Kasumi and the Avatar
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: Sequel to Kasumi: The Last Signer.  Fearing that the Avatar maybe found by the Fire Nation, Lady Tsunade of the Leaf Village sends Kasumi Aki Fudo, Team Ten, and Naruto on a mission to find and protect the Avatar.  Can Kasumi a Signer help Avatar Aang?
1. Prolouge

Kasumi and the Avatar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, or Avatar the Last Air Bender. I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

**A/N This is the Sequel to Kasumi: The Last Signer, I would suggest that if you hadn't read Kasumi: The Last Signer to read it in order to avoid confusion. And now onto the story.  
**

Prologue: A new Mission Mission begins

A young ten year old girl was hiding behind a tree expertly. She had long violet hair up to her shoulders. She wore a white shirt with violet choker along with a huge violet skirt. She used to have long stockings that stretched up to her knees with shoes. Now she was wearing sandles and covering her forehead was a a ninja headband. The headband had a leaf on it. Yes, at age ten this young ten year old girl was a ninja of Konoha and her name was Kasumi Aki Fudo. The Ninja Village hidden in the Leaves. Why was a young ninja girl hiding? Well she wasn't the only ninja hiding skillfully behind a tree well she was practicing her stealth skills on another Shinobi once found the two would have a brotherly sisterly spar.

This Shinobi wore orange jacket with a red target on the back. He also wore orange pants. This was odd for any Shinobi as they were taught to try to blend in, this ninja didn't seem to get the message ether that or he just choose to ignore proper procedure. The boy was her older adopted brother Naruto Utuzmaki the famous Knuckle headed ninja of Konoha. Up until Kasumi had revived her parents and been reunited with them Naruto had been her brother. In fact it was one month after she finally decided to become a Konochi of the Leaf Village. Why was she sneaking up on her older brother? Well Naruto had decided to help train his younger sister whenever they had the time off. Under the careful eye of two adults watching them.

One of these adults had black spiky hair with golded ends, he wore a black shirt but a blue jacket over it with grey pants. His name was Yusei Fudo, Kasumi Aki Fudo's and Naruto's father. Right besides him a woman with violet hair, brown eyes, she wore a red skirt, long black stockings with red shoes. She wore a white shirt with a red vest along with long black gloves. Her name was Aki Fudo and the mother of the two children. The two watched their true daughter Kasumi practice on her stealth skills trying to sneak up on the boy they had adopted.

"She's becoming good at this" Yusei said to his wife as he wrapped his arm around her neck.

"She is improving" Aki admitted smiling she had remembered when she and Yusei wouldn't have thought of their daughter being a ninja but like a true Fudo, their daughter did what she thought was the best thing to do. Their daughter finally decided to become a Shinobi of the Leaf Village, it was to protect the ones she loved and she had quite a few people she loved. She loved her parents, she loved her older brother, she loved her friends up to a point where she would do anything for them just like her father would! But perhaps the person she loved the most was her boyfriend. Even though Yusei was still getting used to his daughter having a boyfriend at age ten he still allowed Kasumi to go out with the one she loved and even allowed the boyfriend to go in her room, that was as long as Naruto was with them so that at least Naruto could prevent them from what Yusei called 'Going too far.'

The two watched as Kasumi crept closer and closer sneaking up silently and carefully. Finally she decided to make her move, grabbing a Kunai she threw it. Naruto's sensed the Kunai coming but dodged it with ease "Nice try sis!"

However that was what Kasumi wanted him to do and she had her pet a small red fox with lots of tails on her. Her name was Takara and Kasumi allowed her to surprise Naruto by ramming head first into Naruto's chest. It knocked the wind out of him for a moment as he looked down surprised at the damage the small fox "Bad fox!" Naruto finally scolded Takara.

Suddenly Naruto sensed movement as his sister appeared right behind him expertly however Naruto managed to block her from nailing him by holding up a Kunai Knife and blocking his sister's Kunai.

"Using Takara right now hey sis?" Naruto asked.

"You said to use everything you have" She told him as the two broke up and Takara was at her side "And Takara is trained to fight alongside me."

"Yeah but will your training with Kiba pay off?" Naruto asked her and he thought _She's improved that Kunai was a distraction so if it did hit a target, it would take them by surprise then Takara ramming into you head first would definitely knock the wind out you as I found out._

"We'll see" Kasumi told him as she got into position.

Naruto saw this and knew her Taijutsu stance "Alright then "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Five Clones of Naruto appeared "You've lost your advantage sis!"

"Bring it on" Kasumi encouraged.

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted.

The five Naruto charged the out numbered girl. However she expertly waited before striking them with her Gentle Fist. The clones were no match to her and she easily dispatched them. However she missed one of the Naruto the real one whom was hiding underground. He then decided to try to take his sister by surprise. Kasumi looked down at her feet as her older brother came up from underground. Quickly Kasumi back flipped avoiding the punch which would've nailed her had she not moved then she grabbed hold of Naruto's head then with all her might in her legs threw him. Naruto spun around to avoid landing on his head and now was on all fours.

"Not bad sis" Naruto said panting.

"You're not bad yourself" Kasumi told him then she stomped on the ground and took Naruto by surprise as a rock wall came out slamming into him causing him to back up holding his nose. _Of course _Naruto thought looking at his sister _How could I forget she's an Earth Bender? Well here is my response to that!_

With this Naruto punched out at Kasumi and a fire blast came at her. Kasumi summoned an earth wall to protect herself from the fire. The wall held giving Kasumi and Naruto enough time to figure out their next move. Without waiting the two charged with both of them Earth Bending or Fire Bending. Kasumi managed to jump off expertly a rock edge with Naruto using his Fire Bending powers to jump up towards his younger sister. Both of them had their Kunai's drawn then they clashed Kunai the two were still clashing when they had landed only sense Naruto was a boy she was stronger than the ten year old girl whom was now on her knees.

"Give up?" Naruto asked her.

"No" Kasumi said but before the two could make another move Yusei and Aki stopped the two from fighting once they began clapping.

"Not a bad spar you two" Yusei told his two children.

"We aren't finished yet" Naruto told him as his one free hand had collided with Kasumi's which would've been his down fall had he let her hit him with it due to the fact her style was the Gentle Fist a feared move that took away the opponent's ability to use Chakra if placed correctly.

"Oh please don't say you need to finish the spar" Aki told him "Besides the meaning of this was to test your sister's strength right?"

"Yeah" Naruto said he turned to his sister "You're getting good at your sneak attacks sis. I'll tell you wasn't expecting Takara to go ramming her head into me."

"Yeah well" Kasumi said to her brother as the two withdrew their Kunai "Sense I have Takara, I might as well let her help me in a fight now right?"

"Well you are a ninja and should have other ways to fight an enemy" Naruto told her "But I must admit you have improved."

"Thanks brother" Kasumi said.

"He's right" Yusei told his daughter "Just a little more and you might be able to defeat your brother."

"Might be?" Naruto asked purposely messing up his sister's hair causing her to growl as he completed his sentence "I doubt she'll be able to beat me when I become Hokage now."

"You yourself have a long way to go" Kasumi teased him.

It was then a man with brown hair appeared.. He wore a Green Chunin vest, and blue pants. He was Iruka Umino team Ten's Jounin and Kasumi's teacher.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei" Naruto said "What brings you here?"

That is when Naruto noticed another boy wearing a blue outfit. Heck he even had a mask covering his face the boy had black hair.

"Morning Haku" Aki said to the boy.

"Good morning Aki-Sensei" Haku responded "Good morning Lord Yusei."

"Nice to see you Haku" Yusei told him.

There was another girl with long black hair, she wore black shirt and blank pants.

"Hanabi you're here too?" Naruto asked her.

"Sure am" Hanabi said proudly.

"So Iruka-Sensei" Kasumi began "What brings you here?"

"Well Kasumi" Iruka said "Team Ten got a mission, the Fifth Hokage would like to speak to us about our new mission."

"Alright" Kasumi said "I'm coming."

With this she turned to her parents "Well, I guess I'll be off."

"Good luck Kasumi" Yusei said to her.

"Oh and make sure you tell us what your mission is if it's going to be one week long" Aki said to her daughter.

"Alright see you later!" Kasumi said.

So Team Ten which consisted of Kasumi, Hanabi Hyugga, and Haku as the three Genin and Iruka Unima as their Jounin Teacher reported in Hokage's Tower. It was the current place where the Village's leader known as the Hokage gave out mission briefings and missions. Even though it had been months sense the Sound and Sand Ninja attacked them during the Chunnin Exams, they still didn't have enough ninja to fill in every mission.

The current Hokage was a woman with long blond hair called Tsunade. She wore a gray shirt, blue pants. Team Ten came into the room seeing the Fifth Hokage sitting at her desk with a black man with a dinosaur bandanna covering his forehead. He looked like he was in the military.

"Thank you Colonel Hasselberry, your dismissed." The Fifth Hokage said looking at the report the man just gave her.

"You're welcome General Tsunade" the man said before "Over and out." he walked out of the room pausing as he saw Kasumi "Welcome Lady Signer, if you kindly excuse me I've got duties to attend to."

"Same here" Kasumi said respectfully as the Colonel retreated.

When he was gone the Fifth Hokage looked up smiling at Team Ten "So Kasumi what do you think of being a ninja so far?"

"It's an interesting life Lady Tsunade" Kasumi admitted "I'll admit it."

The Fifth Hokage smiled at the young girl as Kasumi was her God daughter. Then she looked at Team Ten "Alright then, let's get this mission briefing started."

She folded up her hands as she explained the mission "Alright, Team Ten I'm sending you on a A ranked task."

There was a gasp coming from Kasumi and Hanabi an A ranked mission was a deadly mission. Had this been a normal day in Konoha the team of Genin would've settled for D ranked to C ranked tasks but sense they needed all ninjas available they needed to take all missions even the dangerous ones.

"I'm sure you're ready" Iruka told Kasumi whom nodded "You're right Iruka-Sensei."

"Well anyway" Lady Tsunade said still with her hands folded up "You're task is to find the Avatar"

"Avatar?" Kasumi asked she had heard legends about this person. The four bend able Elements, Water, Earth, Fire and Air normally only one person could learn only one of them but the only person able to Master all four Elements was the Avatar.

"Yes" Lady Tsunade said "This has been recently brought up to our attention. Sure no one has heard anything from the Avatar, however recent Fire Nation activity has tightened our security of the Leaf Village and that Jiryia's spies have indicated that the Fire Nation is on the hunt for the Avatar. I can only guess what will happen to the Avatar if they catch him."

Kasumi couldn't blame the Fifth Hokage for saying the last few words in her sentence she knew herself that the Fire Nation might kill the Avatar or worse use him for evil just like Orochimaru tried to do constantly to her. She was still sure that Orochimaru was still going to lay traps for her trying to ether capture her or kill her. Both Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai were too predictable they both wanted power to rule the world. Both had tried to capture her multiple times in order to use her against the Leaf Village none of their plans worked in the end but she was still sure they still wanted her as well.

"So" Iruka began and Lady Tsunade nodded "If Team Ten finds the Avatar, your orders from me are to protect him on his journey if he chooses the fight against the Fire Nation until the Fire Nation is defeated fully. This could take one year if he chooses to fight against the Fire Nation."

"Right" Haku said "So it will be a race against time, to see who can find the Avatar first."

"Exactly" Lady Tsunade said "Let's just hope we find the Avatar."

"We'll be on our way" Iruka said causing his Genin to nod in response.

"Alright then" Lady Tsunade said "Get packed up, Colonel Hasselberry is going to let you borrow one of our blimps for traveling to the Southern Water Tribe."

"Why there?" Haku asked her.

"Call it a hunch" Lady Tsunade said folding up her hands again "That the Avatar might be found somewhere around there."

"Right" was the response.

"Oh and Iruka" Lady Tsunade began.

"Yes, Lady Hokage?" Iruka asked innocently.

"May I speak to Kasumi for a little while?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Sure you can" Iruka said he turned to Kasumi "We'll be waiting for you."

"Thank you Iruka-Sensei" Kasumi told him.

With the exception of Kasumi the rest of Team Ten walked out of the office leaving Kasumi to be alone with her God mother.

"Now" the Fifth Hokage began "Kasumi, I know you're mother and father would have a cow if you were away from them from a year, I would suggest that you take your brother Naruto along. He'd be a great assist to the team."

"Right" I said.

"That and he can help protect you" Lady Tsunade said "And I won't have to deal with your father yelling at me and wondering if you were still alive."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade" Kasumi said sweat dropping she knew what the Fifth Hokage was talking about her father Yusei was very protective of his daughter and with good reason to so even if she was away from them for a year this was enough to make him upset and worry about her safety.

"Very well" the Fifth Hokage said smiling "Good luck on your mission Kasumi."

"Thanks" Kasumi said to the Fifth Hokage "I'll need it."

So Kasumi ran off to join her teammates. She told them what Lady Tsunade told her.

"I will agree with the Fifth Hokage" Iruka told her "For once word gets out that you Kasumi are defending the Avatar they will try to capture you as well...We'll need all the help we can get."

"Agreed" Hanabi said.

The three would stop by at Kasumi's mansion where she told them of her latest mission. The reaction from Yusei and Aki were predicted but they understood the Fifth Hokage. It was stated that Signers had fought alongside the Avatar. Yusei wasn't going to let Kasumi go to do this mission but once she told him that Naruto would be helping them out which made the Knuckle Headed Ninja pleased to hear his goal of helping his younger sister out then Yusei let his daughter go."

"Write to us you two" Yusei said to Naruto and Kasumi he looked at Kasumi "You especially Kasumi."

"I will father" I said.

"Good luck on your mission Kasumi" Aki told her daughter "And you too Naruto."

"You got it!" Naruto beamed with pride.

He turned to Iruka whom nodded "Alright before we get onto the blimp let's make sure we have our equipment and have a bite to eat at-"

"Ichiruku Ramen!" Naruto interrupted.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Hanabi joked.

So after the mean the group was at the blimp the Fifth Hokage had told them about and were off on their mission.. (The Leaf Village managed to steal blueprints of the Fire Nation's Machines)

The team set out on their mission to find and protect the Avatar. Hopefully they would find the Avatar in time!

** End of Chapter!**

**The prologue in Kasumi and the Avatar is over! Can our heroes find the Avatar before the Fire Nation do? Find out in the first Chapter of Kasumi and the Avatar. Chapter 1: Sokka and Katara.**


	2. Chapter 1: Sokka and Katara

Chapter 1: Sokka and Katara.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds, Avatar the Last Air Bender or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

**Starting this chapter, as I did with the first story of this, it will be told from Kasumi's point of view.**

It was strange really. Not too long ago I was practicing against my brother Naruto, then shortly after Lady Tsunade had called Iruka-Sensei and the rest of Team Ten to her office to discuss our new mission. This was my first A ranked mission a mission that I hardly was on due to the fact of how precious I along with the rest of the Signers were to the Leaf Village and to the world. We were on the blimp and have taken off to the Southern Water Tribe. Other than Lady Tsunade's hunch we really didn't have anywhere to start. We were above the clouds now when it hit me. With Takara at my side, I turned to Haku "What do you know of the Souther Water Tribe Haku?"

"The Souther Water Tribe" Haku began turning towards me with a s mile "Is what one would call the Northern Water Kingdom's sister tribe. They too had Water Benders but didn't have a castle."

"So like a village sort of thing?" Naruto asked.

"Vulpix?" Takara muttered confused.

"Yes," Haku said "However I have the strangest feeling that there now might be only one Water Bender left in the Souther Water Tribe?"

I was silent as I knew where Haku was getting towards, but my brother on the other hand had to speak his mind "Dead? Wiped out by an illness?"

"No" Haku told Naruto "But yes, the Souther Water Tribe's Water Benders migth've all been murdered by the Fire Nation."

I gritted my teeth as Naruto turned to me "I'm sorry you had to hear that sis."

"Reports did say the Fire Nation had been busy during the Cease fire with our Leaf Village" Iruka-Sensei spoke up "It was as if they were trying to say, yeah we might've been beaten once but that was only once."

"But why kill all the other Benders?" Hanabi asked "I mean we at the Leaf value differences but why does the Fire Nation want to kill the other Benders?"

"Simple" I said "They see as Fire Bending the best and want to make it the only type of Bending."

"Exactly what I get when I fight against them" Haku muttered dryly.

"There is so much hate in this world" I muttered equally "If only it didn't exsist."

"That's what the Avatar is there for" Haku told me "My people often said that the Avatar was the one that made peace between the Fire Nation and all of the other countries with Bending abilities."

"How long exactly has this Avatar been gone for?" Hanabi and I asked him.

"For one hundred years" Haku admitted.

"That's too long" Iruka-Sensei said "Haku you seem to know a lot of about the Avatar, now what happens exactly when someone kills an Avatar?"

"Normally" Haku began "If someone happens to kill the Avatar, the Avatar would be just reborn but in another Bending kingdom."

"I see" I said "So by that factor, we could probably rule out that the current one-"

"Exist?" Naruto asked scratching his head "I don't know sis, he'd have to be pretty old now."

"True" Hanabi said "But they do say the older you are the smarter you are I mean look at Jiryia."

"True" Naruto muttered hanging his head "The Pervy Sage is old and he and Granny Tsunade are old and powerful to boot!"

Thirty minutes had passed and I turned to Haku "How much sooner are we going to be in the Souther Water Tribe's Village?"

"Shouldn't be that much longer" Haku admitted "We've only been flying for an hour. It normally would take us two day to travel to the Southern Water Tribe Village."

"By then" Iruka-Sensei began "It might've been too late to find the Avatar."

Several things went into my mind, if the Avatar was alive he would had to be old but unlike my big brother Naruto, I respected elders. Well except for Jiryia, he was a pervert no matter what you seen in him. Behind those eyes of experience in fighting lies the eyes of a pervert as well.

While we were flying for another hour I was continuously teaching Hanabi Hyugga and Naruto Dueling. You see before becoming a Shinobi of the Leaf Village I was the head of Duel Academy's Security Force and I had been teaching the two ever sense that day. Now it was practically whenever I had spare time to teach my brother and one of my best friends to Duel. Once again I had given them a hard Duel Puzzel. My brother hated these but both Hanabi and I insisted that he wouldn't get any better avoiding these hard puzzles. Heck when I was younger my mother used to give me Duel Puzzles. As an upcoming powerful Duelist myself. Hanabi was able to solve the Duel Puzzle but Naruto...

"I'm throwing in the towel!" Naruto declared.

Seeing Naruto like this caused me to smile, Takara to start rolling on the floor laughing and Iruka-Sensei to try to hide his laughter "Naruto, you were always horrible at Puzzles even ones in Ninja Academy."

"Yeah, compared to those, Duel Puzzles are harder" Naruto grumbled.

"You'll get the hang of it" Haku encouraged him "You just have to put your mind into the Duel Puzzle, just as you put your mind into Dueling against a real opponent."

"I can't help it if I know my deck inside and out" Naruto declared.

Hanabi turned to me "Lady Kasumi, what do you suppose will happen once we get to Southern Water Tribe?"

"If the Avatar is found there" I began "We must follow our mission, and protect him if he fights against the Fire Nation."

Iruka-Sensei nodded as he was driving the huge blimp and while he was driving, Haku looked outside "We are in the area of the Southern Water Tribe."

Hearing this Hanabi, Naruto, Takara and I looked out of the window of the blimp. The area looked like we were in the South Pole. Ice bergs littered the water which even we knew had to be ocy cold. The land was pitch white covered in snow."

It wasn't long before we spotted a Fire Nation ship on the sea.

"Let's try to avoid being spotted" I suggested "We don't want to officially announce to the Fire Nation that the Leaf Village is back."

"Good point hold on" Iruka-Sensei said and with this we vanished up into the clouds. Before we completely vanished I managed to get a look at the Fire Nation soldiers on the navel ship.

They were unaware that a blimp was high into the air. However one Fire Nation soldier in particular turned his head. There was no doubt about it, the black hair, and Fire Nation uniform, and even the man's eyes. I managed to see them last when we left. One was normal but the other was swollen. Despite this I knew who was on that ship and luckily we managed to go above the clouds. The man on that ship was Prince Zuko one of the heirs to the Fire Nation thrown.

"We are in the clouds once again" Iruka-Sensei told me he then gave me and Hanabi orders "Hanabi, Kasumi, tell us when we are in the clear."

"Right" Hanabi and I responded and with this Hanabi activated her Byucugan while I activated my Psychic Powers in their Prime State when this happens, my eyes turn from brown which was normally my mother's eye color to bright blue. While my powers were in their Prime State, they not only were at the maximum power I could dish out to my opponents but they also acted like the Hyugga Clan's Byucugan giving me similar to what we saw was X-ray Vision and they also acted like the long dead Uchiha Clan's Sharrigan allowing me to predict my opponent's moves in battle no matter what the type of the move was.

Once we were in the clear Hanabi and I turned with Hanabi stating to Iruka-Sensei "We're in the clear Iruka-Sensei"

"Good" Iruka-Sensei said.

Haku noticed me "What's wrong? You look like you know who was on board that ship?"

"I do know whose on that ship" I told him.

"Who Kasumi?" Naruto asked me.

"Prince Zuko" I told him.

Naruto gave out a gasp "Oh-no, but why is the Fire Nation here?"

Haku shrugged but Iruka-Sensei answered "Jiryia's spies stated that the Fire Lord banished Zuko from the Fire Nation?"

"Wait a minute" Naruto interrupted "The Fire Lord Banished his own son? For what?"

This even threw me off I knew from experience on how cruel the Fire Lord could be but to even banish his own son from the Fire Nation? Why did he do that?

Once again Iruka-Sensei answered "We don't know much of the details, but Jiryia's spies say that Prince Zuko spoke out of bounds during a recruiting exercise and was forced into a Angi Kai, a Fire Nation Duel between Fire Benders. The Fire Lord was Zuko's opponent and sense the Fire Lord's son didn't want to hurt his father, his father won that duel and as a result banished him from the Fire Nation..."

"Can he ever return back?" I asked weakly.

"Not unless he brings the Fire Nation the Avatar" Iruka-Sensei said.

I sighed "Alright so we know one of our enemies has a motive now but even with this I will protect the Avatar with all I have."

"We all will" Haku said.

"That jerk" Naruto muttered and when he said jerk I knew who Naruto was revering to the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation "No one would've been that low, I mean compared to being banished by his own father, having rocks thrown at you and being abused by the villagers doesn't sound that bad."

So we appeared out of the sky and landed on the snowy ground away from any oceans. As soon as we set foot out of the blimp we were surrounded however like well trained ninja, we expected an ambush and was ready for the fight. Sadly we looked at the group. The group seemed to be just children.

Sweat dropping Naruto and I could only imagine what would've happened if my father would've seen this. Had my father been here with us he would've blown out at whoever was the children's commander due to the fact he was endangering children which in my father's point of view meant putting civilians in harms way. That was one thing my father never liked, heck he didn't take it too well when I we thinking the idea of becoming a ninja of the Leaf. I remembered that my mother and Uncle Crow had to hold my father back and to calm him down.

"We got you surrounded Fire Nation" the commander of the group spoke up.

I got a good look at the commander. He was a boy about sixteen years older than I was. He had black hair it was short but it was similar to Iruka-Sensei's hair style. He wore a blue escomo jacket with blue pants and black boots. He was wearing a helmet and in his hands was a boomerang. At first glance we knew this guy was a trained warrior, or what we thought was a trained warrior.

"Fire Nation?" Naruto began chuckling he was cracking his knuckles and I gave out a sigh leave it to my older brother to nearly start a fight with someone but Iruka-Sensei held up his hands "I see you are the commander of this group boy, however we aren't Fire Nation."

"Spare me your lies!" the boy shouted "I won't let you raid our village for fun! You want to raid it you have to get passed me "And that's not likely."

"We aren't" Iruka-Sensei stated trying to negotiate with the boy "And if we were, you will find out that you're group could be easily taken out."

That is when a girl with black long black hair joined the group. She wore the same outfit as the boy but she didn't seem to have any sort of weapon.

"Get back Katara" the boy said.

"No, Sokka" the girl said "Look at their head bands!"

The boy whom we guessed was called Sokka took a look at our head bands.

"A leaf?" Sokka asked.

The girl Katara looked at us "Correct me if I'm wrong on this but are you five by any chance Ninja of Konoha?"

"We would be miss" Iruka-Sensei answered calmly.

"Ninja?" the boy shouted it was then he realized that Iruka-Sensei was right, his soldiers maybe strong enough to take other soldiers on but, against a Ninja, even he knew that was going to be a problem "And Konoha? Sis what are you talking about?"

The girl turned to him "Konoha is the Ninja Village Hidden in the Leaves, Sokka, that village is the most strongest in terms of military strength." She then turned to Iruka-Sensei "I'm Katara by the way, and this is my older brother Sokka"

Now that he knew who we were and heard how strong we were suppoesd to be, Sokka looked like he was going to have a heart attack but he turned to the children "Okay you may go."

The children ran off.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Iruka-Sensei said to her "I'm Iruka Umino, I am a Jounin of the Hidden Leaf Village and these three are my students."

"I see" Sokka said he then looked at me then to Haku "I can understand that you boy are a ninja but the two girls?"

Sokka paused looking at me and Hanabi "Well the girl with black hair I can understand as she has the perfect stance but you" he said looking at me "the Short stock?"

That is when something ticked off in my head. Now I'm pretty reasonable and can take a joke or two but calling me short stock is something I won't tolerate due to the fact Uncle Jack Atlas always called me that "What did you say?" I asked trying to hold back on what was coming up.

"Uh, I called you a short stock" Sokka said to me "I mean seriously girl what are you going to do about it."

There was dead silence in the ranks and Haku muttered "Oh crap."

Hanabi even backed off she knew what was coming and she let Sokka know it "Nice knowing you already."

"Well, I suppose" I stated to Sokka grabbing a Kunai from my purse "I'll kill you!"

Naruto grabbed onto my arms just in time "Now, now sis! Calm down, they aren't our enemy."

However even Naruto couldn't fully protect Sokka, he could protect Sokka from my Kunai but not what happened next. I mentally caused my psychic powers to send Sokka flying. Katara his sister just stood her ground surprised while watching her brother whom was now screaming at the top of his lungs nearly hit an ice berg. I said nearly because Haku managed to catch him right in time and land skillfully with Sokka in his arms nearly scared to death "What was that?"

"That" Haku answered "Was Lady Kasumi's Psychic Powers."

"Psychic?" Katara asked Haku "As in she's-"

"Yes" Haku said "As in one that can predict the future, she can control her powers but there is truly one thing that will make her lose control of them and that's." he paused looking at me as I finally calmed down and I nodded giving him permission "Being called Short Stock like you did just now, it's because it's the only verbal pep eve she has.

"Trust me" Naruto told Sokka "If I hadn't been holding her back with her Kunai, you would've been killed. My little sister isn't someone to mess with when angered.

"I'll buy that now" Sokka said he turned to me "Sorry about that. But who are you I mean I know Iruka here but who are the rest of you?"

"I'm Kasumi Aki Fudo" I said and both Sokka and Katara knew that I had calmed down a bit "Sorry for my out burst,"

"I'm Haku" Haku told them.

"I'm Hanabi Hyugga" Hanabi answered "Trust me, even though Lady Kasumi and I are quite young for our age, we are skilled ninja."

"And who are you?" Katara asked my older brother.

"Heh" Naruto said smiling at her "I'm Naruto Utzumaki, like my younger sister I'm also a Genin but not on Iruka-Sensei's team, I'm merely here to protect my younger sister."

"You and Kasumi are brother and sister?" Katara asked.

"But you two don't look alike" Sokka said.

"It's okay" Naruto told him "I'm adopted, Kasumi's the true daughter of my parents but anyway, I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

"Must you tell everyone that?" I muttered.

"Hokage?" Katara and Sokka asked.

"The most power ninja and leader of our village" Iruka-Sensei answered them.

"That stands for Fire Shadow though" Katara said "But yet your Village is Hidden in the Leaves."

"True" Iruka-Sensei said "But we aren't Fire Nation in fact we had our run in with the Fire Nation."

"That's right now I remember" Sokka said to us "As we've heard here Konoha was attacked by the Fire Nation in a military champaign but Konoha fought against them and despite them using their machines against the Leaf Village, Konoha withstood the attack and it was the first defeat of the Fire Nation...That Konoha?"

Naruto nodded "The same one!"

Sokka sighed "Well sorry for attacking you."

"Uh you should really think this threw next time" I said to Sokka.

"Why?" Sokka asked me.

"We aren't the only ninja village out there" Hanabi answered him "We just happen to be on a mission where the Fire Nation most likely is an enemy to us during this mission."

"Oh" Sokka said and Hanabi continued "There our other Ninja Villages out there, such as the Fire Nation's ally the Hidden Sound Village."

"Oh" Sokka said.

"Lady Kasumi's correct" Iruka-Sensei told Sokka "Had we been Sound Village Ninja, you would've lost the battle."

"The Sound will attack anything that tries to stop them" Naruto warned Sokka "Unlike us Leaf Ninja."

"Well" Katara said "Our real warriors including my father the chief of the Southern Water Tribe is out fighting against the Fire Nation and we really don't have any other means of defense, we appreciate you telling us that the Fire Nation has an ally."

Sokka turned to Naruto "But yet I sense that you aren't a normal Ninja, like I sense you are a Bender of some sort my instincts are telling me you are a Fire Bender."

"That I won't deny" Naruto told him.

"So why aren't you attacking us?" Sokka asked "Isn't that what Fire Benders do?"

"Maybe those found in the Fire Nation" Iruka-Sensei answered Sokka "But not those found in the Leaf Village, in fact there are three known Fire Benders in Konoha but all are like Naruto, they wouldn't harm anyone. In fact you want to know the truth about something else?"

"Sure" Sokka said.

Iruka-Sensei turned to me and I nodded understanding what my sensei had in mind. I was an Earth Bender and I turned demonstrating my Bending abilities.

"Kasumi is an Earth Bender!" Katara shouted.

"And there is one other person that can bend" Haku said and with this Haku demonstrated his Bending abilities.

"You're a" Sokka began but he was beat by his sister "A Water Bender!"

"Yes" Haku said to them "I'm a ninja of Konoha, but I was born in the Northern Water Kingdom."

"So are there any Water Benders here?" Naruto asked.

Katara looked down at her feet "I'm afraid I'm the last Water Bender here, but..."

"But what?" Naruto asked.

"She doesn't know how to Water Bend completely" Sokka said "Due to the Fire Nation attacks we can't go to the Northern Water Kingdom to train."

"Can you teach me Haku?" Katara asked.

"I could" Haku told her "However I'm on a mission right now, perhaps in my spare time?"

Sokka paused "It would be good if you helped her on it but may I ask what mission you all are on?"

Iruka-Sensei then told them of our mission.

"But" Katara began "The Avatar has been missing for over one hundred years! You're mission will just be wasted."

"There is that and if he is still alive" Naruto muttered "He'd be an old geyser."

Hearing this I hit my brother on the head and he looked at me "What was that for?"

"Watch what you are saying" I hissed "Show the Avatar some respect."

"Honestly" Sokka began "I saw nothing wrong with that."

Iruka-Sensei sighed "Let's just say there is more to Lady Kasumi than meets the eye. She just isn't an Earth Bender,"

At this point Takara was at my side, she nudged my leg gently as if letting me know she was still there and Sokka noticed her as I turned to my pet patting her on the head "Steady girl."

"Dinner" Sokka muttered looking at Takara.

"Wait Sokka!" Katara shouted as if she knew Takara wasn't an average fox which she wasn't however her warning would be too late.

The moment Sokka dove for my pet, Takara felt threatened, then she opened her mouth and breathed fire at him while shouting her name "VULPIX!"

When the fire attack ended Sokka was fried stiff and he fell onto the ground still surprised and his leg twiched as he asked out "What is that fox?"

"She's my pet Vulpix" I answered "Her name is Takara."

"Oh," Sokka said still in a dazed tone.

Ingoring her brother's predictament Katara turned to us "Why don't you spend the night with us? I mean you had a long journey."

"That and it is getting night" Haku said "It won't do us good searching for him at night."

That was true it was getting night and it wouldn't be a good idea to continue searching for the Avatar. So we agreed to spend the night in the Southern Water Tribe's village. It wasn't like the Leaf Village but this was to be expected. There Katara and Sokka told their grandmother about their visitors. The elderly woman looked at me then smiled "Well so you're the Kasumi I've heard about?"

"You know about her grandma?" Katara asked with Sokka looking shocked and confused as well.

"Sure do" the elderly woman said "Why you're mother you two was the one that taught Ruka how to Water Bend.

The elderly woman turned to me "Do you know Ruka by any chance?"

"Do I?" I asked excited "If it's the same Ruka, that I know then yes! She's my Aunt!"

"She used to talk about you all the time" the elderly woman said "Anyway, we did meet your mother and father during the time Ruka decided to learn Water Bending."

"Grandma you know a lot about Kasumi, and you know who her mother and father are?" Sokka asked.

"Indeed" the elderly woman said "Iruka is right, there is more to Kasumi than meets the eye. You see my grand children, Kasumi, is a Signer."

"Signer?" Katara asked then she got it "Wait a minute as in those people that can summon the Crimson Dragon?" Then she told her brother the legend of the Signers well the parts she knew by stories by her own grandmother which caused Sokka to turn to me bowing to me "It's an honor to met you Lady Kasumi."

Now I was used to being called Lady Kasumi but I wasn't used to people bowing to me "First of all" I told him "Please don't bow to me."

Sokka stopped and then stood upright with Katara nodding her head "I see so that would be why everyone's calling her Lady Kasumi."

"Exactly and it's the same people" the Elderly woman said "And too Kasumi, I can see why meeting and protecting the Avatar is important to her."

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"Avatars" the elderly woman began "And Signers have worked together in the past. Multiple time actually the only time they hadn't was during the war with the Army of Shadows."

"So it would make sense that Kasumi's trying her best to help the Avatar" Katara said.

"Indeed" The elderly woman said.

Everyone was silent for a while the villagers all turned to me making me feel uncomfortable around them but they were not looking at me as if I was a bad guy, they were looking at me as if I could restore people back to normal. Even my own friends and brother seemed to have been bowing to me.

"You don't have to bow" I began.

"Sister" Naruto began "You're life is equally important and has equal meaning to the Avatar which means you are equally precious to the world as well."

"Well then" I said "I'm sure I will understand this but please I'm really shocked right now, so shocked that I don't know how to respond."

"Well when you meet the Avatar" Hanabi suggested "Ask him what you should do in this situation."

"I will complete my mission in protecting him" I said confidently.

Sokka then turned to Iruka-Sensei "So can I ask you to help defend this village if the Fire Nation attacks?"

Iruka-Sensei paused "Konoha is in a ceasefire with the Fire Nation and Sound Village."

Sokka looked down but Iruka-Sensei smiled "But that doesn't mean Konoha won't help you, your people are giving us a decent meal."

"Which reminds me" Naruto interrupted "IS there any more Ramen?"

"You nearly ate the whole batch!" Katara shouted.

"That's honestly nothing" I whispered to her "Before being adopted, my brother has been known to eat seven bowls of Ramen a day."

Katara sighed "Well I guess one more wouldn't hurt."

So after the dinner Katara got up to help her grandmother out with the dishes, Hanabi and I followed suit.

"You don't have to help us" Katara said to me "You are our guest."

"Nonscene" I told her "This is just another D-Ranked task for me and Hanabi here, besides big brother nearly ate you out of the house."

"I see" Katara said as Hanabi and I helped dry the dishes.

After completing this task Sokka, Katara, Naruto and I played with Takara.

"She's a playfull little fox" Sokka admitted.

"Yeah" Naruto said to him "But you wouldn't guess it but Kasumi can have Takara fight along side her during a fight."

"Yeah about that" Sokka said "I understand that your village is in a Ceasefire with the Fire Nation but how do you plan to help us out?"

"Simple" Naruto said "Don't underestimate ninjas! We have techniques that can help you out...Like this, Transformation Jutsu!"

With this Naruto turned himself into a member of the Southern Water Tribe.

"Exactly what we'll do" Iruka-Sensei told Sokka "Everyone of the ninja here have this ability actually this is required of Shinobi of our village to know in order to graduate from the academy."

"I see it now" Katara said "By transforming your bodies you can fool the Fire Nation into thinking the Leaf Village isn't here."

"The big problem though" Naruto said turning to me "Is going to be hiding your Earth Bending abilities that and Takara."

"Vulpix?" Takara asked tilting her head at my older brother.

"Might give Kasumi away...And if that happens" My older brother growled "Well know this, I won't let the Fire Nation take her!"

"But the Fire Nation would need all five Signers" Sokka told him.

"True" Iruka-Sensei told him "But Kasumi is the daughter of two other Signers. Perhaps the Fire Lord holds Kasumi for ransom and orders up to five Signers to surrender themselves to him. Then he'll gain access to the Crimson Dragon and even the Avatar isn't a match to the Dragon God."

"Point taken" Sokka said "But I don't think Takara would give her away, I mean there are plenty of pets in the Southern Water Tribe."

"Naruto" Iruka-Sensei said "You let me and Haku worry about Kasumi's safety if the Fire Nation does come,"

"That's right" Haku told my brother "After all" Haku's eyes turned deadly serious "I will be at your sister's back the whole time Naruto, and if even they do figure out that they are fighting against Kasumi...Well they will have to kill me first."

"I understand that will have to happen" Sokka told Haku "But may I ask you why you would willingly do that?"

Haku nodded "Yes, Kasumi's mother Aki-Sensei is really important person in my life. One day she risked her life to save me regardless of her own life. After saving my life she told me she knew that I was a ninja, then told me that if something were to happen to her then I was to protect Kasumi with my life."

Sokka was about to say more but Katara was actually smiling at Haku as he explained "Even though Aki-Sensei is alive to this day thanks to a bit of intervention of the Crimson Dragon and Orochimaru's Forbidden Jutsu. I am still holding my promise to her."

"I see" Sokka said "So you're keeping your promise to Kasumi's mother."

Haku nodded "Yes, the first Fire Bender I had ever befriended" He turned to Naruto "Naruto here is the second one I've befriended."

"I'll protect my sister no matter what" Naruto told Haku "I promised my father I would protect my younger sister, and I will keep that promise."

There was dead silence but Sokka and Katara knew by our looks that we were a serious bunch of Shinobi of the Lead Village. They now knew that if the Fire Nation wanted to destroy this village, it wasn't going to be easy with us around. Takara was on my chest. I was alone with my pet and often times whenever I was alone Takara had that warm feeling when she was around. It was getting night and I was going to take the first watch. I had disguised myself as Katara and was with Sokka. Even when Sokka's sister was sleeping he had thought that I was his real sister. He sat down with me "You know sis, one of these days the Fire Nation will be defeated...Hey what did you you think of hearing the Sound Village was an enemy to us as well?"

I paused thinking on my answer, even though I had transformed myself to be Katara, I still didn't have her mind, not that I wanted to have her mind.

"Well" I said finally trying to act the part "It makes sense really, the Fire Nation would've never known where Konoha was unless there was someone helping them to find it. I mean compared to us we are pretty much in the open. Those ninja of the Leaf Village know where the Leaf Village is but won't tell us where it is. They are secretive and protective of their Village."

"Who wouldn't?" Sokka asked then he noticed the Takara "Uh what is Takara doing at your side sis?"

"Vulpix?" Takara asked cocking her head then Sokka looked at me "Hold on there you aren't Katara are you?"

"Correct" I said then I transformed back into myself.

"Gees" Sokka said "That transformation jutsu of yours is really something. I really thought you were Katara."

"I could see that" I told him.

That was when he noticed my Duel Disk.

"What is that on your arm?"

"Oh a Duel Disk" I told him then I proceeded to tell him about my life before I became a Ninja of the Leaf Village when it was done he looked at me with surprise on his face mostly from hearing I had nearly died multiple times and yet no matter how many times I had been nearly killed I came back stronger than ever. I did however leave some parts out like having to be able to Summon a God.

"Man" Sokka said after a while of silence "Too be nearly killed at least five times and to come back, you are one brave girl. Then again Orochimaru really never left you any choice."

I nodded "It was ether I was his or not" I told him "I choose not to...Although I did want to when he revived my parents and threatened to use the Crimson Dragon against the Leaf Village."

"May I ask who helped you decide not to on that one?" Sokka asked me.

I turned towards Haku whom was keeping watch on the south side of the town "Haku did."

"He must be one heck of a loyal guardian Lady Kasumi" Sokka said "One would kill to have such a loyal friend on their side. You think Haku could teach my sister to master Water Bending?"

"Well" I said to him "I think he could teach her the basics but we have to see to our mission. Missions in the Leaf Village comes first."

"And they should for any village" Sokka said he turned to Takara "I can't wait to see you and Takara in action."

I closed my eyes "You and Katara might see us in action sooner than you think."

He was silent as he and I kept the first watch with Takara waiting patiently at our side. Katara had overheard me and Sokka talking and walked out of the room.

"You're the real Katara right?" Sokka asked her.

"I am silly" Katara answered her older brother she turned to me "I've overheard you and Sokka talking, and I'll have to agree with my brother, you are one heck of a person Lady Kasumi. I can see that you are serious in finding the Avatar."

Sokka nodded "Hey listen why don't you and your friends travel with me and Katara tomorrow?"

"Well" I said "Even though Lady Tsunade told us her hunch was saying we'd find the Avatar somewhere around the Southern Water Tribe, we don't have any other reason not to do so. So what are you two going to be doing then?"

"Hunting" Sokka said "Sense Katara and my father is out fighting against the Fire Nation, I have taken up the leadership role, and I can tell you I would love to have the Lady Signer present with me."

"Well I guess we will tag along, it'll give us some place to go" I confessed.

"It's so quiet" Haku said as he joined me, Sokka, and Katara. We turned to him confused at first even as I admitted out "But I sense that it's the calm before the storm."

Now I could tell by the way Sokka and Katara acted at hearing this that had I not told them I was psychic they probably would've taken me as an enemy, but they remembered I was psychic and possibly could predict such things."

"If that comes true" Sokka told me "We'll be ready this time."

I nodded at this remark, we certainly would be ready. I turned my attention to the moon staring blankly out of the horizon. Somewhere, I knew Prince Zuko was on the same mission as I was. However his mission was different than mine. His was to hunt the Avatar down and bring him back to the Fire Nation to restore his honor. My mission along with Team Ten and Naruto was to find the Avatar and protect him while he fought against the Fire Nation. Deep down inside my heart, I knew the Avatar was still around however just like everyone else didn't know where to see him.

I shook my head free but quickly found myself wondering something, would the Avatar enjoy the game of Duel Monsters? Was he a Duelist? Hopefully sense Signers were Duelist themselves then Avatars would be considered Duelists as well.

"Uh Lady Kasumi" Katara said but her brother waved her hand in front of my face as I turned to them "Yes?"

"Could you by any chance show us what a Duel looks like?" Sokka asked me.

"I'd be glad to, problem is to find another Duelist."

Hearing this Sokka and Katara turned to Haku whom looked back at them "What?" then he got the message "Oh-no, I've Dueled against Lady Kasumi twice already and even though I nearly defeated her both times I lost in the end. Besides, Why would I want to Duel her?"

"Because you're Duelist and you have to" Sokka smiled which caused me and Katara to sweat drop at this remark.

"And I won't Duel Haku" I told Sokka "Not unless he wants to Duel me,"

"Then how about Hanabi or Naruto?" Sokka begged me and Haku.

"Those two are sleeping" Haku said for us turning to the two ninjas whom were sleeping silently with Naruto muttering "Rasen!" then he stopped and silently went to sleep and then Haku spoke his sentence "Plus I'm really out of at least Naruto's league...Hanabi Hyugga maybe not."

"I think I would love to see you and Hanabi duel" I said "She knows her deck inside and out and doesn't get a head of herself like my older brother does."

Haku thought about it but I turned to them "As for me, I'm really out of Naruto and even Hanabi's league."

"That's true" Haku told them "After all they are still being taught by Lady Kasumi."

"They haven't learned everything yet" I told them crossing my arms "If I am to Duel both of them one day, then it would have to be with me guiding them and teaching them about Dueling."

"I see" Sokka said then I nodded "However I would be happy to Duel just about anyone, just not those that I consider my friends unless they want me to Duel and make a challenge themselves."

"I can't wait to see one of these Duels" Sokka said "Especially if you are involved, I mean you took three Duels that could've killed you but yet, I know most people would've given up and stood away from deadly opponents but that just makes you one of the bravest person of them all, well for a girl anyway."

I smiled despite us getting to a rocky start at first, there was hope in a new friendship but yet, my psychic powers warned me that both Sokka and Katara would join us in protecting and helping the Avatar out. Once more I turned scanning the horizon as the night continued. Takara was at my side and after smiling at her, I nodded we would find the Avatar. Not only that but we would bring peace back into this world!

**End of Chapter**

**I know this is short compared to my first Chapter 1 in Kasumi: the Last Signer but this chapter was meant to introduce the Southern Water Tribe mostly Sokka and Katara, so what will happen next? Find out in Chapter 2: Aang**

_ **As explained in my previous stories I will sometimes do Card of the Chapters, but not all chapters will have them! Only those Chapters that had a Duel in them will have one. **_


	3. Chapter 2: Aang

Chapter 2: Aang

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds, Avatar the Last Air Bender or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

After my shift was over, I found myself dosing off really quickly. Just like always when I was laying down to sleep, Takara was curled in a ball sleeping on my chest. Feeling my pet breathing made me smile at her. After pating her on the head I too went to sleep while the others took turns shifting and waiting for the Fire Nation to come. Luckily they didn't come.

Morning rose quickly. However unlike the time when I was myself adopted by the famous Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake, and even spent a night at my god mother's house, the sunlight didn't reach me. If it was one thing I hated, it was being rudely woke up by the Sun's rays. Now normally had I been a regular civilian, I would've been able to sleep in, however I was a ninja, sometimes a ninja even female ninjas like me had to wake up early. With this knowledge, I woke up. Sadly I sat up stretching out my arms and looked around. The Southern Water Tribe Village wasn't attacked last night. After stretching I sat up, then eventually stood up.

With Takara at my side, I walked out of the house. It was only once I had did I remember where I was. The fresh cold air greeted me and I wrapped my arms around my body. Even though the Sun was shining brightly, the cold air and the cold snow beneath my sandles would eventually reach up to my toes. Point meaning I was in a cold place. I was shivering but Takara simply looked at me and gently breathed out fire and it continued straight away hitting nothing it was able to make me warm again.

"Thanks Takara" I said to her "Perhaps I should've thought wearing my shoes and socks for this mission."

"Vulpix" Takara replied nodding at my comment.

We continued walking out and the two of us were greeted by my older brother.

"Hey sis" Naruto said to me "Why are you up so early? I mean I was up last keeping watch."

I sighed "Simple because we are ninja and on a mission."

"That" Iruka-Sensei said to Naruto "And we'll need the full day in order to search for the Avatar."

"Agreed" Haku said.

"But I do question having to wake up this early" Hanabi agreed with my older brother "I mean I'm used to getting up at seven or eight and that was to attend classes at Duel Academy, but six o'clock in the morning?"

"Yeah" Iruka-Sensei sighed "Well, perhaps I should've let you four sleep in one hour more but we do have to discuss something."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

I had the feeling I knew where Iruka-Sensei was getting and spoke out his answer for the group "Well, Sokka's asked me if we would like to come with him and Katara."

"What for?" Hanabi asked.

"Well they are going out hunting" Haku answered for me "Sokka was wondering if we'd like to join him and Katara."

"Well what do you say?" I asked Iruka-Sensei.

"It's true that Lady Tsunade told us her hunch told us that the Avatar would be found somewhere around here" Iruka-Sensei said giving us his opinion on this matter "Other than that we have no other clue that would lead us to the Avatar, so I guess we can join them."

"They can be our tour guides!" Naruto suggested "I mean they know the way around here."

"It wouldn't hurt" Hanabi said agreeing with the rest of us "And it is a start to our next phase in our mission to find the Avatar."

"So it's agreed?" I asked.

"Agreed" Was the response.

Sense no one else in the Southern Water Tribe was awake yet, Iruka-Sensei decided that we should try to look for the Avatar until Sokka and Katara woke up. It took at least one hour but we had no luck in finding the Avatar.

Naruto turned to Haku "Do you know anything else about the Avatar? Like what element Bending does he have first?"

"No" Haku admitted "I left the Northern Water Kingdom at least thirteen years ago, it's been a while sense I ever had contact with Kingdoms and Villages here. Except for what is happening months ago."

So we reported back to the entrance of the Southern Water Tribe. Still no one was up except for Sokka and Katara.

"Oh there you are" Sokka said as we approached "Doing some ninja exercises?

"No" Naruto admitted "Just looking for the Avatar, that's all."

"So" Katara said "What's up."

"We've decided to go with you" Iruka-Sensei told them.

"Good" Sokka said "The more we have on our hunting trip the merrier!

"But first" Katara began "Let's eat first."

"Not a bad idea" Naruto said.

So after we ate breakfast we headed out into the unknown. It wasn't long before Sokka spotted tracks "Oh great, Tiger Seel!"

"You sure?" Katara asked him.

"What's a Tiger Seel?" Naruto wondered out loud.

So we followed the tracks into the opening where nothing was at. Then we watched as the two were in a make shift boat and floated in the river. We followed surprising them even more.

"What the?" Sokka demanded as he and Katara saw us walking on water "You can walk on water?"

"Every Shinobi can do this" Naruto bragged.

"But isn't it cold?" Sokka asked.

"Well" I said "Not really when you are wearing sandles."

"Hmm, I wonder if I could do it" Sokka said.

"I'm sure you could" Haku said.

"Oh really? Let me try" Sokka said.

He tried but fell right into the water quickly he jumped out of the water shivering "Perhaps that wasn't one of my brightest ideas."

So we wouldn't be catching any animal to hunt but the two were now fishing. While they were fishing we looked for the Avatar. Only we couldn't find him.

"Where can he be?" Naruto muttered "We looked everywhere."

Suddenly we heard a snap as the fishing poles broke. All members of Team Ten and Naruto sweat dropped as we turned to the scene.

"Oh that's just great" Sokka said "Leave it to a _GIRL _to mess things up."

This didn't go so well with Katara, Hanabi or even me but I held back what was coming up most of the time I had to deal with this sort of thing all the time.

"You are the most sexest person I know" Katara shouted with anger and even moving her arms in her anger and we watched as the water responded.

Sokka saw this too "Uh Katara."

"I do all the work at home while you go off playing soldier!" Katara shouted and once again the water was beginning to crack the ice berg behind her "I do all the chores including washing clothes!"

Now seeing this Sokka was now cowarding low in the boat "Uh Katara"

"Have you even smelled your dirty socks, not pleasent" she said and this time the water began cracking the ice even more.

Haku watched her silently and nodding his head as she completed her rant as Sokka tried to get his sister to calm down but to no avail "That's it! For now on, your on your OWN!"

With this power she was able to crack open and even destroy the ice completely it created an huge wave which caused me, Naruto and the rest of Team Ten to jump higher over the waves. When the water settled down, Sokka finally spoke "Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish Katara."

"You mean?" Katara asked "I did that?"

Hearing this Naruto nearly lost his balance into the water with laughter as Haku nodded "You did do this Katara, this is proof you are a Water Bender."

Katara looked shocked about this but then we saw a boy trapped in the ice. He seemed to have been two years older than I was, had a blue arrow tattoo on his head!

"Oh my" I gasped out.

"If only we had an Uchiha Clan" Naruto muttered but he noticed me and Katara dashing over towards the ice.

"Wait sis" Naruto and Sokka shouted at the same time with Naruto adding on "It might be unsafe!"

Katara and I ignored this and just as we were inches away the ice exploded into blue light. That is when I lost my balance almost falling into the water luckily Naruto caught me before falling in. Katara turned to me just as my Mark of the Dragon activated "My mark!" I shouted "It's hurting."

"It's okay sis" Naruto said holding me in his arms.

As Naruto held me in his arms, it was true that my Birthmark had activated equally forming with the huge amount of blue light! The blue light went straight up into the air and it was followed by my Birthmark's light.

"This can't be good" Haku noted he turned to Sokka "You do know that the Fire Nation is somewhere around here right."

Sokka nodded "I don't know what that blue light means, but sense the Fire Nation has dealt with the Signers they know what the meaning is when they see a red light."

Hanabi nodded before warning Sokka "Expect the Fire Nation attacking us, later on."

"But they wouldn't attack Kasumi right?" Sokka asked her.

Hanabi nodded "That's true but know this if this blue light is causing Lady Kasumi's birthmark to activate, then it has to be something equal in terms of the Signer's strength."

Iruka-Sensei agreed turning to Naruto "How is she?"

"The mark doesn't look like it's hurting her anymore" Naruto replied.

"Thing was" I began trying to stand on my feet "The pain wasn't the normal pain I would've felt if this wasn't a threat...It was like my mark was trying to tell me something, like we've found someone important, but what?"

Finally the light show ended but my mark was still glowing red and the boy emerged from the ice with his eyes glowing blue reminding me of what my eyes looked like once I've place my psychic Powers in their Prime State, and the arrow tattoo also blue as well. He was wearing yellow shirt and brown pants. His eyes finally became brown and he was glaring at us, he looked at everyone but finally he spotted me or more specifically, my mark of the Dragon.

"A Signer?" the boy asked.

He took a step towards me but my older brother felt threatened by the boy's approach "Don't you hurt her!"

"Easy" Haku said holding onto my brother's arm "He's not here to hurt her."

"You can tell already?" Naruto asked Haku.

"Yes" Haku said to him.

Naruto settled down but Sokka wasn't that convinced even with Haku and even Iruka-Sensei telling him the boy came in peace.

"Who are you?" Sokka demanded.

"Oh my name's Aang" the boy said he turned to me "Excuse me miss, are you a Signer?"

"I am" I answered "My name is Kasumi Aki Fudo."

"Kasumi? Hugh, that's a nice name" Aang said to me.

He looked down at my pet Vulpix "And who is this?"

"This is my pet Vulpix, Takara" I explained.

"Hello Takara" Aang said he knelled down to my pet and stretched out his hand to her nose "May I?"

Takara sniffed his hand and let him pet her on her head.

"Well that's a good sign" Naruto told Sokka whom still wasn't convinced and he turned to Naruto whispering to him "What do you mean?"

"Takara wouldn't let a complete stranger come near Kasumi if she didn't think my sister's life was threatened" Naruto told him "Not only would she not let Aang do that, but she really wouldn't let a complete stranger pet her. This is a sign that Takara knows the boy isn't a threat to any one of us."

"I see" Katara said but it was then we noticed there was something else with Aang, it was a strange four legged animal with horns but before I could ask Aang what it was Sokka beat me too it "What is that thing?"

Aang turned to the creature "Oh this is Appa, my flying bison."

"Right" Sokka replied "I'm Sokka, and this is my flying sister Katara."

Aang and I didn't know how to respond but Appa made a jester that it was going to sneeze Aang and I ducked just as the flying bison sneezed. It's snot struck Sokka and Sokka only and his reaction to being hit was priceless.

"Ew!" Sokka shouted he then went onto the ground trying to get the snot off him "Ew,ew.,ew,ew!

Naruto burst out laughing at him while Katara was only grinning at her brother's attempts.

Aang then noticed my head band "Uh, I'm sorry but are you a ninja?"

"I am" I told him.

"But as a Signer you should know that if you become a ninja your life is in danger! The monks at my temple often told me that a Signer's life is equally important than the Avatar."

"I know that" I told Aang "But I became a ninja so I can protect the ones I love and my village."

"Excuse me" Haku interrupted us kindly he then turned to Aang "My name is Haku, please forgive me but are you an Air Bender?"

Aang nodded "Sure am,"

Iruka-Sensei turned to Hanabi "If resources are right, they did say the Avatar was going to be an Air Bender."

Iruka-Sensei walked over to Aang "It's a pleasure to meet you Aang, I'm Iruka Umino, Jounin of Konoha a teacher of Team Ten."

Hearing this Hanabi walked up "My name is Hanabi Hyugga, I am also a member of Team Ten."

Aang turned to Naruto whom was smiling at the young boy "And you are?"

"Glad you've asked" Naruto said "I'm Naruto Utuzmaki, Kasumi's adopted older brother, I'm going to be the next Hokage, believe it!"

Hearing Naruto shout believe it made all the members of Team Ten turn to him as if he had two heads "What?" he asked.

"Never heard that phrase in a long time" Haku admitted.

Aang turned smiling "I'm so glad to meet all of you!" he turned to me "Including the Signer."

He then turned to Iruka "Even I know when you see Ninjas that are friendly, that usually means that they are on a mission."

"You've guessed it" I said "You see we are looking for the Avatar."

Aang looked at us "And what would you do if you found the Avatar?"

Naruto smiled "Why, Team Ten and I are going to help protect him if he chooses to fight against the Fire Nation."

Aang looked at us, he looked at Katara whom nodded at him then he turned to me knowing I was a Signer then he sighed "Well" Aang began "Sense Lady Kasumi is a Signer, I have no reason to hide who I am."

Naruto paused then Aang spoke up "I Aang, am the Avatar!"

Hearing this Naruto blinked once "Say that again?"

I was having an equal time trying to understand what Aang said as Aang spoke up "I said, I am the Avatar."

This was too much Naruto fainted and I well collapsed as well.

"What's up them?" Aang asked Katara.

"Well," Katara began "You see, you've been frozen in the ice for one hundred years, and these two well expected you to be one hundred years old."

"Well" Aang said "Right now I'm tweleve years old."

Hearing this I sank deeper into the snow. This wasn't what Naruto or I had been expecting at all.

"So why were you in the ice?" Hanabi asked.

"I ran away" Aang said.

Eventually I would recover but sadly had to recover from my shock. I was still shocked even as we came into the Southern Water Tribe.

"But why would I have to fight against the Fire Nation?" Aang wondered.

Iruka-Sensei turned to Haku whom nodded it was possible that Aang didn't know that he was one of the three Air Benders left once in the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka had posted guards up due to the fact he took Hanabi's warning highly. He had the right to. As I recovered from my shock, Naruto woke up pointing at Aang "How can you be the Avatar?"

Hearing this I turned to Aang whom sighed turning over to me and it was then he noticed my Duel Disk.

"Hey that's right Signers are Duelist!" Aang said deliberately changing the subject.

"That's right" I said.

Aang then turned over to Appa, he jumped onto the bison's back and came back with a Duel Disk on his arm "Then Kasumi Aki Fudo, will you allow me to test out my deck against you?"

Hearing this Sokka and Katara turned towards me.

"What do you mean test?" I asked.

"You see" Aang said "Before I left the Air Nomads, I met up with this person Roman Goodwin."

Hearing this I cringed and he caught me cringing "What's that for? I mean wasn't Roman Goodwin a Signer?"

"Perhaps at that time" I admitted "But you see Aang, Roman Goodwin would eventually kill himself then he would become a Signer's enemy."

"A Dark Signer?" Aang asked and I nodded "Yes, Roman Goodwin would become the Leader of the Dark Signers."

Hearing this Aang looked at the snow "I'm sorry, then the Army of Shadows escaped were you born then?"

"No" I said to Aang "And from what my father and mother have told me, I wouldn't have wanted to be born then, fearing for my life the moment I was born."

He then understood me then proceeded with his story "So you see, Roman Goodwin would give me a deck of cards and even teach me Dueling. Now the rest of the Air Nomads didn't have a Duel Disk so I never got to test out my deck in an official Duel, so Kasumi, as an acquaintance will you allow me to Duel you?"

"I can see why I shouldn't refuse someone's first ever Duel" I said "Plus I would love to see the Avatar's deck."

Aang smiled "Then you will?"

"I might be a ninja" I said to him "But that's part ninja, my heart is a Duelist, so if you would like to Duel, I have one thing to say to that request."

Sokka and Katara looked at us and I could tell Sokka wanted to let me refuse the Duel what if the Fire Nation did strike us? But at the same time he wanted to see a Duel.

"Don't worry" Iruka-Sensei told Sokka whom turned to my teacher "We've got Hanabi watching for the Fire Nation?"

"Alone?" Sokka asked.

"She's not alone" Naruto said then he brought his hands together "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

With this five clones of Naruto came out as Naruto turned to Sokka "With my Shadow Clones, they can be our look outs."

"Uh my Grandmother say" Katara began "That Hanabi's eyes turned into veins what is that?"

"That's the Hyugga Clan's special power" I said trying to relate to my new friends what the Byucugan was so I wouldn't confuse them "It's called the Byucugan and basically she has X-ray Vision over a fifty mile radius for three hundred and sixty degrees, if the Fire Nation is coming...Well"

I smirked finishing my sentence "Then we would know ahead of time."

"Well if you say so" Sokka said.

I turned to Aang "If you would like to Duel me, then my answer is, this, I will accept this Duel."

Aang smiled "Then my Signer ally, let us begin this Duel"

With this Aang activated his Duel Disk while I activated mine.

"**DUEL**!" the two of us shouted and the basic scores were shown into the air.

(**My Life Points: 4000**)

(**Aang's Life Points: 4000**)

With this we faced each other normally we would've decided who went first but there was going to be a problem, Aang might've been a boy but he was a gentlemen "Lady Kasumi, sense you are a girl, then you can have the first round."

"No" I said "I insist Aang, this is your first ever Duel, in New Domino City had you had your first Duel in it, you would've been able to go first. So, by all means the first turn is yours.

"Okay then" Aang said "I draw!"

He drew a card then looked at his hand and he looked at me _This is my first ever Duel and it's against a Signer, they are said to be powerful and hard to beat, in fact the only way to beat one is if you are a Signer or Dark Signer, or if you hate the Crimson Dragon but I do hope being the Avatar counts for the first one._

As if Haku heard his thoughts as well he nodded "Indeed Aang, you are going to be a match for Lady Kasumi."

Sokka turned to him "What are you saying exactly?"

"You see" Iruka-Sensei said to him for Haku "When a Signer Duels, no ordinary Duelist could ever defeat them. The only way one can defeat a Signer is if that person is a Signer, or Dark Signer. The second way is you have to deeply hate the Crimson Dragon. Now Aang isn't ether a Signer or Dark Signer, nor does he hate the Crimson Dragon."

"So Kasumi wins by default?" Katara asked.

"Usually it would be the case" Haku told her "However Aang is the Avatar and has equal powers to a single Signer, so he ironically IS going to be a match to Kasumi, in other words she can be beaten by Aang."

"Lucky!" Naruto shouted "I was never able to defeat my sister and I'm her brother!"

"But" Hanabi said to him causing everyone to laugh once she finished her sentence "But you aren't a Signer, or Dark Signer, nor do you hate the Crimson Dragon now."

Naruto sighed "You're right."

So with this we returned our attention to the Duel.

It was still Aang's first move "Alright then I'll be setting one monster face down,"

Aang placed a monster face down and it appeared on the field as a horizontal card.

"Next" Aang began "I'll place one card face down turn end."

"What was the point of that?" Katara asked.

"Some monsters" Hanabi explained "Have effects that can only be activated a certain way, this is known as a Flip Effect monster."

"Oh" Hanabi said.

"Then it's my turn" I told Aang, "I draw!"

I drew a card from my deck. Now it was my turn to take a look at my deck, unlike my Deck before which had fifty-four cards in it and now it still had that much only about one more card more.

Finally I was done looking at my hand then decided a move, even if Aang's monster was a Flip Effect Monster, I knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Alright then" I began "I'll start by summoning my Wavern Rider Jill in attack mode!"

A red haired woman wearing red armor appeared on the field, she sat on a green wavern and wielded a lance. (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000**)

"That's a lot of attack" Sokka muttered.

"And now" I began "I'll equip my Wavern Rider Jill with the Equip Spell Card: Brave Weapon!"

A blue lance appeared in Wavern Rider Jill's hands as I explained it's effect "Thanks to this equip Spell Card; Wavern Rider Jill gains five hundred attack points and can attack twice during the Battle Phase!"

"Say what?" Aang asked.

Sure enough Wavern Rider Jill's attack rose. (**2000-2500**)

"And now" I began "I'll have her attack you're face down card!"

Wavern Rider Jill rose to the sky then came down and was about to strike the face down monster but then I grinned "Oh yeah, if Wavern Rider Jill attacks a monster in defense mode and her attack is higher than your monster's DEF, the difference is calculated as Battle Damage!"

With this Wavern Rider Jill came down spearing the Monster, it was Tornado Bird! (**DEF: 1000, ATK: 1100**)

Tornado Bird shattered but for some odd reason Aang's Life Points were spared.

"What?" I asked.

"Simple" Aang announced, "I've activated my Trap Card; Defense Draw!"

Hearing this I groaned as Aang announced it's effect "Now if I would've taken Battle Damage from your monster's attack which I would've, this Trap Card makes that battle zero!"

"Nice" I said.

"That's not all" Aang said "Then after this Trap Card makes the Battle Damage Zero, I get to draw one card."

With this Aang drew.

"Oh yeah" Aang stated "By attacking Tornado Bird while face down you've activated it's special ability from it's Flip Effect, now I get to return up to 2 Spell or Trap Cards to their owner's hand so your Brave Weapon goes back into your hand."

With this Wavern Rider Jill lost her weapon and it returned back into my hand. (**2500-2000**)

"Not bad" I admitted, "But it's still my turn, I place one card face down, turn end!"

"Not a bad start for your friend" Sokka said.

"At least this round no one lost Life Points" Katara said with a sigh of relief.

"Then it's my turn" Aang said "I draw!"

He drew his card then nodded.

"Alright now, I'll start by summoning my Elemental Hero Stratos in attack mode!"

An Elemental Hero Monster appeared on the field. (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 300**)

"By summoning him" Aang began "I can add one Elemental Hero, Destiny Hero, or Evil Hero from my deck to my hand!"

With this Aang chose his card.

"And now" Aang announced "I'll activate the Spell Card Polymerization!"

Hearing this Naruto took a step back as Aang announced it's effect "Now I can merge two or more monsters to Fusion Summon a Monster, and the best part is."

He paused with a grin on his face "Is that the monsters can be anywhere in my hand, or on the field! Or both in this case!" He then announced whom he was fusing "And now, I'm going to fuse my Elemental Hero Stratos with my Elemental Hero Avion in my hand."

Hearing this I paused this was something I've never heard off, I mean I knew someone had Elemental Hero Cards and that was Chancellor Jaden and he had lots of Elemental Hero cards then Aang announced as a powerful tornado sounded "And now here is he is, The Elemental Hero Great Tornado!"

Whirlwinds sounded but sure enough a warrior was standing in between a huge tornado.

(**ATK: 2800, DEF: 2200**)

"This isn't good" I muttered.

"Oh and you are about to like him less" Aang announced "Because when Elemental Hero Great Tornado is on the field all monsters on your side of the field have their attack points halved!"

Hearing this I turned to my Wavern Rider as she lost half of her attack points.

(**2000-1000**)

"And now" Aang announced "Elemental Hero Great Tornado! Attack Wavern Rider Jill!"

Elemental Hero Great Tornado unleashed it's forceful winds trapping he inside a tornado then with it's might blew her apart with another tornado. My Life Points fell greatly.

(**My Life Points: 2200**)

"Not bad" I said smiling "For you're first Duel Aang."

"Thanks" Aang said, "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"Then it's my turn" I began "I draw!"

I drew my card trying to think of a way to get passed Elemental Hero Great Tornado. It had the same effect of my mother's Field Spell Card, Black Garden, only difference was it didn't give me any Rose Tokens.

"I'll activate my Continuous Trap Card" I announced "Call of the Haunted!"

My Face-down card opened and it showed a cementary opening as announced it's effect "Now I can bring back one monster from my Graveyard, and so Wavern Rider Jill comes back!"

With this Wavern Rider Jill appeared on the field. (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000**) However thanks to Elemental Hero Great Tornado's effect it halved her attack points. (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**)

I looked at my hand there was a way for me to defeat Elemental Hero Great Tornado. It was risky but it had to be done.

"Alright then, I'll start this turn by summoning my Black-Wing Gale the Whirlwind Tuner Monster!"

With this Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind appeared on the field (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 400**)

"Don't forget" Aang told me "That due to Elemental Hero Great Tornado is still out on the field, that monster losses half of it's attack."

"True" I said watching as Gale the Whirlwind had it's attack points halved. (**1300-650**)

"However" I began smiling "I'll activate Gale the Whirlwind's Special ability, once per turn, I can half the attack and defense of one of my opponent's monsters!"

"Good idea!" Naruto shouted.

With this Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind halved the attack of Elemental Hero Great Tornado!

"Not good" Aang muttered as Elemental Hero Great Tornado had it's attack points halved. (**2800-1400**)

I nodded "That's true it's not good for you Aang, because now I'll activate the Spell Card Double Summon which allows me to Summon one additional monster!"

He watched me closely as I picked the monster "Alright now, here she is please welcome Pegasus Knight Marcia!"

A pink haired girl on a pegasus appeared on the field. (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 1000**) but her attack was also halved (**1300-650**)

"Alright then" I shouted "Now I'm going to tune my Level three Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind with my Pegasus Knight Marcia!"

With this Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind split into three huge rings with Pegasus Knight Marcia being scanned threw them as I chanted out Uncle Crow's chant "Darkened gales, become the wings which soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing Armor Master!"

With this a black winged beast appeared on the field it had a red eye. (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 1300**)

"Uh-oh" Aang muttered even as he saw it's attack points half. (**2500-1250**)

"That's right!" I shouted "Even with half of Blackwing Armor Master's attack gone at the moment, this will help me defeat you're Elemental Hero. Now Blackwing Armor Master attack Elemental Hero Great Tornado!"

Blackwing Armor Master heard me and obeyed after gaining in feathers around it's hand! It then brought it down on Aang's Elemental Hero.

"Big deal!" Aang said smiling "You're monster wasn't strong enough to defeat me."

"Oh," I said smiling "It was, you see when Blackwing Armor Master attacks a monster with a higher attack than he has, then not only can he NOT be destroyed in battle but when he attacks, no Battle Damage is calculated and..."

"And what?" Aang asked me.

"This" I said "Blackwing Armor Master leaves a Wedge Counter in that monster!"

"What's a Wedge Counter?" Aang wondered then he saw a sharp black feather in his monster's shoulder "Oh that."

"And now" I said "By removing the Wedge Counter, I can make my opponent's monster's attack points zero until the end of this turn!"

"What?" Aang asked he turned to Blackwing Armor Master "Who knew he had two good special abilities." (1400-0)

"And now" I said looking at my Wavern Rider Jill, "Wavern Rider Jill, it's time for some payback attack Elemental Hero Great Tornado!"

With this Wavern Rider Jill attacked and destroyed Elemental Hero Great Tornado while damaging Aang's Life Points.

(**Aang's Life Points: 3000**)

"Not bad Kasumi!" Aang announced as my two monsters regained their attack points. (**1000-2000**) (**1250-2500**)

He smiled at me "You just did a great play."

Haku even had to admit it "That was risky but somehow it paid off."

Hearing this I nodded "I'll place one card face down turn end."

"Then" Aang began "It's my turn, I draw!"

He drew a card.

"Man" Sokka muttered "These two are really going at it, so far Aang's in the lead,"

"Buy eight hundred points" Katara said.

Aang then looked at my monsters "Alright then, I'll activate the Spell Card Lighting Vortex!"

He activated the Spell Card as he explained the effect "Now by discarding one monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I get to destroy all monsters on your side of the field that are face up."

With this Aang discarded and the huge lighting vortex swept threw my side of the field destroying the two Synchro Monsters.

"This isn't good" I muttered as Blackwing Armor Master shattered.

"And now" Aang began "I'll activate my Trap Card, Call of the Haunted!"

I sighed trust Aang to have the same Continuous Trap Card.

"And now" Aang began "Sense Elemental Hero Great Tornado can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon, please welcome back Mist Valley Falcon!"

A winged beast appeared (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1400)**

"Next" Aang began "I'll summon my Symphonic Warrior Bases tuner Monster!"

A guitar machine type monster appeared on the field. (**ATK: 600, DEF: 400**)

"Okay" I muttered.

"And now" Aang began "I'll activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, it allows me to draw two more cards from my deck!"

And with it Aang drew two cards then nodded smiling "Perfect!"

"Perfect?" I asked out loud.

"I activate Symphonic Warrior Bases's special ability, once per turn I can select one Symphonic Warrior monster on my side of the field then increase it's level by the amount of cards in my hand."

This caught me "Oh-no so that means."

"With these two cards" Aang began "It increases Symphonic Warrior Bases's level by two which now means he's a level three monster!"

Sure enough I saw it's level rise. (**1-3**)

"And now" Aang began "Sense you did a Synchro Summon it's my turn! I'm going to tune my now level three Symphonic Warrior Bases with my Level 4 Mist Valley Falcon!"

With this Symphonic Warrior Bases became three rings scanning Mist Valley Falcon as Aang spoke out his chant " The heaven's winds blow cheerfully, let the winds cry thunder! Synchro Summon...Sound your thunder, Mist Valley Thunder Lord!"

Out of a flash of light Mist Valley Thunder Lord appeared on the field It looked like a huge yellow winged beast with huge claws. (**ATK: 2600. DEF: 2400**)

"Impressive" I muttered.

"And now" Aang began "With no card to protect you, I'll have my Mist Valley Thunder Lord attack you directly!"

Mist Valley Thunder Lord charged but I wasn't ready to surrender "Not so fast, Aang, I'll activate my Trap Card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

My Trap Card was played as I announced it's effect "NO matter how strong your monster is Aang, as long as I have Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, I can negate your monster's attack and get to place this card face down again till next turn!"

"Not bad" Aang smiled at me as his monster's attack was negated.

"Thanks" I told him.

"But really it isn't over" Aang told me as he activated his second Main Phase.

"I now activate the Field Spell Card Rising Air Current!" Aang announced.

With this the area around us changed into nothing but air with a hawk flying. Seeing this I turned just in time to see Sokka flailing about "Hey! I want to be on the ground! Put me back on the ground!"

"Relax" Naruto told him "This is a Field Spell Card, it changes scenery, we are still on the ground."

"Oh" Sokka said then he calmed down.

Aang then announced it's effect "Now, all Wind Attribute Monsters gain five hundred attack points but their defenses are decreased by four hundred." So Aang's Synchro Monster gained five hundred attack but lost four hundred defense points. (**ATK: 2600-3100, DEF: 2400-2000**)

"Next" Aang began, "I'll place one card face down turn end."

"Then it's my turn" I began "I draw!"

I drew a card "Here goes nothing" I muttered.

"Alright now, I'll be summoning my Cleric Mist in defense mode!" I shouted.

A girl with brown hair she wore an orange shirt and white skirt. She was on her knees and changed blue as she was in defense mode. (**DEF: 500, ATK: 0**)

Aang paused as Sokka burst out laughing "Kasumi's lost it!" but Aang knew better "What is your plan?"

"Simple" I said "When Cleric Mist is Successfully Summoned onto the field, she gives me one thousand more Life Points!"

"That's not a bad effect" Aang admitted.

Sure enough Cleric Mist had my Life Points increased. (**My Life Points: 3200**)

"I'll place one card face down and I end my turn." I muttered.

"Then it's my turn" Aang began "I draw!"

He drew a card "Alright then, I'll activate my Trap Card, Trap Stun!"

Hearing this I frowned as he announced it's effect "Now you aren't able to activate any Trap Cards during this turn."

"Lucky" I muttered.

"Which comes in handy because, I'll activate the Equip Spell Card: Fairy Meteor Crush!"

I heard this and took a step back as Aang announced it's effect "Now the when the equipped monster attacks a monster in defense mode and it's attack is higher, the difference is calculated as Battle Damage!"

So I watched him equip his monster with the Equip Spell Card.

"And now, I'm sorry in for this Cleric Mist, but Mist Valley Thunder Lord attacks your monster with Lighting Rip!"

With this Mist Valley Thunder Lord came down right at Cleric Mist and thanks to Aang playing his Trap Card Trap Stun, I wasn't able to activate my Trap Cards!

It came down upon Cleric Mist and with it's claw slashed her apart without mercy thanks to Fairy Meteor Crush I took the Battle Damage.

(**My Life Points: 600**)

"Thank goodness she played Cleric Mist" Hanabi sighed "She would've lost had she not Summoned Cleric Mist."

"If only I had one more card face down" Aang told me "You would've been down to one hundred."

"What for?" Naruto asked.

Aang answered "Once per turn I can activate Mist Valley Thunder Lord's special ability by returning one of my cards to my hand, I can have him gain five hundred more attack points but sense the two cards already equipped to him were powerful, I couldn't risk sending any of them back."

Then he looked at me "Turn end."

This was the make it of break it point for me and I stood up "Alright then it's my turn, I draw!"

I closed my eyes then drew my card, just like I had watched my father do when I was younger. I looked at my drawn card then smiled "It's go time!"

Aang looked at me "What's going on?"

"Simple" I told him "I activate the Spell Card Fallen Comrades!"

I played the Spell Card and ghostly images appeared on my side of the field as I explained it's effect "Now I get to draw one card for each monster in my Graveyard!"

I counted down the number of monsters in my Graveyard, I have Wavern Rider Jill, Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind, Blackwing Armor Master, Pegasus Knight Marcia, and my Cleric Mist!

Which meant I drew a total of five cards and I drew them!

"Whoa" Aang muttered "Talk about an emergency draw coming in handy now your hand is full!"

"That's right" I said then I put my plan into action "Alright then I shall activate the Spell Card: Monster Reborn so now I can bring back my Wavern Rider Jill!"

"Why didn't she bring out Blackwing Armor Master?" Sokka asked.

Haku caught me grinning "Because Aang's lost."

I nodded "And now I'll summon my Hyper Synchron Tuner Monster!"

A blue robot with a yellow chest appeared on the field (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 800**)

"Now I get it" Naruto shouted.

"And now" I told Aang "It's time for you Aang to see the true power of a Signer!"

"No way!" Aang shouted happily "You're going to!"

"What's going on?" Sokka and Katara asked Haku whom didn't answer them instead he answered them with his honest opinion "You'll see"

"That's right" I said "I'm going to tune my Level Four Hyper Synchron with my Level Four Wavern Rider Jill!"

With this Hyper Synchron opened it's chest and then burst into four rings which scanned Wavern Rider Jill as I chanted out my own chant for my monster "Born by blood and loyalty to the Crimson Dragon, the Light shines for the truth...Synchro Summon..For Justice...Olympian Dragon!"

Olympian Dragon appeared on the field in a flash of white light. She looked like a white dragon with gold armor and an Olympian medal on it's chest. (**ATK: 2600, DEF: 1900**)

Seeing the Dragon Sokka was gasping with Katara answering his gasp "Haku is that?"

Haku nodded "Yes, Olympian Dragon is Lady Kasumi's Signer Dragon!"

"No way!" Sokka shouted "It's beautiful!"

Aang looked at my Signer Dragon "Well it's nice to see your very own Signer Dragon, the one that makes you a Signer Lady Kasumi."

"Yes, and it's nice to meet you too Aang" I said smiling "And now let's get down to business shall we?"

Aang paused hearing this as I announced "When Hyper Synchron is used for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon Synchro Monster, that monster gains eight hundred attack and defense points and can't be destroyed in battle! Oh and by the way Aang."

"Yes?" Aang asked.

"Olympian Dragon has it's own special ability of not being able to be destroyed in battle!" I said.

"Cool!" Aang shouted as my monster had it's attack points rose. (**2600-3400**)

"And now from my hand" I began activated a Spell Card " I shall activate the Spell Card Special Skill: Roar! Which if I have a Beast or Dragon Type Monster when it's played, negates all of my opponent's monster's abilities from working"

So with this Aang saw that his monster lost it's special ability.

"And now" I began smiling " I'll have my Olympian Dragon attack Mist Valley Thunder Lord with Lighting Judgment!"

With this Olympian Dragon banged her claws then it's claws and breathed out lighting bolts at Mist Valley Thunder Lord then I announced Olympian Dragon's special ability "Oh yeah one more thing about Olympian Dragon Aang, and it's this when it attacks a monster that has an attack that is lower than it's own, that monster is automatically destroyed and Battle Damage is calculated even then."

"Say what?" Aang asked but his Mist Valley Thunder Lord was struck by one of Olympian Dragon's lighting and instantly destroyed.

"And now" I began "I'll activate the Trap Card Synchro Blast!"

With this Olympian Dragon split into two lighting copies of itself as I announced it's effect "Now when a Synchro Monster destroys another Monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, thanks to this Trap Card, you take damage equal to half of your destroyed monster's attack points and..."

"And what?" Aang asked.

"And if the destroyed Monster was a Monster, you take damage equal to the first amount.!"

"So that means?" Sokka and Naruto asked together.

"That Lady Kasumi wins!" Hanabi shouted with joy "Go Lady Kasumi, you're the best at this game!"

With this Olympian Dragon's copies shot straight at Aang, and Aang took them and I won the Duel.

(**Aang's Life Points: 0**)

Instead of being furious at his first lost he wasn't he turned to me smiling "That was a good Duel Lady Signer!"

I smiled shaking his hand "You're not bad yourself Avatar, I mean it takes guts to challenge me in a Duel but you had the ability to actually defeat me in a Duel, I really had fun Dueling against you Aang."

"You're welcome" Aang said to me.

Hanabi turned to Aang "For your first Duel that was good for your first try, normally" she paused looking at Naruto then to herself blushing with embarrassment at what she was going to say "When most people Duel against Lady Kasumi for the first time they don't do Life Point damage to her."

"Yeah" Naruto smirked "Like Uncle Rua."

Sokka turned to me "Lady Kasumi, you and Aang Dueled well! So what does he have to do sense he lost to you?"

"Nothing" I said to Sokka "It was a Duel between acquaintances. And nothing less!"

So after this with the Avatar in the Southern Water Tribe, our mission looked like it was going to begin, problem was Aang had no idea why the Fire Nation was doing such horrible things. Even though I won the Duel, I looked at Hanabi whom was now scanning the horizon with her Byugugan and I too activate my Psychic Powers in their Prime State helping to see if the Fire Nation was coming which we knew they were.

**End of Chapter**!

**The first Duel in Kasumi and the Avatar is over? So what did you think about it? Anyway what will happen in the next chapter? You'll have to wait and see! Chapter 3: Double Aangs?**

_Card of the Chapter!_

_ Hello folks, it's time for another Card of the Chapter, sense there was a Duel in this Chapter so let's go...Today please welcome your host, Kasumi Aki Fudo and your Co Host Aang!_

_ The two appear._

_ Kasumi: Hello fans! Today we have two Card of the Chapters_

_ Aang: That's right! And both are found in my deck!_

_ Kasumi: So Aang, you want to introduce your first card or do you want me to?_

_ Aang: I'll go! The first Card of the Chapter is found in stores, its...a Fusion Monster._

**Elemental Hero Great Tornado**

** Level: 7**

** Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

** Attribute: Wind**

** ATK: 2800, DEF: 2200**

** Requirements: 1 "Elemental Hero" and 1 Wind Attribute Monster**

** Effect: This Card can't be Special Summoned except for Fusion Summon, when this card is successfully Fusion Summoned, half the attack of all your opponent's monsters.**

_Aang: So Kasumi what did you think of him?_

_ Kasumi: Why it gave me the feeling why they called you the Avatar._

_ Aang: Thanks_

_ Kasumi: Well it's my turn the second Card of the Chapter is...Aang's Synchro Monster and it's also found in stores._

**Mist Valley Falcon**

** Level: 7**

** Type:Thunder/Synchro/Effect**

** Attribute: Wind**

** ATK: 2600, DEF: 2400**

** Requirements: 1 Tuner and one or more Non Tuner "Mist Valley" Monsters.**

**Effect: Once per turn, you can select and return 1 card you control to the hand, and this card gains 500 ATK until the End Phase. This effect can be activated during either player's turn.**

_Kasumi: That was an impressive Synchro Monster._

_ Aang: Thanks Kasumi...(Both hear footsteps in the distance) Uh-oh_

_ Kasumi: Fire Nation!_

_ Aang: Scatter!_

_ Kasumi and Aang run off the scene._


	4. Chapter 3: Double Aangs

Chapter 3: Double Aangs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds, Avatar the Last Air Bender or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

**A/N sorry if the story doesn't directly Tie into the Avatar the Last Air Bender series as I haven't watched the whole series except for the ending. If there is a mishap please don't blame me.**

The Southern Water Tribe was on high alert. Most didn't know that we had indeed found the Avatar. The Avatar's name was Aang. We were expecting him to be at least one hundred years old but he claimed to have been tweleve years old. I had already Dueled against the Avatar and after a hard time Dueling him, I won. Aang was truly a Duelist worth Dueling against. During that time it reminded me the time I dueled against Uncle Rua for the first time, now even though I easily defeated him, he still was a Signer. I also had faced my father when he and the other Signers were reborn. I had defeated my father but like Aang it wasn't easy. There was only one another person that kept me on my toes that wasn't a Signer.

I turned to the one that wasn't a Signer that hard nearly beaten me Haku. I had Dueled him twice in the pass and each time Haku wasn't exactly a pushover. He wasn't just skilled at Water Bending or Ninja but a skilled Duelist to. Taught by the very best teacher, my mother. So it wasn't surprising that Haku could be a match to a Signer. I turned to Haku "I know Aang requested me to Duel him first but why didn't you suggest Dueling him?"

Katara turned "Yeah you're a Duelist to aren't you Haku?"

"I am" Haku said "But remember Kasumi, I've had three years at Duel Academy, now if Aang had met Roman Goodwin in the pass, he would only have at least one to two weeks at max to learn to Duel."

I turned smiling to Naruto "Yeah even a months worth wasn't long for Naruto to defeat you Haku."

Hearing this Naruto sulked "Why do you always have to bring up my most embarrassing Duel sis?"

Hanabi answered for me "Because it was the most foolish thing you ever did."

"Let's not forget" Haku reminded Naruto "But Hanabi defeated you and that was your first official Duel."

"Okay..." Naruto sulked "I'll admit it was a mistake to challenge Haku that day, perhaps that's why it's embarrassing for me to hear this every day." he turned to Hanabi "But you've got to admit it Hanabi that our Duel was close until you destroyed my Sphinxes within one move leaving me powerless."

"You still relate to more powerful monsters" Hanabi lectured him "But you've learned over time."

"We've gotta have a rematch" Naruto told her.

"Hmm, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a rematch with you" Hanabi said to him "But now isn't the time."

"She's right" Sokka said "Even though I'd love to hear what Naruto's Dueling record is" he turned to Naruto "That's okay you can't win them all."

"I've lost three Duels so far" Naruto told him "One was against Hanabi, one was against Haku, well I was just looking for a defeat there, but I've also lost to Jaden Yuki the Chancellor of Duel Academy but I've won my Duels too, I've defeated the Egyption God, Anubis the Lord of the Dead."

"After giving me a fright" I muttered.

"I've also won against Vice Chancellor Jesse" Naruto bragged but Hanabi put him down "That's because he let you beat him. Let's not forget he could've added on an extra one thousand points and it would've been you that lost."

Naruto sighed "Well okay Jesse let me win, then I won against Inari, with Hanabi's help in a Tag Duel Chancellor Shepard and Vice Chancellor Crowler. Then I won against Jack Atlas, I've beaten a Signer."

"But" Iruka-Sensei said interupting Naruto "But you were not able to do it without Lady Kasumi here willingly giving you all the marks of the Crimson Dragon on her arm to yours to make you a Temporary Signer."

"He's right" Hanabi said "Now just because we acted like the Signers didn't mean we all could've been killed."

"Those last Duels we had could've been our lives" I sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked "I thought when you Duel there isn't any sign of injuries."

"Normally that's the case" Haku told Aang "But Lady Kasumi just like her mother Aki-Sensei is a Psychic Duelist which means Kasumi can inflict real pain to her opponents, now she's learned to control her powers so it doesn't harm her opponents but she will use it if the life of her friends are in danger."

Aang turned to Haku with a confused look on his face even Sokka was confused "Where are you getting at Haku?"

Haku answered "Unknown to you all Kasumi's been threw a lot of things. Her family had been killed off with her nearly being kidnapped because of her Psychic abilities."

"I'm sorry to hear that" Katara told me "The Fire Nation took my mother and executed her, so I know how you would feel."

"But sis"Sokka said "Lady Kasumi's lost her whole family, it's sort of different than losing just one person in your family."

"It's okay" I told them "They are a reason why I became a ninja in the end. I want to be able to protect the ones I care about. Right now that's my adopted brother Naruto, Hanabi, Iruka-Sensei, and you three."

"But may I ask how Naruto's your adopted brother then?" Aang asked.

"Sure" I said "Now my parents may have been killed but Orochimaru leader of the Sound Village brought them back to life in the end forcing me to end up Dueling against my whole family."

Sokka, Katara and Aang had tears running down their faces now knowing that at my current age I had to go threw very sad times but I turned "Yes, luckily I had my friends to guide me threw the hard time...Haku, Hanabi, Naruto, Ten-Ten and my boyfriend Shikamaru, they all pitched in to help me threw that time. We won those Duels and turned my family back to normal and out of Orochimaru's control."

This made Aang smile "That's great!"

I turned "Which is why I won't let the Fire Nation do as they please to you Aang."

Sokka turned to Hanabi "Do you see them yet?"

"Not yet" Hanabi told him "But I'll be sure to see them coming."

Sokka turned to Naruto "Did your Clones ever see them coming?"

"No" Naruto admitted "Nothing yet."

Sokka sighed "Maybe they didn't see it."

"Don't worry, they'll come" I reminded him "My psychic powers never lie."

Sokka turned to Iruka-Sensei "So what do you suggest Iruka?"

Iruka-Sensei turned "In Konoha we all learn to listen to Lady Kasumi's psychic visions. After all if it wasn't for her the Fire Nation would've wiped out Konoha as well."

"How was Konoha not burned down like all the rest of the Villages?" Katara asked.

"Simple" I answered "I have Psychic Visions and I had been predicting such an attack for months. You can say we were prepared for what the Fire Nation could send at us."

"Well" Aang began "I'm going to check out the sights."

Suddenly Hanabi spotted something in the distance "Their coming! Their within my Byucugan's radiace."

"Quick Naruto" Iruka-Sensei ordered "Call off your clones, we don't want the Fire Nation to know that we might be their enemies yet."

"Right Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto shouted and with this he canceled out his Shadow Clones.

"How far are they Hanabi?" Sokka asked her.

"They were just getting in range of my Byucugan" Hanabi confessed to him "They could be within normal human sight within a few hours."

"Well at least it gives us time to try to format a plan against them" Sokka said.

"You might want to start thinking" Hanabi said "Because they've brought some of their machines."

"What?" Sokka and Katara asked.

"Those machines will be a problem" Iruka-Sensei said turning to me "But it's nothing Lady Kasumi can't handle on her own."

"It's true I can destroy their machines with my Psychic Waza" I admitted "But wouldn't that be a little too extreme?"

"That's right" Katara said "If Kasumi unleashes her Psychic Powers, the Fire Nation soldiers that attack this village will know whom there dealing with."

Naruto growled "And I've just remembered something, that jerk of a Fire Lord threatened to Kill my sister if he knew she was helping other villages and out of Konoha."

"I'm not afraid of that" I said "Back then maybe because I wasn't a ninja then but right now, that doesn't make me fear him."

"I think Lady Kasumi would be able to defeat Fire Lord Ozai if the time came" Hanabi said for me "After all she's fought deadlier opponents, like Sasuke Uchiha."

The name made me frown and Naruto growl "Please don't say that Hanabi! That jerk nearly killed Kasumi twice. And possible could've forced her into marriage had she lost the first fight with him."

Sokka turned to Iruka-Sensei "So Iruka, sense your a ninja what do you suggest we do?"

"We must still oppose them" Iruka-Sensei told him "The trick will be having to avoid those machines even though I'm sure Lady Kasumi could take them out at least try to keep Kasumi being out of the Leaf Village a secret a bit longer. I have a feeling by the end of today though the secret will be out which is okay but we'll need it to last a bit longer."

He turned to Sokka "This village's defense is in your hands, we'll leave everything to you."

Hearing this Sokka scratched his head the snapped his fingers "I've got it!" he turned to me "Can't you do that transformation Jutsu to turn yourself into Aang?"

"That's easy" I said "Why?"

Sokka smiled "It's ovious that you know why they are after Aang? So why not trick them in having two Aangs."

I then got it right away "Alright then, I get it."

I turned to Takara "Obey Sokka's command girl."

"Vulpix?" Takara asked cocking her head but then she understood but shook her head. She wanted to come with me.

"Obedient and protective of you as always sis" Naruto said.

I knelt down to her hugging her "Takara, I understand that you want to protect me but I agree with Iruka-Sensei, we can't have that risk on letting the Fire Nation know I'm here right now."

"Yeah" Hanabi told her "If they see you they might figure it out right away."

"Actually, I don't even think the Fire Nation know about Takara" Iruka-Sensei said "I mean during the war they had with Konoha, you sort of killed them right?"

"The ones that knew about me and Takara yes" I said.

"So" I asked Takara "You want to come with me?"

Takara shook her head yes and I allowed her to jump onto my shoulder "Then it's agreed."

I turned to Sokka "Alright, I'll agree to help you out by transforming myself into Aang."

"But what's the plan?" Naruto asked he turned to me "It's like you already know the plan."

"That's because I do" I said Naruto cocked his head confused and I leaned over to him whispering so Sokka didn't hear me "I read his mind."

"Oh" Naruto muttered he then whispered back to me "You're so lucky to have Psychic Powers, I mean all he had to do was say you turn into Aang and you automatically know his plan."

"Actually all of us kind of knew about this plan" Iruka-Sensei said with with Hanabi nodding her head even she knew of it."

"Wha?" Naruto asked "How come I didn't know of the plan?"

"Simple" Haku answered "You need more training to understand your allies's mind, it's not just that your sister is a Psychic and she can read her opponent's and ally's minds but a Shinobi can figure an ally's plan out within minutes."

"So" Sokka said "You all know of my plan the moment I asked if Lady Kasumi could transform into Aang?"

"Of course" Iruka-Sensei said "And it just might work."

So after Sokka explained his plan anyway we went straight to work. I was looking for Aang as he had disappeared. I found him in one of the houses in the Southern Water Tribe "The Fire Nation is here!" I told him.

Aang blinked "But we didn't do anything to make them come here."

"The Fire Nation is looking for you for some odd reason" I told him "That reason is unknown even to my Psychic powers at the moment but it can't be good."

"Alright then" Aang said "What do we do?"

I sighed "Transformation Jutsu!"

With this I turned myself into Aang and he blinked "That is so cool Kasumi! Two Aangs!"

I brought up my own hand to my lips "Quiet it's all part of Sokka's plan."

"Alright" Aang said.

I didn't know what was happening outside. All I know is that there was heavy fighting. I knew Hanabi, Iruka-Sensei, Naruto, and Haku were disguising themselves as people of the Southern Water Tribe fighting against the Fire Nation's forces. I wanted to help them out but my orders were to protect Aang and keep him safe.

All I knew was I heard Prince Zuko shout "I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, Heir to the thrown. Bring me your elderly!"

With this I knew the Fire Nation soldiers were searching house to house looking for the elderly. Finally they broke into the doors of the house Aang and I were in. I was too busy making sure Takara wasn't charging herself at them. Despite my best efforts she was letting off tiny muffled growls.

"It's okay girl" I muttered silently to her.

This calmed her down a little. The two Soldiers took a look at us and once they spotted the blue arrow tattoos on our foreheads took us as well.

Luckily this wasn't enough to make me lose my transformation. You see to much pressure or being knocked or fainting could cause a Shinobi to lose her transformation.

There the soldiers dragged me and the real Aang to Prince Zuko.

At once he saw the arrows. I could see that things had changed sense the last time we met. For one thing he didn't have a swollen eye before.

It came to a point where Aang and Prince Zuko were about to fight after a brief exchange of words but just as Aang negated the attack and was about to attack back, he and even I cast a worried look at the on lookers.

Now the Southern Water Tribe knew I was a ninja and I knew it but even when I was, neither he nor I would endanger children that wasn't my way.

"If I follow you" Aang said after a while "Will you withdraw peacefully?"

I saw Prince Zuko look around then I saw him nodding understandingly "I will" he said.

So they took me and Aang aboard their ship. There Zuko still didn't know I was really a girl he had fought in the past but there was someone that did as I transformed into a Fire Nation soldier and started walking around. All around me all of the Fire Nation soldiers were fooled, they thought I was one of them! I could've taken a few out allowing Aang to escape and thought about it but then there was someone that knew I wasn't who I was.

"Is that you Kasumi?" the voice asked. I cocked my head to see an old man. I automatically knew whom it was "General Iroh?"

The old man smiled "Why are you in the form of the young man we took aboard."

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" I asked.

"Promise" Uncle Iroh said.

I looked around turning back to my normal self with Takara still at my side then explained the whole thing.

"I see" General Iroh said "So that boy is the Avatar and your here to protect him."

He noticed me shift and turned "Don't worry Lady Signer, I gave you my word, I won't tell Prince Zuko."

"He'll find out eventually" I explained "But right now I must act like Aang."

There was always something about General Iroh, sure he taught my mother how to Fire Bend and to master it. Perhaps the greatest thing about him was that unlike his brother Ozai he respected those that were heroes like the Signers and it looked like he respected the Avatar. Just by looking at him I understood that he was telling the truth.

"Well now" General Iroh said as I transformed back into a Fire Nation soldier "I better test this Avatar."

So he left me alone as I patroled an area on the ship plotting an escape route. I knew Iruka-Sensei and the others were on their way after of course learning about the Avatar from Katara's grandmother.

I followed a Fire Nation soldier down the pathway of a ship as he shouted "The Avatar's escaped! We must recapture him!"

I just nodded in response but cleverly hid behind a plant, just as the doors burst open with a gust of wind. There I saw Aang with Prince Zuko shouting "Stop him!"

Then Aang closed the doors on him. He ran down the hall way and I reached out with my spear.

He took one look at me got into position but as soon as he saw Takara at my side he sighed "Lady Kasumi?"

"It's me" I told him "Now let's get you out of here!"

"Right" Naruto said.

With this we burst into a mad dash.

"So what was the test anyway?" I asked.

"You know about the test?" Aang asked me.

"I sort of ran into General Iroh" I told him "Luckily he was a nice man and respects Signers."

"Then why did he lie to me?" Aang asked "What do you mean?"

"He told me if I pass the test then I could go free, but that turned into a lie from Prince Zuko" Aang answered.

I shrugged "General Iroh is one you can trust! He taught my mother how to Fire Bend, and when I was visiting the Earth Kingdom, he didn't want to capture me."

"I see" Aang said.

So as we ran down we made it to the exit of the ship where Sokka said to meet at where Prince Zuko saw me and Aang.

"Hey you imposter stop right there!" He shouted he then Fire Bended but Takara got into the path of the Fire Ball absorbing it then spewed fire right back at the young Prince.

He fell backwards by surprised as he was doing this, while doing this I managed to Earth Bend two Fire Nation Soldiers into the water as Aang Air Bended two more into the water.

"Help!" One shouted "I don't know how to swim!"

"This doesn't make sense! A Fire Bender with a Vulpix?" Prince Zuko asked he looked at Takara and knew at once whom I was "Kasumi?"

I sighed revealing my true self, my headband gave him a scare of his life "Y-Y-Y-You're a ninja now?"

"Correct" I said.

"Grab her!" the second-in-command soldier shouted and five Fire Nation soldiers came at me but Prince Zuko sighed as he and Aang watched as I easily dispatched them with my Gentle Fist, they dropped like a rock. Then I timed it perfectly and pressed my hands together making hand singals then shouting the words that Prince Zuko knew was bad "**Shadow Possession Jutsu!**"

My shadow caught all of the Fire Nation troops and Fire Benders stopping them in their tracks.

"What is this?" a Fire Nation soldier asked.

"One of Konoha's dangerous technqiues Shadow Possession Jutsu!" I said.

Seeing this Prince Zuko knew he was beaten at his own game.

"Lady Kasumi...Didn't my father tell you if you interfered against the Fire Nation then he'd kill you."

"I'm not afraid of your father" I snapped at him "And I'm not afraid of you. Remember, I've kicked your butt four times at least and that was before I became a ninja. Just imagine how many times I can kick your butt now."

"What is it that you want?" Prince Zuko asked.

"That isn't your concern" I told him.

"Good one Lady Signer" Aang said to me "You're making him mad."

It was true, I was making Prince Zuko angry.

"Tell me why your protecting the Avatar?" Prince Zuko asked.

"That's also not one of your concerns Zuko" I said positioning myself in front of him getting into position "Now if you want to fight me bring it on!"

"Kasumi..." Prince Zuko said "There is only one way I can get information out of you and thankfully we still have our Sound Ninja allies."

At his snap Aang gasped as Sound Ninja surrounded us.

"Now tell us what you are doing!" Prince Zuko ordered.

"So these are Sound Ninja" Aang said he turned to me "How much longer can your Shadow Possession Jutsu last?"

"Aang" I breathed out grabbing a Kunai Knife "Escape while you can but I can do damage to the Fire Nation Soldiers."

"You can?" Aang blinked and it was then Prince Zuko knew his error.

"Oh no you wouldn't" he gasped.

"I would" I told him "In order to protect Aang I'll do this...Konoha's Secret Technqiue...**Shadow Strangulation Jutsu**!"

With this my shadow stretched multiple arms to the Fire Nation Soldier's necks then began strangling them to death. Most passed out but others were killed.

"Now that only leave us with the Sound Ninjas" I said.

Prince Zuko sighed "So seeing as you're protecting the Avatar means that you're protecting him."

"You finally figured it out hugh?" I asked Prince Zuko.

"Then there's only one thing to do" Prince Zuko said "I don't understand why you'd throw away your life for the Avatar. You're life is more important then the Avatar."

I knew what was coming "You want to fight me?" I asked "Bring it on!"

Prince Zuko got into position and too Aang he knew a fight to the death when he saw one. He had already seen me kill some members of the Fire Nation with Shadow Strangulation Jutsu. He rushed in before Prince Zuko or I could start the fight "Prince Zuko...You've just lost most of your men to Lady Kasumi! Shouldn't you be worrying about getting away alive? You fight Lady Kasumi and even I know you'll die."

"Then come with me" Prince Zuko told him "Besides you don't know how badly I've been wanting a rematch with her."

I saw fire coming out of his hands as Aang sighed there wasn't going to be away around this fight.

The Sound Ninja's inched closer but Prince Zuko held them off as he thought of a new plan "Change of plans Lady Kasumi...How about we have our rematch by Dueling?"

Aang turned to me then towards Prince Zuko "What are you talking about? Dueling Lady Kasumi in a time like this?"

"If you win, we'll let you go" Prince Zuko said "If you lose you let Aang come with us and you'll come with me to be executed by my father."

"Like that's going to happen!" a voice sounded and at once I knew it was Naruto.

With a thud he landed right next to Prince Zuko, before he could say anything he saw Naruto make a fist and punched him right in the face.

Prince Zuko fell backwards then looked up at Naruto "What was that for?"

"For burning me with that Tank!" Naruto shouted.

I gave out a silent sigh once again Naruto had been caught off guard on the battlefield.

Prince Zuko stood up "So you're here too Naruto?"

"You bet I am" Naruto said pointing at him "And you can also bet that I won't let you touch my sister!"

Prince Zuko looked at Naruto and it was then he saw the Kyubbi just by looking at Naruto's eyes he stumbled backwards as if struck by the Kyubbi's chakra.

This was then Hanabi, Haku and Iruka-Sensei came along with Sokka and Katara whom were flying on Apa.

From the looks on their faces they had heard everything that Prince Zuko threatened to do.

Prince Zuko sighed "Then we'll fight to bring the Avatar to the Fire Nation. Sound Ninja, Fire Nation let's show them how it's done."

We got ready for the big attack. I positioned myself and turned my eyes from brown to blue as I activate my Psychic Powers to be in their prime state. I then began attacking them. Ten Soldiers had already fallen to me as Takara and I made our charge.

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted as she breathed Fire at a Fire Bender forcing him to not only take the blast but fall into the water shouting "Help! I can't swim!"

Hearing their comrade's charge the others tried to help him back up but it was then Takara turned to me "Vulpix, Vulpix!"

"You're right Takara" I told her "Let's take this whole row of Fire Nation Soldiers out."

With this I quickly fed her a food pill and pressed my hands together "Woman Beast Clone!"

With this the Sound Ninja that were protecting the Fire Nation Soldiers that were helping their drowning comrad gasped "Two Lady Signers!"

"What?" a Fire Nation Soldier asked then he caught sight of me and Takara we charged I called up Earth Bending while Takara breathed fire. With my Psychic Powers I controlled them buy spinning around. Two dangerous looking tornadoes appeared as Takara and I spun around. Our attacks connected taking the whole row of Fire Nation Soldiers out as we crossed paths with Takara and I shouting the name of the attack "**Volcanic Fang over Fang!**"

"Great job Takara!" I shouted as we viewed the scene, there was nothing left of the Fire Nation soldiers and Sound Ninja, the attack I used really was like a volcano erupting.

Hanabi went to work as well facing off against the remaining Sound Ninja. They closed in on her with Sokka, Katara and Aang looking amazed as they closed in on Hanabi. Just like me they saw that when she used her hands her opponents dropped like a stone.

They closed in on her and jumped. Hanabi saw them coming and started to spin around rotating. The powerful defensive attack strikes the Sound Ninja and sends them flying as Hanabi announced the attack "**Eight Trigram Rotation!**" She paused "The Hyugga Clan is the strongest Clan in Konoha."

"So we've noticed" A Fire Nation Soldier muttered dazed by the rotation attack.

I watched as Katara noticed Haku throw needles at his opponents. The needles struck vital organs and his opponent's dropped.

"Needles can do all that?" Sokka asked.

"The right kind can" Haku told him.

He then pressed his hands "And now I'll show you one of my greatest technqiues as a ninja."

He pressed his hands together and I knew what was coming. Crystal Ice Mirrors appeared surrounding a huge group of Fire Nation Soldiers and Sound Ninja. They blinked as I Earth Bended two more into the cage.

Then Haku's image appeared in all of the mirrors all the Sound Ninja and Fire Nation soldiers knew was they were being jabbed by needles left and right with Haku announcing the final move "**Crystal Ice Mirrors!**"

From Sokka, and Katara's stand point they were grossed out at the deadly attack as Haku came up behind a Sound Ninja that survived the attack and gave him a nasty cut to the neck with very sharp needles.

"What was that?" Katara asked him

"Crystal Ice Mirrors" Haku answered her "Why?"

"Was that a Water Bending ability?" Katara asked.

"No" Haku said "It's one of my many Ninjutsu as a Ninja."

They watched as Iruka-Sensei punched and kicked. Even punching a Sound Ninja into the air. Then he threw them down while pinning them with his huge Shrieken only to come down on top of him.

My older brother Naruto used his Fire Bending skills to create a huge wall of fire. This took down Sound Ninja and Fire Nation Soldiers including Fire Benders alike. Then after it ended Naruto turned. All of the Sound Ninja and Fire Nation soldiers had been defeated leaving Prince Zuko to face us alone.

"They are awesome!" Sokka said "So this is the strength of the Leaf Village!"

Soon we were all looking at Prince Zuko with Naruto looking at him "Looks like you overlooked your mission."

Prince Zuko glared at me "If I ever get back to the Fire Nation...I will make you pay for this."

He was about to say more but Aang had already flown off. Iruka-Sensei just turned to Prince Zuko "I'm sure we'll meet again but remember, you're messing with things you wouldn't want to in the end."

Prince Zuko was about to say more when all four of us pressed our hands together and vanished in a puff of smoke. Before I left I heard Prince Zuko sigh "One of these days Lady Kasumi, you'll learn not to mess with the Fire Nation. The chase and hunt for the Avatar has only begun!"

We caught up with Sokka, Katara and Aang. We were out of range of the Fire Nation.

"You guys rocked!" Sokka told us "You clobbered them, Prince Zuko didn't know what hit him!"

He turned to Naruto "And that punch was priceless!"

"I had to" Naruto told him "If it were your sister that was being talked to like that what would've you done?"

"The same thing" Sokka told him.

"This battle has only begun" I said.

Aang turned to us "Right now I'm sure the Fire Nation is up to something and I have to stop them! Until then I will fight against them."

"If that is what you want" I told him "Team Ten is with you all the way."

"That is our mission" Hanabi told him "And just like Lady Kasumi has told you, it is our mission to protect you if you are to fight against the Fire Nation."

"I'm grateful for the assistance" Aang told us "But you don't have to throw away your lives" he turned to me "I mean no offense to you but your life is equally important to the world and to your father and mother."

"I know" I told him "But it's also a Fudo's way to help his or her friends, my father would do anything to protect his friends even if it cost him his life, and I'm certainly not going to high tail it."

"Wait to put it sis!" Naruto said raising his arm "And she's right Aang, I'm also a man of my words! I always keep on my promise! And right now I'm to help Kasumi protect you as you fight against the Fire Nation."

"Guys" Aang said "It could take a long time to stop them."

"Then we'll be with you" Iruka-Sensei said to him "We'll be with you till the end."

"Besides" Sokka admitted to him "Even though I thought you were a Fire Bender or an enemy, you'll need everyone's help."

"Their right" Katara said "We went into all that risk to save you Aang! Lady Kasumi especially."

Aang then smiled "Alright then! It's time I take you all to my home to show you around."

We were all silent at this Aang still didn't know that he was the Last Airbender well technically the last Air Bender there, we had Ten-Ten and my Uncle Crow still alive but they lived in Konoha but we all agreed for him to take us to his place.

**End of chapter.**

** Aang has got away thanks to the careful planning of Sokka. I know you were all expecting a Duel in this chapter but that wasn't to be. There is one planned for to have Zuko having his rematch with Kasumi but not until the time they befriend him very later in the story. He will have Duels against other Duelist though. What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 4: Visiting the Air Nomads; Aang's Discovery!**


	5. Chapter 4: Visiting the Air Nomads

Chapter 4: Visiting the Air Nomads; Aang's Discovery!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds, Avatar the Last Air Bender or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

It seemed like forever but we had finally met the famous Avatar. Just hours ago, we had just rescued Aang from the Fire Nation. Now at least Team Ten was offically enemies with the Fire Nation. I had hoped that Prince Zuko wouldn't meet the rest of the Fire Nation because he was banished. Now that he knew I was protecting Aang, he knew it wouldn't be easy and I knew that he could possibly use the knowledge that I was among the Fire Nation's enemies to his advantage. Right now I was sleeping.

I say it was felt a feather on my stomach. Now there was one thing about me that my friends new about me and that was ticklish. That's right I am very ticklish. So once I felt the feather on my stomach I woke with a start to see Hanabi standing above me.

"Don't you dare" I warned her.

She sighed caught in her attempt to tickle me and withdrew "Ever sense you became a Shinobi Lady Kasumi, you've been very difficult to tickle."

"To almost anyone" I admitted "Naruto and Shikamaru succeed in doing it every so often."

I sat up stretching petting Takara's head.

My Vulpix looked up at me yawning "Vulpix!"

"Good morning Takara" I told her.

I got up and began to walk out of the blimp.

Aang was the first one to notice me "Good moring Lady Kasumi!"

"Morning Aang" I told him cheerfully as best as I could from being rudely woken up in the morning.

We had been traveling for days but ether on Apa (Sokka, Katara and Aang) or the blimp we arrived in. Threw our times together the eight of us, Hanabi, Haku, Iruka-Sensei, Naruto, Katara, Sokka, Aang, and I had grown closer bonds with each other! Naruto was still sleeping in while Aang looked at Sokka whom was also sleeping peacefully.

He smirked at me "Hey Lady Kasumi! How about we pull a prank on Sokka and your older brother?"

I caught into his smirk as well and smiled cheerfully back "What do you have in mind?"

Aang winked at me "What is your brother's favorite food?"

"Ramen" I said then I smiled "Oh boy."

"Just follow my lead" Aang told me and I nodded.

"Sokka!" Aang shouted "Theres a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!"

The mention of a snake in his sleeping bag made him wake up with a start "Yaahhh, get it out! Get it out!"

Then he fell into the water. Seeing this I nearly burst out in laughter as Sokka poked his head out of the water looking at Aang.

Aang turned to me winking and I knew what I had to do to wake Naruto up "Oh-no! Brother!"

I noticed Naruto begin to stir as I heard his question "What is it sis?"

"I've been trying to make Ramen but it's burning!"

If Sokka's reaction to the prickle snake was hilarious this was even more hilarious was Naruto bolted up right "Shikamaru's been saying you need practice cooking!"

He dove into the water and came out and let the liquid drench the fire. He blinked trying to look for the burning ramen. Then after about twenty seconds of waiting Naruto got it and looked at the group death panning in his eyes "One of these days, I'll get you back sis, remember back in the Academy, I was an expert pranker. This goes for you too Hanabi cut that laughter out!"

Hanabi and I sweat dropped as we knew Naruto was right. He would find a way to pay me and Hanabi back.

I started to think back on my actions I knew by looking in my older brother's eyes that he would repay me back, he turned to Aang giving him a look "Now Aang, for further reference please don't get my sister involved in pranks especially if it involves pranking me."

"Rule number one" I muttered to Aang "Naruto's a way better pranker than any of us by far. I'd suggest we watch our backs."

"Oh we will" Aang told me.

Anyway once we were all awake Aang began giving us a tour of the ruined kingdom of the Air Benders.

There it brought me sadness for Aang didn't have to show us his birth place. Hanabi's and my eyes saw the remains of human skeletons. This brought sorrow to our eyes. Now Aang hadn't seen the skeletal remains and it pained me. He went ahead a bit leaving me, Hanabi, Katara, and Sokka to be the lasts ones.

"You seen them too?" Katara asked un easy.

Hanabi and I nodded at her answer with Hanabi sighing "Lady Kasumi and my's eyes can see way better than any human. They'll catch anything sometimes...those we don't want to see."

"Then why don't you two turn your abilities off?" Sokka asked.

"Good idea" Hanabi and I said.

"But" Hanabi said "One of us has to have our abilities on, no telling how far those Fire Nation scum is."

"Nice Attitude Hanabi" Iruka-Sensei said.

"Thanks Iruka-Sensei" Hanabi said proudly.

Sokka turned to Katara "We should probably tell Aang what we know."

Katara turned to him "No! We don't know what will happen if we tell him the truth."

"We have to" I interrupted them "We ninjas don't tell lies, it's dis honorable."

"But Lady Kasumi" Katara told me "Think about it,"

"She's right" Sokka said.

Aang returned "Alright everyone, I'm about to go and introdcue you to the one that taught me, Gyatso"

We followed Aang and it was then he saw the damage the Fire Nation done. He looked around the place "Gyatso? I've returned!"

They looked around the area. Skeleton remains littered the ground. Aang followed only to stop when he heard a snap and he looked down and saw what reminded him of the man that had taught him the basics of Air Bending.

"NO!" Aang shouted realizing that he may have been the last Air Bender then something amazing happened. Wind started to swirl swiping me off my feet luckily I easily recovered..

"This is what I was trying to avoid" Katara said.

However once again Katara and I ignored our brother's pleas to stay back. It took Katara and me explaining to him to calm him down.

He turned to me as I was having tears fall from my own eyes "Lady Kasumi?"

I looked at the Avatar turning trying to dry my own tears "Like I said, I understand out of all of us how you feel."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"For a while" Haku answered "Lady Kasumi was the Last Signer."

"For a while?" Aang asked.

"For a long time I was the last Signer" I explained looking very hurt "I had lost everyone that cared for me, the Signers I knew were my family, my father, mother, Uncle Rua, Aunt Ruka, Uncle Jack and Uncle Crow, they were killed."

"By the Fire Nation?" Aang asked.

"No" I told Aang "Worse Sound Ninja."

"The same people allied with the Fire Nation?" Aang asked and I nodded.

Now knowing the urgency of the situation Aang stood up more determination in his eyes as he looked at me "Lady Kasumi you and I are a lot alike if we were the last of our people. Can I ask you to help bring balance to this world?"

"You don't have to ask" I told him "I'm still mad at Orochimaru even though my people are revived thanks to our quick action against the joint attack on Konoha."

He looked at me as I explain my story to him.

"Man" Aang said "And my adventure seems to just be in the beginning stages, you've already had multiple kidnapping attempts and even had these deadly Shadow Duels" Aang said he looked at Hanabi, Haku and Naruto "And they nearly been killed too."

"It's our way of life as a Shinobi" Naruto said "At the time my younger sister wasn't. And had a full time Ninja Bodyguard. Now she has grown to be and dare I say it."

"You better not" I growled already knowing what he was going to say.

"A youthful young lady" Naruto finished.

I gave Naruto a death glare and unleashed a psychic burst at him and he went flying.

Aang blinked once as Naruto landed on the ground head first even getting stuck in it.

"You would think I'd learn to not say Youthful like that" Naruto muttered.

"What's wrong with that word?" Sokka wondered.

"It's common among two other Ninjas in our village" Hanabi said "Rock Lee and Guy-Sensei. They always say the word youthful now even though Naruto meant well, it's really annoying."

Naruto was able to pull himself out of his predicament he turned to Aang "Remind me not to say that around my sister especially when she warns me."

Aang burst out laughing at Naruto and so did I. It took Naruto to find out his answer due to the fact Takara my pet Vulpix was roling on the ground with laughter and something pinched my brother's nose.

He jerked up and tried to pull off a crab that had pinched him "Get it off, get it off!"

Iruka-Sensei had to pull the crab off Naruto. Naruto looked at me "Sorry sis."

Aang then took us around and we found a cave. There something entered and it took a while for Aang to see the creature.

"Flying Lemer!" Aang shouted.

"Dinner" Sokka said.

"Don't worry little guy, you're going to my pet!" Aang said.

"Not if I get him first!" Sokka growled.

Before any of us stopped them the two charged the poor creature.

Then the creature flew off. I just stood shaking my head with Hanabi, Naruto, Takara, Katara shaking our heads.

We would follow Aang and Sokka but it was Aang that would reach the little flying monkey first.

"I'll call you Momo!" Aang announced proudly.

Sokka sighed "Now I'll never get to eat anything."

Katara and I gave each other looks perhaps it was time for lunch or for me and her to make something for the group.

While the two of us cooked well it was mostly Katara cooking and me well I was taking cooking lessons, not that I would need it as a Shinobi. But I figured Shikamaru would want a girl that knew how to cook. Besides Katara could use an extra hand. Thing was she appreciated me trying to help her.

"You learn fast Lady Kasumi" Katara complemented me.

"I am told I am a fast learner" I admitted to her.

Katara smiled at me "You know I would like to thank you for helping me cheer Aang up."

"You're welcome" I told her "And I really meant every word I said, too this day I still have nightmares of that ordeal in the passed, I can't seem to forget it."

Katara turned to me "Don't worry, let's hope you don't forget it, I mean I want everyone including you to be happy, but please don't forget what the Sound Ninja tried to do to you."

"I won't" I told her "Until I'm strong enough, I will fight and defeat Orochimaru, but right now I'm not strong enough to face off against a Sannin."

"Sannin?" Katara and Sokka asked.

Now I knew Sokka was listening by how he asked Sannin so I answered them both "High ranking Ninja, supposingly stronger than the Kage level Shinobi, there are three of them. Orochimaru being one of them."

"So Orochimaru will have powerful abilities and attacks" Sokka concluded and I nodded "Now you get it."

He looked at me "And yet you want to fight him?"

I sighed "At the moment I do not want to do that, right now I'm not ready to take him on head on in a fight, but one day if we ever cross paths when I'm stronger, I will teach him a lesson." Satisfied with my speech, Sokka and Katara turned as I muttered silently "_So I hope_"

So once Katara and I had made lunch the group began to eat of course after they thanked me and Katara.

Once eating Aang couldn't help but notice Naruto glare at Hanabi. The Hyugga looked at him back "What is it Naruto? Fire Nation?"

"No" Naruto said looking at her "How about our rematch?"

Hanabi looked at him a small smile on her face "Why do you ask?"

"Because I've gotten better" Naruto told her "Plus when Lady Kasumi was teaching you-"

"Eh-hem" I coughed polietly making Naruto think twice.

"Okay" Naruto said with a sweat drop "I meant still teaching us."

Aang looked at Haku "Why is Naruto trying to Duel Hanabi more?"

"Hanabi was the better student when the Lady Signer was teaching them privately" Haku answered "You see when the two Dueled during the Duel Academy in Konoha's first ever School Duel, Hanabi won, now Naruto's been trying to prove to Hanabi so that he can have his rematch with her."

Then came the arguing between Naruto and Hanabi which caused Haku, Iruka-Sensei and even me to sweat drop at Naruto's words "What do you mean you didn't bring your Duel Disk!"

Hanabi sighed "I did bring it! You mistook me for worrying that the Fire Nation could sneak up on us!"

"She's right on that" Sokka admitted.

He caught me, and Haku looking at him "What? Just trying to make a point."

Haku and I slapped our foreheads as Haku answered "You're going to learn really fast Not to get involved in Naruto and Hanabi's arguments. You see even though the two get along find, there is one thing that we all learned not to get involved in."

"And what thing is that?" Aang asked.

"Hanabi and Naruto are sort of rivals when it comes to Dueling" I answered.

The arguing between Hyugga and my older brother continued until Hanabi made Naruto collapse with a well placed Gentle Fist to the stomach.

"Why did you have to aim there?" Naruto muttered still dazed by the Gentle Fist's effect.

"Will he be okay?" Aang asked me.

"Naruto will be fine" I answered Aang "You can say Naruto's gain some sort of immunity to the Gentle Fist."

"But it still hurts" Naruto complained.

"Gentle Fist?" Aang asked forcing me and Hanabi to explain about it.

"Amazing!" Sokka said with amazement turning to me and Hanabi "You two have what one will call Death or Stun hands!"

"But" Katara began "Does the Gentle Fist effect Bending?"

"It does" I told her remembering Hiashi-Sensei easily defeating an Earth Bender in an arena...Then again the Earth Bender was old but it did cancel out his Earth Bending and I knew it did as well from fighting against Negi Hyugga and even sparing against Hinata.

"She knows all too well" Hanabi said "She's had her spars with the my Clan do to learning the Gentle Fist from Hiashi my father. Lady Kasumi's really honorable to have when visiting the Hyugga Clan. We all enjoy her company."

"That's true" Naruto said he turned to Hanabi "Please, Hanabi, were far away from the Fire Nation. I understand we are on a mission but we've got to have some fun somehow."

"You're right" Hanabi said she turned to Aang "I don't think the Fire Nation will think to look for you here."

They turned to me as I sighed out "Well if Hanabi agrees to it brother,"

Naruto looked at Hanabi whom nodded at his nod "Alright, we'll Duel but this just once between you and me. This Duel between us will be our last."

Naruto grinned his foxy grin "Hanabi, I'll show you that my days are finally here! I'll defeat you to make us even!"

Hanabi smiled as well "Then don't be surprised if I defeat you again."

"You got off lucky last time" Naruto promised "You won't be getting lucky again!"

The two got into position and activated their Duel Disks.

"**DUEL!**" the two shouted.

Then the Duel would begin as their Life Points shown in the sky.

(**Hanabi's Life Points: 4000**)

(**Naruto's Life Points: 4000**)

"Alright Hanabi" Naruto said "I'll go first."

He drew his card "Alright first I'll start by summoning my I can only activate this Counter Trap Card when my opponent declares an attack on one of my monsters, for one attack my monster isn't destroyed in battle. in defense mode!"

A squirrel appeared on Naruto's side of the field in defense mode. (**DEF: 100, ATK: 1000**)

He looked at Hanabi and I heard him thinking _I've gotta be careful, Hanabi's deck is useful thanks to her usage of A-Counters, luckily when Nimble Momongas is destroyed I gain more Life Points, then get two more of them in it's place._

"Next" Naruto began "I'll place one card face down turn end."

"Then it's my move" Hanabi began "I draw!"

She drew her card.

"Alright Naruto, first of all I'll summon my Alien Skull onto your side of the field!" Hanabi said.

"What?" Naruto asked "I'm getting the monster?"

Hanabi nodded "You bet all I need to do is scarface your Nimble Momongas to the field to the graveyard and he's all yours."

"Wha?" Naruto asked even more confused.

With this she tributed his Nimble Momongas and in it's place was a skeleton Alien monster (**ATL: 1600, DEF: 1800**)

"Why did you give me this?" Naruto asked.

"Because" Hanabi said "It's all part of my plan Naruto. If Alien Skull was summoned onto your side of the field, he receives an A-Counter and you know what that means.

Naruto gasped as an A-Counter appeared on Alien Skull that Hanabi gave him.

"Next" Hanabi said "I'll activate the Spell Card Swords of Revealing Light!"

Three swords appeared and Hanabi looked at a devastated Naruto "Now you can't attack for three whole turns."

She then looked at Naruto "I'll place one card face down and it ends my turn!"

"Then I'm up then" Naruto said "I draw"

He looked on the field thinking _Hanabi was smart to use my Nimble Momongas like that. Doesn't matter I better press my game on as well._

He looked at Hanabi "Alright then Hanabi, I'll summon my Elephun Tuner Monster"

A small blue Elephant head appeared on the field. (**ATK: 500, DEF: 300**)

"Next" Naruto began activating a Spell Card "I'll activate the Spell Card Double Summon which allows me to summon one additional monster. So I'll be summoning my **D.D. Crazy Beast!**"

D.D. Crazy Beast appeared on Naruto's side of the field (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 1400**)

"And now" Naruto began "I'll be tuning my Level two D.D. Crazy Beast with my Level three D.D. Crazy Beast!"

With this the two selected monsters began to undergo the Synchro Summoning step with Elephun splitting into two rings with D.D. Crazy Beast being scanned right threw it as Naruto chanted down as Naruto chanted down "In order to protect Konoha we must fight on and never give up...Synchro Summon...Defend...**Naturia Beast!**"

In a pitch burst of white light a beautiful tiger with tree legs appeared on the field (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1700**)

"True I can't attack" Naruto told her "But I will be able to prevent your plan."

"You don't even know my plan" Hanabi shot back at him.

"That's true" Naruto said "But now with Naturia Beast you won't be able to play any Spell Cards!"

_That's right!_ Hanabi thought to herself _He did put me in a bind._

"Turn end" Naruto said feeling confident.

"Then it's my move" Hanabi said "I draw!"

She looked at her Trap Card _I hate to use it's effect but I have no choice._

She looked at Naruto's Naturia Beast as she made her move "Then I'll have to take out my Alien Skull I lent you."

She then picked a new monster "I'll now summon My Alien Shocktrooper!"

A green alien with a sword in it's hand appeared on the field (**ATK: 1900, DEF: 800**)

Hanabi looked ahead of herself "And now my Alien Shocktrooper attack Alien Skull!"

Naruto watched as Alien Shocktrooper charged Alien Skull sword ready to slice it down, I saw him gritting his teeth as he debated wither or not to activate his Trap Card. Then he didn't.

Hanabi looked at him "Now sense my Alien Skull I lent you had an "A" Counter it losses three hundred attack points!"

"That's right!" Naruto growled as he saw Alien Skull's attack points lower (**1600-1300**) only for Alien Skull being sliced in half destroying it and earning Hanabi a slight lead in their Life Points.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 3400**)

"Turn end" Hanabi said.

"It's my turn" Naruto said "I draw!"

He drew his card "Alright then, I'll be summoning Giant Rat in defense mode!"

A Giant Rat appeared in defense mode. (**DEF: 1450, ATK: 1400**)

"Then I'll throw one card face down and end my turn" Naruto said.

"Then it's my move" Hanabi declared "I draw!"

She drew her card then looked at it as the second sword vanished "Naruto, you aren't the only person to be able to Synchro Summon!"

Naruto flinched knowing what was up.

"I'll now summon my Alien Ammonoite Tuner Monster!" Hanabi announced.

Once a small blue alien appeared on the field (**ATK: 500, DEF: 200**)

"This isn't good" Naruto muttered.

"To right it isn't" Hanabi declared "For now by Normal Summoning Alien Ammonoite to the field I can select one monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it, so say hello to my Alien Skull once again!"

So Alien Skull would appear on the field as well.

Naruto saw three aliens on the field matching his two monsters.

"And now" Hanabi said in a smiling tone "I'll be tuning my Level one Alien Ammonoite with my Level four Alien Skull!"

Alien Ammonoite split into one ring as it scanned Alien Skull as Hanabi chanted out her Synchro Summoning chant " For the safety of the stars, our hopes and dreams become a reality, Rise, Synchro Summon...Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar!

In a bright flash of light Hanabi's Monster Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar appeared on the field (**ATK: 2600, DEF: 1800**)

Seeing this Naruto knew now that the pressure was on him.

Hanabi paused "I don't have any "A" Counters due to your Naturia Beast's special ability, but it's about to be destroyed, Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar destroy Naturia Beast!"

Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar aimed it's laser and fired at Naturia Beast.

"Not this time!" Naruto declared "You see, I plan to keep Naturia Beast out as long as I can, I activate my Counter Trap Card, Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

He activate a Trap and a clone of Naturia Beast appeared in front of the huge laser that was coming down onto it and Naruto announced it's effect "I can only activate this Counter Trap Card when my opponent declares an attack on one of my monsters, for one attack my monster isn't destroyed in battle."

"Interesting" Hanabi told him "But you're Life Points will lower a bit."

Naruto grimaced as Hanabi took an even bigger lead. (**Naruto's Life Points: 3000**)

His Life Points may have taken the hit but Naruto's Naturia Beast stayed on the field.

"Sorry Hanabi" Naruto told her "But I'm not going to let you beat me."

"She is doing well so far" Sokka commented.

Naruto turned to Aang and Sokka flashing them a smile "It's all part of my plan to get her over confident!"

He saw Haku and me face palm for Naruto had broken one extreme rule in Dueling, never ever say to your opponent your plan.

Haku turned to me whispering to me "Am I the only one here that knows this won't go down well?"

"He already explained his plan" I muttered "Never a good idea. But I am impressed how he survived Hanabi's onslaught so far. But Naruto could pull out a win,"

"Thanks for the confidence sister" Naruto said to me.

Aang, Katara and Sokka were having a hard time understanding what was going on.

"How come Hanabi can attack and Naruto can't?" Sokka asked but Aang answered for me "Because Hanabi's Swords of Revealing Light spell prevents only Naruto from attacking her for three turns. Now Hanabi has a very interesting lead so far with her Synchro Monster."

We returned our attention to the Duel.

"I'm not finished attacking yet" Hanabi promised "Now go Alien Shocktrooper attack his Giant Rat!"

Alien Shocktrooper did and destroyed Giant Rat.

"Thanks Hanabi" Naruto declared "By destroying my Giant Rat, you have allowed me to activate his special ability allowing me to summon out one Earth type monster with ATK equal to or below fifteen Hundred."

So another Nimble Momongas was Special Summoned onto the field (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 100**)

Hanabi growled hating that her Spell Cards were in trouble if she played them _Just one more attack from Naturia Beast and I'll be able to play my Spell Cards once I've taken Naturia Beast out. Then he'll be in trouble._

"Then" Hanabi began "I'll place one card Face down turn end."

"Then it's my turn" Naruto announced "I draw!"

He drew a card _Alright with this Monster I'll be able to destroy her Swords of Revealing Light but it'll be hard to keep him on the field, but I have no choice but to do it._

"Now" Naruto began "I'll be summoning my Chiron the Mage"

A centaur appeared on the field but in defense mode (**Def: 1000, ATK: 1800**)

"Next" Naruto began "I'll activate Chiron's Special ability, once per turn I can send one Spell Card from my hand to the Graveyard and I get to destroy one Spell or Trap Card my opponent controls."

Naruto then discarded a Spell Card "And now, I shall destroy the Swords of Revealing Light!"

With this Chiron raised his staff and destroyed Hanabi's Swords of Revealing Lights spell.

Naruto then smiled "Alright sense that happened I can now Activate Continuous Trap Card Pyramid of Light!"

Hanabi looked up knowing what was coming.

"Impressive Naruto" Hanabi said as a Pyramid filled with light appeared on the field.

"Hey what's this do?" Aang wondered.

"If Hanabi isn't careful Naruto just might defeat her" I muttered "That's one wicked Trap Card."

"Now" Naruto said looking at Hanabi "Now is the time that I will turn the tide and you know it."

Hanabi watched Naruto carefully as he explained "I'll now activate a monster's special ability from my hand, by paying five hundred of my Life Points, and as long as Pyramid of Light is still on the field, I can now Special Summon the monster and here he is."

Naruto paid five hundred of his Life Points. (**Naruto's Life Points: 2500**)

Then another faint glow appeared and Naruto grinned "Oh Hanabi you remember this monster from our first Duel! Well here he is, let's get you reaquantied with him Andro Sphinx.

Once the blue light faded Andro Sphinx that looked like a humanoid lion appeared on the field. (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500**)

"But why stop there?" Naruto demanded to Hanabi "Especially when I can pay another five hundred Life Points."

He paid again and Hanabi shifted knowing Naruto was bringing out the other Sphinx. (**Naruto's Life Points: 2000**)

"Now Hanabi has a two thousand point lead!" Sokka shouted.

He noticed I was actually smiling "What? You're brother is losing still!"

I smiled "This is why I love Naruto, this is his true strategy, bringing out his most powerful monsters quickly."

Another faint glow appeared as Naruto announced to Hanabi "Now, Hanabi you met Andro Sphinx and now meet his sister, Sphinx Teleia!"

A female Sphinx appeared she had wings and the body of a lionness but the head of a woman with her hair color matching mine. (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 3000**)

"This isn't good" Hanabi muttered.

"Oh it's not good for you" Naruto bragged "Now that I've brought out my Sphinxes you're in big trouble."

He pointed out "Alright then take this Hanabi, Andro Sphinx attack Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar!"

Andro Sphinx breathed out it's powerful breathe at Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar!"

Andro Sphinx took aim and fired at Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar! The attack hits and destroys Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar while lowering Hanabi's Life Points a bit.

(**Hanabi's Life Points: 3600**)

"I guess I forgot to warn you" Naruto warned her "For Andro Sphinx's Special ability if he destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard, he inflicts damage equal to Half of your monster's attack points."

Hanabi growled being hit by Andro Sphinx's ability. Her Life Points lowered by thirteen Hundred points. (**Hanabi's Life Points: 2300**)

"I'll activate my Trap Card, Alien Brain!" Hanabi shouted.

"What?" Naruto asked surprised to hear this "That must be a new card!"

Even I was surprised Hanabi had that card, then again I shouldn't have.

Hanabi explained it's effect "Now that you've destroyed my a Reptile monster, you have allowed me to activate this Trap Card, now I get to take control of the monster that just attacked and it's treated as a Reptile-Type Monster"

Naruto looked surprised at this as Andro Sphinx turned Bendite Arnold on him "No way!"

Things looked grim as this wasn't the first time one of his monsters turned on him when he was facing Hanabi during a Duel.

"It's still your move" Hanabi told Naruto.

Naruto growled "Alright then I still have my Sphinx Teleia and I'll have her attack you're Alien Shocktrooper!"

Sphinx Teleia roared out with an ear pitching scream then pounced on Alien Shocktrooper, then with it's claws sliced Alien Shocktrooper destroying it.

Hanabi's Life Points lowered once again.

(**Hanabi's Life Points: 1700**)

Naruto looked at Hanabi "Oh and now Sphinx Teleia's special ability activates if she attack and destroys a monster by battle she inflicts damage equal to half of your monster's defense points."

"Not again" Hanabi growled as her Life Points lowered a bit. (**Hanabi's Life Points: 1300**)

"You survived this round Hanabi" Naruto promised her as if he sensed victory at last "But the next round you're finished."

"Not as long as I have Andro Sphinx in my control!" Hanabi said.

"Then" Naruto said "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

Hanabi then nodded "Then it's my turn, I draw!"

She drew her card as she thought _As long as I have Andro Sphinx I should protect myself from his direct attack._

She looked at her hand as she thought _Once again Naruto's Naturia Beast prevents me from using my Spell Cards. Not that I have any of them in my hand.  
_

She then noticed her monster she had just drawn and looked at Naruto's side of the field studying it. He had three monsters on the field Sphinx Teleia, Chiron the Mage, an Nimble Momongas and Naturia Beast.

_I'll have to risk this move, it's my last move and should prove effective on Naruto._

"Now I'll summon my Alien Infiltrator!" Hanabi shouted and a small weird alien appeared on her side of the field. (**ATK: 800, DEF: 500**)

Naruto gulped knowing what Hanabi's plan was "Oh-no not him!"

"Oh yes him" Hanabi said "Now I'll activate his special ability, remember, once per turn, Alien Infiltrator can move himself to an adjacent area on my side of the field."

She paused as Alien Infiltrator moved from it's position besides Andro Sphinx to the square right next to it.

"And now time for battle" Hanabi announced "Alien Infiltrator attack Naruto directly!"

"She can't do that!" Aang, Katara, and Sokka shouted while Haku and I had a silent smile creep up our faces we knew why Alien Infiltrator could attack an opponent directly and Hanabi explained why "When Alien Infiltrator is on the field and in some place where you have no monsters on your side of the field" Hanabi began "He can attack directly!"

_Darn it!_ Naruto thought _How could I forget about that?_

Alien Infiltrator by passed all of Naruto's monsters due to being in an area where Naruto had no monster on the field. Then the Alien monster attacked Naruto directly. Naruto's Life Points fell as Hanabi smirked "Now we're just about even. More or less" (**Naruto's Life Points: 1200**)

Naruto looked at her as she smiled "You know I think I'll have your very own monster finish you off, Andro Sphinx attack Sphinx Teleia!"

Andro Sphinx was about to when Naruto decided to activate his Trap "Not so fast I activate my Counter Trap Card Substitution Jutsu!"

His Trap Card activated and he explained "Now I can only activate this Trap when you declare an attack on one of my monsters! Now my monster isn't destroyed by battle and no battle damage is calculated!"

Andro Sphinx's attack hit Sphinx Teleia but didn't destroy her, instead a piece of wood did it for her sparing her life.

"Nice one" Hanabi told him "I'll place two cards face down Turn end."

"Then it's my move!" Naruto announced "I draw!"

He drew his card and smiled "Alright then" He looked up at Hanabi "I'll be taking back my Andro Sphinx for this turn, thanks to the Spell Card Change of Heart! Now I will regain control of Andro Sphinx to the end of the turn."

So Andro Sphinx returned to Naruto's side of the field.

"And now" Naruto shouted "Andro Sphinx attack and defeat Hanabi by attacking her Alien Infiltrator!"

Andro Sphinx roared and tried to attack Hanabi but Hanabi decided to activate her Trap Card "I don't think so, I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Alien Defense Trap!"

A Trap Card activated as Hanabi explained it's effect "I can activate this card when you declare an attack with level 5 or above monster! The attacking monster receives an "A" Counter!"

"That won't save you!" Naruto shouted.

"It will" Hanabi explained "Because I activate the Trap Card, Cell Explosion Virus!"

Aang gasped "Oh boy that was what Hanabi's plan was all along!"

I nodded "That's true it was!"

"Now" Hanabi explained "Sense you are still attacking with a monster that has an "A" Counter on it, all of your monsters that are in attack mode are destroyed!"

"Say what?" Naruto asked.

Hanabi's Trap Card caused all of Naruto's monsters even Chiron the Mage sense he had switched it into attack mode during this turn leaving Naruto with an opened field.

Instead of looking angry at this Naruto looked at Hanabi "That's okay Hanabi because now that you've destroyed both Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia, I can then summon one feared monster!

Hanabi knew what was coming "Not good!"

"That's correct!" Naruto shouted "Now by paying five hundred of my Life Points I can Special Summon this monster from my hand or deck."

Hanabi watched as Naruto paid five hundred of his Life Points.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 700**)

"Now that that is done, I can now Special Summon Theinen the Great Sphinx!"

With this done a huge new Sphinx appeared on the field. It had the lower body of Sphinx Teleia and the muscular torso of Andro Sphinx. It still looked like a lion with a blond main! (**ATK: 3500, DEF: 3000**)

"From my understanding" Naruto told Hanabi as she tried to overcome her shock. This was her first time being at the end of such a powerful and terrorizing monster "The first time I lost to you was the exact same way you destroyed my Sphinxes, but now Hanabi I have the perfect cure...Theinen the Great Sphinx!"

Seeing the monster made Aang gasp "Lady Kasumi, wasn't that monster cursed?"

"It was" I answered "But Naruto has lived threw the curse and is the second person to ever use it successfully and live."

"And now" Naruto told Hanabi "It's over Theinen attack Alien Infiltrator!"

"I don't think so!" Hanabi declared "I activate the Continuous Trap Card of Alien Defensive Trap!"

Once again Hanabi's Continuous Trap Card activated giving Theinen the Great Sphinx an "A" Counter.

"So what are you going to do now?" Naruto demanded to Hanabi "You don't have another Cell Virus Explosion!"

Hanabi smiled "Yes, that's true I don't have another Cell Virus Explosion Naruto, but I do have this, my Trap Card Detonator Circle "A"!"

Her last Trap Card activated revealing itself "The very first Trap Card I've placed down Naruto that is what this is, and this is how it works now I can destroy one Face-up Monster with an A-Counter, and then inflict one thousand points of damage to each of us!"

"Oh-no and Thenen the Great Sphinx thanks to your Continuous Trap Card..."

"Has an A-Counter" Hanabi said with a smile on her face "And it's going to cost you!"

With this the full effect of the new Trap Card activated destroying Naruto's great Sphinx while it tried to finish it's attack on Hanabi's Alien Infiltrator! Then both Duelist were inflicted one thousand points of damage and in the end there was only one victor.

(**Hanabi's Life Points: 300**)

(**Naruto's Life Points: 0**)

Naruto looked devastated "I lost again...To you Hanabi."

Hanabi advanced on Naruto shaking his hand "Naruto, you have improved. You really had me on the edge of my toes."

"Thanks" Naruto told her "Well I guess you are a bit better than I am again."

She held out her hand to help him up "Cheer up Naruto, you did better than the last time we Dueled."

Naruto grinned "You bet Hanabi, but you've taken the lead on our little dueling rivalry, two wins to nothing. As agreed, I won't challenge you ever again, well not on this trip anyway."

Hanabi smiled as Aang, Katara, and Sokka congratulated her.

"Good job Hanabi!" Aang told her.

"Thanks" Hanabi said.

"That Duel was a true example of Lady Kasumi's best students and the best students in Duel Academy in Konoha."

Both looked at me and I was beginning to blush as they both with Naruto speaking the words louder than Hanabi "It's all thanks to my sister's teaching when she wasn't a ninja."

I turned to Aang "Aang, you might be the last Air Bender here in this nation but in Konoha..."

"What about your home village?" Aang asked me with a smile on his face as I answered "There are two more Air Benders."

"Two more?" Katara asked and I nodded "My Uncle Crow, and my friend Ten-Ten."

Aang turned to me "Do you think we could visit Konoha once again, you know for me to talk to your Uncle and friend as we are the last Air Benders."

I turned to Iruka-Sensei "What do you say Iruka-Sensei."

Iruka-Sensei smiled "I say we do it, after all Aang would want to meet your home village sooner or later and besides I'm sure the Fifth Hokage would love to meet him."

Naruto beemed "Plus we can all eat at Ichiruku Ramen!"

I giggled at Haku's joke "Alright that's not a bad idea, but Naruto."

"Yes?" Naruto asked him.

"You're paying for all of it" Haku told Naruto.

This sent the full group into laughter as we entered the ship. Aang bringing in Apa and Momo inside our Blimp. I turned to see Naruto still looking at his wallet wondering if he would have enough money to pay for all of us.

"Coming brother?" I asked "Or do you want the Fire Nation to get you?"

"Coming!" Naruto said as he got on last.

With Iruka-Sensei at the controls we headed off back to Konoha.

**End of Chapter**

** This chapter is over!**

** The rematch between Hanabi and Naruto is over with Hanabi barely taking the 2-0 lead over their rivalry. Many more Duels in Kasumi and the Avatar but what will happen in the next chapter? Find out in Chapter 5: Touring Konoha**

** Card of the Chapter!**

_Hello folks it's another exciting chapter and sense there was a Duel in this chapter, it's time for the Card of the Chapter! With your host Kasumi Aki Fudo and her Co Host, Aang!_

_ Kasumi and Aang appear: Welcome fans!_

_ Aang waves to the crowd and they go wild. After this Kasumi calms them down: Boy we have an interesting day today. So Aang, tell them how many cards we are going to introduce._

_ Aang: Why thank you Lady Signer! (He goes and pulls the lever and it lands on the number 3): It's three!_

_ Kasumi: Alright so let's get started. The first Card of the Chapter is made up so don't go looking for it anywhere, the first Card of the Chapter is..._

**Alien Defense Trap**

** Type: Continuous Trap**

** Effect: You may activate this card if your opponent attacks a monster with Five stars or more. When that monster attacks you may place one "A" counter on the attacking monster.**

Kasumi: My friend Hanabi just played that card.

Aang: Boy was that Duel intense! That's what saved her the Duel. The next Card of the Chapter is in stores so you can buy it. The second Card of the Chapter is.

**Cell Explosion Virus**

** Type: Normal Trap**

** Effect: ****Activate**** only when an opponent's monster with an ****A-Counter****(s) declares an ****attack****. ****Destroy**** all ****Attack Position****monsters**** your opponent ****controls****.**

Aang: Now that is just like Mirror Force, who knew Hanabi had it in her?

Kasumi: And now together!"

Kasumi and Aang: The third Card of the Chapter is also found in stores, it's...

**Detonator Circle "A"**

** Type: Normal Trap**

** Effect: ****Destroy**** 1 ****face-up****monster**** with an ****A-Counter****(s), and then inflict 1000 ****damage**** to each player.**

_Kasumi: That's what earned Hanabi the win!_

_ Aang: Like I said the two fought hard._

_ Kasumi: Just wait until you see them Tag Duel. As different as their Dueling Style is, they really work well together._

_ Aang: I guess they would if they were your students._

_ Kasumi (Turns to the audience): Anyway folks this ends our show! Now we've got to make sure the Fire Nation doesn't spot us!_

_ (Aang and Kasumi vanish)_


	6. Chapter 5: Touring Konoha P1

Chapter 5: Touring Konoha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds, Avatar the Last Air Bender or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

We were on our way back to Konoha. My home village and the only home that I felt was safe from whatever happened back in New Domino City. Sure Konoha was a Ninja village but it was safe from any attack as we were the most strongest ninja village around. Once Hanabi had not seen Prince Zuko's navel ship any more we knew we were in the clear. An encounter with Prince Zuko wasn't what Aang nor I wanted. We drifted out of the clouds knowing danger was pass. We looked down at the ground as Konoha became visible. Once Hanabi and I had seen the gates we knew the Fire Nation would wisely back down, another fight with Konoha was all they would need.

Aang was at my side and now was peering down seeing the gates. Sure enough we were getting closer and closer. Finally he turned to me "Is that you're home Lady Kasumi?"

I nodded as Konoha's gates grew closer and closer as Katara, and her brother Sokka came over to the area "Yes, this is my home, welcome to Konoha, the Ninja village hidden in the Leaves."

Iruka-Sensei turned to me, Hanabi, Haku, Naruto, Sokka, Katara, and Aang as he landed the aircraft "Alright now I have to return this blimp to Colonel Hasselberry, in the meantime enjoy your tour and stay in Konoha."

Everyone of us except for Iruka-Sensei got out of the blimp and turned to the gates. Then we entered the gates. There Sokka and Katara were amazed to see that we had guards at the gates. Once everyone was out with the exception of Iruka-Sensei whom took the Immediately when they saw me, the two guards respectfully bowed to me "Welcome home Lady Signer."

I gracefully bowed back as Aang stepped up "So I do see that you're quite used to bowing."

"It's a sign of respect towards the Lady Singer for all she has done for us" the first guard told him.

"If you respect me, then respect him" I told the guards "For he's the Avatar."

Immediately the two guards bowed before Aang. Aang just lifted up his hands "It's okay, no need to be formal."

The Guards stood up saluting the Avatar "Welcome to Konoha-"

"Aang" Aang told the guards "And from the looks of things I think I will like Konoha."

He looked around to see villagers roaming around with their normal lives. It was hard to believe that nearly months ago our village had been attacked by Sound and Sand Ninja which we won but we also lost lots of ninja that day.

"Wow!" Sokka said "So this is what a village looks like when the Fire Nation isn't bothering them! Cool!"

Naruto turned to us "Shouldn't we be visiting Granny Tsunade?"

Aang, Katara, and Sokka sent Naruto a confused look while I face palmed. Haku looked at Naruto "You're not going to stop calling the Fifth Hokage that are you?"

Naruto looked at him rubbing the back of his head "So? You hate that?"

Haku just sent him a look "It's not that I hate it but I see it as a deep disrespect for her."

"Speaking of the Fifth Hokage" I said turning to my friends "We should go up to her office and introduce Aang to her."

"Great idea sis!" Naruto said.

So we took Aang, Sokka, and Katara to the Hokage's office.

"Nice to see you back troublesome" a voice sounded.

Hearing this my heart nearly melted I knew it was Shikamaru Nara without even having to look where he was. Only he was allowed to call me troublesome. Katara looked at Sokka "What did I tell you about calling us that?"

"That wasn't me!" Sokka pleaded.

"It wasn't him" I echoed for Sokka's sake.

Katara looked at me "And why are you smiling Lady Kasumi?"

"Because only one person can call me troublesome and get away with it" I told her just as a ninja dropped down. This startled Sokka, Katara, and even Aang but when they saw it didn't startle me they just stood their ground looking amazed as I turned to the ninja. He was about three years older than I was. He had a pony tail, wore a white vest which had our Leaf Village's symbol on it's back.

"This is my boyfriend" I explained "Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru stood up looking at Aang "So troublesome whose this?"

"This is the Avatar" I explained "His name is Aang."

Shikamaru then brought out his hand towards Aang "Nice to meet you Aang."

"Nice to meet Kasumi's boyfriend" Aang told him "You really do look like you could attract girls."

Shikamaru sighed "Perhaps that's why I get the girl opponents. Girls can be so troublesome."

This was not going well with Katara and she turned "Are you just like my brother?" she demanded "Girl's aren't that bad as you are making it."

"Actually for Shikamaru's case" I told Katara "Please let him be the exception."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"Shikamaru's always had girl opponents and for some time they have been giving my boyfriend some trouble."

"Besides" Shikamaru sighed "You just proved my point Katara. Say one wrong word and girls will gang up on you."

Katara was about to charge him but like always Shikamaru had planned for it and she couldn't "What?"

Aang then spotted the culprit "Katara, you're in his shadow."

Katara looked at Shikamaru remembering that I preformed the same move on the Fire Nation soilders.

"No way!" She shouted in alarm then she looked at Shikamaru "You know Shadow Possession Jutsu?"

"Sure do" Shikamaru told her then he got into position "That Jutsu is the famous Jutsu of my clan. The Nara Clan."

Katara looked at Shikamaru as he turned to me "Besides who do you think taught troublesome that?"

"You taught her Shadow Possession Jutsu?" Aang asked "Man that must've been tough"

"Not really" Shikamaru said "Even though it was sort of a Drag at first but she was able to learn it rather quickly. Now even though she's mastered it she's a bit weaker than mine is."

"That's true" I told my new friends "Shikamaru can hold people back longer than I can."

I turned to Shikamaru "Hey Shikamaru!"

"Yes, Troublesome?" Shikamaru asked me.

"How about helping me out by giving Aang, Sokka, and Katara a tour of Konoha?"

Shikamaru sighed "It sounds like it would be a good idea but you caught me while I was about to go out on a mission. I was just about to join my team for the mission"

I understood Shikamaru as I turned to him "Good luck then."

He and I hugged each other before he was off. Once he was gone I turned to Aang, Katara, and Sokka "Alright we are about to meet the Fifth Hokage the Leader and the most strongest Ninja in this village, I'm warning you right now, you Don't want to get the Fifth Hokage angry."

My voice made my new friends understand perfectly. We all remembered the Fifth Hokage's power and it was NOT to be taken likely. Naruto himself had found out plenty of times how dangerous the Fifth Hokage can be. We walked in and knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Come in!" was the response.

We all came in and the Fifth Hokage was surprised to see me "Lady Kasumi! You're back."

"For a while" I told her.

She then made out Aang quiet easily and at once saw his Air Bending Tattoo. Aang, Katara, and Sokka knew that the woman in front of them was the Fifth Hokage and bowed before her. The Fifth Hokage crossed her hands "Good morning! My name is Tsunade, and as you know I am the Fifth Hokage of the Leaf Village. You three may stand."

My three new friends stood up and Tsunade turned to Aang "And you must be the Avatar."

Aang's eyes widened he didn't expect Lady Tsunade to find out who he was right away but he knew she would be a wise woman, he looked at her "That's correct, I am the Avatar and my name is Aang."

Lady Tsunade smiled "Then I'm guessing your here for a reason."

Aang nodded "Yes, I was told by Lady Kasumi that you knew two Air Benders? Are they around?"

The Fifth Hokage nodded "You're in luck, the two Air Benders are in Konoha as we speak."

She turned to Aang as he stood up "And I'm glad you sent Team Ten to help me on my quest to fight against the Fire Nation. I will fight against them."

"Glad to hear it" Lady Tsunade said turning to me, Hanabi and Haku whom we nodded back as Haku spoke for us "And we will help him!"

"Good" Lady Tsunade said she turned to Katara and Sokka "And you two are?"

"They are members of the Southern Water Tribe Lady Tsunade" Hanabi reported "They are Katara and her brother Sokka."

"We will also help Aang out" Katara told the Fifth Hokage whom understood that Aang had two more friends "Good he'll need all the help he can get."

"What I don't get is why don't you send another team of Ninja to help him out?" Sokka asked.

We cringed this wasn't something to bring up to the Fifth Hokage "What was that?" She asked him.

"Smooth move Sokka" I muttered.

"What?" Sokka asked "I was just asking why she doesn't give Aang more ninja."

"And that's what made her angry" Hanabi muttered as she face palmed.

We would be proven right as Lady Tsunade charged the poor boy. Then with unstable strength punched Sokka. Sokka went flying crashing threw one wall and then slamming into a second one.

"Lady Tsunade!" I shouted.

With this she charged Sokka as he lay there stunned with Aang and Katara looking amazed at Lady Tsunade's strength. They knew she was the strongest ninja but they didn't expect Sokka to be sent flying backwards with one punch. Lady Tsunade wasn't done yet, she came out of her office with a kick.

"Apologies! Quick!" Naruto shouted.

Sokka was coming around when he saw the Fifth Hokage as she landed almost close to him "Look, Konoha has already fought against the Fire Nation! Sure we have won but we also must pay close attention to other countries that hire us. Ever sense Orochimaru's Sound and Sand Ninja attacked us our numbers for our ninja squads have been reduced! Be graceful for me sending one team!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Sokka shouted "All you had to do was explain that!"

Lady Tsunade sighed as she punched the wall next to Sokka whom eyed her fist worried then grabbed him by the collar "Oh, was that all I had to do? Oh well sorry for going overboard, you pass. Welcome to Konoha!"

So once we left the Hokage's office Aang's tour of Konoha would begin. Once out of her office Sokka was still dusting himself off "Guys remind me NOT to get Lady Tsunade angry at me!"

"We tried that already" Haku told him.

Sokka sighed "I didn't know that she would flip out on me!"

"That was the second time I seen her like that" I told them "Sending people flying for miles isn't the only thing Lady Tsunade has for us, I've seen her destroy a wall with one punch"

After Sokka got over this encounter we began our tour. The first thing Naruto was quick to bring them to was Hokage Mountain. This cliff dewelling had all four Hokage's faces on it.

"And these were all your Hokages" Aang said "They must've been powerful."

Sense this was my second time up here Aang and I quickly saw the resemblance in the Fourth Hokage. Now I knew that Naruto was the Fourth Hokage's son but it wasn't until I took a good second look that I saw the resemblance in Naruto. Naruto truly did look like his father except I doubted his father would wear an orange suicide ninja outfit.

"And one day" Naruto said "I plan to becoming Hokage one day."

"That has always been his goal" I admitted to my new friends.

Afterwards we continued the tour and we once again met up with Colonel Hasselberry and Iruka-Sensei whom had just appeared from the air craft hanger bay.

"It's great that she flies successfully" the Colonel spoke "We just have to hope that Avatar Aang likes this village."

"I do actually" came Aang's voice.

Colonel Hasselberry turned to see Aang "Why I'd be you're this Avatar Aang, nice too meet you soldier, I'm Colonel Tyranno Hasselberry at your service!"

Aang just smiled at the Colonel "Nice to meet you too Colonel!"

"So how are you liking your tour Aang?" Iruka-Sensei asked.

"It's amazing!" Aang said "And so peaceful, just like my Air Bending Village used to be."

That was when a female voice rang out "Lady Kasumi!"

I turned to see Ten-Ten coming down "Hey Ten-Ten!"

She and I hugged each other Ten-Ten was a great ally and friend. Once we turned our attention back Ten-Ten turned and saw Aang and at once seeing the blue tattoo on his head she knew he was another Air Bender "Another Air Bender?"

Hearing this Aang blinked "Yes, I am an Air Bender and I am the Avatar! The name's Aang! Are you saying you're an Air Bender?"

Ten-Ten smiled at the Avatar "Yes, I am an Air Bender myself, the name's Ten-Ten."

The two shook hands "Nice to meet you, for a second there I thought I was the last Air Bender."

Ten-Ten smiled at him "As long as I live threw my missions there will always be three."

Aang blinked "You're a Shinobi too?"

Ten-Ten shook her head yes giggling "Of course I am! Most people in Konoha are ether Ninja or Civilians."

"Well I see you're still alive and who is the third member?"

another Air Bender?" a male's voice sounded and I knew who it was, my Uncle Crow!

At once Aang, Katara, and Sokka were amazed when Uncle Crow came by on his Duel Runner.

Katara and Sokka were amazed at yet another machine.

Aang stopped to see the man remove his helmet "Well if it isn't Avatar Aang! Even though I've heard of you, it's nice to see you in person...Although I would've expected you to be a lot older."

"And who are you?" Aang asked.

"I'm Crow Hogan" Uncle Crow told him "Lady Kasumi's Uncle and the third Air Bender, you don't have to worry about me though, I'm no ninja."

Aang shook Uncle Crow's hand and it was then Uncle Crow saw his Duel Disk "So you're a Duelist hugh Avatar?"

Aang smiled "Of course I am!"

He turned to me "I've Dueled Kasumi and lost."

"Aw don't let it get you down" Uncle Crow told him "Lady Kasumi has her father's luck and skill."

Aang turned to me "Lady Kasumi...If it's okay with you would you be interested in another Duel?"

I looked at him as he explain "You know as in a Tag Duel?"

"A Tag Duel?" Uncle Crow asked he brought his fists together "Why I'd be happy to test my Niece's skills"

"Sure, I've got the time! Only who's going to be partnering with whom?" Ten-Ten asked.

Aang turned to me as he asked "What do you say Lady Kasumi? Want to be my partner?"

I smiled "Never thought you'd ask. Sure I'd be glad to be your partner."

Then Uncle Crow turned to Ten-Ten "Looks like you'll be my partner?"

"Alright!" Ten-Ten said "Ether way, this is a Duel Lady Kasumi could lose to, it's ether we win or she wins."

"Two Signers" Uncle Crow said smiling turning to me "Don't think on holding back Lady Kasumi!"

"Wouldn't think less on doing it!" I said, I turned to Aang "Do you remember the rules of Tag Dueling?"

"Just one important one, neither of us can attack during the first turns" Aang told me.

"Exactly" I told him.

So Uncle Crow, Ten-Ten, Aang, and I faced off against each other.

Katara and Sokka turned to Haku with Katara being the one to ask him "Haku...What's a Tag Duel?"

"Basically a two against two Duel" Haku explained to her "Two Duelist team up to Duel two others, now both Duelist gain each other's monsters, and can use each other's Trap Cards as well."

"So it's like the partner is your ally" Sokka said.

"Exactly" Haku said "This should be interesting, it's Signer and Non Signer vs. Signer and Non Signer."

Uncle Crow then thought better "Wait a minute...Before we start our Tag Duel let's go to Konoha's Duel Academy and have it there," he turned to me "You know Chancellor Jaden Yuki wants to see another good Tag Duel."

"Very well Uncle" I said I turned to Aang "Besides, why stay outside in this heat when you can Duel indoors where it's nice, but neither hot or cold?"

Aang agreed "Very well." he turned to Uncle Crow "Mr. Hogan, lead the way!"

Uncle Crow turned to Aang "You can call me Crow, Aang."

"Very well" Aang said.

So Ten-Ten, Uncle Crow, Aang, Sokka, Katara, Iruka-Sensei, Hanabi, Naruto and I made our way to Duel Academy. Watching us were the lovely students of Duel Academy. They knew what to expect if I came to it. A nice Duel. Now some crowned me the next Queen of Duel Monsters, don't get me wrong it was a good feeling but I still felt there were stronger Duelist than I was that could defeat me. Besides I had no Duel Runner for my Turbo Duels, once I got a Duel Runner and accomplished what my father Yusei did, then I would think on the title. Anyway, these students knew what to expect.

So immediately when they saw my group heading into the Dueling Arena they followed suit. Thanks the Hasselberry being the new security officer in Duel Academy, he quickly alerted Chancellor Jaden and Vice Chancellor Jesse whom were quite eager to meet Avatar Aang.

"Hey there!" Jaden said to Aang "I'm Chancellor Jaden Yuki headmaster of Konoha's Duel Academy and this is Vice Chancellor Jesse Anderson. You must be Avatar Aang."

"I am sir" Aang said cheerfully smiling he already liked this Chancellor and Vice Chancellor they were friendly.

"So" Vice Chancellor Jesse began turning to me "The Colonel says that you, and Aang are going to Tag Duel against your Uncle Crow and Ten-Ten."

I smiled "That's right."

Jesse beamed with pride "Then Lady Signer and Avatar Aang, show this school and amazing Tag Duel!"

"We will" Aang and I promised.

So it would be Jaden announcing the Duel "Hello students! I'm glad you are all here on short notice! We are here to see a special treat! A Tag Duel between Signers!"

With this the crowd of students shouted causing Sokka to complain "Man! These students know what's coming."

"They should" Katara said "I mean I believe Lady Kasumi is this Academy's guardian and is treasured by all!"

"She is ma'am" Colonel Hasselberry said "The Lady Signer's saved this village plenty of times and it's always a good thing to see her go all out into combat!"

Haku smiled "And once again this time we will have no winner. Both Lord Crow and Lady Kasumi are Signers."

"Go my little sister! Uncle Crow go for it!" Naruto shouted in complete lost to whom to rout for.

"In one corner" Jaden declared "We have the first team, Crow Hogan and his partner Ten-Ten!"

At this Uncle Crow and Ten-Ten appeared on the left side of the Dueling Arena and the crowd went wild.

"Dueling them is Avatar Aang and the Lady Signer, Lady Kasumi herself!"

At this Avatar Aang and I walked onto the front side of the Dueling Arena. We stopped as we faced our opponents and they faced us.

"Get ready folks!" Chancellor Jesse began as the four of us shuffled our decks "Because these two Signers are about to have an incredible Tag Duel!"

With our decks shuffled, we looked at each other as Chancellor Jaden switched on a screen "Time to put the screen on!"

With this out of the corner of my eye I saw screens lighting up.

"And now" Chancellor Jaden said "The Duelist are about to activate their Duel Disks and the Duel is about to begin!"

With these words Uncle Crow, Ten-Ten, Aang and I activated our Duel Disks then the four of us shouted "**DUEL!**"

(**Uncle Crow and Ten-Ten's Life Points: 8000**)

(**Aang's and my Life Points: 8000**)

"Sense we have two girls on our teams" Uncle Crow told Aang "Why don't you let them go first."

Aang agreed "Alright!"

I then caught on "Then I'll start things off!"

Ten-Ten nodded allowing me and Aang to start first.

"I draw!" I announced drawing my card.

I looked at my hand nodding my head.

"Alright then!" I announced "For my first move, I'll summon my Cleric Mist in defense mode!"

With this Cleric Mist appeared on Aang's and my side of the field in defense mode only then I realized that Jaden had modified the Duel Arena to show the Cleric's respectable colors rather than become blue to symbolize her defense mode. (**DEF: 500, ATK: 0**)

"By successfully summoning my Cleric Mist" I began as I turned to my opponents "It activates her special ability causing her to give Me and Aang one thousand extra Life Points!"

With this Cleric Mist's hands glew then sent a blue healing circle over me and it increased our Life Points.

(**Aang's and My Life Points: 9000**)

"Next" I began "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

A card appeared on our side of the board.

"Then I'm up then" Ten-Ten said "I draw!"

She drew her card "Alright then, I'll start by summoning my Mask Dragon in defense mode!"

She also played a monster in defense mode but this one had a white backside with red underneath. (**DEF: 1100, ATK: 1400**)

Then she turned smiling "That'll do for now! Turn end."

"Then" Aang began "It's my move, I draw!"

Aang drew his card, he was taken by surprise when Cleric Mist raised her hand "What's going on?"

I answered him "If Cleric Mist is on the field during my or Aang's Stand-by phase she increases our Life Points by five hundred."

So our life Points rose a bit. (**Aang's and My Life Points: 9500**)

"Not a bad effect" Aang told me and I smiled as he turned back to the Duel "Alright then I'll start by summoning, Dragunity Legionnaire in defense mode!"

A winged beast type monster appeared on the field. It looked like one of those bird men. (**DEF: 800, ATK: 1200**)

"And now" Aang began "By normal summoning him successfully, it activate his special ability, I can now select one level 3 or below Dragunity Dragon type monster and equip it to him in the Spell or Trap Card zone."

With this Aang selected another Dragunity Dragon "And I'm choosing my Tuner Monster Dragunity Corsesca!"

With this Dragunity Corsesca which looked like a weird version of Spear Dragon appeared on the field but in the Spell and Trap Card zone.

"Turn end" Aang said.

"Then it's my move!" Uncle Crow shouted "I draw!"

He drew his card "Alright then, I guess it's time to get serious! I'm going to start by summoning my Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield."

A Blackwing monster appeared on Ten-Ten's and Uncle Crow's side of the field. (**ATK: 100, DEF: 1800**)

"Oh-no" Aang muttered looking at me "He has Black Wings!"

"Who do you think gave me some Black Wings in my deck?" I asked him "For my tenth birthday?"

"Fair enough" Aang said.

Uncle Crow smiled "Sure I can't attack but with this Blackwing monster I can now Special summon another Black Wing monster from my hand as long as it's not in the same card name!"

Then he selected it "Alright now meet Blackwing-Bora the Spear!"

Another Blackwing Monster appeared this time it wasn't in shape of a shield but it was in shape of a warrior holding a spear.

"And now" Crow began "I'm tuning my Level 2 Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield with my Level four Bora the Spear!"

With this the two Synchro Monsters began to form with the tuner burst into two huge rings with Bora the Spear being scanned right threw them as Uncle Crow chanted out "Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely Blackwing Armed Wing!"

Out of bright light another Blackwing appeared but this time it looked like a pitch black winged beast holding a sharp gun. (**ATK: 2300, DEF: 1000**)

"That looks so cool!" Aang complemented.

"As it should" Uncle Crow said "Sense I still can't attack, I'll place two cards face down, turn end."

Two face down cards appeared on our opponent's side of the field.

This the Duel came to a complete circle.

"Then Uncle Crow, it's my move!" I shouted "I draw!"

I drew a card and pointed out "The next thing I'm going to do is have my Cleric Mist activate her Special ability and gain five hundred more Life Points!"

With this Cleric Mist had her effect activated and she increased my Life Points by five hundred.

(**Aang's and my Life Points: 10,000**)

I then carefully studied the field and prepared my next move only for Uncle Crow to smirk "I'm not finished just yet!"

I carefully looked at my Uncle as he smirked "Before you get any ideas Kasumi, I activate my Continuous Trap Card-Anti Spell Fragrance!"

At this I frown knowing this was an upset for me and Aang as Uncle Crow announced it's effect "Now for as long as this card remains on the field all of us must place Spell Cards down before using them."

I looked at my hand _Well there goes the idea of using Double Summon this turn._

I looked at my opponents with Ten-Ten looking at Uncle Crow "Why play that? Now I can't activate any of mine."

"They can't ether" Uncle Crow told her "Just bare with me."

"Alright" Ten-Ten said.

I then looked at the field as I then knew why Aang had placed Dragonity Corsesca on the field and he turned "Go ahead Lady Kasumi you may use him"

I turned "Alright then, I'll activate Dragunity Legionnaire's special ability."

"What?" Uncle Crow asked "Once per turn I can send one "Dragunity" monster from my Spell or Trap Card zone and destroy one Face up monster on the field my opponent controls!"

I removed Dragonity Corsesca from the Spell and Trap Card zone and Dragunity Legionnaire took aim as I shouted "And I'll destroy your Synchro Monster Uncle Crow!"

Dragunity Legionnaire shot the Dragonity Corsesca at Blackwing Armed Wing.

"That's not going to happen!" Uncle Crow shouted "I didn't think I'd be needing this card right now but I have to, I activate my Counter Trap Card, Destruction Jammer!

Uncle Crow's second Trap Card revealed itself as he explained "By sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard, activates this Counter Trap Card's special effect allowing me to negate the effect of a Monster, Spell or Trap Card effect that would destroy a monster or monsters and destroy it!"

I watched as Uncle Crow discarded a card from his hand and his Counter Trap Card's effect activated. It negated Dragunity Legionnaire's effect and destroyed him.

"So much for him!" I muttered as I turned to Aang "Sorry."

"That's okay Lady Kasumi" Aang told me "We'll have better luck next time!"

I smiled turning back "Sense it's still my turn, I'm still going!"

I hesitated a bit looking at Blackwing Armed Wing.

"Well" I began "I'll start by summoning my Wavern Rider Jill in attack mode!"

My Wavern Rider appeared on the field. (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000**)

Uncle Crow noticed me having a problem "Looks like you're combos won't work today my dear."

"You're just delaying it" I warned my Uncle then I pointed out "Alright my Wavern Rider Jill, go and attack Masked Dragon with Wavern Critical!"

Wavern Rider Jill flew up into the air then came down jabbing her lance down onto Masked Dragon as I explained "Don't make me remind you Uncle Crow when Jill attacks a monster in defense mode you take piercing damage!"

"Oh snap!" Uncle Crow muttered "I forgot about that!"

"And" Ten-Ten began as their Life Points fell a bit. (**Uncle Crow and Ten-Ten's Life Points: 7100**) "Sense Crow doesn't have any Dragons with Fifteen hundred attack points of below...He can't activate Masked Dragon's special ability!"

"That's correct" I told them "I'll place two cards face down turn end!"

I placed down two cards and ended my turn.

"Then it's my move!" Ten-Ten announced "I draw!"

She drew her card "Alright then, first of all I'll start by summoning my Luster Dragon in attack mode!"

A beautiful Dragon covered in Sapphire appeared on Ten-Ten's side of the field. (**ATK: 1900, DEF: 1600**)

"With this" Ten-Ten began pointing at me "I'll attack Cleric Mist with Blackwing Armed Wing!"

"That makes no sense!" Aang shouted "Unless..."

"That's right" Uncle Crow said "Just like Wavern Rider Jill's piercing damage, Blackwing Armed Wing also deals piercing damage but not before he gains five hundred extra attack points while attacking the defense monster."

Aang watched as the Blackwing Synchro Monster took to the skies diving above our heads then began it's decent towards Cleric Mist.

"Not so fast!" I shouted "I activate my Continuous Trap Card: Shade!"

The area around Cleric Mist grew clouded with shade as I announced "As long as Cleric Mist is on the field and there is at least two monsters on the field, Mist can't be targeted by an attack!"

"Good Trap Card!" Aang shouted.

"Alright then" Ten-Ten said then Blackwing Armed Wing shall attack Wavern Rider Jill!"

With this Blackwing Armed Wing changed directions and charged Jill blasting out at her.

"I activate my second Continuous Trap Card!" I announced flipping my first Trap Card over Dodge Attack!"

Ten-Ten growled "Not that one!"

I smiled "That's right, any time you declare an attack I get to flip two coins!"

With this two coins appeared in my hand "Whatever happens next depends on the results!"

The coins were flipped and both landed on Tails.

"When the results are tails" I began "It is still treated as an attack target."

With this Wavern Rider Jill failed to dodge Blackwing Armed Wing's attack and was destroyed while I received damage.

(**Aang's and My Life Points: 9700**)

"And now" Ten-Ten said "Now that there isn't any one else to defend you're Cleric. Now Luster Dragon attack Cleric Mist!"

"I activate Dodge attack again!" I shouted and once again Dodge Attack activated and I flipped the coins. This time the results were two heads.

I sighed as I looked at Ten-Ten's face "You know what two heads means!"

She nodded "The attack is fully negated."

With this Cleric Mist dodged the attack and so did I.

"Then" Ten-Ten said "Turn end."

Now it was Aang's turn "It's my move, I draw!"

He drew his card "Alright then, it's time for some action! But first I'll collect my five hundred Life Points from Cleric Mist!"

He gained five hundred more Life Points. (**Aang's and My Life Points: 10200**)

He announced "I'll now summon my Wind Knight in attack mode!"

A green armored knight appeared on the field and I knew it was a new card to the game just by looking at it. (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 1700**)

It was then Uncle Crow noticed his Continuous Trap Card failing "What's going on?"

"Simple" Aang told Uncle Crow, "As long as Wind Knight is on the field, he negates the effects of all my opponent's Spells and Trap Cards."

"Uh-oh" Ten-Ten muttered "Why do I have the feeling he has a plan?"

"Because I do!" Aang shouted "Because now I can activate my Spell Card Polymerization!"

I saw the Spell Card and grinned "Go for it!"

"He has Fusion Monsters?" Chancellor Jaden asked "I wonder what Fusion Monster he's fusing!"

Aang turned "You'll see Chancellor, I'm going to fuse my Elemental Hero Stratos with my Wind Knight!"

The fusion Monsters were seen being fused together as Aang announced "And now please meet the Fusion Monster, Elemental Hero...**Great Tornado!**"

A tornado sounded and when it stopped Elemental Hero Great Tornado was out on the field!

"That's a new E-hero!" Jaden shouted "Neato!"

"Now" Aang announced to Uncle Crow "Elemental Hero Great Tornado's special ability comes into play, as long as he remains on the field all of your monsters have their attack points halfed!"

"Oh-no!" Ten-Ten shouted in alarm as winds erupted causing all the girls that had skirts including myself to hold onto our skirts as Blackwing Armed Wing and her Luster Dragon lost half of their attack points. (**2300-1150**) (**1900-950**)

"Oh-no!" Uncle Crow shouted.

"That's not bad!" Ten-Ten announced.

"And now" Aang said "Here comes the attack! Elemental Hero Great Tornado...Attack Blackwing Armed Wing with **Tornado Strike!**"

Elemental Hero Great Tornado went into the skies then blasted out a tornado the tornado trapping Uncle Crow's Synchro Monster then the Elemental Hero spun around creating another tornado around it then it zoomed onto Uncle Crow's Blackwing Armed Wing going right threw the Sycnhro Monster destroying it with ease!

Uncle Crow and Ten-Ten saw their Life Points drop heavily.

(U**ncle Crow and Ten-Ten's Life Points: 5450**)

"Way to go Aang!" I shouted as he clapped my hand.

He then turned to Uncle Crow "And with that I end my turn!"

Uncle Crow was smiling at them "Not a bad Fusion Monster Aang, but now that your Wind Knight is gone my Anti-Spell Fragrance Trap Card goes back into effect!"

Aang nodded "But now we have the upper hand!"

Uncle Crow just smirked "The Duel is only beginning! And this is going to be our hardest challenge!"

With this we looked at each other for once we were having a fun Duel and it looked like Aang and I were going to win! What was my Uncle's plan to get out of this one? We just had to wait and see.

**End of Chapter**

**Oh a Cliff Hanger! With Kasumi and Aang having the early lead? Can Crow and his partner turn the Duel around? Find out next in Kasumi and the Avatar. Chapter 6: Touring Konoha P2. Also, I did this because I wanted it to feel like an actual Yugioh Episode with a Tag Duel. So I hoped you like the first part of the Tag Duel with Kasumi and Aang together!  
**

_Card of the Chapter!_

_ Hello folks and welcome to another Card of the Chapter! With your host Kasumi Aki Fudo and Cohost Aang!_

_ The two appear._

_ Kasumi: Welcome folks! This is another exciting Card of the Chapter moment! Let's go see __what we have to offer!_

_ Aang pulls down a lever and it goes down to one: Today is only one card and it's made up so please, don't go looking for it or the Fire Nation will be at your door._

_ Kasumi: The Card of the Chapter is..._

**Wind Knight**

** Level: 3**

** Attribute: Wind**

** Type:: Warrior/Effect**

** ATK: 1400, DEF: 1700**

** Effect: As long as this card remains on the field during your turn, your opponent can't activate any Trap Cards. Also if this card is used for a Fusion Summon you may remove this card from your Graveyard to add "1" Polymerization to your hand. **

_Aang: And that card is in my deck._

_ Kasumi: It was useful for now!_

_ The two turn to the audience: See you next time!_

_ Both vanish._


	7. Chapter 6: Touring Konoha P2

Chapter 6: Touring Konoha P2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds, Avatar the Last Air Bender or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

_A/N:_ I made a mistake introducing Wind Knight, it's first effect allows it to negate the effect of your opponent's Traps and Spell Cards. Sorry for the mistake, I didn't see it until I posted it up. Anyway on with the story.

It was my third Tag Duel. I was Dueling against my Uncle Crow and best friend Ten-Ten. My partner was Avatar Aang. Our first round of attacks was over and our Life Points showed the difference. So far Aang and I were winning but I knew better than let my guard down. Sure Aang and I had the lead but we knew we were up against hard opponents. The field went as follows. Aang's and my Life Points were **10200**, we had two Monsters, My Cleric Mist whom was in defense mode (**DEF: 500, ATK: 0**) , and Aang's Fusion Monster Elemental Hero Great Tornado (**ATK: 2800, DEF: 2200**), We also had two Continuous Trap Cards activated on the field Shade, Dodge Attack and a Spell Card which I had placed face down.

Now on Uncle Crow and Ten-Ten's side of the field was greatly different than my partner and my side of the board. Uncle Crow and Ten-Ten's Life Points were **5450**, they had Luster Dragon on the field with it's ATK and DEF halved (**ATK: 950, DEF: 800). **They only had one Continuous Trap Card and that was Uncle Crow's Anti Spell Fragrance! Now that Aang had used his Wind Knight for the fusion summon of Elemental Hero Great Tornado, it was going to be an annoying problem.

In the stands I heard Naruto shout out towards Uncle Crow "Come on Uncle Crow, you can turn this Duel around!"

"I sure can" Uncle Crow said he turned to Ten-Ten "We're not beaten yet"

Aang had just ended his turn giving my Uncle his next turn.

"Then it's my turn" Uncle Crow announced "I draw!"

He drew his card then looked at the scene carefully planning his next move "Now let's see with Elemental Hero Great Tornado out on the field all of my monsters have their defense and attack points halved. I have to think this threw."

He then looked at his cards then I saw him grinning as I heard his thoughts _This move will get Aang and Kasumi, so I must do it._

He then smiled "Alright Kasumi, let's see you handle this, I summon Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame!"

With this a new Blackwing Monster appeared. Well it had always been in Uncle Crow's deck b but it had a blue feathered head. (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1200**)

Aang fell for it really quickly "You're monster doesn't have the attack needed to defeat Elemental Hero Great Tornado! Even if it did, my heroes ability is still in play which means your monster has it's attack and defense halved!"

It was true with Elemental Hero Great Tornado out Uncle Crow's monster had it's attack and defense halved. (**ATK: 900, DEF: 600**)

"Then" Uncle Crow announced "I'll end my turn!"

I watched as Uncle Crow carefully no telling what he had planned he didn't throw down any Trap Cards an odd move when your opponent has a monster that is really strong and you don't.

"Then it's my turn!" I announced "I draw!"

I drew my card "Alright now, I'll be collecting my five hundred Life Points from Cleric Mist!"

With this Cleric Mist increased Aang's and my Life Points. (**Aang's and my Life Points: 10,700**)

"That is getting annoying" Ten-Ten sighed.

"Just be glad neither Aang or her have Fire Princess" Uncle Crow told her and she shut up right then as she knew the truth.

"Why did she stop complaining?" Sokka asked Haku.

"If Lady Kasumi or Aang had summoned Fire Princess, those Five hundred extra Life Point boost Cleric Mist gives the two during their Stand-bye phases would enable Fire Princess to inflict five hundred points of damage to Lord Crow and Ten-Ten, it would be an incredible combo if the two had a Fire Princess."

"I see" Katara said.

They returned their attention to the Duel below them.

"Now" I said smiling at Uncle Crow and Ten-Ten "Now I'll start by summoning my Swordmaster Mia, in attack mode!"

A female swordsmen appeared on the field. (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Oh-no" Ten-Ten muttered.

"Oh, yes" I told her smiling "Now I activate the Spell Card I placed down, Double Summon!"

At this Uncle Crow cringed as my Spell Card activated "Oh-no."

Aang turned to me nodding "Go for it Lady Signer!"

"Now thanks to this Spell Card, I can now Normal Summon another monster, and here she comes, I now summon my Heron Leanne Tuner Monster!"

With this a blond girl wearing a white princess robe with heron wings on her back appeared on the field. (**ATK: 0, DEF: 500**)

Aang litterally counted down the stars "That's great, now you can summon your Synchro Dragon!"

I sighed sadly "No I can't Aang, you see Olympian Dragon can only be Synchro Summoned if Hyper Synchron or Pegasus the Fateful Steed are it's Tuner Monsters."

"Then another level eight?" he asked me.

"Nope a monster that's even better!" I told him smiling "My favorite Monster!"

Hearing this Aang smiled "I've been wondering whom your favorite Monster is well besides your Signer Dragon!"

"You're going to see" I promised him.

Once again I turned to Uncle Crow "And now, I'm going to tune my Level 2 Heron Leanne with my Level 4 Swordmaster Mia!"

With this, Heron Leanne split into two rings as my Swordmaster was being scanned right threw them as I chanted out "Bounded by blood by the Crimson Dragon, the Light shines for the truth...For Justice...Synchro Summon...Michiah Maiden of Dawn!"

Out of a flash of white light, my favorite Synchro Monster appeared. She was a girl seemingly around the age of a teenager. She had silver hair, wore a purple medieval Tunic with a blue cape that seemed to split in the middle as she wore it like it was two scarves. She had black pants and wore brown boots.

"She looks great!" Aang shouted as Michiah appeared "So she's your favorite monster."

"She sure is" I told him "She was the first Synchro Monster I've ever summoned and she has two powerful effects."

I turned to Uncle Crow smiling "And one of them is coming right now, you see Uncle Crow and Ten-Ten while Michiah Maiden of Dawn remains on the field all monsters on our side of the field" I paused pointing to me and Aang in order to make my remark at the word our so not to confuse anyone then I continued "Gain five hundred extra attack points!"

Hearing this Aang smiled as light filtered down on all monsters on our side of the field "Why I'll be that is a great effect!"

The light raised all of our monster's attack points by five hundred. (**0-500**), (**2400-2900**), (**2800-3300**)

"Not cool" Ten-Ten cringed.

"And now!" I shouted turning to Aang and he nodded giving me permission to attack with his Fusion monster "Elemental Hero Great Tornado...Attack Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame!"

Uncle Crow saw this smirking "That's not going to happen! I activate two of my monster effects from my hand!"

I paused hearing this and Uncle Crow smiled "You heard me right Kasumi!" He then picked up two of his cards "I activate the effect of my Blackwing-Kalut the Moon Shadow!" he then explained the effect "For one attack my if my a Blackwing Monster is attacked, I can discard it from my hand to the Graveyard in order for my Blackwing gaining fourteen hundred attack points until the end of the turn!"

I cringed this was a move that got me. I soon noticed Uncle Crow didn't just have one of those Blackwings, "That's right sense I have two of them, I'll be sending both of them to my Graveyard!"

With this done, Shura the Blue Flame's attack rose by twenty eight hundred attack points! (**800-3600**)

"Darn it" I muttered as I turned to Aang as our Life Points feel (**Aang's and My Life Points: 10400**) "I'm Sorry for losing your Fusion Monster"

"It's okay" Aang told me.

"You're trouble's just got worse!" Uncle Crow warned us "For without Great Tornado, Our Monster's attack and defense go back to normal but Shura the Blue Flame's attack rise until the end of the turn!"

With this all of our opponent's monsters regained the full attack points. (**950-1900**) (**3600-5400**)

"Nice move" I told my Uncle.

"This is one sweet Duel!" Chancellor Jaden announced "Just when Aang and the Lady Signer had the advantage with Great Tornado, Lord Crow instantly finds a way to even up the score!"

Uncle Crow turned "And now my Shura the Blue Flame's special ability activates, when he destroys an opponent monster, I can summon a Blackwing Monster from my deck with fifteen hundred attack points or below!"

He then choose the monster "And now thanks to Shura's special ability, Blackwing Hurricane the Tornado tuner monster appear!"

With this another Blackwing appeared on the field (**ATK: 0, DEF: 0**)

"A zero attack point monster?" Aang asked he turned to me "Be careful Lady Kasumi."

Crow then smiled "Oh yes, you should be careful because when Blackwing Hurricane the Tornado is on the field and there is one of my opponent's Synchro Monster, I can allow him to gain that Synchro Monster's attack points!"

"What?" I asked then a powerful gust attack whirled over as Uncle Crow's Blackwing gained Michiah's attack points. (**0-2900**)

"Not cool" I muttered.

"I know your plan Kasumi" Uncle Crow told me "I know the reason why you used Heron Leanne to Synchro Summon Michiah, and that is because with Heron Leanne used as her Tuner Monster, she can attack twice on the Battle Phase."

"Not bad" I admitted "But there is still one more monster I can attack!"

I pointed out towards Michiah "Michiah, Maiden of Dawn, attack Luster Dragon with **Thani**!"

With this Michiah casted the Thani Spell and it hits Luster Dragon destroying it with ease in a bright explosion of exploding light. It also dealt the battle damage to Uncle Crow he just stood there taking the beating well he would've had I not been holding my Psychic Powers back. (**Uncle Crow and Ten-Ten's Life Points: 4450**)

"Then" I muttered "Turn end."

It was then Shura the Blue Flame's attack turned back to normal. (**5400-1800**)

Now it was Ten-Ten's turn "It's my move, I draw!"

She drew her card then carefully studied the field. She couldn't risk losing Uncle Crow's Tuner Monster which had equal power to Michiah which if she would attack would've wiped both of them out sense they had the same attack.

She then choose her move "Here is goes! I'm going to summon my Mirage Dragon in attack mode!"

Mirage Dragon appeared and in attack mode (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 600**)

Ten-Ten smiled "While Mirage Dragon is on the field if it shall do battle during the Battle Phase, my Opponent can't activate any Trap Card during it!"

I cringed knowing where she was getting at, she was planning to destroy my Cleric Mist.

"Next" Ten-Ten announced "I'm going to enter the battle phase which you know what that means, your Trap Cards can't be activated!"

With this Mirage Dragon's special effect activated "Now Mirage Dragon, attack Cleric Mist!"

Mirage Dragon camoflauged itself within it's surroundings then appeared wrapping it's body around the Cleric's body constricting her then with it's claws slashed her. Cleric Mist shattered and for some odd reason I watched as our Life Points took piercing damage.

"What?" I asked "Mirage Dragon doesn't have piercing damage!" (**Aang's and My Life Points: 9300**)

"Simple" Ten-Ten said and it was then I noticed her Graveyard glowing and a new Dragon appeared "When one of my Dragon's attacks an opponent's monster, I can discard Ninja Dragon from my hand to the Graveyard, then while it's in the Graveyard, it'll allow any Dragon Type Monster to be able to inflict piercing damage!"

"I see" I said smiling "So that must be a new card."

"It sure is" Ten-Ten told me "And now as long as Ninja Dragon remains in our Graveyard, all Dragon Type Monsters can now do piercing damage."

She then smiled "As for now, I'll be setting three cards face down, turn end"

I turned to Aang as he announced "Then it's my turn, I draw!"

He drew his card "I'll summon my Wind Shield Archer in defense mode" Aang announced.

With this a new Wind Type Monster appeared. It looked like a warrior only the warrior had a bow in one hand with arrows on his back with a shield in the other. (**DEF: 1600, ATK: 1000**)

"And now" Aang announced "I activate one of my monster's special ability!" he announced "While Wind Shield Archer is on the field and in defense mode, Once per turn he can automatically destroy one monster on the field."

"Say what?" Ten-Ten asked.

Aang smiled "And why not target your Blackwing-Hurricane the Tornado Tuner Monster!"

"Oh-no!" Uncle Crow shouted as Wind Shield Archer lowered attached an arrow to it's bow then fired an arrow at Blackwing-Hurricane the Tornado Tuner Monster!"

"Hold it right there!" Ten-Ten announced "I activate my Trap Card, Dragon Barrier!"

A new Trap Card opened "As long as I have one Dragon Type Monster on the field, I can negate a monster's destruction by battle or card effect!"

A barrier appeared sparing Uncle Crow's Tuner Monster from Wind Shield Archer's effect.

"Thanks Ten-Ten" Uncle Crow told her "You spared my monster."

"I figured you'll need it" Ten-Ten told him.

Aang then sighed seeing that the effect of Wind Shield Archer was negated "Okay, now I end my turn."

"Then it's my move then" Uncle Crow announced "I draw!"

He drew, then he turned to Ten-Ten "Alright then Ten-Ten May I use one of your Trap Cards?"

"Be my guest" Ten-Ten said smiling.

"I will then!" Uncle Crow smiled "I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Call of the Haunted which allows me to Special Summon one monster from our Graveyard!"

The Continuous Trap Card activate and Uncle Crow announced "I shall now bring back Blackwing-Bora the Spear!"

Bora the Spear appeared once again (**ATK: 1700, DEF: 1300**)

"With him on the field" Uncle Crow began "I'll now summon my Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind Tuner Monster!"

With this Gale the Whirlwind appeared on Uncle Crow's side of the field. (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 400**)

Uncle Crow turned "And now it's time to deal with Michaih!" he shouted.

He then pointed "I'm going to tune my Level Three Gale The Whirlwind with my Level Four Bora the Spear!"

"Level seven coming up" I warned Aang and he sighed "I know, I know!"

Uncle Crow's Gale the Whirlwind split into three rings as Bora the Spear was being scanned threw it as Uncle Crow chanted down "Darkened Gales, become wings which will sour to the heavens!Synchro Summon! **Blackwing Armor Master**!"

Uncle Crow's second Synchro Monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 1500**)

I then knew what he was up to as he pointed out "Now, Blackwing Armor Master, attack Michiah Maiden of Dawn!"

Aang knew what was coming but Mirage Dragon made It useless to use Trap Cards even as Uncle Crow announced "Now, judging by your expression, Kasumi used him against you when you Dueled her one-on-one, well here's a reminder! When Blackwing Armor Master attacks a monster no battle damage is calculated and, he leaves a Wedge Counter in that monster! Now **Armor Wing Black Hurricane!**"

Blackwing Armor Master attacked and placed a wedge counter on Michiah.

"And now" Uncle Crow announced "By removing that Wedge Counter, I can reduce that monster's attack points to zero until the end phase of my turn!"

So he removed Michiah's wedge counter and from her reaction it looked painful. (**2900-0**)

"And now" Uncle Crow announced "I'll attack Michiah Maiden of Dawn with Mirage Dragon!"

Once again Mirage Dragon was able to camoflauge itself wrap around Michiah as if it was constricting her then slashed her.

(**Aang's and My Life Points: 7700**)

"And now" Uncle Crow said "Sense you don't have a Synchro Monster anymore the effect of Blackwing-Hurricane the Tornado, has it's attack zero, so it's going into defense mode...Then I'll place one card face down turn end."

I shifted "Alright then, it's my move, I draw!"

I looked at the field Mirage Dragon was becoming a pain for me, then there was Blackwing Armor Master to take care off. Which one was worse? Oh yeah Blackwing Armor Master was worse with it's attack points 2500 and it's ability, then Mirage Dragon could negate the effect of our Trap Cards. I decided to go after Blackwing Armor Master.

"I activate Wind Shield Archer's special ability!" I declared "Remember, once per turn and while he's in defense mode, I can have him destroy one monster on your side of the field and I choose your Blackwing Armor Master!"

"Sorry" Uncle Crow said as Wind Shield Archer aimed it's arrow at Blackwing Armor Master, but I activate my Trap Card, Black Darkness!"

A Trap Card activated "Now with this card while I have at least two monsters out on the field, I get to choose the target and I choose my Blackwing-Hurricane the Tornado and then I can inflict damage equal to the effect monster's attack or defense points depending on what mode they are in!"

With this black darkness appeared and Blackwing-Hurricane the Tornado took Wind Shield Archer's effect being destroyed instead of Blackwing Armor Master."

"Great..." I muttered as Uncle Crow's Trap Card vanished and our Life Points dropped by Wind Shield Archer's ability (**Aang's and My Life Points: 6100**) "This isn't a good thing."

I then choose a monster that appeared to be Winged Kurriboh! I saw it then grinned knowing the plan I turned to Aang "I've just solved our problem Aang."

"That's great!" Aang told me.

I turned "Alright now, I'll be summoning my Winged Kurriboh in defense mode!"

Winged Kurriboh appeared (**ATK: 300, DEF: 200**)

"Next" I began "I place one card face down, turn end."

Now it was Ten-Ten's turn "It's my move then, I draw!"

She drew her card then looked at the scene "Alright then, it's time! She turned to me "I'll simply summon my Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv4!"

A grey Dragon appeared on the field. (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 1000**)

"Next" She stated "I'll activate the Spell Card: Level up!"

The face down card that was still on their side of the field was a Spell which activated and she announced it's effect "Now I can one Level Monster then get to evolve it into something stronger!"

Aang and I paused knowing what was coming as she selected Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 4 then it evolved into...

"Please welcome, Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv6!"

Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv6 appeared on the field it was what I call the teenaged form of Horus the Black Flame Dragon! (**ATK: 2300, DEF: 1600**)

Then she pointed out "Alright then let's get the battle started, now to inflict piercing damage, Blackwing Armor Master, attack Winged Kuriboh!"

"Was hoping you'd do that!" I grinned.

"Why are you grinning?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Simple!" I said "While your Mirage Dragon negates my Trap Cards, one of my Face-Down cards isn't a Trap Card, it's a Quick-Play Spell Card, 'll discard two cards from my hand to the Graveyard and then activate Transcendent Wings!"

"Oh yeah!" Jaden shouted "Go for it Kasumi show her what that Spell Card does!"

"You saw this coming didn't you Jay?" Vice Chancellor Jesse asked.

At this I saw Chazz Princeton hang his head muttering but only I heard him "Because he used the same strategy on me."

I turned my attention to Ten-Ten and Uncle Crow whom backed away nervously as I grinned "Now with Transcendent Wings, it will evolve my Winged Kuriboh into Winged Kuriboh Lv10!"

So all it did was form a Winged Kuriboh with bigger wings. It still had the same attacks as it did normally but it had a deadly effect.

Ten-Ten paused not knowing what it was going to do as her attack continued but it was being deflected by Winged Kuriboh Lv10's wings as I announced it's effect "Now by tributing Winged Kuriboh Lv10, I can destroy all Monsters on my opponent's side of the field and inflict damage equal to the combined total of monster's attack points!"

"Say what?" Ten-Ten shouted.

With this Winged Kuri boh Lvl10 was tributed and the blasts were redirected towards her there was an explosion as the countered attack hit home. Aang and I expected that we won. We watched as the explosion ended and our Opponent's still had life Points left somehow. (**Uncle Crow and Ten-Ten's Life Points: 1000**)

"That's impossible!" Aang shouted turning to me worried "If we done the math correctly, they should've been defeated!"

Ten-Ten looked at Aang as a new Dragon appeared as a ghost and I knew it was one of Ten-Ten's Dragons.

"You're good Lady Kasumi" Ten-Ten admitted smiling "But, if it wasn't for my Ghost Deflect Dragon's effect, that would've been the end of it.

I looked at her confused as she explained "By discarding Ghost Deflect Dragon from my hand to the Graveyard, it activates it's special ability, it spares one monster on my side of the field from being destroyed from a Card effect plus if that effect would knock us out always will make our Life Points stay at one thousand for that effect."

"Not bad" I said then Ten-Ten grinned "Oh yeah, didn't I mention that Ghost Deflect Dragon doesn't just make sure we survive but also deflects that same damage to you!"

It was then Aang and I saw a blue blast coming at us.

"If this wasn't a normal Duel" Aang told me "This would hurt."

I nodded sympathetically as the blasts strikes us reducing our Life Points. (**Aang and my Life Points: 2000**)

"Sadly though" Ten-Ten said "Ghost Deflector Dragon has a curse to it's effect, by discarding it not only do Crow and I survive but we lose a Trap Card of it's choice."

With this I saw the image of Ghost Deflector Dragon selected Anti Spell Fragrance and destroy it.

"But you're Two Thousand Life Points are about to be lower" she said with a smile "Because I still have Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv6, and now he shall attack Wind Shield Warrior!"

I didn't have a second monster so Shade's ability was useless at the moment but I did have Dodge Attack.

"Without Mirage Dragon" I began "I activate the effect of Dodge Attack!"

My continuous Trap Card activated and I received two coins "Remember when ever you declare an attack on my monster, I get to flip two coins! All what matters happens in the results!"

So I flipped the two coins and they landed on two tails. I sighed knowing the attack wasn't fully negated but luck wasn't on my side as Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv6's attack. Now what surprised me was Wind Shield Archer withstood the blast somehow but sense Ninja Dragon was in my opponent's Graveyard, the piercing damage was dealt lowering our Life Points a bit more. (**Aang's and My Life Points: 1300**)

Ten-Ten was surprised but Aang answered "Simple Ten-Ten remember that I said that Wind Shield Archer has two abilities?"

She nodded then Aang smiled "Well, for one attack each turn, Wind Shield Archer can't be destroyed by Battle."

"Then..." Ten-Ten stated "Turn end."

She ended her turn and it was Aang's turn. He turned to "Don't worry Lady Kasumi, you I'll finally defeat them."

I nodded "Alright."

He turned to his opponent's "It's my turn, I draw."

I watched as Aang drew his card nodding.

"Alright then, I'll start this turn by summoning my Air Bender Dragon!"

A dragon with an air bending tattoo on it's head, the arrow continued down it's back and stopped at the edge of it's tail. (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1100**)

"And now" Aang began "I activate the effect of my Wind Knight in my Graveyard!"

"It has another ability?" Ten-Ten asked.

Aang smiled "Sure it does, and it comes in handy! By removing from play my Wind Knight in my Graveyard, I can receive on Polymerization and get it back into my hand!"

With this Aang removed Wind Knight and his Polymerization appeared back in his hand.

"And now!" Aang announced "I'll activate the Spell Card Polymerization!"

Ten-Ten and Uncle Crow paused listening, I was listening too.

"Now," Aang began "I'm going to fuse my Wind Shield Archer with my Air Bender Dragon!"

The two monsters began fusing together as Aang announced "I now Fusion Summon my Best Monster! **Wind Master Kamikaze, The Grand Air Bender**!"

With this the new Fusion Monster was out. It looked nothing like the two Fusion Monsters. It looked like a powerful Air Bender crossed with Dragon Claws both on his hands and his feet and even the Dragon's tail. (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2700**)

"That's not bad" Jaden said "So this is Aang's strongest monster."

"Wind Master Kamikaze, the Grand Air Bender" Aang began looking at Ten-Ten "Has two killer special abilities. For one thing for every Wind Attribute Monsters I have on the field, he gains five hundred attack points!"

So sense he's a Wind Attribute" I began.

Aang nodded "That's right, he gains five hundred attack points!"

With this Aang's Fusion Monster gained five hundred more attack points. (**3000-3500**)

"And" Aang began "Now my Wind Master Kamikaze, the Grand Air Bender attack Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv6! With **Wind Sheer**!"

With this Aang's Fusion Monster aimed it's hands then Aang announced it's special effect "Oh yeah, he has a second special ability! For every Wind Attribute Monster in our Graveyard, he reduces the targetted Monster's attack by five hundred!"

"So that means!" Ten-Ten began "That my monster losses all of it's attack points!"

"That's right" Aang said as Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv6 was completely drained of it's power. (**2300-0**)

With this Wind Master Kamikaze, the Grand Air Bender completed it's attack sending an incredible Hurricane Force Wind Sheer. The powerful wind attack strikes the drained Dragon and destroys it. It also ends the duel in our victory!"

(**Uncle Crow and Ten-Ten's Life Points: 0**)

Seeing the results Jaden announced the victory "And once again after a long fought Tag Duel, Kasumi and Aang are the winners!"

The were massive applause from the audience. As Aang and I shook each other's hands.

"Good job Aang" I told him.

"Hey we did it together Lady Kasumi" he said "Without your move with Winged Kuriboh, we would've struggled more against him!"

"We sure would've" I admitted.

Uncle Crow turned to Ten-Ten "Hey, it's okay, we tried our best."

"Thanks Lord Crow" Ten-Ten said "You did well yourself."

"You also fought well with all those new Dragons" Uncle Crow said with a smile on his face "That was neat!"

"Agreed" a voice sounded and Aang heard me gasp as I knew whose voice it was.

We turned to see my father Yusei Fudo with my mother Aki Fudo. My father smiled at me rubbing my hair purposely messing it up "Good job Kasumi, you Dueled well alongside your friend here."

My mother strolled forward and streched her arm out towards Aang "It's nice to meet you, I'm Aki Fudo, Kasumi's and Naruto's mother" she told him then she turned to my father "And this is my husband Yusei Fudo."

Knowing that he was in presence of two more Signers, Aang bowed to them respectfully "It's an honor to meet you Lady Aki and Lord Yusei, my name is Aang, and I'm the Avatar."

My father looked at him in shock "You're the master of all Elements?" he asked.

Aang nodded "Well, I haven't master all of the Elements just yet, but I plan to."

My father saw that Aang was serious as he asked Aang "So what's your decision with the Fire Nation?"

Aang sighed "They destroyed the Air Benders, and now are making other people's lives miserable, I've been absent for so long, that I have to make things right, I'm fighting against the Fire Nation, Lord Yusei."

My father actually smiled and spoke out "That's what I like to hear, Avatar Aang." he turned to me "Well Kasumi, looks like you have your work cut out for you," he turned to Naruto "Just continue protecting your sister son."

"You got it father!" Naruto told him "Believe it!"

Aang turned to my mother as Sokka, and Katara introduced themselves to my parents "Lady Aki, you're a Fire Bender aren't you?"

"I am" my mother told him "I won't deny that."

"But in order to learn Fire Bending you'd have to visit the Fire Nation, were you present on that fateful day?"

"No" My mother told him "I was busy saving the world from the Dark Signers and even Ark's Cradle after that."

"I see" Aang told her and he smiled "I can tell you're going to be a great ally Lady Aki."

My mother nodded as she walked between Sokka and Katara "Besides, I've already had my fair share of destroying stuff when I was Kasumi's age."

"That's right" Katara said "Lady Kasumi's told us that you and her are Psychic Duelist."

"That they are" my father told her "Only Kasumi learned to control her powers at a young age...Aki my wife you can say due to her powers we taken advantage of or used."

"I'm sorry to here that" Katara told my mother "That must've made you mad."

"At that time I didn't know that person was using me" My mother told her "He always treated me equal than most other people did...Before I met Yusei here."

She then told Aang, Katara and Sokka the errors of her own ways. Including at one point being dubbed the Black Rose Witch due to her Psychic Powers

"And now you can control them now" Sokka said after a while but he was now double taking a look at me and my mother and my mother spoke up his unanswered question "Yes, we can both control our powers, and Kasumi will become stronger than my Psychic Powers are one day."

"Every Duel we Psychic Duelist participates in" I told them "Increases our Psychic Powers, the Tag Duel today will certainly make my powers stronger."

Aang turned to my father "Lord Yusei, I will stop the Fire Nation's quest. But if the time comes to it will you and the other Signers help me out?"

My father and Uncle Crow exchanged glances then it was Uncle Crow that spoke "Of course Aang! Signers and Avatars gotten together well in the pass, so why not now?"

My father got up turning to me "Kasumi, until that day comes please help him out and be careful yourself."

"Alright!" I told him.

He along with Uncle Crow left and my mother turned to Sokka, Katara, Aang, and myself "Why don't you all come over for dinner" she turned to Aang "That way you can meet the rest of the Signers!"

There was no decision needed for Aang as he turned "Thanks Lady Aki! We'd be glad too." he turned to Sokka and Katara "Wouldn't we?"

"Of course!" Sokka told him "We'll have a roof over our heads, better than camping out."

Katara agreed "Alright, then we'll go."

With this my mother got up and left with Sokka watching her then eying me "You and your mother look great!"

I smiled "Thanks for the complement."

"There goes one Fire Bender that's cheerful" Katara said "Watching Lady Aki, makes me realize that not all Fire Benders are bad."

"But let's not get our guard down" I warned her "Even though my mother isn't exactly like those other Fire Benders, the rest of those Fire Benders live in the Fire Nation, my mother doesn't and is free to live her life however she likes."

We watched my mother a bit more before Aang turned to me "Can you take me to meet Hiashi Hyugga?"

I turned to him as he answered my unasked question "I would like to see all your different teachers, I mean we met Shikamaru and he taught you Shadow Possession."

"Well alright" I told him "I do need to practice with my Gentle Fist anyway, but let's not stay out too long, mother doesn't like guest that are late."

So we headed to the Hyugga Compound.

**End of Chapter**

**The next chapter is over! Kasumi and Aang narrowly defeat Crow and Ten-Ten. More Duels and adventures await our heroes. What will happen in the next chapter? Find out, in Chapter 7: Aang vs. Jack Atlas!**

_Card of the Chapter._

_Hello folks and welcome to another Card of the Chapter with your Host Kasumi Aki Fudo and your Cohost Aang!_

_The two appear._

_Kasumi: Welcome folks, and welcome to another exciting Card of the Chapter!_

_Aang: That's right Lady Kasumi! Today we have three Cards to introduce to you today._

_Kasumi: Each of these cards are made up so please don't go looking for them._

_Aang: The first Card of the Chapter is..._

**Ninja Dragon**

**Type: Dragon/Effect**

**Attribute: Earth**

**LVL: 4**

**ATK: 1400, DEF: 1000**

**Effect: During the Main Phase of your turn, you may discard this card from your hand to the Graveyard. While this card remains in the Graveyard, if any Dragon Type Monster attacks your opponent's monster that has a lower DEF than your Monster's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage.**

_Aang: That was a pain, Ten-Ten really had us going there once Cleric Mist was destroyed_

_Kasumi: Tell me about it I found out the hard way. The next Card of the Chapter is..._

**Ghost Deflector Dragon**

**Type: Dragon/Effect**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 1**

**ATK: 0, DEF: 0**

**Effect: When one of your opponent's Monster, Spell or Trap Card's effect would destroy all monsters on your side of the field, you may discard this card from your Hand to the Graveyard in order to negate one of your monster's Destruction by an effect. If that effect would finish off your Life Points, for that effect will let you keep 1000 Life Points. Also inflict damage to your opponent equal to the damage of that Monster, Spell or Trap Card effect.**

_Kasumi: Man...That was another great defense played by Ten-Ten_

_Aang: She's gotten better, the last Card of the Chapter is..._

**Wind Master Kamikaze, the Grand Air Bender**

**Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level: 8**

**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2700**

**Requirements: "1" Wind Shield Archer, and "1" Air Bender Dragon **

**Effect: This card gains 500 ATK for each WIND Attribute Monster on your side of the field. When this card declares an attack on an opponent's Monster or is attacked, for every WIND Attribute Monster in your Graveyard the targetted Monster, losses 500 ATK. **

_Kasumi: Man that was one killer Fusion, I'd hate to go up against that thing_


	8. Chapter 7: Aang vs Jack Atlas

Chapter 7: Aang vs. Jack Atlas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds, Avatar the Last Air Bender or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

We were walking down Konoha. It was the afternoon of my Tag Duel with Aang, Uncle Crow, and even Ten-Ten. Now Aang, Katara, Sokka, Haku, Hanabi, Naruto and I were walking over to the Hyugga compound. Mostly it was so that Aang could meet Hiashi-Sensei the one that had taught me the Gentle Fist. He was also Hanabi's father so I would've thought that he would've loved to see his daughter before we left to defeat the Fire Nation and her might not come back alive. This part scared me but as ninja we knew the risks we were taking.

Luckily for us the Hyugga compound was right next to Konoha's Duel Academy. Once there Sokka looked at the compound "Boy, Hanabi is this YOUR compound?"

"It is" Hanabi said "All members of the Hyugga clan live here."

"The most strongest clan in this village" Katara reminded her brother "Watch what you say, to them because just like Lady Kasumi and Hanabi, they will have Death or Stun hands."

"Yeah" Hanabi added on "It's not a good idea to upset my father or even cousin Neji Hyugga."

"Definitely not Neji" I added on a sweat dropping knowing all too well that Neji was one of the most strongest Genin in Konoha. I remember having him as a sparing partner back when I wasn't a Shinobi. He was a hard opponent and proved to you how worthy opponents the Hyugga Clan could be to any opponent.

So with this Hanabi and I lead us to the entrance to her house. Then she knocked on the door. It was then an older female Hyugga answered. She saw Naruto and at once blushed the fainted.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

"Sis..." Hanabi muttered clearly embarrassed at her older sister's actions "Must you do this all the time you see Naruto."

"So who is this?" Sokka asked.

"My older sister Hinata Hyugga" Hanabi answered "And the current heiress of the Hyugga Clan."

"Some heiress she is if she faints like this" Sokka told her which caused her to give him an evil look "Sorry! That slipped out of my mind!"

She gave him one last nasty look before sighing "But Hinata always seems to do this when she sees Naruto, no one in my clan seems to figure it out...And."

We were interrupted by Naruto trying to wake Hinata up "Hinata! Hinata! What did I do?"

The Hyugga would come around only to find herself in Naruto's arms "Hinata! You're alright!"

This was all she needed to faint once again "Hinata!"

"What's going on?" came a new voice.

We turned to see Hiashi Hyugga. He saw me as I waved to him "Hiashi-Sensei!"

"Ah, Lady Kasumi, I see you're back" He said greeting me he took one look at Hinata and Naruto "Fainted again Naruto?"

"I just don't get it!" Naruto admitted "I just come walking alongside my sister and the next thing I know she faints."

Hiashi Hyugga turned to Hanabi "Welcome home Hanabi" and she bowed her response showing him that she was glad to be home for the night. After she bowed to him he turned to me "So what's the meaning of the visit Lady Kasumi?"

I turned revealing Aang "My new friend Hiashi-Sensei, his name is Aang."

Hiashi stretched his hand towards Aang as I finished my introductions "Hiashi-Sensei, this is Aang the Avatar."

The two shook hands as Hiashi-Sensei spoke "So you're the one my daughter Hanabi and the Lady Signer's ninja squad are going to protect, you seem to be an honest youth."

"Thanks" Aang said "I was just wanting to meet another one of Lady Kasumi's teachers. After all you were the one that taught her self defense."

"That's true" Hiashi-Sensei said "Lady Kasumi is the only person not in the Hyugga Clan to have the Gentle Fist."

"I'll do whatever I can to make sure the Fire Nation is brought down" Aang told Hiashi whom nodded "That's good to hear"

He turned "So who are the other two members?"

Aang answered "There my friends as well Sokka, and Katara."

Hiashi turned to the two members of the Southern Water Tribe shaking their hands.

"Well I'd love to stay a bit" I told him "But we've gotta get home for dinner."

"Oh yeah" Hiashi-Sensei said "You don't want to keep your mother waiting Lady Signer. Good luck."

I smiled "Thanks Hiashi-Sensei" I turned to Hanabi as Aang spoke "Once it's light we will begin to try to defeat the Fire Nation."

"Alright, we'll meet at the blimp," Hanabi said she smiled turning to Aang, Sokka, and Katara "Have fun at Kasumi's house!"

"We will" Katara told her.

Then we left the compound with Naruto at my side we lead our guest to our house. Along the way I felt a good presence, I didn't need to know whom I was sensing, I knew whom it was. I turned to see Kakashi-Papa, well Kakashi Hatake standing there "Hey there Kasumi!"

"Kakashi-Papa!" I shouted.

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto shouted.

Aang, Sokka, and Katara blinked to see Kakashi Hatake whom waved "Good evening Kasumi dear, and Naruto."

Too Aang, Sokka, and Katara they saw a white haired guy with a blue mask. He was dressed in a jounin blue and green vest with blue pants.

"Whose this?" Sokka asked me.

"This is the one that adopted me when my parents were killed by Orochimaru" I told him "This is the famous Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja of Konoha."

"What's up Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I was just invited to meet the Avatar at your place Naruto. I was on my way now." he said.

"Well why don't we walk together!" Sokka asked him "I'm Sokka by the way."

"Nice to meet you Sokka" Kakashi-Papa told him he turned to the girl that was with him "And who are you?"

"I'm his sister Katara" Katara said and Aang was last "I'm Aang, and I'm the Avatar."

"Nice to meet you" Kakashi-Papa told him "So shall we get to your house Kasumi?"

"Why sure Kakashi-Papa" I said.

So with Kakashi Hatake at our side we headed straight to my house. We found it just about half an hour early.

"Hey for once Kakashi-Sensei isn't late!" Naruto remarked.

Kakashi turned "Well I shouldn't be late, for I know Aki doesn't like guest being late besides it gives me time to get to know the Avatar and his friends."

So once inside my mother turned to us "So you're just about right on time."

"Of course" I told her "Wouldn't miss any of your home cooked meals mother."

She smiled wrapping her arms around me "One of these days dear, you'll learn how to cook."

"I could teach her" Katara told my mother "I'm not a bad cook myself...Just ask my brother."

"That would be okay" My mother told her smiling.

Soon dinner was made and one-by-one we all sat down. There my Aunt Ruka and Uncle Rua had sat down together. Then Jack Atlas came by. He acted like he had always done. After we all sat down the meal my mother made was ready and on the table. Seeing that my mother wanted to speak first, my father stood up "Alright, now before we begin, Aki would love to speak so let her begin."

So once my father sat down, my mother rose "Thank you honey." She looked over to the other Signers, and saw Aang whom smiled as if he knew why she was going to talk "Today we have three honored guests, so I would like them all to stand."

Hearing this Sokka, Katara, and Aang stood up.

My mother continued pointing at Sokka and Katara "These two are from the Southern Water Tribe, these are Sokka and his sister Katara."

"It's a pleasure to meet all you Lady and Lord Signers!" Sokka declared.

His sister Katara bowed "Likewise, I hope we all can become friends."

Surprisingly it was Aunt Ruka had stood up looking at Katara "Katara?"

"Yes, Lady Ruka?" Katara asked.

"You're a Water Bender right?" Aunt Ruka asked.

"Correct" Katara answered "But I haven't even learned it yet."

"I could teach you the basics" Aunt Ruka offered she turned to Haku "Come to think about it...Haku could do it as well."

"I appreciate the offer Lady Ruka" Katara told her "After all my own mother was the one that taught you it right?"

Aunt Ruka nodded "Yes, she was. How is she?"

Katara and Sokka looked hurt at this as Katara answered "The Fire Nation killed her."

"They what?" Uncle Jack asked plus Aang and I could've sworn he saw a hint of fire on his hands.

My mother sighed "What do you expect from those outside this family and Konoha?" she asked him.

"Good point Aki" Uncle Jack said.

Aunt Ruka looked at Katara and Sokka tears in her own eyes "I'm sorry"

"It's okay Lady Ruka" Katara told her "You didn't know."

"So how long are you staying?" Aunt Ruka asked.

"For just about till morning" Sokka replied "Then we'll have to go out and start stopping the Fire Nation!"

"You have the little short stock-" Uncle Jack began then everyone looked at Jack Atlas then back to me knowing my temper would flare at this comment and it nearly did when Aang held onto my arms "Please don't blast your Uncle! I understand that comment he made towards you makes you angry but it's not worth hurting a family member!"

I gave him a look "I suppose you're right Aang."

"Besides" Uncle Crow smirked "We'll pay him back right Kasumi?"

"Right Uncle Crow!" I shouted.

"Anyway" Uncle Jack began "You have my little neice's help, she's going to mow down those Fire Nation cowards easily."

"That's not exactly my destiny to do that" I told him.

"It's mine" Aang said.

"And who are you?" Uncle Jack asked.

Aang mentioned my mother to be quiet a bit as he answered "I'm Aang, and I'm the Avatar."

Hearing this Uncle Jack Atlas feel back out of his chair and onto his back "What?"

This made me, Naruto, and even Uncle Crow burst out laughing at my Uncle's dismay.

Aang watched as my Uncle recovered "You're the Avatar?"

"I sure am" Aang told him "Although I myself don't know all of the elements. I just know Air Bending."

"We could teach you the rest if you'd like" my father said turning to Aunt Ruka "Starting with Ruka."

With this Aunt Ruka smiled as she and the rest of the Signers nodded at my father's remark.

Aang smiled bowing as my mother gave us permission to begin our meal. While we were eating Uncle Jack Atlas looked at Aang "Why refuse our help?"

"Easy Jack" My father cautioned.

Aang understood my father's tone and Uncle Jack's question "I would love to learn the rest of the Element Bending here, but the Fire Nation has done a number of damage to the other element bending nations and villages. As the Avatar I must go back and help those villages. I've been absent for too long."

"Once again, good answer" my father said.

"I'll have to object to that" Jack Atlas told my father and my father looked at him "What do you mean?"

"If Aang leaves, he'll be at a disadvantage, the Fire Nation could sneak up on him and without all four elements, he won't be able to defeat them."

"But he has friends" Sokka told him "We'll help him."

"I can see your point Lord Jack" Kakashi-Papa spoke up "But you forget what ninja village is protecting Aang, with Team Ten of Konoha protecting him, it should be easier."

"Kakashi!" Jack told him "Even with all the help, they are going up against an army of soldiers, it'll be one thing if it was like twenty of them but it's an army."

"We Ninja of the Leaf have taken on bigger armies than this Fire Nation" Kakashi-Papa told him "Like a joint attack from the Sand and Sound Ninja on this village...Even their joint attack failed."

"Plus" Sokka stated "You've fought against the Fire Nation and won."

"True" Jack sighed "But I still don't understand it, he should learn another Element."

"There isn't much time though" my mother told him.

Jack turned to Aang "So you're a Duelist?"

"I am" Aang said.

Jack turned "Alright, if you can defeat me in a Duel, I'll let you go on your quest but if I shall win you'll have to agree on at least learning one Element here."

"Well" Sokka said "We'd be protected a bit more. I mean Prince Zuko wouldn't attack Konoha now will he?"

"No, he won't" Kakashi-Papa said "Not with the knowledge that Konoha defeated the Fire Nation."

I sent Aang a look and he smiled "Don't worry, Lady Kasumi, I'll show him."

"Alright" I told him.

Aang turned "Alright, Lord Jack Atlas is it?"

Jack nodded as Aang continued "I'll accept this Duel."

Uncle Jack nodded "Alright then, after dinner we'll have our Duel."

Aang smiled "You got it!"

So after Dinner we walked outside to watch the Duel.

Sokka turned to me "So what can you tell us about Jack Atlas?"

"He is the second strongest Duelist" I told him "Second to my father whom is the best. Uncle Jack likes to deal piercing damage or mow threw your defenses with ease...Plus a very dangerous Dragon, far dangerous than Red Dragon Archfiend."

"Well" Uncle Jack began "I hope you brought your A Game because I always bring mine!"

Aang nodded "Alright then, now let's get this Duel started!"

With this he and Uncle Jack activated their Duel Disks and shouted "**DUEL!**"

Then the life points shown in the air and the Duel was about to begin.

(**Aang's Life Points: 4000**)

(**Uncle Jack's Life Points: 4000**)

Uncle Jack turned "Then with no further ado, I'll go first!"

Aang gave Jack his permission.

"Then watch a pro work" Uncle Jack told him "I draw!"

Uncle Jack drew his card.

"First, I'll start by summoning my, Dark Resonator in defense mode!" Uncle Jack announced.

A Dark Fiend like monster appeared on the field and it was in defense mode. (**DEF: 300, ATK: 1300**)

"And now" Uncle Jack began "Then I end my turn."

"Then" Aang began "I'm up then, I draw!"

Aang drew his card. "Alright now, I'll start by summoning my Wind Shield Archer in defense mode!" (**DEF: 1600, ATK: 1000**)

Aang then pointed out "Thanks to Wind Shield Archer, while he's in defense mode, and as long as he's on the field, once per turn Wind Shield Archer can automatically destroy one monster on your side of the field!"

"Say what?" Uncle Jack demanded as he knew that Dark Resonator couldn't be destroyed by one attack but a monster's effect...That was a different story.

Aang turned "You heard me right, Jack, now Wind Shield Archer, use your effect and destroy Dark Resonator! ** Wind Piercing Arrow!**"

Aang's Wind Shield Archer aimed and fired a wind arrow at Dark Resonator destroying it.

"Next" Aang began "I'll end my turn with a Face Down, turn end."

"Impressive Aang" Uncle Jack began "Didn't think you'd find defeating my Dark Resonator so easy, but it's my turn, I draw!"

"And now I'll send one level four or below monster from my hand to the Graveyard in order to summon my...Power Giant!"

A giant made out of several colored stones appeared on the field (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 0**)

"That was a level six monster!" Aang shouted.

"In case you were wondering" Uncle Jack told him "Sure my Power Giant is a level six monster but by discarding one level four or below monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can decrease this monster's level by that amount!"

"And now" Uncle Jack began "I'll attack with my Power Giant! Oh and let's not forget his second special ability, now when he attacks any effect damage I would receive is zero till the end of the Damage step."

Power Giant charged over and pounded Wind Shield Archer but there wasn't any explosion indicating Aang's monster was destroyed and it was Uncle Jack that was surprised "What?"

Aang answered "Simple, Lord Jack for one attack each turn, It's my monster's second special ability, Wind Shield Archer can't be destroyed in battle!"

"Nice one!" Aunt Ruka cheered Aang on.

"Yeah not many people are able to manage their own during Jack's third or second turn but you were able to!" Uncle Rua admitted.

"Fine, then," Uncle Jack began "Sense my monster can't destroy yours easily, I will just have to set two cards face down, turn end!"

Now it was Aang's turn "It's my turn, I draw!"

Aang drew his first card "And I'll simply activate Wind Shield Archer's special ability, sense he's in defense mode, I can have him destroy one monster on your side of the field, so say good-bye Power Giant! Go Wind Shield Archer, **Wind Piercing Arrow!**"

Once more, Wind Shield Archer fired another arrow at Power Giant, and once again the mighty Power Giant fell!

"Hmph, you're not half bad" Uncle Jack admitted as Power Giant was destroyed.

"It's just getting started" Aang told him "I'll simply summon my Sonic Shooter in attack mode!"

A winged beast appeared (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 600**)

"And now" Aang began, "I'll have my Sonic Shooter attack you directly!"

Sonic Shooter obeyed and attacked Uncle Jack Atlas whom didn't activate any of his Trap Cards.

"Not bad" Uncle Jack said as his Life Points lowered. (**Uncle Jack's Life Points: 2700**)

"Turn end" Aang began.

Uncle Jack then decided to spring his plan "You've fell for it, I meant for you to do that Avatar, because it's going to cost you!"

Aang cocked his head as Uncle Jack put his plan into action "I'll now Special Summon my Vice Dragon!"

A black dragon came onto the field. (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 2400**)

"Now" Uncle Jack began "Even though I can special summon Vice Dragon if my opponents has a monster and I don't, his attack and defense points are halved!"

True to Uncle Jack's words his monster's attack and defenses were halved. (**2000-1000, 2400-1200**)

"And that was only a Special Summon" Uncle Jack began "For now, I'll activate my Trap Card Revival Gift!"

One of Uncle Jack's Trap Cards activated and he explained "Now I can select one Tuner Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it onto the field!"

So I watched as Dark Resonator reappeared onto the field (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 300**)

"Now" Uncle Jack began "The Tuner Monster's effect is negated but you also receive two Gift Fiend Tokens!"

So two Gift Fiend tokens appeared on Aang's Side of the Field and in defense mode. (**DEF: 1500, ATK: 1500**)

"And now" Uncle Jack began "I'm going to tune my Level 3 Dark Resonator, with my Level 5 Vice Dragon!"

Dark Resonator brought it's tuning fork together and it sent out rhythms at Vice Dragon. This being said Dark Resonator turned into three huge rings with Vice Dragon being scanned threw it as Uncle Jack chanted out " The pulse of the king now forms a line here! Witness the power of the rumbling heavens! Synchro Summon! My soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

With this Uncle Jack's Synchro Monster appeared on the field. (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000**)

Seeing this Aang knew he was in trouble. Something told my friend that this was Uncle Jack's Signer Dragon, and like my Olympian Dragon, this was going to be hard to defeat.

"I see you're in shock!" Uncle Jack proclaimed "And now you're about to be even more in shock as Red Dragon Archfiend's going to give you some hurt!"

Hearing it's owner say this made Red Dragon Archfiend roar.

"And now!" Uncle Jack began "I'll have my Red Dragon Archfiend attack you're Wind Shield Archer! With Absoulte Power Force!"

"Withstand it Wind Shield Archer!" Aang shouted.

"Doesn't matter!" Uncle Jack told him "For if Red Dragon Archfiend attacks a monster you control in defense mode all other monsters in defense mode on your side of the field are destroyed!"

"Say what?" Sokka and Katara asked as Red Dragon Archfiend came down on Aang's Wind Shield Archer, immediately flames erupted under Wind Shield Archer and the two Gift Fiend Tokens then immediately destroyed the three monsters.

"And now" Uncle Jack began "I'll activate my second Trap Card, Lineage of Destruction!"

Uncle Jack's second Trap Card activated "Now if a Level Eight of my monster had destroyed one of your monsters in defense mode, I can select it and it gets to attack again!"

"Not again" Aang muttered as Uncle Jack pointed towards the Avatar "Now, Aang take a taste of my Red Dragon Archfiend, attack his Sonic Shooter with Absolute Power Force!"

Once more Red Dragon Archfiend gathered in it's attack and came down upon Aang's Sonic Shooter! It came down and easily destroyed Aang's Monster while inflicting the battle damage to Aang.

(**Aang's Life Points: 2300**)

"And now I have the lead" Uncle Jack began "I'll place one card face-down for later turn end!"

"Then it's my move" Aang began "I draw!"

"Make your move" Uncle Jack told him "It won't help you against my Red Dragon Archfiend."

"We'll see about that!" Aang told him he looked at his hand "Alright then, I'll be summoning my Wind Knight in defense mode!"

A green armored knight appeared and changed blue as it turned into defense mode. (**DEF: 1700, ATK: 1400**)

"Better not start playing with your defenses" Uncle Jack told him "For Red Dragon Archfiend shall just easily smash threw them."

At this my father narrowed his eyes "Jack...You're getting over confident again. Aang believe in yourself!"

"Thanks Lord Yusei and I always will have my confidence in my Dueling abilities!" Aang told him.

He turned to Uncle Jack "We'll see, I'll activate Wind Knight's special ability!"

"Special ability?" Uncle Jack questioned.

"That's right" Aang announced "I'll activate my Spell Card Polymerization!"

The Spell Card activate as Aang announced "With this I'll fuse my Elemental Hero Stratoes with my Wind Knight!"

The two Fusion Monsters fused together as Aang announced "And now, when these two Monsters fused together they form...The Elemental Hero Great Tornado!"

Aang's Fusion Monster Elemental Hero Great Tornado appeared on the field. (**ATK: 2800, DEF: 2200**)

Seeing this my father smiled "Good job Aang, not bad."

"And now" Aang told Uncle Jack "While Elemental Hero Great Tornado is on the field he halves the attack and defense of all Face-up Monsters on your side of the field."

"Say what?" Uncle Jack demanded he watched as Aang's Fusion Monster released powerful force winds. Once again I was grabbing onto my skirt so I didn't accidentally flash anyone, I had done that twice and it wasn't a good feeling at showing anyone your underwear even a certain Pervy Sage as my brother called him actually flashing the Pervy Sage was a very bad idea especially if you were a girl around my age or in their teens like Ten-Ten. While I was doing this I watched as Red Dragon Archfiend had it's attack and defense halved. (**3000-1500, 2000-1000**)

"And now" Aang announced "Elemental Hero Great Tornado...Attack his Red Dragon Archfiend with **Tornado Strike!**"

Elemental Hero Great Tornado went into the skies then blasted out a tornado the tornado trapping Uncle Jack's Signer Dragon then the Elemental Hero spun around creating another tornado around it then it zoomed onto Uncle Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend, going right threw the Synchro Monster destroying it with ease!

Uncle Jack's Life Points fell by the difference. (**Uncle Jack's Life Points: 1400**)

"Take that Dragon!" Sokka shouted with Katara slapping my hand cheerfully.

"Turn end" Aang announced.

"Then it's my move" Uncle Jack began "I draw!"

Uncle Jack drew his card "I see that you were really quick to destroy my Red Dragon Archfiend, but I'll just have to activate my Continuous Trap Card; Call of the Haunted! To bring my Red Dragon Archfiend back!"

Uncle Jack activated his Continuous Trap Card and brought back his Red Dragon Archfiend. (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000**)

"That might be true" Aang said "But thanks to Great Tornado, you're monster has it's attack and defense halved!" (**3000-1500, 2000-1000**)

Uncle Jack agreed "Sure my Red Dragon Archfiend has it's attack and defense halved but, it's just the beginning of my turn!"

"Now I'll summon my Attack Gainer Tuner Monster!" Uncle Jack announced.

A small soldier type monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 0, DEF: 0**)

"Next" Aang began "I'll activate my Spell Card: Double Summon which allows me to summon one additional monster and now please meet my Flare Resonator!"

A new fiend type monster similar to Dark Resonator but it had a red chest on it. (**ATK: 300, DEF: 1300**)

Uncle Jack grinned "And now it's time for my encore! I'm going to tune my Attack Gainer, Flare Resonator!"

"You can't fuse two Tuners together!" Katara shouted in alarm.

"Uncle Jack can with this Synchro" I said gritting my teeth.

Sokka and Naruto couldn't help but notice me shake uncontrollably Naruto knew why as I stated "Uncle Jack's going to summon his best Synchro Monster..."

"Why is she shaking?" Sokka asked my brother "I thought she only feared insects?"

"Well um, you're about to find out" Naruto said.

"With these two Tuners, I shall tuned them with my Red Dragon Archfiend!" Uncle Jack announced.

I watched as his three monsters began to under go the Synchro Summoning phase and he began to chant out " The king and devil now merge here! Rugged soul! Give the roar that created heaven and earth! Synchro Summon! Come, Red Nova Dragon!"

With this out of a flash of white light, Red Nova Dragon appeared. (**ATK: 3500, DEF: 3000**)

"Uncle Jack's best monster the true enemy of us Signers!" I said shrinking back in fear with Naruto holding me "It's okay sis, calm down."

"And now" Uncle Jack warned Aang "Now for each Tuner Monster in my Graveyard, Red Nova Dragon gains five hundred extra attack points."

"Five hundred for each one?" Aang asked then he sighed counting down three "And you have three Tuners!"

"Correct" Uncle Jack said "Which means Red Nova Dragon gains fifteen hundred extra attack points!"

He was right sure enough Red Nova Dragon did gain fifteen hundred attack points. (**3500-5000**)

"Okay, that's alright" Aang said to Uncle Jack "But you're Red Nova Dragon losses half of it's attack and defense!"

Aang was right but I was having the feeling that Uncle Jack still had a plan.

"That's true" Uncle Jack said watching as Red Nova Dragon lost half of it's attack and defense points. (**5000-2500**, **3000-1500)**

"And that's not all" Uncle Jack said "For the effect of my Flare Resonator, when it's used as a Synchro Summon, it gives Red Nova Dragon and any Synchro Monster three hundred extra attack points!"

I cringed now Red Nova Dragon had the exact same attack points as Aang's Elemental Hero. (**2500-2800**)

"And now" Uncle Jack began "My Red Nova Dragon's about to do battle with your Elemental Hero!"

"They both have the same attack points!" Aang quickly pointed out towards Uncle Jack.

"True" Uncle Jack began "But there was another Tuner used and it was Attack Gainer!"

"When it is used as a Synchro Material Tuner Monster, I can select one monster on the field and decrease it's attack points by one thousand till the end of this turn!"

Uncle Jack pointed "Then let Attack Gainer force your Elemental Hero Great Tornado losses one thousand attack points!"

With this the image of Attack Gainer appeared in Uncle Jack's Graveyard and grab onto Elemental Hero Great Tornado and it decreased it's attack points. (**2800-1800**)

"Oh-no!" Aang stated a bit worried.

"And now" Uncle Jack began "I'll have my Red Nova Dragon attack, you're Elemental Hero Great Tornado with **Blazing Soul Strike!**"

With this Red Nova Dragon used the attack and destroyed Aang's Fusion Monster.

Aang's Life Points fell by one thousand.

(**Aang's Life Points: 1300**)

"Turn end" Uncle Jack stated "And keep in mind that Red Nova Dragon

To our eyes Uncle Jack had narrowly taken the lead.

"Jack's Red Nova Dragon's going to be a problem" My father said catching Sokka and Katara's attention "That's one monster very few people don't fair too well against it."

"Aang needs to think on his feet" I told them "Otherwise, this Duel is just about over."

And turned "Alright then, it's my turn, I draw!"

Aang drew his next card.

He now knew that he could lose against Jack with Red Nova Dragon. He had to defeat it.

Aang looked at his hand and then nodded "Alright then it's time I'll activate the Spell Card Card Destruction!"

Hearing this I heard Uncle Jack sigh as Aang announces "Now we both have to discard all the cards in our hands then we can draw the same amount!"

So he and Uncle Jack discarded cards. Then drew the same amount. Sense Red Nova Dragon didn't gain any more attack points, it's attack stayed the same. (**2500-5300**)

"Next" Aang began "I'm going to activate my Trap Card, Silent Wind!"

One of Aang's Trap Cards activated "Now I can bring back up to one Wind Attribute Monster in my Graveyard that was destroyed by a card effect, so my Wind Shield Archer comes back onto the field!"

Sure enough, Aang's Wind Shield Archer appeared on the field and once again in defense mode. (**DEF: 1600, ATK: 1000**)

"Oh, so you're going to prevent me from wiping out your life points!" Uncle Jack shouted.

"Maybe but let's see your Red Nova Dragon stand up to Wind Shield Archer's special ability, remember while he's in defense mode and on the field, once per turn he can destroy one monster on your side of the field and I'll choose you're Red Nova Dragon! **Wind Piercing Arrow!**"

Wind Shield Archer aimed it's arrow and fired the arrow. The arrow flung over to Red Nova Dragon and Aang expecting it to be destroyed but it wasn't."

"What?" Aang asked.

"Surprised?" Uncle Jack demanded "You see, my Red Nova Dragon can't be destroyed by a Spell, Trap or Monster effect!"

Aang then sighed "Well in that case, I'll just activate Wind Knight's Special ability! You see while he's in the Graveyard, by removing him from play I can receive one Polymerization from the Graveyard and it goes straight into my hand!"

So he removed his Wind Knight from play and retrieved his Polymerization.

"You're not the only one that can add on extra attack points!" Aang announced "For now, I'll activate the Spell Card Polymerization."

"Give me a break, you don't have two Great Tornados now" Uncle Jack said to him.

"That's true!" Aang announced "But now I'm going to fuse my Wind Shield Archer on the field with my Air Bender Dragon in my hand!"

With this the two Fusion monsters fused together as Aang announced "I'll now Fusion Summon my strongest monster...Please meet **Wind Master Kamikaze, the Grand Air Bender!**"

With this I was smiling gladly as Aang's strongest Fusion Monster appeared on the field. (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2700**)

"Impressive" Uncle Jack began "So that's your strongest monster...But it still falls short."

"I'm not so sure" Aang said smiling "Because for every Wind Attribute Monster in my Graveyard, Wind Master Kamikaze, the Grand Air Bender gains five hundred extra attack points!"

Uncle Jack looked up "Every Wind Attribute in your Graveyard?"

"Exactly!" Aang said smiling "And as you know all of my Monsters were Wind Attribute!"

So thanks to Aang's words Aang's monster counted every Wind Attribute Monster in Aang's Graveyard. I made sure to count them down myself, there were Wind Shield Archer, Air Bender Dragon, Elemental Hero Stratos, and then two other Wind Monsters. So that was at least twenty-five extra attack points. (**3000-5500**)

"That thing's stronger than my Red Nova Dragon?" Uncle Jack asked.

"That's what you are seeing" Aang told him "And this Duel is just about over!"

Uncle Jack heard this as Aang pointed out "Alright now, my Wind Master Kamikaze, the Grand Air Bender, attack Red Nova Dragon, **Wind Sheer!**"

A powerful gust of wind erupted as Aang smiled "Now when Wind Master Kamikaze, the Grand Air Bender attacks or is attacked, he can count the number of Wind Attribute Monsters in my Graveyard and for each one you're Red Nova Dragon has it's attack decreased by five hundred points for each one."

"And you had five!" Uncle Jack shouted "So that means my..."

"You're Red Nova Dragon is weaker now!" Aang admitted as Red Nova Dragon lost twenty-five hundred attack points. (**5300-2800**)

"And that should be enough to end this!" Aang announced.

"I don't think so!" Uncle Jack declared "I activate Red Nova Dragon's third special ability, if he's the attack target, I can remove him from play and negate that attack!"

"Was hoping you'd do that!" Aang announced smiling.

"Why is that?" Uncle Jack asked.

"Because, now I can activate my Quick-Play Spell Card, Air Bending Seal!" Aang announced activating his second face down card and it showed a picture of Wind Master Kamikaze, the Grand Air Bender preforming Air Bending in form of a seal.

"What is this?" Uncle Jack asked.

"I can only activate this Quick-Play Spell Card while Wind Master Kamikaze, the Grand Air Bender is out on my side of the field" Aang told him "While activated for the remainder of this turn, I can negate the effect of a Monster effect, Spell or Trap Card that allows the selected monster to be removed from play!"

"Say what?" Uncle Jack shouted "Then that means..."

"You're Red Nova Dragon's effect is negated" Aang shouted "And now my Wind Master Kamikaze, Finish this!"

Aang's strongest monster nodded in response then completed it's attack using it's incredible Air Bending attack and thanks to Aang's Quick-Play Spell Card, Red Nova Dragon was defeated and so was Uncle Jack!"

(**Uncle Jack's Life Points: 0**)

"And that's the Duel" Aang announced.

"He did it!" Sokka shouted then he pretended as if he knew it would've happen crossing his arms "I knew he would've all this time!"

"Then why were you panicking at the sight of it?" Katara asked.

"Because Lady Kasumi was shaking!" Sokka said.

I turned to him "Good job Aang! It's not easy to defeat Jack Atlas."

"Tell me about it" Naruto said "Red Nova Dragon was a pain when I dueled it."

Uncle Jack turned to Aang "Well, I wasn't expecting that last combo but you did well Avatar."

"You did well too Lord Jack" Aang told him bowing.

"As a result you may leave when you want to" Uncle Jack told him.

My father stepped up shaking Aang's hands "Excellent comeback Aang."

"Thanks Lord Yusei" Aang told him.

My father smiled at him understanding Aang and the two shook hands "If I don't see you tomorrow, I'll wish you the best luck."

"Thanks Lord Yusei, we'll need it" Aang said.

So with this the rest of the Signers welcomed Aang, Sokka, and Katara into the room. Naruto and I watched from afar not speaking until Takara rubbed up against my leg begging me to pick her up. Which I did "We will stop this threat together right Takara?"

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted.

So we got ready for the evening. I saw my mother talk to Kakashi, I saw Kakashi-Papa nodding at what she had to say then I saw him smile and disappear. I wondered what the two were talking about but I turned to the matter at hand.

**End of Chapter.**

**After a fierce Duel with Jack, Aang has defeated his first Signer, one-on-one. What did Aki and Kakashi talk about? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 8: The Quest Begins.**

_Card of the Chapter, welcome folks and welcome to another Card of the Chapter! With your host Kasumi Aki Fudo and Cohost Aang!_

_ Kasumi and Aang appear._

_ Kasumi: Hello fans today it's another day for Card of the Chapter!_

_ Aang: That's right! (Turns to Lever) let's see how many we discuss today! (Pulls lever)_

_ Kasumi: It's exciting really, and it's..._

_ Aang: Two!_

_ Kasumi: That's right two Card of the Chapters and they are made up cards so Please don't go looking into stores!_

_ Aang: The first Card of the Chapter is..._

**Wind Shield Archer.**

** Level: 4**

** Type: Warrior/Effect**

** Attribute: Wind**

** Attack: 1000, DEF: 1600**

** Effect: Once per your turn, if this card is in defense mode during your Stand-bye phase, you may destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field. This card can't be destroyed by one attack by battle.**

_Aang: That is in my deck._

_ Kasumi: It's sure is useful for you._

_ Aang: Alright and now Lady Kasumi, what's the next one?_

_ Kasumi: The last Card of the Chapter is..._

**Air Bending Seal**

** Type: Quick-Play Spell**

** Effect: Activate only when you have Wind Master Kamikaze, the Grand Air Bender on your side of the field, until the end of this turn, all Monster Effect, Spells or Trap Cards that would remove Monsters from Play are negated.**

_Aang: Another one of my nifty cards in my deck._

_ Kasumi: It went well Aang, I do see that we'll become great friends!_

_ Aang: We'll see you tomorrow!_

_ Kasumi and Aang exit._


	9. Chapter 8: The Quest Begins

Chapter 8: The Quest Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds, Avatar the Last Air Bender or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

The next morning came quickly. Katara was helping my mother prepare breakfast for the family and my friends. The Southern Water Tribe Water Bender in training was feeling a bit better that not all Fire Benders like my mother were evil. After all the story that my mother was used when she was our age due to her psychic powers made her realize that even Fire Benders were picked on. Now my mother was telling her how she was pleased to have me and that my decision to join Konoha as a ninja was making her happy but increasingly worried about my safety.

"That's a good sign that you care for your daughter Lady Aki" Katara told her

I saw my mother smiling "I do love her as she is our true daughter but I also care for Naruto." my mother told her "But at the same time, I understand her."

"May I ask what do you mean Lady Aki?" Katara asked her.

"Sure" my mother told her "Kasumi, has her father's courage."

Katara and even her brother whom had just heard this and was along side me turned to me "What does that mean?" He whispered over to me.

"You'll find out" I whispered back.

Sure enough he and I heard my mother explaining further "I shouldn't be surprised after all, she may have my looks but inside she has her father's personality. Before I met Yusei he was all about protection. Protection of what you ask? Protection of his friends. Afterwards once he and I married and had our daughter. After our deaths at the hands of Orochimaru's men, our daughter finally realized her father's teaching and as a result will do whatever it takes to save her friends and loved ones..."

"Just like her father" Katara said but Sokka said it as well only loud enough for my mother and Katara to here.

"Good morning Lady Kasumi and Sokka" Katara told me.

"Morning mom, morning Katara" I told her smiling.

Sokka spoke "Morning sis, morning Lady Aki."

My mother smiled "How long were you two awake?"

"You know me mother" I answered "Ever sense I became a konochi of the Leaf Village, I've been getting up earlier."

"Well that's nice dear" My mother said to me and Sokka turned to me "Man, how long ago have you joined Konoha?"

"About four or three months from now" I answered.

"But yet" Katara said looking at Takara whom was rubbing against my leg playfully "You have fighting experience and are faster than normal ninjas of this village."

"That's because" Naruto answered for me as he came down the stairs "My sis was training with several teachers to protect herself from a ninja ambush, without her skills today, we'll I'd be darn to say we might not know of Aang or what became of him when the Fire Nation took him away."

"True" Katara and Sokka told him.

"It also has to deal with what I had to deal with" I answered them "Without my powers and skills I would've been kidnapped for sure...Especially during the combined invasion of the Fire Benders and Sound Ninja."

Naruto even agreed with me "That's true...Especially against all those brainwashed Signers we had to Duel against...Luckily do to her learning how to defend herself she had the skills needed to be a ninja."

So after breakfast Naruto, Hanabi, Haku, Takara, Aang, Katara and Sokka walked outside towards the blimp. We were joined by Iruka-Sensei whom joined us. As we were near the blimp, everyone of us including our guests turned towards the peaceful Leaf Village.

I turned to Aang as he sighed turning over to us "Once we start to journey, this might be the last time you five see your village for a while."

Hanabi turned over towards Aang "It's normal for Shinobi like us to be gone for a long time while on missions. This might be one of the longest missions we've ever had."

"I understand where you are getting at" I told Aang "But now that you've sworn to stop the Fire Nation you will get help from my team right Iruka-Sensei?"

"That's right" Iruka-Sensei told him.

Iruka-Sensei seemed to have paused and looked at the sun as if he was expecting someone. Hanabi, Haku, Iruka-Sensei and I were about to come in when we detected a ninja's presence.

"Get down!" Iruka-Sensei warned Sokka, Katara, and Aang "Kasumi, Haku, Hanabi, resemble a protection barrier!"

Without haste my ninja team got into formation causing Naruto to join us "What's going on?"

"That's what I want to know" Sokka said "I don't sense anything."

"That's because you're not a ninja" Iruka-Sensei told him "We are able to detect things that aren't normal and right now that's what were feeling. Something not right...Surprsingly even though Naruto has more experience that the Lady Signer, he isn't sensing it."

"That's one thing we have to work on" a voice said and we saw Kakashi-Papa making his way over to us.

"Kakashi-Papa?" I asked with Naruto asking out "Kakashi-Sensei?"

Seeing that it was someone we could trust we let go of our protective state.

Before Iruka-Sensei could speak up Kakashi-Papa answered "Sorry, I'm late, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take another route."

Hearing this Naruto, Hanabi, Haku, Iruka-Sensei and I shook our heads without even being seen by Sokka, Katara, and Aang. Sense it was the first time Aang, Katara, and Sokka met Kakashi-Papa they bought the excuse. That's what it really was an excuse but deep down we all knew Kakashi-Papa meant well.

"What are you doing here Kakashi?" Aang asked him.

"Simple" Kakashi-Papa answered turning to him "I had a little chat with Lady Aki yesterday and on her request went to Lady Tsunade."

"What for Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"What else?" Kakashi-Papa asked "Lady Aki's asked me to help keep an eye on the Avatar."

"Me?" Aang asked.

Kakashi-Papa nodded at Aang "Also to watch over Kasumi while she's out on her own mission protecting Aang." he turned to Haku "No offense Haku but she doesn't want to take the risk in losing her daughter."

"None taken Kakashi-Sensei" Haku said to my adopted father "And normally I would be able to protect Lady Kasumi alone but on a long mission, I'm not sure myself."

"Don't worry" Kakashi-Papa told him turning to Aang "Well the Hokage has agreed with Lady Aki and so I will be watching over you Avatar and the Lady Signer."

"Could we ask you for some assistance in fighting the Fire Nation soldiers?" Sokka asked.

"Of course" Kakashi said which then he turned serious "I can see how Iruka's ninja team is well prepared to protect you Avatar but I'm not sure on if Katara and Sokka have what it takes to help you out."

"What was that?" Sokka demanded.

I knew where Kakashi-Papa was getting at as my adopted father turned to Sokka "I'm simply stating that you and Katara don't have the experience to fight a huge army or small army at that matter."

"And you could?" Sokka demanded.

"Sokka" I told him "Kakashi-Papa isn't known as the Copy Ninja for nothing now, he's learned over one hundred Ninjutsus and nearly mastered them. He's taken on the legendary Zabuza Momochi and held his own and even ended up defeating him twice when no one else could defeat Zabuza. Kakashi means well, if I know him better than anyone this is just his way of saying he wants to test you."

"She's right" Kakashi-Papa said turning to Aang, Katara, and Sokka as Sokka stated "But you could've just told us that you wanted to test us...By the way we'll ace this right sis?"

"I'm not sure Sokka" Katara told him "We're up against a Jounin and they are the strongest level ninja of this village! Well other than the Hokage."

Aang turned towards Kakashi "We'll we'll do it."

Hearing this Kakashi turned to Iruka-Sensei whom nodded "We have time. Just make sure we'll leave shortly after."

"Alright" Kakashi-Papa said quickly he dug his hands into his pocket and retrieved two bells "You're test, is to try to take these away from me."

"That's gonna be easy as pie" Sokka shouted.

Kakashi-Papa, Naruto and my team sighed knowing that Kakashi wasn't easy as he seemed.

We turned to see a log "One of you three will be tied to that log and automatically fail."

Katara sighed turning towards me "Was Kakashi always like this?"

"When he's training someone or testing a group he is" I told them "Kakashi-Papa has a stern policy when teaching."

Katara, Sokka and Aang got ready as Kakashi-Papa turned to them "So shall we begin?"

The three nodded as Kakashi-Papa smiled "Then let's begin."

The test suddenly began with Kakashi-Papa simply spending his time while watching them. From watching my Ninja squad Aang, Katara and Sokka knew that we were sneaky. So they tried to camouflage themselves and made themselves scarce.

"Nice to see that you know something about us ninja" Kakashi-Papa said.

Without warning Sokka came out facing Kakashi-Papa. Seeing this my adopted father turn to him "Not the wisest approach facing with an open frontal attack."

Kakashi-Papa then pulled out his Make out Tactics book and started to read "Now, time to start where I had left off."

This made Sokka angry "Are you trying to taunt me! Well I'm coming in!"

Sokka drew his Boomerang and charged. Kakashi-Papa blocked the boomerang expertly. Seeing this Sokka kicked out at him but Kakashi-Papa ducked and then Kakashi-Papa was right behind Sokka positioning his fingers in a position that made my adopted brother sweat drop.

"This can't be well" Naruto muttered to me as I nodded.

Then I heard Katara and Aang shout "Watch out Sokka! Kakashi is right behind you preparing an attack!"

"Wha?" Sokka asked.

"Too late" Kakashi-Papa said "Konoha's Secret TaiJutsu...Thousand Years of Pain!"

With this Kakashi-Papa strikes Sokka with it right in the butt. Just like Naruto experienced, Sokka made a face, then took off holding his butt screaming. Sokka flew landed right in front of Hanabi's feet and got to see her toes close up and ground too.

"What was that?" Sokka asked dazed then he whirled about throwing his boomerang at Kakashi-Papa.

The Jounin easily dodged the attack but was Air Bended on the back causing him to go crashing into Sokka's boomerang.

"Thanks to Aang we got him!" Sokka announced.

Only to his dismay Kakashi-Papa turned into wood and disappeared. I saw Sokka looking around only to his dismay for him to find Aang and Katara easily and kick them to where he was.

"You two okay?" Sokka asked them.

"He sure kicks hard" Katara admitted over to her brother.

"And he's good at his attacks" Aang said "I couldn't even sense him coming until he got the two of us."

"It's not over yet!" Sokka replied being stubborn he turned "Katara try Water Bending."

"But I don't know much about it!" Katara said "But I'll try."

She tried moving her arms for the water right next to her to go at Kakashi-Papa but instead she accidentally hit her friends freezing them.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted as Naruto fell onto the ground laughing at the little mistake "I meant him not us!"

"Lighten up Sokka" Aang told him "She tried."

Kakashi-Papa just shook his head "Well now this match is one sided. More ways than one."

"We're not finished yet!" Sokka told him.

"I like your enthusiasm kid" Kakashi-Papa told him "But it's pointless to free yourselves. Anyway, I guess I was pushing this test before your sister had control of her powers. Tell you what, I'll give you three another chance when she has full control over her powers."

"Thanks Kakashi" Aang told him.

"Oh come on Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto said "What if I went alongside Aang, and Sokka."

"You already had taken my test and know it's meaning" Kakashi-Papa told him "Once they know my true meaning of the Bell Test which I will still give them once Katara knows Water Bending really well."

Sokka turned to me smiling "See Lady Kasumi we won!"

"No, we didn't" Aang told him "We failed. Mostly because Katara didn't have complete control of her powers but at least he realized that and decided to test us more...Besides he had a meaning to it...Wonder what that meant."

So after this we with Kakashi-Papa at our side went inside the blimp and took off.

"So where should we go?" Aang asked Iruka-Sensei.

Haku had the answer "Sense you didn't want Lady Ruka to teach you Water Bending...And sense the only other Southern Water Bender is a beginner at it, the best choice is the Northern Water Kingdom...My home land."

I couldn't help but notice Haku's tone in his voice "Haku? Why sound so low?"

"Well" Haku stated "It's been so long sense I went back to my home. Remember Naruto, that like you I had no family, I was an orphan."

"That's right" Naruto said with a sigh.

"Even though it was a nice place" Haku said to us "And it treated me better than any other Bending country other than Air Benders, we were treated fairly. So I'm not sure if returning to it is a good thing or a bad thing considering I went off and became a ninja and a great Duelist."

I understood him but I caught something on Kakashi-Papa's arm.

"Kakashi-Papa" I began and he turned to me "What's with the Duel Disk on your arm?"

"Oh this?" Kakashi-Papa asked me smiling "I was wondering when one of you would notice."

"You got into this game Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, seeing that it was a fun game, made me want to try it out. So while you and Kasumi's ninja squad was away, I went and bought a Duel Disk and deck and Kasumi, I would like to be the first person to Duel against."

I smiled at Kakashi-Papa "Alright Kakashi-Papa but know this, just because you are my adopted father, I won't go easy on you!"

Kakashi-Papa turned to Iruka-Sensei whom was steering the blimp "Were not close to the Bending Nations so it's okay by me."

Kakashi-Papa and I took our positions and activated our Duel Disks and shouted "**Duel!**"

With this the Duel began.

(**My Life Points: 4000**)

(**Kakashi-Papa's Life Points: 4000**)

"Like I told Aang" I told Kakashi-Papa "Sense this is your first Duel, you can go first."

"Why thank you Kasumi" Kakashi-Papa said "It's my turn then, I draw!"

He drew his card and looked at his hand "Alright Kasumi, I'll start off by placing a monster face down"

So with this Kakashi-Papa set a monster face down in defense mode. It appeared horizontally.

"Next" Kakashi-Papa stated "I'll end my turn by placing two cards face down."

So, Kakashi-Papa set two cards face down.

"Then it's my move!" I declared "I draw!"

I drew a card. Then I carefully studied the field, normally if there was a face down monster it usually activated a Flip Effect, but regardless I knew I had to attack and not be frightened not to attack which I witnessed one student at Duel Academy in Konoha did.

"Alright then" I stated.

"Hold on there" Kakashi-Papa stated "I activate one of my Trap Cards: Jar of Greed"

A Trap Card activated and Kakashi-Papa simply stated "Now I get to draw one card."

With this Kakashi-Papa drew a card from his deck. I missed out on the meaning why he'd activate this Trap Card perhaps he needed another card.

"Then" I began "I'll summon my Swordmaster Mia!"

My Swordmaster Mia appeared on the field. (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Next" I began "I'll have my Swordmaster Mia attack your face down monster!"

With this Swordmaster Mia charged but Kakashi-Papa was ready for it "I activate my second Trap Card: Floral Shield!"

A bunch of Flowers appeared as Kakashi-Papa announced "Now I can activate this Trap Card when you declare an attack...Now I can negate the attack and afterwards draw one card"

He negated my attack and I watched him draw another card due to Floral Shield's effect. This was puzzling me greater as I thought _Why is Kakashi-Papa drawing cards...So far he had two Trap Cards that allowed him to do that._

I then explained "Due to Swordmaster Mia's special ability she can attack twice during the Battle Phase!"

Kakashi-Papa nodded "Which is one of the reasons why I played Floral Shield. I knew about that ability bring her on this time."

"You got it!" I told him "Swordmaster Mia attack his face down card with **Swordmaster Critical!**"

With this my Swordmaster charged the face down monster again and tripped the card up then came down onto the card slashing it as she came down. It was only when she completed her attack that I saw what it was! It was a three eyed Fiend type monster. _Sangan!_ I thought as I saw the monster and it's stats. (**DEF: 600, ATK: 1000**)

"Thanks for destroying my Sangan" Kakashi-Papa said "Because now when he is destroyed I can look threw my deck and add a monster to my hand with fifteen hundred attack points or less."

So I watched as Kakashi-Papa looked threw his deck and I saw one card poke out and he added it into his hand. It was then I got Kakashi-Papa's plan. He had a deck containing an Instant Win, and that was Exodia only Exodia used decks that depended on support cards such as Jar of Greed and any other card that let you draw a card.

"What's the point of doing that?" Naruto asked.

Hanabi, and Haku sighed knowing right away.

"It seems that Kakashi-Sensei might be the only non Signer to defeat the Lady Signer in a Duel."

"What?" Naruto asked "So far Kakashi-Sensei didn't do anything but draw cards and have Sangan's effect activate!"

"You're really dense aren't you?" Hanabi asked "It's a no brainer heck even Aang knows what might be coming."

"Of course I do!" Aang shouted "A rare monster that very few possess!"

This got Naruto "What does Kakashi-Sensei have, boy I've got to see this."

I knew now what Kakashi-Papa was up to and I had to defeat him before he drew the final pieces.

"Then" I began "I'll throw two cards face down, turn end."

So I threw two more cards face down and ended my turn. I was thinking Kakashi-Papa would've had some other Duel Plan but having Exodia in your deck meant you were a threat.

"Then" Kakashi-Papa began "It's my turn, I draw!"

He drew his card "First I'll activate the Spell Gold Sarcophagus!"

I gasped out as he announced the Spell Card's effect "Now I can search threw my deck and select and Remove from Play a card from it. Then during the 2nd Stand By Phase after it's activation, I gain the removed card."

With this I saw Kakashi-Papa's deck open up and he selected another card and removed it from play. I now knew what I was up against the removed card had to be one of the other pieces to Exodia.

"Next" Kakashi-Papa began "I'll be summoning my Shield Wing in defense mode!"

A green bird appeared in defense mode. (**DEF: 900, ATK: 0**)

Now I knew this card was a problem, up to twice per turn it couldn't be destroyed in battle. Which meant I'd have to attack it three times just to destroy it. This was one solid defensive card.

"Next" Kakashi-Papa said to me "I'll end my turn after placing a face down card"

"Then" I began "It's my move, I draw!"

I drew and got a level four Tuner Monster "Alright then Kakashi-Papa, I'm going to take that Shield Wing out! I'll summon my Hyper Synchron Tuner Monster!"

Hyper Synchron appeared on the field (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 800**)

"Alright Hyper Synchron and Swordmaster Mia equals a level eight Synchro Monster!" Naruto shouted "Get it sis!"

I heard Naruto and nodded "Got it, but I've got to be careful."

I was right, I had to be careful the Face Down Card Kakashi-Papa placed down had to be bad so I shouldn't bring out my ace card, instead I had another plan to take Shield Wing out "Alright now!"

I began "I'll be tuning my Level Four Hyper Synchron with my Level Four Swordmaster Mia!"

The two Synchro Monsters began to under go the Synchro Summoning phase. Hyper Synchron opened it's chest and sent out four rings at Swordmaster Mia whom went threw them as I chanted out my chant "Bonded by Blood and Loyalty by the Crimson Dragon, the light shines for the truth...For Justice...Synchro Summon...**Olympian Dragon!**"

Olympian Dragon appeared on the field in a flash of light. (**ATK: 2600, DEF: 1900**)

"Now with Olympian Dragon Kakashi-Papa, not only does it gain eight hundred points from Hyper Synchron as she's a Dragon, it won't matter that you're Shield Wing can't be destroyed in battle by two attacks because once Olympian Dragon attacks, it automatically destroys that monster and inflicts the battle damage regardless of position that monster is in."

"Then I better stop your Olympian Dragon from attacking" Kakashi-Papa stated as he saw my Signer Dragon get stronger (**2600-3400**)"For now I activate the Continuous Trap Card: **Nightmare Wheel!**"

Kakashi-Papa's Continuous Trap Card activated "Now I can select one monster on the field that you control, now during the remainder of the time it's out that Monster can't attack nor change it's Battle Position."

With this I saw Olympian Dragon get attached to the huge wheel unable to escape from it.

"Man" Naruto stated "Kakashi-Sensei's good to expect my sister to bring out Olympian Dragon quickly."

Seeing Olympian Dragon strapped to it and sense I couldn't attack due to the card I turned to it _I'll get you out of it Olympian Dragon. Hang in there. We'll get him next time._

"Then" I began "I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn" Kakashi-Papa began "I draw!"

He drew his card and for each one he drew I was hoping it wasn't a piece of Exodia.

"Now Kasumi dear" Kakashi-Papa told me "There is another effect from my Nightmare Wheel, as long as it's out during my Stand By Phase, you lose five hundred Life Points."

I shifted hearing this and seeing the Nightmare Wheel send a darkish mist at me and it decreased my Life Points a bit.

(**My Life Points: 3500**)

He then pointed out "Alright then, I'll summon my Vortex Trooper in defense mode!"

A weird blue machine appeared on the field (**DEF: 600, ATK: 0**)

Kakashi-Papa then announced it's effect "Now once Vortex Trooper is Normal Summon, I can place two cards in my hand into my deck. Then the deck is shuffled afterwards, I draw two cards."

With this Kakashi-Papa drew two more cards and once again I prayed it wouldn't be an Exodia piece.

"Next, it's time to bring you back to your time frame," Kakashi-Papa began "I'll activate the Spell Card: Double Summon, it allows me to Summon one additional Monster"

With this he selected another monster "Now I summon my Sword Master Tuner Monster!"

Sword Master appeared and in attack mode. (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 0**)

"And now" Kakashi-Papa said "I'm going to tune my Level Three Swordmaster with my level two Shield Wing."

"That's a level five Synchro Monster" Hanabi stated "What is he thinking of?"

Kakashi-Papa had the answer "You'll see Hanabi."

With this his Sword Master turned into three stars as it scanned the level two Shield Wing as it was doing this Kakashi-Papa chanted out "By the powers of Summoning Earth Style, rise from the earth and take down the enemy...Synchro Summon...**Anbu Ninja Hound!**"

With this a ninja dog appeared on the field. It was dressed as a Konoha Anbu squad. Only it was a dog standing on two legs and holding dangerous Anbu swords. (**ATK: 2300, DEF: 1500**)

"Anbu Ninja Hound?" I asked this new Synchro monster it was far weaker than Olympian Dragon.

"That's right Kasumi" Kakashi-Papa said "This represents my days in the Anbu. Now I'll activate one of it's special abilities."

"Which is?" I asked "Once per turn while he's on the field I can look at the top three cards of your deck."

I thought that might've been a bad thing but he activated it's effect and sure enough Anbu Ninja Hound was looking at the top three cards of my deck.

"If any of your cards are Monsters," he began "I get to draw one card."

Sure enough, I had one monster which meant Kakashi-Papa got to draw one card. I knew by his look that it was an Exodia piece.

"Next" Kakashi-Papa "All there is to do is attack."

"You're crazy Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto told him "Because Olympian Dragon is stronger!"

"Not really" Kakashi-Papa told him "Because Anbu Ninja Hound has another ability. It can attack directly."

With this I saw Anbu Ninja Hound dive underneath the blimp.

"But if it does attack directly" Kakashi-Papa said "It's attack is halved until the end of the Damage Step Now Anbu Ninja Hound, Lethal Backstab."

With this Anbu Ninja Hound came out of the ground from behind me then with it's swords back stabbed me. Had this been a real Duel I'd be dead but thankfully the damage wasn't real. My Life Points lowered. (**My Life Points: 2350**)

"Turn end" Kakashi-Papa told me.

"Then it's my move" I told him "I draw!"

I drew my card "Alright then," "I'm going to start by summoning my Wavern Rider Jill!"

Wavern Rider Jill appeared on the field (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000**)

"Next" I began "I'll play my own Spell Card Double Summon! Which will allow me to summon one additional monster!"

I then choose the monster "I now summon my Copy Plant Tuner Monster!"

My copy Plant tuner appeared on the field. (**ATK: 0, DEF: 0**)

"Now" I began "Once per turn, Copy Plant can mimic a level of your monster, and I choose for it to mimic your level three Vortex Trooper!"

With this Copy Plant turned into a plant version of Vortex Trooper (**1-3**)

"And now" I said "I'm going to tune my Level three Copy Plant with my Level four Wavern Rider Jill!"

With this I began a new chant for a new Summon "Bonded by Loyalty by the Crimson Dragon, the light shines for the truth...For Justice...Synchro Summon Hercules the Son of Zeus!

With this a muscular man appeared. This man was Zeus's son the great Hercules the strongest man in the world. He seemed to resemble the actual real Hercules. (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 2150**)

"Hercules?" Aang asked "When did she have him?"

"Lady Kasumi used to have all of the other Synchro Monsters her parents have but sense they are brought back to life, she returned all except for the Blackwings, Stardust Dragon, and Black Rose Dragon back to the original Signer."

"So that's the card he gave her when she told him she became a ninja" Hanabi said.

I knew what she meant by he, I had an Olympian Summoning Contract with the Greek God Zeus.

"Amazing" Kakashi-Papa began.

"It is" I told him "Because now with Hercules on the field I can have him automatically destroy a card on the field and I choose the Trap Card Nightmare Wheel!"

I turned to Hercules "Free Olympian Dragon with Super Strength!"

With this Hercules punched the Nightmare Wheel shattering it freeing Olympian Dragon.

"And now Kakashi-Papa" I began "This is almost over!"

I pointed out towards him "Olympian Dragon...Attack his Vortex Trooper with **Lighting Judgment!**"

Olympian Dragon obeyed and this time used her attack as I reminded Kakashi-Papa of her ability "When Olympian Dragon attacks a monster, she automatically destroys it and inflicts the Battle Damage!"

With this Olympian Dragon's attack destroys Kakashi-Papa's Vortex Trooper!"

"She did it!" Naruto announced as Kakashi-Papa's Life Points dropped. (**Kakashi-Papa's Life Points: 1200**)

"Not bad Kasumi" Kakashi-Papa said "But, Vortex Trooper has another ability...When he is destroyed I get to draw one card."

I forgot about that ability as Kakashi-Papa drew his card and I saw him smile underneath his mask as he drew another Exodia piece.

"Hercules" I told him "Attack Anbu Ninja Hound with **Heroic Protection!**"

With this Hercules charged Anbu Ninja Hound and with a powerful punch destroyed it as I announced Hercules's effect "When Hercules destroys a monster any battle damage triples."

"Once again, not bad" Kakashi-Papa said admitting it as his Life Points dropped. (**Kakashi-Papa's Life Points: 600**)

"Turn end" I told him.

"Then it's my turn" Kakashi-Papa said "I draw!"

With this he drew his card, I saw the smile on his face as he looked at the card. He turned to me "I'm sorry Kasumi, this Duel has been fun but it's over as my Gold Sarcophagus activates giving me the card I removed from play."

I knew what was coming. In his hands Kakashi-Papa held the five cards he needed to win.

"It's been fun Kasumi and you had me going there in the last round but you're time is up. For I've gathered up five special pieces of the only unbeatable monster in the game of Duel Monsters...Exodia!"

With this he placed all five Monster cards on his Duel Disk. Then the area changed into a massive puzzle. First to come out were two arms which freaked Naruto out "Those arms are huge!"

Then came the legs, and finally Exodia's head came out.

"He's huge!" Naruto shouted "What is he?"

"Exodia, the Forbidden One" Hanabi told him "The only unbeatable monster...And Kakashi-Sensei has it. Haku's right Lady Kasumi's lost this one."

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see" Kakashi-Papa told Naruto then he turned to Exodia "Now Exodia, end this with **Obliteration**!"

Exodia formed a huge yellow destructive energy blast at my side of the board. It wiped out both Olympian Dragon and Hercules ending the Duel in my first defeat. (**My Life Points: 0**)

"She just lost!" Naruto shouted in dismay "My sis lost? Impossible."

"It's possible" I told him "I'm just glad it was Kakashi-Papa I lost to."

I turned to him as he smiled "If you want a rematch with me anytime soon dear, I'll accept."

"Same here" I told him as we shook hands I wasn't a sore loser at losing. This was my first loss and it was against someone I cared about.

I turned to Naruto "But how did you lose?"

"Exodia" I told him "Is the only unbeatable card, so unbeatable that, if one gets all five pieces during the first round that Duel is automatically decided."

"Wow!" Naruto stated breathless "That was great sis!"

I turned to Kakashi-Papa "Next time if we when we have a rematch, I'll be sure to catch onto your plan."

He winked at me "You nearly had me there, you just needed a bit more time, but your time was up."

This was my first loss but it didn't matter what the outcome of a Duel was just as long as you had fun. And I had fun.

With this we continued our journey.

**End of chapter. Kasumi's experienced her very first defeat. She is taking it well. So where will our heroes end up find out in the next chapter. Chapter 9: Earth Village Freedom**

_Card of the Chapter._

_ Hello fans, it's another exciting moment of Card of the Chapter with your host Kasumi Aki __Fudo and Cohost Aang._

_ Kasumi and Aang appear._

_ Kasumi: Hey guys! So far today has been a great day._

_ Aang: Even with you losing earlier it is still a great day._

_ Kasumi: I was told it wasn't just winning or losing, even though it feels good to be a winner than a loser it's if you had fun. And that was a fun Duel._

_ Aang: Anyway let's get on with it. (Pulls Lever)_

_ Kasumi: And it goes onto three!_

_ Aang: These two cards are made up so please don't go looking for them anywhere. Well the third one isn't so it's in stores if you can find it._

_ Kasumi: The first Card of the Chapter is..._

**Anbu Ninja Hound**

** Level: 5**

** Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

** Attribute: Earth**

** ATK: 2300, DEF: 1500**

** Requirements: "1" Tuner and "1" or more Non-Tuner Monsters**

** Effect: Once per turn you may take a look at the top three cards of your opponent's deck, if any are Monsters draw one card from your Deck. This card can attack directly, if you do this card's ATK is halved until the end of the Damage Step.**

_Kasumi: Boy that was some Synchro Monster Kakashi-Papa showed me._

_ Aang: It was an excellent Synchro Monster, obviously designed for decks that have Exodia in them. Anyway the next card of the Chapter is..._

**Hercules the Son of Zeus**

** Level: 7**

** Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

** Attribute: Light**

** ATK: 2500, DEF: 2150**

** Requirements: "1" Tuner and "1" or more Non-Tuner Warrior Monsters**

** Effect: Once per turn you can destroy one card on your opponent's side of the field. Any Battle Damage this card inflicts to your opponent triples.**

_Aang: And yet you surprise us with a new Synchro Monster. He was awesome!_

_ Kasumi: Thanks Aang! Now the last Card of the Chapter is found in stores or online shops...Its..._

**Exodia the Forbidden One**

** Level: 3**

** Type: Spellcaster**

** Attribute: Dark**

** ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**

** Effect: When you have "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", and "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" in addition to this card in your hand, you win the Duel.**

** Aang: So that's the card Kakashi defeated you with.**

** Kasumi: Don't worry Aang, I'll get him next time. I sort of knew what he was up to once he played his first monster and I destroyed it.**

** Then the two turn to the audiuace: See you next time! (Exits)**


	10. Chapter 9: Earth Village Freedom

Chapter 9: Earth Village Freedom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds, Avatar the Last Air Bender or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

Once again we were on our blimp. Aang, was making sure Appa was safe while Hanabi and I kept on taking turns watching for any other Fire Nation blimp that might try to confront us and ask us why we weren't in the Fire Nation. Luckily there weren't any confrontations. While we were traveling, it wasn't common for my friends and I to train on each other. Right now Takara was at my side while I was facing Hanabi Hyugga. Why was I sparing against my best friend? Well it was to practice on my Gentle Fist style and Hanabi even when sparing against Naruto besides Haku knew how to stop the Gentle Fist.

For a while Hanabi and I stared at each other with Sokka, Aang, and Katara watching.

"What are they doing?" Sokka asked Iruka-Sensei and Kakashi-Papa which Kakashi-Papa was reading his book for the hundredth time on the ship.

Kakashi-Papa didn't answer only lifting his head up from the book "I'm sorry, did you say something?" but Iruka-Sensei answered "Sparing."

"But aren't they friends?" Sokka asked.

"They are" Kakashi-Papa said "But it's imporant for Shinobi to brush off their skills especially on long missions, and sense none of the Genin except for Haku and Hanabi are the only ones that know how to stop the Gentle Fist it makes sense Hanabi goes up against Lady Kasumi."

"But" Sokka said turning to Haku "Why not you?"

"Simple reason" Haku answered "I'm the Lady Signer's bodyguard. Wouldn't make sense of a bodyguard hurting the one he protects now."

"Besides" Naruto bragged "My sister right now is the only one that can heal the injured. Isn't that right sis?"

"Wha?" I asked losing concentration in my spar with Hanabi only briefly then I managed to catch her own Gentle Fist within my own before jumping backwards skillfully landing on my two feet then I got what my older brother said and smiled "That's right, but let's keep my healing powers a secret, my mother only taught me how to brother, so I'm not sure if I can completely do it easily as she can."

"So she can heal?" Sokka asked as I neatly stopped Hanabi's Gentle Fist then tried to strike her with my own. This time she was able to block it but I nearly got her with a kick but she blocked it and used my weight against me to send me backflipping. I recovered skillfully on all fours then barely avoided her next punch but I was able to block it with an expert fist then nodded towards Takara. Hanabi nearly missed my nod and it almost cost her as Takara came at her. Hanabi was able to see her come at her just out of her Byucugan and tried to jump out of Takara's way but Takara opened her mouth and breathed fire. Hanabi's eyes widened a bit as she saw the attack come at her.

"This is it!" Kakashi-Papa smiled "I think Kasumi has this one in the bag."

Indeed I did have it as I knew Hanabi would take the fire attack and I was able to see a puff of smoke as she used Substitution Jutsu. I carefully looked around and spotted where Hanabi was coming out from and Earth Bended causing her to run into a rock taking her by surprise and then Takara and I came at her as she tried to recover, Takara jumped ramming her head right into Hanabi's stomach knocking the wind out of the Hyugga. Then my Gentle Fist struck her and I strike her in her chest and she drops.

"And my little sister did it!" Naruto shouted.

I then turned and helped Hanabi up "Are you okay?"

"I will be" Hanabi said gasping for breathe and coughing up some of her blood "Man, you are going to be a great Konochi, Lady Kasumi. Didn't see that plan coming."

"She cheated!" Sokka protested to Kakashi-Papa "She unleashed Takara on her and won that way."

Kakashi-Papa put his book a way "No Sokka, Lady Kasumi didn't cheat. A ninja uses all tools in his or her grip including the usage of using any animal. Trust me there is a clan known as Inuzuka Clan in Konoha, and they specialize with working with dogs to take down their enemy."

Sokka was speechless as Kakashi-Papa continued "And I too can attack with dogs watch this Summoning Jutsu!"

With this Kakashi-Papa brought his hands down and in an explosion of smoke came out four to six ninja dogs! At Kakashi-Papa's motion the dogs came at Sokka attacking him. Sokka then flinched watching the six dogs coming at him mercilessly.

"I'm sorry!" Sokka said "I won't insult you ninjas ever again, Kakashi please call your dogs off!"

"As you wish" Kakashi-Papa said.

With this Kakashi-Papa canceled his summon and the dogs vanished.

"Besides" Katara told her brother "We'll need everything the ninjas of Konoha have to help Aang save the world."

"I'll buy that" Sokka said looking at Takara "But I can't still shake the fact that the Lady Signer's pet fox can breathe fire that big." he turned to Hanabi "And yet you don't look even the slightest burned."

"That's because I'm not" Hanabi said "I used my Substitution Jutsu in time luckily."

Finally after one more hour of traveling Hanabi recovered and the group landed to get some more fuel for the ship with Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei discussing themselves as Fire Nation soldiers and taking the blimp to the Fire Nation to get fueled up promising that they'd return.

"Well" Naruto said "Now what do we do?"

"We continue our mission in protecting Aang" I told him.

"Yeah but who's in charge?" Naruto asked.

I sighed "Don't look at me even though I am a Signer, and I have lead the charge against the brainwashed Signers, I just don't know the area much soo."

All eyes turned to Haku and he turned "Me?"

"Please?" I asked him.

He sighed "Alright."

"You forgot someone" Sokka told me "I could be a leader!"

"Yeah well..." I began "Haku's been in fights more than you have, plus he is a great bodyguard."

So with the two boys arguing we made our way on the ground when we heard a thump! Hanabi and I activated our Byucugan or for me my Psychic powers in their Prime State. Only for me to sigh with relief as Naruto, Haku, Sokka, Aang, Takara, Hanabi and I saw the man. He was a young man older than me by about six years. His eyes widened as he saw our faces. What must've made him even more scared was probably our head bands. I reasoned with myself that it was the head bands as he took off.

We followed closely and he was trying to escape us he did lose Aang, Katara, and even Sokka but he couldn't shake Shinobi of the Leaf Village easily. We easily used the trees to our advantage.

"What are you running from?" Naruto demanded "Just because you can Earth Bend doesn't mean you shouldn't run from us!"

"Way to go Naruto" Haku muttered "Now he knows were following him."

The person we were facing heard them and saw us in the trees but Naruto pressed his hands together "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

With this five identical Naruto's appeared taking the guy by surprise, long enough for me to press my hands together making the hand singal "I don't want to do this but...**Shadow Possession Jutsu!**"

The guy was startled from Naruto's clones wondering what to do and was still debating on how to out run them when my shadow struck him preventing his movement "What?" he asked he looked down and saw his shadow connecting to mine then he made eye contact to my concerned but gentle eyes "Success!" I spoke out silently "It's okay we don't want to hurt you, we just want to talk."

It was then Aang, Katara and Sokka appeared with Sokka out of breathe "So this is where you are" he said in between breathes.

"They stopped him" Aang said cheerfully but at this we noticed that nearby people we watching wondering why I had stopped the man.

It was then the guy pleaded with me to let him go "P-P-P-Please let me go, I'll come willingly."

"What?" Hanabi and I asked each other.

"Come willingly where?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"Aren't you ninja?" the man asked.

"We are" Haku answered as he ordered me to let the poor and terrified man go as he stood there still not moving "But, we are ninja of Konoha not Otagakure"

The man looked confused "Then you're not with the Fire Nation?"

"Hell no!" I told him "They tried to capture me multiple times."

"What for?" a woman asked and I could tell she was his mother "You don't seem to be a Bender?"

I turned to Haku whom nodded as he stood up "This is Lady Kasumi Aki Fudo," he said as I removed my sleeve and revealed my Mark of the Dragon.

"A Signer!" a villager shouted "She could be any type of Bender though."

But I decided to show them I was an Earth Bender by Earth Bending.

They gasped "You shouldn't have done that Lady Signer" the woman said "The Fire Nation occupy this village and kill Benders."

"I'd like to see them try to kill my sister" Naruto told the woman grinning from ear-to-ear.

"But you are a ninja just like your sister?" the woman asked.

"That's true" Naruto said "But let me tell you this and you BETTER believe it! My sister has dealt with these Fire Nation soldiers head on and won against them multiple times and plus we are Ninja of Konoha the strongest Ninja Village, and I am going to be it's next Hokage! I'll dare these Fire Nation soldiers to take her with me around!"

With this Naruto accidentally Fire Bended causing all of us to sweat drop.

"What?" Naruto asked as Haku face palmed.

The villagers began to back away seeing at he was Fire Bender as I turned to him "Simple brother what element do you bend?"

"Darn it!" Naruto shouted then he turned to the villagers "But I'm not like those Fire Benders from the Fire Nation, if I was do you think I'd be standing here without turning this young man in?" the villagers didn't answer him "This is like Konoha from the beginning, anyway, would you think I'd be standing here with my younger sister, her friend Hanabi, and even two Water Benders?"

The villagers were silent but getting it Naruto wasn't a Fire Bender from the Fire Nation rather in Naruto was a Fire Bender of Konoha.

So the villagers let the group spend the night but Katara and I were walking with the young man we befriended. We heard something collapsing like a cave then someone's voice shouting "Help!"

We followed the voice and found an old man but something bugged me even as he asked Katara, the young man and I for help. Katara saw my eyes narrowing "Lady Signer, he's in danger of losing his life."

"I know" I told her "But something doesn't feel right."

Katara ignored this and asked the guy or me to help him but I refused knowing that this old man was up to something, I couldn't put my hand on it but wasn't going to do anything in order to make sure this wasn't a trap.

Katara then explained to the man that even though he lost his father to the Fire Nation somewhere but the old man needed help. Convinced the gentleman Earth Bended the old man out of the situation.

I kept a good eye on the old man still not trusting the man. I knew my instincts were right and I explained the situation to Haku during the night.

"It wasn't that I didn't want to help out" I told Haku "But something like my woman's intuition told me that wasn't the case."

"I agree" Haku told me and Hanabi he turned to Naruto "Have you found the captured Earth Benders?"

"I haven't" Naruto said "Why?"

"For we're expecting company" Haku told him "Sense you're a Fire Bender find the place the Earth Benders are and report back."

"You got it!" Naruto said jumping away and beginning his next mission.

Night fell and while Sokka, Katara and Aang slept, Haku stood first watch due to the information we told him. We heard footsteps coming just as the young man stepped outside. He heard me Haku, and Hanabi come out of hiding with Hanabi's Byucugan on and my Psychic Powers in their Prime State.

Sure enough the Fire Nation was coming. Just as he stepped out a the touches of the Fire Nation Soldiers shown on him and the old man earlier shouted "There he is, he's an Earth Bender!"

"You're coming with us!" The closest soldier shouted but he didn't get very far as a needle came out striking him in the neck.

The soldier fell backwards then two Kunai's flew out striking their targets and the Fire Nation Soldiers fell down injured.

"Whose there?" the leading soldier asked.

Then they saw me, Haku, and Hanabi.

"That girl from earlier" The old man said.

"How could you betray this Earth Village?" Haku demanded to the old man "And when someone tried to save your life. In reality you really shouldn't have been saved."

A soldier trembled "T-T-T-They aren't Sound Ninja" He told the leading soldier "T-T-T-T-They are Leaf Ninja."

"Of Konoha" Haku told the guy "And now if you want this gentleman you'll have to get threw us first!"

Haku, Hanabi and I presumed the Manji formation with the man in our center weapons drawn. The Soldiers could tell we were serious and some wanted to retreat a wise move the the commanding officer in charge berated them "Take them all them!"

"Big mistake" Haku warned them.

With this we began our defending the man. I easily Earth Bended against the Fire Nation Soldiers as if I had nothing to worry about which I didn't.

"That ten year old's a great Earth Bender" a Fire Nation soldier announced as he took a rock to his neck dropping. Two Fire Nation Soldiers thought it be wise to attack me in close combat, big mistake as I easily used my Gentle Fist on him.

"You're not getting this Earth Bender!" I told them as they dropped stunned by my hands.

"Her hands" a Fire Nation Soldier began before he lost consiousness "Have death hands."

"It's not only her" another losing consious Fire Nation Soldier replied as he and five others were knocked down by Hanabi "But the girl with the white eyes has it too."

"I'm a Hyugga" Hanabi told them "My clan is the strongest in the leaf for this reason."

IT was then Haku surprised the soldiers by Water Bending a huge wave of water rushing over them.

"That ninja is a Water Bender?" one asked before getting up.

"Not only that" Haku told them making hand signs "Lady Kasumi, Hanabi! Let's do this be ready to take a lot out with this."

He turned smiling "Water Style...**Hidden Mist Jutsu!**"

With this mist appeared over the area causing confusion as the Fire Nation commander asked "What's going on here."

Surprisingly this drawn the attention of Aang, Katara and Sokka as Sokka asked "What's going on what's with this mist?"

I turned to the The man that the Fire Nation tried to arrest "Now go inside, things are going to get deadly."

The man nodded and ran off. It was then Aang knew what was going on "The Fire Nation is attacking!"

"Let's stay back till this mist unfolds" Aang suggested.

Hearing this Haku pressed on his attack as Hanabi and I threw Kunai with explosive tags at the Fire Nation Soldiers the reason being was because we saw them because of our usage of our Psychic Powers or Byucugan.

"Now, Water Style, **Water Dragon Jutsu!**" Haku announced with this water emerged forming a huge water Dragon slamming into twenty Fire Nation Soldiers causing them to go slamming into trees some killed by the force of the blow and some stunned with their backs broken from hitting the trees.

With this the Mist cleared and the Fire Nation Soldiers were confused as Aang, Sokka and Katara came over.

"What is this about?" Sokka asked.

Hanabi pointed to the old man "He betrayed this village! He tried to have the Fire Nation arrest that young man!"

"Told you he was up to something" I told Katara whom sighed "Well he looked honest to me."

The Fire Nation commander looked at us "What are you waiting for get them!"

"Not this time" Haku said to the man "We win this round."

The man watched as Haku made hand singles "For I'm not only a Water Bender but as a Ninja that has Water Ninjutsu and Ice based ones, then I can use it against you...Like this dangerous water ninjutsu...**Water Style, Water Vortex Jutsu!**"

With this Haku completed his Ninjutsu and water swirled into a vortex taking the rest of the Fire Nation Soldiers head on knocking them out with the commander and the old man alive and trying to retreat. However they found it impossible to do so.

"What?" They asked then they saw my shadow on theirs.

"Thanks to the fire from the lights that are on" I said to them "I guess you can call this Shadow Bending but it's really a Secret Ninja technique from another ninja clan in my village."

"You two won't be going anywhere" Haku told them.

It was then Naruto returned "Hey guys!"

He saw the knocked out Fire Nation soldiers then he began sulking "Oh-man, I missed out on the action."

Haku turned towards Naruto "You're sister can't hold them off for long."

"That's true" Naruto told him and the Fire Nation commander watched Naruto closely "Sister?"

"Yeah" Naruto said demonstrating that he was a Fire Bender "I have an Earth Bending little sister so what."

"Aren't you going to take her?" the commander asked.

"I'm not a Fire Bender of the Fire Nation" Naruto told him "Plus why would I do something evil to my sister? I'm not like this Fire Lord Ozai or any Fire Nation soldier."

This got the two men as Naruto turned to me "I'll handle them" he turned pressing his hands together "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

With this Naruto summoned two clones he then instructed each of them "Make sure these two don't get away, even though I've come with great news."

With this the Shadow Clones tied the captives up even as I retreated my shadow.

"You'll only have to monitor them until Kakashi-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei show up, they'll know what to do with" Haku eyed the old man "Traitor."

"I was framed" The old man pleaded "They made me do it."

"Yeah, yeah" Haku said "And looks like the plan backfired."

With this we explained to Aang, Katara and Sokka why we had done what we had done.

"We'll you had to" Aang said "Plus Lady Kasumi would do anything to help those in need,"

"Just like my father would" I told him "He knew the right thing to do for his family and friends and so did I. Something just didn't look or feel right."

Katara turned to me "How could've I missed that? I mean I completely ignored your warning."

"You'll get better" I told her "Not all of us are perfect, not even I am, I mean I could've been wrong."

"But what did I miss?" she asked me again.

This time I answered her truthfully "Simple, you failed to notice that the old man was the only one coming out, there weren't any more people even when he Earth Bended the guy out of there. If the mine was collapsing on it's own there'd be at least more people in it."

"That's what one would expect" Haku admitted "Although like the Lady Signer said anyone could've made that mistake."

So we waited and didn't have to wait for long until Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei appeared. We told them the situation and Katara agreed to find the man's father and restore the Earth Village and it's Earth Benders. Kakashi-Papa was able to converse the two to us where they were keeping the Earth Benders. Well when I said convince them I mean use his Sharrigan on them.

Only then did they tell us willingly we kept the prisoners under watch of Naruto's clones and we found the area a ship.

There we burst into the ship's compound taking the Fire Nation Guards buy surprise. They were surprised to see Konoha Ninja whom were key intent on freeing the Earth Benders. Where we held a brief conversation with them. Most of the Earth Benders had lost their hopes saying that they thought the Avatar was just a ledgend but when Aang demonstrated his Air Bending Skills that all changed even while Iruka-Sensei, Kakashi-Papa, Haku, Hanabi, Naruto and I were protecting the group from the soldiers.

Seeing this it was enough for the Earth Benders to get into action. Sure we were on a ship out of anywhere near where Earth Bending could happen but the ship itself had coal. With this Coal we could Earth Bend. This proved to be the Fire Nation's downfall. With the Avatar and the Lady Signer at their side they knew things have turned.

Were they right as I came at five Soldiers using my speed, and Gentle Fist to take them down. Then together with the other Earth Benders including the man's father and himself we Earth Bended the Fire Nation Soldiers into the water.

Haku's Water Bending and even the amount of Water Bending Katara knew used it against the Fire Nation's Fire Benders. Naruto was having fun with them spawning Shadow Clone after Shadow Clone and using his Fire Bending to take the Fire Nation Soldiers by surprise and down. Although Naruto's Fire Bending made the Earth Benders uneasy, that was until Naruto and I fought side by side then Bended together.

Hanabi's Gentle Fist and Rotation abilities blown the Fire Nation Soldiers and Benders into the water.

Haku came at the closest Fire Bender then as they collided fist shouted "Secret Art: **Thousand Needles of Death!**"

Ice needles appeared underneath the combatant's feet then rained down on a row of Fire Nation Guards and Fire Benders like rain. They dropped killed.

Kakashi-Papa was in serious war mode and Sokka's eyes were poping out of his sockets as he watched my adopted father fight against hordes of enemies taking them down with swift strokes of his Kunai Knive and using everything in the Copy Ninja's aresonal.

"And now" Kakashi-Papa said eying one last guard gaining in Chakra "Let me introduce you to this...**Lighting Blade!**"

With this Kakashi-Papa charged the Fire Bender and sense the Fire Bender couldn't dodge it took the lighting blade dropping instantly. Kakashi-Papa then proceeded in using this against the Fire Nation taking complete rows of enemies out. In other words in my eyes Kakashi-Papa was a true ninja untouchable.

Iruka-Sensei was using his ninja skills as well and took two rows of enemy soldiers out.

Now Naruto and I were back to back "Ready for our big finally sis?" Naruto asked.

"You bet!" I said this was something Naruto and I practiced on every time we spent time as a brother and sister now was the time to use it!

I smiled as I began my run with Naruto quickly following behind me, running besides me was Takara my pet Vulpix. We ran towards the last row of Fire Benders and Fire Nation Guards whom were now nervous. Then after pressing my fingers together had Takara transform into another me then she breathed fire while I Earth Bended and focused my Psychic Powers to combine around me and Takara then we spun around.

"Volcanic Fang over Fang!" I announced as we made contact. Some Fire Nation Guards and Fire Benders fell into the water some were dead. In the end only two remained remained and Naruto let them have it as he and one clone was gathering in Chakra in one of his hands then he shouted "**Rasengan!**"

Naruto's attack strikes home and forces the two remaining Guards backwards one I could tell was horribly injured and possibly dying and the other was just stunned but the two fell into the water. And just like that the Earth Village was freed. After this with Aang at it's side we went into the village and we sunk the boat and went into the village the next afternoon. With this we continued to liberate earth Villages then one last time headed straight for Haku's home the Northern Water Tribe.

It felt good to bring back hope back to a land where there wasn't.

**End of chapter.**

** With this the new chapter in Kasumi and the Avatar is over. This chapter was supposed to be the same episode as the one where Katara helped the Earth Benders out by using herself as bait. So this is the end of this chapter. The next chapter is Chapter 10: Haku vs. ****Master Pakku; Duel for Katara's Training!**


	11. Chapter 10: Haku vs Master Pakku P1

Chapter 10: Haku vs. Master Pakku, Duel for Katara's Training! P1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Avatar the Last Air Bender or Yugioh 5ds. I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of female Fire Emblem Characters.

It took forever to get to the Northern Water Kingdom, but we eventually did. Along the way we had many adventures. Like when Katara, Sokka and Aang went to an Earth Bending kingdom to meet an old friend. While they were inside my friends and I were outside watching for any signs of Prince Zuko or any of the Fire Nation soldiers. We knew they were onto us as we all had run ins with them. Despite these run ins we easily defeated them. Right now we were in a tight spot. You see earlier tonight Aang had went to visit a temple. I of course followed suit. He tried to argue with me but I insisted I follow him.

Katara wanted to as well but seeing that her powers weren't fully controlled allowed me to go instead. Haku surprisingly agreed knowing that it would nearly be impossible to sneak up on me. Boy were we both wrong. Aang, and I walked into the temple.

"See anything?" Aang asked me.

"Not yet" I said "It is strange that no Fire Nation soldier followed us here though."

"Don't think about them" Aang told me cheerfully "I mean I know you're a ninja Lady Signer but you don't always have to be so serious, be like your brother Naruto you know I like the you when you're cheerful."

I smiled at Aang "Thanks but I'm not going to be like Naruto, I mean I love my older adopted brother and all but I'm not going to drop how serious I am on a mission."

Aang understood my words as we looked around "So may I ask you a question?"

I looked at him then smiled understandingly "Yes, you may."

"Well, Lady Kasumi...What's it like to love?"

I looked at him cocking my head "What sort of love?"

"You know like being with your boyfriend Shikamaru" Aang said.

I now understood Aang's question "It's a great feeling. It makes you feel important and wanted...Why do you ask?"

"Well" Aang said "Now that we're together, I'll tell you the reason why I ran away from the Air Nomads."

I turned to him then silently nodded as if telling him to continue.

"Well, I ran away because as the Avatar, I can't love anyone, that's why I asked you that question."

I fought to keep back my own tears at hearing this "I don't blame you running away for that and that's bogus! Everyone should learn what love is."

I turned looking into the open "What kind of world would it be if no one knew love? I shutter to think of it. Love is what binds families together, bonding with your family is important as well as bonding with friends and those you care about that's what a world should be with and as a Konochi of the Leaf Village, I'll fight for those causes and to protect the ones I love."

Aang blinked commenting my comment "Even though I don't know your father Lord Yusei, but what you said right now might've been what your father would've said."

"He would've said those words" I admitted.

Suddenly we heard someone coming around the corner and it happened to be a priest, now unlike last time when I thought I knew of a traitor this time I was completely fooled. Perhaps it was because he was a priest that I fell for it. He looked at us and took us in deeper into the temple. However this is when I started to suspect something and Aang noticed my uneasiness.

"You're friend okay?" the priest asked Aang.

"She's a Signer" Aang said "Not only that she's psychic and has learned from her experiences on watching her surroundings. She's just doing what a ninja of Konoha does best."

Deep down I smiled in the inside but by now my senses were ringing it's a trap! However I still didn't know why they were telling me this.

Grabbing a Kunai I gave Aang a secret nod and he secretly nodded back. After hiding myself as best as I could to keep and I of Aang, I continued to follow them. I heard Aang and the Priest talk and then when Aang told him the reason why he escaped, the Priest said he was sorry for deceiving him and then the Avatar was surrounded by Fire Nation soldiers only they were not from Prince Zuko's group. They were from a different person and I saw him General Hiro, I recognized him from his actions in Konoha when he fought against us.

Carefully I waited then went into action "**Shadow Possession Jutsu!**" I whispered making it's hand seal.

My shadow crept over the Fire Nation's soldier's feet trapping them before they could capture Aang.

"Get him!" General Hiro shouted.

"We can't" they responded and it was then they noticed a shadow stopping theirs. They followed it then the general saw me.

"Hey you're on our side!" he demanded.

I looked at him and once he saw my head band knew that he was wrong but sense he fought against Konoha last time I saw him he immediately knew me. I saw him grinning "Why if it isn't the Lady Signer."

"Run Aang!" I told Aang "I'll keep them busy."

The Avatar nodded understanding me as he knew I could handle the Fire Nation on my own. Then tore off.

"We'll" General Hiro said looking amazed "Outsmarted in the end, look what you did Lady Signer you let him get away."

"What are you going to do about it Fire Nation scum?" I snapped.

The General blinked "Looks like you improved your words Signer."

"Any enemy to the Avatar" I told him "I is an enemy to the Leaf Village. You want the Avatar, but you won't get him, not without dealing with me first!"

"Fine" General Hiro said "Troops let's take the Signer for execution."

It was then I miscalculated how many soldiers I had in my Shadow Possession Jutsu as I saw more soldiers coming in."

However Haku had been watching and he let them know it. Needles poked threw their necks killing them or forcing them to drop. I then Earth Bended the rest. General Hiro turned seeing Haku with me "If you value your life, you'll keep your troops off of her."

"Nice" Hiro told Haku "I see you're still Lady Aki's pet."

"Aki-Sensei isn't like you Fire Benders, in fact she understands the meaning of life and just like her daughter here, she won't fight for the Fire Nation!"

The General charged Haku but Haku made a hand seal then shouted "**Shattering Ice Spear!**"

A spear came out of the ground taking the General by surprise by striking him in the stomach sending him flying then he came to a complete stop as he landed on the ground. Haku turned to me nodding to me "Deal the punishment to the captured Soldiers Lady Kasumi."

I nodded making a hand seal and General Hiro knew what was coming "Oh-no you wouldn't finish off the troops I have in here in your shadow would you?"

"This is for you're trickery" I told him "Konoha's Secret Technique, **Shadow Strangulation Jutsu!**"

My shadow reached up to the Fire Nation's throats then sounded like it not only strangled them but snapped their necks. The troops dropped then Haku threw a flash bomb and we escaped.

"Fools!" General Hiro shouted "You let not only Aang escape but the Lady Signer as well!"

Immediately after this we met up with Aang and we took off.

"That was a close one sis" Naruto told me.

"Even without Haku" Kakashi-Papa told Naruto "Your sister would've found a way to get out of that jam, she's smart just like her boyfriend."

"But now we know that Prince Zuko, isn't the only Fire Nation member looking for Aang" Sokka said.

"At least Kasumi was there to bail Aang out" Katara told him then she turned to me "Thank you for your bravery Lady Signer."

"What can I say?" I asked "I am a Shinobi and am careful when something isn't right, to make sure to hide then wait to see what's making you on edge," I turned to Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei "Right Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei?"

"Right Lady Kasumi" Iruka-Sensei said.

With Kakashi-Papa nodding as well "Of course, you learned it first hand when traveling with me and the rest of Team Seven with Zabuza."

Aang turned to me "Thanks Lady Kasumi you bailed me out there."

"No problem" I told him "We all need to stay together if we are to defeat The Fire Nation not only that but it'll take all of our teamwork to defeat them."

Haku was silent but he agreed with me. Hanabi and I were the only ones to catch on. While Katara, Aang, and Sokka plotted their next move, Hanabi and I left Iruka-Sensei with Kakashi-Papa talking about their next move. We knew we had to have been getting close to Haku's home land. Despite this Haku didn't look to happy. Naruto noticed this too. So the three of us walked into where Haku was at.

"Something wrong Haku?" I asked him.

"Yeah man" Naruto said "You should be happy that you'll see your home kingdom after all this time apart from them."

Haku turned to us and actually smiled "It's not that I'm not willing to see my home kingdom, it's just that I know there is one thing that is bothering me."

"Which is?" Hanabi asked.

Haku then sighed "That in the Northern Water Kingdom, they don't train female Water Benders."

"Why didn't you tell Katara that?" Naruto asked.

"I've been meaning to" Haku admitted "But that's been on my mind ever sense we gotten closer to the Northern Water Kingdom. I just can't break that news to her. I'm trying to think what I can do."

He looked at me "Plus I have my hands full in protecting you Lady Signer, so even if I make the decision to teach her myself if she is rejected, I'd be failing what I promised Aki-Sensei."

"Man" I said looking around now understanding why Haku hadn't told Katara this "You are in a bind the only Water Bender that she can excuse from declining her request to be trained is you Haku."

"Agreed" Hanabi said "But why won't the Northern Water Kingdom train female Water Benders?"

"Who knows" Haku said "That has always been a mystery to even me, and I never really understood that."

"You want us to tell her?" I asked.

"I'll worry about what I'll do to help them out" Haku told me "I'll do something that will allow the Masters to teach Water Bending to her."

"But what about Aang?" Naruto asked.

"Aang will learn it, they will teach him that but not Katara" Haku answered "I'll think of a solution."

"I'll try to help as well" I told Haku "After all I would think they'd listen to a Signer if the Avatar is important to them."

Haku turned "Thank you Lady Kasumi, if it comes down to it that is a solution. I'll think of another one."

"Alright Haku" I said then I sat down.

"What's wrong sis?" Naruto asked "You act like you had a psychic vision."

"Perhaps I have" I admitted to him and he was right. Lately I had been having visions. Mostly that the Fire Nation would attack the Northern Water Kingdom. No surprise there as the only one I had told this to was Aang. Perhaps it would be best to tell the rest what I envisioned.

I took a deep breathe then turned "Well actually Naruto you're right, I have been having visions."

"Of what?" Hanabi asked then she guessed correct "Fire Nation attack?"

"Yes," I told her then I turned to Haku "Although It is against the Northern Water Kingdom."

This got Haku's attention "There going to attack my home? When?"

"That I'm not sure" I told him "All I have been able to see during my visions is that the Fire Nation will attack but my vision says the Water Kingdom will win but in between there is a blur."

"A blur?" Naruto asked.

I turned to him nodding and he shivered "What could do that in your visions?"

"It could mean anything" Hanabi told him "Something bad could've happened or something good could've happened."

"So that's two things we'll need to watch" Haku sighed "It's no surprising the Fire Nation would lose taking on the Northern Water Kingdom, our powers become stronger on the night of the Full Moon."

"Sucks to be them" I smirked up "Because that is the time in my vision."

It was then Iruka-Sensei called us back on deck of the ship. Once on deck we came to see a hidden castle made out of ice.

"Is this?" Naruto asked Haku with Sokka having same shocked expression.

"Yes" Haku said "This is the Northern Water Kingdom, my home."

It wasn't long before we landed and we were immediately surrounded by Northen Water Kingdom troops and even their Water Benders. I admired them for what they did I mean had we been a Fire Nation ship we would've been in big trouble. Luckily they had heard of Konoha being the only village able to withstand a Fire Nation attack and when they saw the Leaf Symbol on our air craft they knew whom we were.

There greeting us came old Water Benders. They looked like Masters. For a while things looked normal. The Water Bender Pakku easily recognized me as a Signer now even though I wasn't a Water Bender he admired my Signer Abilties. He gladly took Aang as a student but he didn't take Katara. This didn't go well with Katara or Sokka.

"But how could you not do that?" Sokka asked the old Water Bender.

"It's been always a principle in the Northern Water Kingdom to not teach female Water Benders Water Bending" the old man said but it was then he laid eyes on Haku.

"Right Haku?"

Haku didn't say anything the Southern Water Tribe siblings for once saw that Haku was troubled trying to think on if he should be the one to teach him.

The old Water Bender asked Haku the question "Right Haku? You haven't forgotten from being far away from the one that adopted you."

"No," Haku admitted "I haven't forgotten our principle but Pakku, I must say that I myself would love to teach Katara Water Bending."

"But it's against our rules" he told Haku.

"That I know and never understood" Haku told him "If anyone knows about fairness it would be Lady Aki, Lady Kasumi's mother, Lord Yusei Fudo her father and even Lady Kasumi herself."

I caught onto what Haku was saying and turned to the old man "Please sir, just once in your life train her. She's the only one left."

Master Pakku looked at me "Even though I don't know your father or mother well, they understand things, but surely they'd understand our principle."

"I doubt my father would" I admitted to him "He was always about fairness."

The old man sighed "I just can't accept Katara."

Haku turned to the old man as Katara looked hurt at this. However she saw Haku step up "Pakku, why not you Duel against me."

Katara's ears perked up as the old man turned "You challenge me to a Duel Haku? You've got guts."

"Sure I do, when it's to stick up for someone!" Haku told him "Before I met Lady Kasumi here, before I met her mother, I was almost exactly like you Pakku, upon meeting them it changed me, Pakku, I know your a Duelist here, so we'll do things the Duelist way."

Master Pakku sighed "It has been years sense I have Dueled, but Haku if you want to Duel then I'll give you what you wanted but may I ask why you don't want to train her yourself?"

"I made a promise to Aki-Sensei saying I'd protect her daughter at all cost, you see Pakku, I won't be able to win do both train Katara and protect Lady Kasumi here."

"Especially when he's the only Body Guard she has with her at all times" Naruto muttered.

It was then Master Pakku agreed "Alright Haku name what will happen if I lose?"

"You'll agree to train Aang and Katara" Haku told him.

Katara turned to Haku "Haku you don't, have to do this for me. I'll figure out some other way."

"No" Haku said to her "I want him to see what I mean by diversity, besides all of you were wondering what Deck I have, besides Lady Kasumi whom I lost to twice, I did lose to Aki-Sensei of course I was asking for that lost."

"That reminds me Haku, how was your Dueling record when you went to Duel Academy?" Master Pakku asked Haku.

"With the exception of losing to Aki-Sensei, I was unbeatable."

"That's good to know" Master Pakku said "So you might be a match to my deck."

"I've dealt with Signers" Haku told the old Master "Now admittingly that Orochimaru used a Forbidden Jutsu to turn them against the Temporary Signers, but we've dealt with them."

The old man smiled "Very well," the two separated then activated their Duel Disks then shouted "**DUEL!**"

(**Haku's Life Points: 4000**)

(**Master Pakku's Life Points: 4000**)

"I'll start things off Haku" Master Pakku said "I draw!"

The old man drew his card then went onto setting up his field.

"I'll start by activating the Field Spell Card: A Legendary Ocean!"

With this an ocean appeared on the field causing Haku to look around understanding what this Field Spell did but his opponent spoke out it's effect "In case your wondering Haku, this card is treated as Umi. All Water Type Monsters gain two hundred attack and defense points. Not only that but my monsters levels lower by two."

"Not a bad move old man" Naruto said.

"And now" Master Pakku spoke up "I'll summon Bitelon in attack mode!"

A big sea reptile appeared on the field. (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000**)

"Due to A Legendary Ocean's effect" Master Pakku reminded Haku it has lowered Bitelon's level six to a level four. Not only that sense he is a water monster his attack points rise!"

Sure enough the old man's monster attack points rose. (**2400-2600**) (**1000-1200**)

"Turn end" Master Pakku stated.

"Not a bad draw" Haku told him "I draw!"

Haku drew his card then looked on the field and I heard his thoughts _I've got to be careful Bitelon's effect is that it has peircing damage, and with a Legendary Ocean on the field he can bring out his higher level monsters out with ease. However I can do this!_

Haku looked at Master Pakku "Nice strategy Master Pakku but it isn't enough."

"Why is that?" the old man demanded.

"Simple" Haku said "You're about to find out!"

"First" Haku began "I'll be summoning my Blizzard Warrior in attack mode!"

A blue knight appeared onto the field on Haku's side of the field (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 400**)

"Sure yours may be a Water Type Monster" Pakku said as he watched Blizzard Warrior's Attack and defense rise by two hundred "But it still isn't good enough." (**1400-1600**) (**400-600**)

"That maybe true" Haku admitted "But I'll then have to activate the Spell Card, Double Summon" with this Haku activated his Spell Card "Now I can summon one additional monster, and I know exactly who, I'll summon my Blackwing -Mistral the Silver Shield Tuner Monster!"

A winged beast whose body looked like a shield appeared on the field. (**ATK: 100, DEF: 1800**)

I saw Haku's plan right away and was the first one to shout "Go for it Haku!"

"And I will go for it" Haku told Master Pakku, "I'm going to tune my Level two Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield with my Level three Blizzard Warrior!"

The Blackwing Monster became two rings which scanned Blizzard Warrior as Haku chanted out "In order to become a secret weapon for someone, the path will reveal an opening in order to complete the dream...Synchro Summon, Awaken, **Ally of Justice Catastor!**"

With a flash of white Light a machine type monster appeared on the field. (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1200**)

"Impressive" Master Pakku said and I could tell he had never seen a Synchro Summon before, "So this is what a Synchro Summon looks like."

"You better be cringing" Haku told the Old Water Bender "For my Ally of Justice Catastor will rip apart your offense and defense like knives to butter!"

"I hope you can put those words to good use son" Master Pakku told him

"And I will put them to good use," Haku told him "Ally of Justice Catastor, attack Bitelon!"

"Are you crazy Haku?" Master Pakku asked Ally of Justice Catastor doesn't have the attack needed to defeat it!"

Ally of Justice Catastor blinked then aimed then fired a yellow laser at Bitelon. The yellow laser strikes Bitelon and it instantly is destroyed causing the old master to look in shock at what had happened and to his eyes Haku's gear hadn't changed.

"What happened?" the old man asked.

Haku just grinned "Ally of Justice Catastor's Special ability activated Pakku is what happened."

The old man looked at Haku as Haku continued "You see father, when Ally of Justice attacks or is attacked by a Non-Dark Attribute Monster, he automatically destroys that monster without Battle Damage calculation."

"I see" the old man said and I saw a small smile on his face as if he was enjoying this little surprise from the boy he had adopted and raised many years ago.

"Next" Haku began "I'll throw down, two Cards face down turn end."

Haku placed two Cards down and ended his turn.

"Nice one Haku!" Sokka shouted encouragement my friend "Make him summon his most powerful monsters, they won't be a match to your Synchro Monster!"

"This Duel has only begun" Master Pakku reminded Sokka and Katara "And while my adopted son has taken me by surprise on his first turn, it still won't be enough to win."

He turned to Haku "It's my turn then Haku, I draw!"

"Hold on there" Haku told Master Pakku, "I'll activate one of my Continuous Trap Card, Ominous Fortunetelling!"

The old man drew his card as he looked surprised "Not bad son."

"Now" Haku told him "During the Stand By Phase of my turn, you I get to randomly pick a card in your hand and then I get to guess between if it's a Monster, Spell or Trap Card, if I guess right, you take seven hundred points of damage!"

Once again the old Water Bender had been taken off guard "Once again you've really been taught well but now, I'll set a monster."

He set a monster card horizontally.

"But I'm not done yet" The old man said "I'll set two cards face down, turn end."

"While your ending" Haku told him "I'll activate my Second Trap Card, it's known as **Fatal Abacus!**"

"Oh right Haku!" I shouted.

"Yeah Haku!" Naruto shouted "Way to put the squeeze on gramps!"

"Now" Haku told Master Pakku "If a Monster is destroyed by Battle and sent to the Graveyard the owner of that monster take five hundred points of damage."

"Once again you impressed me with that one move" the old Water Bender admitted.

"And it's about to get even harder" Haku promised as now it was his turn "I draw!"

Haku drew his card and looked at his hand "Alright then before I begin this turn, I'll simply activate the effect of Ominous Fortunetelling!"

The first Continuous Trap Card and Haku pointed to the old man's hand. He only had two cards left and pointed to the far left one "Spell Card."

The old man sighed revealing the card "You're right."

"Now that I'm right, Ominous Fortunetelling activates causing you to lose seven hundred of your Life Points!"

I saw a faint glow of purple from around the Trap Card as it sent out something like a curse towards the old man. The old man took the Trap Card's attack and Haku took the early lead.

(**Master Pakku's Life Points: 3300**)

"Next" Haku began "Now is when I place the field correctly, I'll now summon my Spear Dragon in attack mode!"

Spear Dragon appeared on the field and in attack mode. (**ATK: 1900, DEF: 0**)

"Now" Haku began "I'll have Spear Dragon attack your face down monster!"

"That maybe true" Master Pakku said "But I'll activate my own Continuous Trap Card, It's known as Tornado Wall!"

A wall that looked like a Tornado appeared.

Haku looked disappointed as he knew what this Trap Card did but Naruto was clueless. Which caused Hanabi, and I to give him death looks but the old man explained "I know all about Spear Dragon's ability to pierce threw my defenses Haku, so this is why I activate this Continuous Trap Card, now while Umi remains face-up on the field, I take no damage from attacking monsters."

Haku gritted his teeth as Spear Dragon penetrated but failed to do Battle Damage thanks to Tornado Wall but he was taken back as well when the old man revealed the monster to be Snowman Eater!

"Surprised?" the old man asked his son as Haku's Life Points dropped by two hundred due to Snowman Eater's defenses increasing by two hundred points (**0-200**) (**1900-2100**)

(**Haku's Life Points: 3800**)

"Sense my monster was stronger it isn't destroyed" Master Pakku said "And now with Tornado Wall you won't damage my Life Points by attacks but now you'll fall victim to my Snowman Eater's ability which thanks to you attacking it while it was face down activates it I can destroy one monster on the field and I know which one."

The old man pointed towards Ally of Justice Catastor "Him!"

With this Haku's Synchro Monster was destroyed and Haku cringed "Well there goes that plan of having him out for the remainder of the Duel."

The old man turned to Haku as Haku spoke up "Due to attacking Spear Dragon switches to defense mode."

Sure enough Spear Dragon switched into defense mode (**DEF: 0**)

"Turn end" Haku said.

"It's my turn" the old man said "I draw!"

The old man drew his card "Alright then Haku, I'll activate my Spell Card, Pot of Greed, it'll allow me to draw two more cards!"

Master Pakku activated his Spell Card and drew two more Cards from his deck then I saw him smile "Alright then, I have everything I need to deal some terrible damage to you Haku."

Haku looked confused at this but the old man held up a Spell Card, "I'll activate the Ritual Spell Card: Gishki Ceremonial Mirror!"

Gishki Ceremonial Mirror activated and the old man smiled "Now I'll tribute my Snowman Eater with my Deepsea Warrior!"

"That's a level eight Ritual Monster" I stated.

"The Lady Signer is right" Master Pakku told Haku, with these two Ritual Monsters I'll now Ritual Summon my **Evigishki Soul Ogre!**"

With this a sea monster appeared on the field. (**ATK: 2800, DEF: 2800**)

"And now" The old man said to Haku "Thanks to my Legendary Ocean that's out my monster gains two hundred attack and defense points."

It was true the old man's Ritual Monster gained in more power. (**2800-3000**) (**2800-3000**)

"And now" The old man said with a smile on his face "I'll activate Evigishki Soul Ogre's Special Ability."

Haku heard this and looked calm like he was always when Dueling even as Master Pakku explained it's effect "By discarding one Gishki monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can return one of your Face-up Card on your side of the field and return it to your deck!"

The old man then pointed towards Spear Dragon "So back off Spear Dragon, go back into his deck!"

I saw the old man discard a monster and I knew it was a Gishki monster. Then with a powerful ocean torrent, put Spear Dragon back into Haku's deck.

"Uh-oh" Haku admitted.

"Too right it is an uh-oh for you" The old man said "Now my Evigishki Soul Ogre can attack you directly!"

Evigishki Soul Orge launched a powerful claw at Haku. The claw connected to Haku and luckily the Duel had no real Battle Damage dealt. Despite this Haku was flown back a bit uninjured but most likely the force of how powerful the attack was did that dropping Haku's Life Points to eight hundred.

(**Haku's Life Points: 800**)

The old man looked at Haku as Haku stood on his feet "Are you going to give up?"

For a while Haku fought to get onto his legs and he was able to with determination in his eyes "I am no quitter when it comes to Dueling!" He told Master Pakku as he stood up "I have eight hundred Life Points left and the Duel isn't over."

"That's the spirit my son" Master Pakku said.

Haku stood up looking at Katara nodding towards her and for some odd reason she and I both heard his thoughts. _I will defeat the one that adopted me when I was younger. This is for Katara, I strongly believe she should be taught. Without her help the Fire Nation might be able to defeat us. She wants it and I'll do this for her._

With this Haku turned facing his adopted father, Hanabi, Iruka-Sensei, Naruto, Kakashi-Papa and I could see that Haku was determined to win this one. How would Haku pull this around? We would just have to wait.

**End of chapter!**

** A cliff hanger! I'll let you guys hanging onto this. It is a family reunion for Haku or what seems to be one. Can Haku win against Master Pakku? Find out in the next chapter.**

** Due to this being a two part chapter and Duel in both of them, there isn't any Card of the Chapter. There will be more in the next chapter. Next time chapter 11: Haku vs. Pakku; Duel for Katara's Training P2!**


	12. Chapter 11: Haku vs Pakku P2

Chapter 11: Haku Vs. Master Pakku, Duel for Katara's Training P2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Avatar the Last Air Bender or Yugioh 5ds. I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of female Fire Emblem Characters.**

It was another day and another Duel. This time it was taking place in Haku's home kingdom, the Northern Water Kingdom. It was a very cold place as the kingdom was made out of ice. Not that this mattered to any one of us except for my older brother Naruto whom was wrapping his arms around himself. He was cold and was glaring at me but I was just smiling at him then I taunted him "Too cold for you Naruto?"

Naruto gave me one of his glares "You should be cold too sis! You're younger than I am and unlike the times you wore your socks you're bare foot as well."

"It's really not that bad" I admitted.

Hanabi turned to me "Lady Kasumi, does Haku stand a chance in beating Master Pakku?"

I turned to her knowing where she was getting at "Well, Hanabi remember what I taught you, a Duel isn't over till the last card is played."

I turned to the two combatants "Or if the Life Points drop to zero but I remember my father Yusei Fudo being in this position many times."

"True" Hanabi said "Like during the time he participated in this Fortune Cup Tournament."

"Exactly" I told her "My mother told me that all of his opponents got him down to this amount of Life Points left and he still turned the whole Duel around."

Hanabi, and even Naruto were silent but Sokka turned "So does that mean Haku still stands a chance?"

"As I keep telling my two students" I told him "A Duel isn't over till the last card is played! Haku doesn't seem to be that much effected at falling behind."

I turned to Haku "You can do this Haku!"

"Thanks Lady Kasumi" Haku said giving me a thumbs up.

He returned his attention back to his adopted father Pakku. The old Northern Water Bender looked at Haku "It seems that you've got the Lady Signer's spirit."

Haku turned to the old man "That might be true, Pakku, and she is my friend."

"Haku" Katara began "You don't have to do this for me."

"It's not only for you" Haku told her "It's also for all the other female Water Benders."

She looked at me trying to ask me to help her but I ended up being on Haku's side "He's fighting for equality among Water Benders. For the longest time, my father tried doing exactly doing that when he was our age."

She turned to Aang whom agreed with me "Lady Kasumi's right Katara, this is something Haku doesn't just want to do for your sake but other girls that want to be trained as well."

Katara turned to Haku whom nodded "Lady Kasumi and the Avatar are right,"

"I see" Master Pakku said "But it won't help you one bit!"

Haku looks at the old man and smiles strangely "Don't underestimate anyone, Pakku, Lady Kasumi is right, the Duel isn't over till the last card is played!"

He stood up and faced Master Pakku so that the Duel would continue.

When the Duel continued, the Life Points resumed and the field returned to normal.

(**Master Pakku's Life Points: 3300**)

The old Water Bender's field had the Field Spell Card A Legendary Ocean, he had the Continuous Trap Card Tornado Wall, and now for his monster he had the Ritual Monster Evigishki Soul Ogre! Thanks to A Legendary Ocean's effect it's attack and defense points were higher by two hundred. (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000**)

Haku's field on the other hand contained of these cards and Life Points. (**Haku's Life Points: 800**) He had no monsters on the field thanks to Evigishki Soul Ogre's ability. However Haku had two continuous Trap Cards out. Fatal Abacus and Ominous Fortunetelling!

Now Master Pakku had the advantage so Haku couldn't afford any screw ups. I knew Haku was a strong Duelist and he indeed came threw when he needed it. Like when he Dueled my mother Aki to free her from Orochimaru's control. He also had other victories outside Duel Academy, he only lost to me twice but all his other Duels he went in he won. Like when I looked at Naruto he shrank his head in embarrassment as if he knew why I was looking at him. Haku had kicked Naruto's butt in the Duel. Haku Dueled against Colonel Hasselberry and won. So I knew Haku was strong.

"It's my turn" Haku began "I draw!"

He drew his card "First of all I'll activate the Trap Card Ominous Fortunetelling!"

Haku's Continuous Trap Card activated and Haku picked the only card in the old man's hand "Monster?"

Master Pakku sighed revealing the card and by the way Haku's eyes widden I knew it wasn't a Gishi Monster which would've allowed his opponent to activate his monster's ability during his next turn "You're right,"

"And now thanks to being right" Haku told the old man waving his hand "Ominous Fortunetelling inflicts seven hundred points of damage to you!"

Master Pakku's Life Points dropped after a powerful cursive blast shot out of the activated Trap Card. (**Master Pakku's Life Points: 2600**)

"Now that's done" Haku began then he picked a card that was in his hand "I'll suggest I'll need some back up, I'll activate the Spell Card: Graceful Charity, it'll allow me to draw three cards in exchange of two!"

So with this Haku basically got four more cards in his hand.

"This'll work" Haku said "First I'll activate the Spell Card Polymerization!"

"Haku has Polymerization?" Aang and I asked each other.

Then I wanted to slap myself in the head of course it made sense, Haku's deck wasn't like any pattern I recognized his deck was too mysterious. From what I remembered Haku used monsters that had powerful abilities and we were about to be surprised yet again.

"With Polymerization" Haku began "I'll be fusing my Elemental Hero Avion with my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!"

"Flame Wingman?" Naruto asked me.

Hanabi gave him a look "Remember Naruto, Elemental Heroes Avion and Burstinatrix can be used to Fusion Summon three different Fusion Monsters."

"That's right" Haku said with a smile "With this, I'll fuse my Avion and Burstinatrix together so I can Fusion Summon, my **Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!**"

With this a strange looking warrior appeared. He had the upper body of Avion and the lower body of Burstinatrix. On the new monster's hand was a dangerous looking claw. (**ATK: 2100, DEF: 1200**)

"Hey" I stated "Haku when did you get one?"

"You're boyfriend Shikamaru gave me both required cards and Polymerization and this Fusion Monster, he said that as long as I was with you on this journey then I could borrow it.

"Oh" I said."

"Not bad Haku" Pakku told his adopted son "But you didn't do the math correctly, my monster is far more stronger than Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer."

"Not for long" Haku told him "For I activate another card Shikamaru let me borrow for this adventure, it's the Equip Spell **Fusion Weapon!**

A powerful gun weapon appeared in Haku's monster's hand "I can only equip this Equip Spell to a level six or below Fusion Monster, which Phoenix Enforcer fits the bill! The equipped monster gains fifteen Hundred Attack and Defense Points!"

This caught Master Pakku off guard "How much?"

Hearing this Katara, and I gave out an excited squeal as Haku's monster gained fifteen hundred attack and defense points. (**2100-3600**)

"I might not be able to deal any Life Point Damage to you Father" Haku told the old man "But I can certainly destroy it, Phoenix Enforcer, Attack his Evigishki Soul Ogre!"

Haku's Fusion Monster aimed it's weapon and fired a blast at Evigishki Soul Ogre! The blast engulfed the Ritual Monster and ended up destroying it. Despite this Master Pakku's Life Points stood the same.

"What's the deal?" Naruto demanded "He was supposed to take at least six hundred points of damage."

"Don't you pay attention to what your sister teaches you" Sokka asked Naruto as the knuckle headed Ninja gave Katara's brother a death glare "Even I can see the reason, it's Master Pakku's Tornado Wall that's up, as long as Legendary Ocean which is treated as Umi is out of the field any battle damage he would've taken is zero."

"You might've dodged the Battle Damage" Haku told Master Pakku "But you haven't dodged the effect of my Fatal Abacus, which activates, sense the destroyed monster was originally yours, you take five hundred points of damage!"

Now Fatal Abacus activated glowing faintly purple then it too sent a cursive attack at Master Pakku. The Trap Card's effect connected and the old man's Life Points dropped by five hundred.

(**Master Pakku's Life Points: 2100**)

"Little by little" Haku warned the old Water Bender "I can do this."

"It seems that you just might be able too son" Master Pakku said "But let's see you try this then, I'll summon my Granadora in defense mode"

A Reptile monster appeared on the field but in defense mode (**DEF: 700, ATK: 1900**) Thanks to A Legendary Ocean, it's attack and defense went up (**700-900, 1900-2100**)

Master Pakku looked at Haku "By summoning him I gain one thousand of my Life Points back."

With this Master Pakku's Life Points rose by one thousand. (Master Pakku's Life Points: **2100-3100**)

"But if I destroy it you lose two thousand" Haku warned the old man.

"That's true" Pakku said "But I'll place one card face down turn end."

"It's my turn" Haku stated "I draw!"

Haku drew his card. He saw that Master Pakku had no cards in his hand and he decided to bring this up "Pretty smart of you father, as you don't have any cards in your hand,"

"It's not to dodge your Ominous Fortunetelling effect son" Master Pakku warned "It's for something else."

"Well regardless you dodged that bullet there" Haku said "I'll activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, it'll allow me to draw two more cards."

Haku drew two more cards from his deck. "Next, I'll attack with my Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!"

Once again Haku's Elemental Hero Monster took aim as Haku pointed towards the monster "Go attack his Granadora!"

Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer then fired the weapon. The blast hit Granadora destroying it almost instantaneously!

"Take that!" Naruto bragged "Now even I know that you'll take two thousand points of damage!"

Sadly however Naruto's would be proven wrong as Master Pakku's Life Points stood the same.

"What?" Haku demanded as this took Haku off guard.

Master Pakku was smiling "I must admit I caught you off guard my boy," it was then Haku saw the Continuous Trap Card as the old Water Bender announced it "This is the secret Trap Card of Water Benders of the Northern Water Kingdom Haku, it's a Continuous Trap known as **Water Bending Current Shield!**"

A Water Bending shield was then seen around the old Water Bender as he explained the effect "Now when a Water Attribute Monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, this Continuous Trap Card activates making any effect damage from any Card effect Zero."

Naruto saw me gritting my teeth as I admitted out "Good plan."

"What's Pakku's strategy sis?" Naruto asked me.

"I have the feeling all monsters in Master Pakku's deck are Water Attribute, meaning that if Haku even destroys one of them by battle Water Bending Current Shield will activate making at least Fatal Abacus useless as well."

"And tied with Tornado Wall," Kakashi-Papa added on "This is going to be one long Duel."

It was true immediately Haku's Fatal Abacus activated but due to the New Continuous Trap Card it's effect was rendered useless.

"Then" Haku began "I better throw down two cards face-down, turn end."

"Then it's my turn" The old man began "I draw!"

He drew his card "Alright then, I'll summon my Submarineroid in attack mode!"

A submarine appeared on the field causing Naruto to burst out laughing "What are you going to do with that kiddy toy?"

He missed that Hanabi, Sokka, Aang, and even I was looking at him strangely.

"Simple" The old man said "Win this Duel,"

"Wha?" Naruto asked.

The old man pointed towards Haku "It's been nice Haku but it's time to face the facts that I won!"

Submarineroid then gained two hundred attack and defense. (**800-1000, 1800-2000**)

"Now" Master Pakku said "I'll with Submarineroid, I'll attack directly!"

Naruto then caught why Aang, Hanabi and I were looking at him. He even caught Sokka "What? I didn't know."

"Don't you ever pay attention to what Lady Kasumi teaches us?" Hanabi demanded.

"I missed out on that" Naruto told her "I swear, I didn't know it could attack directly."

Haku watched as Submarineroid dove underneath the ice then fired a torpedo at him "Not so fast, I'll activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: **Emergency Provisions!**"

A Quick-Play Spell Card appeared causing Haku to announce it's effect "Now I by discarding this card and one other card on the field, I regain one thousand Life Points!"

Haku gained one thousand Life Points. (**Haku's Life Points: 1800**)

He may have gained them but he also lost them. This move payed off allowing Haku to survive another round against his father. (**Haku's Life Points: 800**)

"Not bad" the old Water Bender declared "But I'll activate Submarineroid's ability to switch it into defense mode!"

With this Submarineroid changed to defense mode (**DEF: 2000**).

"Turn end" The old man said.

Haku looked around as he thought _I can't let him get me with a direct attack, so I need to give myself some more room, please deck, don't fail me now._

With this he drew his card. With this he looked at it then smiled he turned towards Master Pakku, "I'm afraid things are going to change."

"Why is that?" Master Pakku asked Haku.

Haku simply held up his card he had drawn "Simple, it's because I drawn a Spell Card that could change the way we think of things here."

He then announced it "I'll activate the Spell Card: Mirage of Nightmare, and it allows me to draw until I have four cards in my hand!"

So Haku drew four more cards from his deck.

"Next" Haku began after he drew the four cards "Things are about to change, I activate the Spell Card Heavy Storm! It'll destroy all other Spells and Trap Cards on the field!"

With this a powerful storm brewed around the duel field this destroyed all of the Spell and Trap Cards on the field. It destroyed Master Pakku's Ledgendary Ocean, Tornado Wall, and his own Continuous Trap Card Water Bending Current Shield, it may have destroyed these but it also destroyed Haku's Spells and Trap Cards including his Equip Spell Card Fusion Weapon which was equipped to his Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer causing it's attack points to return to normal. (**3600-2100**)

"That was dumb of you" Master Pakku told Haku "Because the second effect of my Water Bending Current Shield allows me to bring back one Water Monster in my Graveyard, so now I'll bring back my Ritual Monster, **Evigishki Soul Ogre!**"

As Evigishki Soul Ogre came out on the field (**ATK: 2800, DEF: 2800**), Haku for some odd reason just smiled "Hmm, looks like I didn't think about that effect, but it all goes according to my plan now."

He picked up a card "Now I'll activate the Foolish Burial Spell Card."

Haku played a Spell Card and announced it's effect "Now I can look threw my deck and send one monster to the Graveyard."

Master Pakku watched as Haku did this and sent one monster from his deck to the Graveyard.

"And now I'll be summoning my Shield-Warrior Taro tuner Monster!"

A puppy appeared on the field causing Hanabi and I to squeal "Kawaii." (**ATK: 800, DEF: 600**)

Haku heard this then smiled "And now a Monster's effect in my Graveyard activates, when there is a Tuner Monster on my side of the field I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard!"

I knew what was coming as Haku announced "So, please welcome one of the newest cards I have in my deck, Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

A brown hedgehog with whose spines were the tool quills appeared on the field (**ATK: 800, DEF: 800**)

"Father, this Duel is over" Haku told him.

"What for?" the old man asked.

"Because, I'm going to Tune my Level two Shield-Warrior Taro with my Level Two Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

Shield-Warrior Taro turned into two huge rings while it scanned Quillbolt Hedgehog as Haku announced his phase " In our Journey to protect someone important, our dreams come alive, Synchro Summon...Back up Support! **Armory Arm!**"

A mechanical arm appeared on the field causing me to smile as I did give Haku this card for Chirstmas. (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1200**)

"You're Phoenix Enforcer's still not strong enough" Master Pakku told Haku.

"That's true" Haku said "But regardless I hope you didn't forget father that thanks to Phoenix Enforcer's Special Ability, he can't be destroyed in Battle!"

"That's right" I saw the old Water Bender mumble as he knew it was the truth.

"Anyway" Haku began "I'll activate Armory Arm's Special ability, Once per turn, I can equip this card to a monster so I'll equip him to my Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!"

Armory Arm then attached itself to Phoenix Enforcer as Haku announced it's effect "Now when Armory Arm is equipped to a Monster by it's own effect, it gives the equipped monster one thousand attack points!"

"What?" The old man asked as Haku's monster's attack points rose by one thousand. (**2100-3100**)

"And now" Haku told the old man "I'll have Phoenix Enforcer attack you're Evigishki Soul Ogre! With **Enforcer Slice**!"

Once more Phoenix Enforcer charged right in then with it's claw slashed out at Evigishi Soul Ogre! The attack hits and destroys Evigishki Soul Ogre and thanks to Heavy Storm it caused Master Pakku to take the Battle Damage.

(**Master Pakku's Life Points: 2800**)

"I still have points left Haku" Master Pakku told Haku.

"I know" Haku told him crossing his arms around himself "But, the amount of Life Points you have left are about to become zero."

"Why is that?" the old man asked.

Haku then smiled at his adopted father "Because of Armory Arm's Special Ability, you see when it's equipped to a Monster not only does it increase it's attack points by one thousand, but it also allows the equipped monster that when it destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard it inflicts damage to you equal to your destroyed Monster's Attack."

"What the? And Evisgishki Sourl Ogre had-" the old man began.

Haku nodded "Exactly Father, Twenty-Eight Hundred Attack points so now this Duel is officially over!"

Master Pakku watched as Phoenix Enforcer aimed Armory Arm and shot out Armory Arm's ability, I watched smiling as I remembered watching one of my father's Turbo Duels during the Fortune Cup, this was exactly just like it. The arm shot out an engulfing orange arm towards Master Pakku and strikes the old Water Bender ending the Duel.

(**Master Pakku's Life Points: 0**)

"He did it!" Naruto shouted jumping up and down "Way to go Haku!"

"Good job Haku" I told him.

Haku turned to me and Naruto "Thank you, Lady Kasumi and Naruto."

"Wow" Aang said looking at Haku "If I were to go up against you, I would've lost no questions asked, I would've lost against you."

"Don't count yourself short" Haku told him "I've lost to Lady Kasumi twice."

"Although both times you kind of had me there" I admitted "Especially that second time,"

Master Pakku walked over to his own son, "I have to admit Haku, that Duel we had just moments ago, was fun."

Haku turned towards his adopted father "You were great son and I'm actually pleased that you left to continue your studies."

"Thanks" Haku said "But I just didn't go to Duel Academy."

The old man placed his hand at Haku's head "I know, Haku you're a ninja now, and let me say this I'm actually proud that you are a ninja" he turned to me "While also protecting the Lady Signer, remember your oath son, and never break your promises."

"I gave Lady Kasumi's mother my word, I will protect her with my life" Haku told him.

The old Water Bender turned to Katara whom was looking at him "Sense my son did defeat me in a Duel Katara, I have no choice but to gladly accept you as a student."

"Really?" Katara asked.

"It's the Duelist way" The old man told her "I lost to my adopted son fair and square, and I gave him my word, just like Haku would've accepted the terms if he lost."

Haku turned to Katara "You learn respect that way when you Duel for things you want to do."

She turned to Haku now I could tell she wasn't the type of person to cry but this was an exception.

"Haku, thank you, I owe you one for this."

"You don't owe me anything" Haku told her.

"But she does" Sokka protested "I mean you Dueled for her training, no one else would've."

"I might've" I said "But it wasn't my place to do so."

"It might not have been the right thing for you to do Lady Kasumi but correct me if I'm wrong" Hanabi said "Didn't your father Lord Yusei do things that wasn't the smartest thing to do?"

"That's true" I admitted "And I might've Dueled for her Training, I know my father would've."

"He would've" Sokka asked "Man you got a great dad Lady Kasumi!"

"Thanks Sokka" I told him smiling.

"You know" Iruka-Sensei told us "While Aang and Katara are training under Master Pakku, I would think it's our turn to train ourselves."

"True" I said "The Fire Nation is going to attack this place."

"After all you have been having those Psychic Visions again" Hanabi added on.

It was true, I was having Psychic Visions again. The last time it happened they scared me as I hadn't found any answers to the attack. They were still foggy as I clearly hadn't been able to see what the attack was going to be about. Luckily the Water Benders had a plan and called everyone in.

Master Pakku was one of Masters there. They had diffidently confirmed my visions that the Fire Nation indeed was coming to the Northern Water Kingdom. What appeared to be a whole army of Fire Nation ships was coming. They came up with a plan that on the night of the Full Moon then their powers would be stronger. They turned to my confusion as I had heard that Suzin's Commit powered up Fire Benders. Haku did answer me that there was a power up for Earth Benders and that was nights of the Luner Eclipse.

The battle plan went like this the longer the Fire Nation Soldiers dragged the battle out the more it would be in our favor. I agreed knowing that by the time the Fire Nation got here, it would nearly be almost night fall by holding out until then, it would spell doom to any Fire Nation soldier that fought against them.

Now that the battle plan was set, all Hanabi, Haku, Iruka-Sensei, and I had to do was protect Aang from the Fire Nation. This would be a hard task but the attack was days away from the fateful attack. Something however just didn't add up right, as my psychic visions had been telling me it wasn't just the attack and that somehow the moon would turn bright red. I had to find out this source to find my answer. Right now my biggest priority was to defend the Avatar at all cost. With a big army coming to take the Northern Water Kingdom on, as Leaf Village Ninja we had to prepare for it.

Right now while Aang, and Katara were training with Master Pakku. Haku, Hanabi, Naruto and I were finding ourselves face to face with our own teachers, Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei.

"As you four all know this is the first ever full fledged war you're about to fight in" Kakashi-Papa said "It isn't just one battle just like it was for Konoha."

"He's right" Iruka-Sensei said "As we are with the Avatar and protecting him we are going threw more than one battle, and actually unwillingly gotten ourselves into a War."

"A war that will bring sadness and Sorrow" Kakashi-Papa added on "By the time we had gotten back to the Leaf, I would expect that we would be able to prepare you for future wars. Not only against Fire Nation but other Shinobi War."

"Which adds onto the next objective" Iruka-Sensei spoke "We might not need the reminder but we will be facing Sound Ninja as well as the Sound Village is allied with the Fire Nation. Orochimaru is sure to send his best troops to help topple the Northern Water Kingdom."

"Correct" Kakashi-Papa said "Naruto, Hanabi, Haku, and Kasumi, we will be training you to fight against the Sound treating them as an enemy, which they are."

"Ha, with your sort of training Kakashi-Sensei, we'll be more prepared then ever to take them down!" Naruto bragged.

Kakashi-Papa smiled "Oh great, we see eye-to-eye."

It was then, after Hanabi, and I glared at Naruto that we got the message.

"So Kakashi-Papa" I began "What's the training?"

Iruka-Sensei and Kakashi-Papa turned to each other and agreed with the Copy Ninja explaining his motives "We are going to go up against the four of you. You four most work together to try to defeat me and Iruka here as we are a team."

"How is that going to help us?" Naruto asked while Sokka watched quite interested in what was going to happen.

"It'll help the six of us to be prepared for fighting against the Sound Ninja" Iruka-Sensei said "Now I know we aren't afraid of the Fire Nation soldiers or their machines, but we must prepare ourselves for the battles against the Sound Ninja."

"Oh" Naruto said.

"W-W-W-W-Wait!" Sokka said as he stepped forward "I want to be useful!" he turned to Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei "Allow me to join in with Lady Kasumi, Naruto, Hanabi and Haku."

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Kakashi-Papa asked Sokka eying the Princess of the Northern Water Kingdom "As in don't embarrass yourself in front of the one your protecting?"

Sokka blinked "Uh, what do you mean don't embarrass myself in front of the one protecting?"

"No offense, Sokka" I told him "You, Aang, and Katara weren't able to defeat Kakashi-Papa last time-"

"Ha,ha,ha" Naruto laughed at Sokka whom looked at Naruto as my older brother continued laughing "Yeah, you got sokked in the butt!"

"That's nothing to laugh at" I told Naruto giving him a gentle glare and even teased him while placing my hand underneath my chin "I seem to remember one knuckle headed ninja also taking Kakashi-Papa's Thousand Years of Pain I the butt as well now whom was it again?"

Naruto paled at this "Okay, so I was the one that happened to."

"Besides" I told Sokka "I think we'd allow you to help."

Haku then agreed with me turning to Sokka "I know you don't like being left out of the group but this time I'm thinking Kakashi-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei are going to go after us their hardest and trust us, you don't want them to go at you at their hardest."

"That's true" I admitted "They are hard to beat as they are Jounin."

Sokka was now worried "But they won't kill their students would they?"

"No" I answered "It's just to test our abilities against the Sound Village, just go and do what you promised the Northern Water Kingdom King! You promised to protect his daughter."

"And I shall keep my promise" Sokka said.

We returned our attention back to Kakashi-Papa, and Iruka-Sensei. Getting ready as Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei turned towards us knowing that we had caught onto their training plan.

"You four are right" Kakashi-Papa said bringing a hand to his head "If we are going to train you four to be better than the Sound Ninja in this war, it had better be when we are going at you at our hardest."

Kakashi-Papa brought his hand to his right eye then uncovered it "So if that's the case, we had better begin with me at my best as well." He then revealed the eye and it was the Sharrigan as he spoke "So shall we begin."

Iruka-Sensei got ready to "Let's see if your training made a difference"

"You got it!" I said stepping up quickly activating my Psychic Powers to be in their Prime State with Hanabi activating her Byucugan "If Kakashi-Sensei's using his Sharrigan then I've got to activate my Byucugan!"

Haku agreed quickly bringing his hands to his ninja tool pocket "They are right, we have to be prepared to go against the Fire Nation and this is how we are going to do it."

Naruto just grinned "Alright, Kakashi-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei at their best!" he pointed to Kakashi-Papa "It's a rematch Believe it! And this time we're going to beat you the first time around!"

Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei smiled at each other hearing Naruto's words then the two got into postion and shouted together "Bring it on!"

This stopped Master Pakku from training not only Katara, and Aang but a whole class of upcoming Water Benders. They were in for a real treat six Ninjas training against each other at full power.

"We've got a crowd" Naruto told us "Let's show them what we can do!"

Once again Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei turned towards us speaking up "Whenever you're ready."

Naruto, Hanabi, Haku, and I got into position with Takara at my side and prepared to give the two Jounin our best.

**End of chapter.**

** A new type of training method is about to unfold! Can Kakashi, and Iruka train the four Genin in time for the upcoming battle? Find out in the next chapter of Kasumi and the Avatar. Chapter 12: Training Battle! Genin vs. Jounin**

** Card of the Chapter!**

_Hello fans it's time for another card of the Chapter with your host Kasumi Aki Fudo and Co Host Avatar Aang!  
_

_ Kasumi: Good Afternoon everyone!_

_ Aang: It's great to see you all once again, and this time it's another interesting Card of the Chapter!_

_ Kasumi: That's right! Now let's see how many cards will we be reviewing! Aang? Would you please do the honors?"_

_ Aang: On it Lady Signer! (Pulls lever.) Two!_

_ Kasumi: Great! The first one is found in stores and online so you can buy this one it's!_

**Fusion Weapon**

** Type: Equip Spell Card**

** Effect: Equip only to a level six or below Fusion Monster, the equipped monster gains fifteen hundred ATK and DEF.**

_Kasumi: Cool and this was one of Haku's borrowed cards!_

_ Aang: Indeed and now the next Card of the Chapter is made up so please, please don't go into stores or online trying to find it...It's_

**Water Bending Current Shield**

** Type: Continuous Trap**

** Effect: When a Water Attribute Monster has been destroyed by Battle and Sent to the Graveyard, until the end of the turn, Effect Damage from any type of Card is 0. If this card is destroyed by a Card Effect, you can Special Summon one Water Attribute Monster from your Graveyard in Attack Position.**

_Kasumi: And that Gave Haku his win_

_ Aang: Haku dueled very well and I'm anxious to see other Duels._

_ Kasumi: Something tells me you will find other Duels!_

_ (The two turn to the camera:) That's all fans see you next time! (Exits)_


	13. Chapter 12: Training Battle

Chapter 12: Training Battle: Genin vs. Jounin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Avatar the Last Air Bender, I do own Kasumi, along with most of her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters.

It was simply amazing on how one thing could lead to another. One moment Haku had won an impossible Duel against his adopted father Master Pakku, now Haku, Hanabi, Naruto and I were watching, Kakashi-Papa, and Iruka-Sensei carefully. This was a training exercise which we needed because even though we were Shinobi of the Leaf Village, the Fire Nation still had a threat towards us. That threat was the Sound Village, now we should have been able to take down Genin Sound Ninja and with Haku's help Chunin. Sadly at our level we were not a match to Jounin and Kakashi-Papa along with Iruka-Sensei were about to help us out by having us fight against them.

"So" Kakashi-Papa began looking at Naruto, Haku, Hanabi and me with his Sharrigan "Shall we begin our lesson?"

"Ha,!" Naruto said with a laugh "We can take whatever you and Iruka-Sensei can dish out Kakashi-Sensei! Bring it on and don't hold back because of this training!"

Iruka-Sensei gave Naruto a polite laugh "Always determined to prove yourself hey Naruto?" he then got serious "But in order to train you, your sister, Haku and Hanabi successfully we won't hold back for this exercise so we ask for you four as well not to hold back ether."

"It's practice for us and training for your four" Kakashi-Papa remarked.

As always when he heard training, I saw my older adopted brother's ears perk up "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about training!"

He turned to us "Well let's make the best out of our training!"

I sent Naruto one of my rare smiles, trust him to get off on the idea of training. It really wouldn't be like him to not like training.

So once again in front of all the Water Benders Naruto, Haku, Hanabi and I prepared for our training.

Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei then singled the training to begin and at their single we prepared ourselves to face off against the two Jounin.

"Alright!" Naruto said tightening his head band "Time for redemption!"

I had the feeling I knew what he was talking about the last time he trained under Kakashi when having to fight against him, we when he, Sasuke, and Sakura had to take a test under him.

"Now let's get started" Iruka-Sensei said.

This time we as shinobi would begin our training.

"Remember," Iruka-Sensei told us before beginning to attack us "Don't hold back."

"Oh trust us" Naruto said with a grin "We won't!"

He made a seal "Starting with this, **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

With this hundreds of Naruto's clones appeared surrounding the two Jounin. They quickly drew their Kunai Knives. Seeing this I heard Sokka mutter out loud and even saw him gasping "That's a lot of clones!"

"It's on!" the Shadow Clones shouted as they drew their Kunai Knives then charged the two Jounin.

Quickly Iruka-Sensei grabbed his huge Demon Wind Shuriken on his back then with massive speed hurled it at his advancing Shadow Clones. The huge weapon cut threw the Shadow Clone's ranks causing them to puff out of existence. Now there were some that remained unscratched and advanced further but now Iruka-Sensei was now fighting against them alongside Kakashi-Papa whom was easily tearing threw their ranks.

While the two Jounin were fighting Haku pressed his own hands together "**Water Clone Jutsu!**"

With this Haku made his own Clone only this one was made out of Water causing the Water Benders to cheer for Haku. Quickly he and his clone then gave me and Takara a nod. Takara and I nodded as Haku turned to Hanabi winking at her and she caught on her own part. Quickly while Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei easily defeated Naruto's clones. Then Haku, Hanabi and I placed our plan into action.

Quickly Haku and his Water Clone Water Bended. They made perfect rhythm which caused two steady waves of water to appear over the Water Kingdom's walls. While Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei were fighting off Naruto's Shadow Clones, Haku and his Water Clone then moved their hands down and the waves lowered onto the field, quickly Hanabi, Haku and I avoided the waves but Naruto...Well he was Naruto and didn't get the message only because he didn't read Haku's movement. Typical Naruto the first wave rushed over him causing him to fall face first into it then as he stood up the second wave connected to his feet not only freezing them but sweeping him away.

"Haku! What was that for?" Naruto demanded as he found a latch on a building and pulled himself out of the water and Fire Bended to get his feet unfrozen.

We didn't answer as the wave rushed over towards Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei. The two Jounin had just gotten done destroying Naruto's Clones and only then noticed the wave. Just as the Wave crept over towards them they dodged the wave.

"As expected of those two" Haku told me I nodded "Alright but let them try this on!"

Quickly the two Jounin were now standing but a sharp Earth Wall caused them both to jump and avoid it, I used this to my advantage with Takara at my side "Let's go Takara!"

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted.

With this I quickly tossed her a food pill and she took it then made a seal. While the two Jounin were dodging Naruto's Fire Bending techniques, it gave me time to try to complete the attack. Once Takara turned into me, I made another hand seal then Takara breathed out fire as I Earth Bended. I then concentrated the fire and earth mixing them around me and Takara as we spun around, two powerful fiery tornadoes appeared as we made our charge towards the Jounin. While Naruto continued to Fire Bend at them, they were able to stop and see my attack. To the onlooker's eyes Takara and I connected to the two Jounin continuing our charge when it ended, I shouted "**Volcanic Fang Over Fang!**"

Takara had then transformed into her Vulpix self as I phrased her "Good job Takara!"

"Vulpix!" She shouted.

It was only then I noticed logs where Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei should've been.

"Not good" I muttered.

"That's right!" I heard Kakashi-Papa speak up which caused Sokka to ask out "How is he alive? She hit him with her attack!"

Kakashi-Papa ignored this comment as he lashed out a punch at me but I blocked it with my own fist. Kakashi-Papa then punched out at me again and once more I blocked it. Then without warning he kicked out at me. I moved my arms to block the kick and it worked for the most part except backing me up a bit. It was then someone else came and all I saw was a foot. I braced myself for it and was kicked backwards landing on the ground. I then saw Iruka-Sensei as well.

"He's alive too?" Katara asked.

"I'm puzzled too" Sokka admitted to his sister "I mean she hit them both on target so it couldn't have been a miss!"

Aang had the answer as he saw what remained of two logs where the two Jounin would've been "Substitution Jutsu" he answered the two "The moment Lady Kasumi hit the two Jounin with her attack, they used it. It was in a blink of an eye."

It was then Sokka and Katara saw the logs as well "So that's how they survived it."

"Exactly" Aang said "In my opinion, even though I haven't seen Jounin Ninja fight, you don't get to be Jounin for nothing now."

"Good point" Katara admitted.

Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei gained up on me but this is when Hanabi's came into the picture. Quickly she tried to jump over Iruka-Sensei's back trying to nail him with her Gentle Fist. Iruka-Sensei blocked her jab with his hand but she flipped over his next attempt to nail her and was in front of me. "Ready?" she asked me and I nodded jumping away as Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei came at her only for Kakashi-Papa to stop as he knew her plan but Iruka-Sensei was a tad too slow.

He came in at her with a punch but she blocked it then began whirling around. The more she spun around she generated a forceful spin attack which sent Iruka-Sensei flying right into Kakashi-Papa. The two Jounin went down as Hanabi stopped spinning "**Eight Trigram Rotation!**"

"That was pretty cool" Sokka said.

Iruka-Sensei got up as Kakashi-Papa stood up. They charged in but Haku threw needles at them. Kakashi-Papa easily blocked the needles for Iruka-Sensei allowing him to throw bomb seals at Hanabi.

I saw this and knew what it was "Don't move Hanabi!" I warned her "Iruka-Sensei has-"

"I know used his Bomb-Seal Technique" Hanabi said looking at all of the paper bomb seals that trapped her.

Haku looked at the paper bombs as Naruto came in with more Shadow Clones carefully Naruto saw Kakashi-Papa smile "Well now let's even the odds Iruka!"

With this I saw him making hand seals "Uh-oh"

"Not good" Haku admitted.

Kakashi-Papa's seals were too quick four all four of our eyes then he completed it shouting "Fire Style: **Giant Fireball Jutsu!**"

A big Fire Ball was unleashed towards the four of us! Quickly we dodged this assault well mostly all of us did. Hanabi was the only one that couldn't due to the Bomb Seal Technique of Iruka-Sensei. Quickly seeing this I Earth Bended protecting Hanabi from the attack or so I thought. The powerful Fire Ball slammed into the Earth Wall and it held but the force of the fireball continued onward causing Hanabi to fly into Iruka-Sensei's trap. At once Iruka-Sensei activated the trap and there was an explosion.

"Hanabi!" Sokka shouted it was then he saw Hanabi at my side.

"That was too close" Hanabi muttered over towards me "But I was able to use Substitution Jutsu in time!"

"Man these Ninjas are lucky!" Katara said with a smile "If it wasn't for their Substitution Jutsu they would've been toast."

"Now it's like they have many ways to cheat death" Sokka admitted.

"I'm actually starting to like Ninjas of more and more" Aang admitted "Well at least Ninjas of the Leaf Village!"

Iruka-Sensei then managed to give Hanabi two punches. She feel backwards then he kicked her towards me and Haku. We dodged and Naruto came at Iruka-Sensei only for him to be grabbed by Kakashi-Papa whom was hiding underground.

"Wha?" Naruto asked dumbly then we heard Kakashi-Papa "Earth Style! **Head Hunter Jutsu!**"

Kakashi-Papa then managed to hurl Naruto underground so that only his head was visible. He glared at Kakashi-Papa before puffing out of exhistance.

"Interesting" Kakashi-Papa muttered "A Shadow Clone."

"That's right Kakashi-Sensei!" the real Naruto shouted as he came at the back of Kakashi-Papa then he Fire Bended, the powerful fire attack rushes over Kakashi-Papa only for it to burst into smoke. It was Kakashi-Papa's own Shadow Clone leaving him to temporarily forget that he was fighting against two Jounin and not one.

This cost him as Iruka came up behind him punching him up into the air with a powerful Upper Cut. As Naruto tried to recover Iruka-Sensei was one step ahead of him and managed to nail Naruto a powerful downward punch which sent Naruto to the ground. Iruka-Sensei then pinned him down with a well aim Shruiken, then coming down on Naruto shouting while spinning around "**Lighting Bolt Attack**!"

As Haku, Hanabi and I rushed over to see if Naruto was allright Kakashi-Papa decided to attack us and we saw him making hand seals and once more"Now to please the Water Benders, Water Style: **Giant Vortex Jutsu!**"

A giant waterfall vortex came down towards the three of us. Iruka-Sensei easily jumped away but the attack strikes me, Hanabi, and Haku. It was so powerful enough to send us flying backwards and rolling onto the ground.

"Man!" Sokka said as Hanabi, Haku and I fought to get onto our feet he then turned to Aang and Katara "Anyone else get the feeling Kakashi was going easy when we fought him?"

"I do now" Aang admitted "He held back against the three of us...Now we are getting to see Kakashi at his best."

Katara nodded counting down on her fingers "Fire Style, Earth Style, then Water Style, man all these Ninjutsu's its really unfair to the four Genin."

Finally I stood up facing them. Haku and Hanabi soon followed along with Naruto whom jumped to his feet. Master Pakku was silent as well as I made eye contact with the old man, I saw in his eyes that he had never seen such power in a ninja before, no Bender could use more then one Element to Bend, then again he didn't know that being a Shinobi allowed you to use Chakra. Finally I spoke up "It's true, Kakashi-Papa has done Fire Style, Earth Style and Water Style, right off the back but let me tell you this. That's the reason why he's known as the Copy Ninja."

"Copy Ninja?" Aang asked "I heard that before."

"Kakashi-Sensei's Sharrigan allows him to use Ninjutsu way more faster and even copy it" Naruto said.

"Giving up?" Iruka-Sensei asked.

"We won't give up!" I told them.

"No matter what" Hanabi admitted.

"That's the spirit" Kakashi-Papa said.

"We won't give up on any battle" Naruto told them "It's not my ninja way, sure you can knock all four of us Genin down before we can throw a punch but" he glares at Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei "But if you do, we'll come back stronger then before! Believe it!"

"Well put Naruto" Kakashi-Papa said smiling.

Then they seemed to have disappeared ready for another round. Haku saw the two Jounin coming at him. Quickly he ran between Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei catching their fists in each of his own. Kakashi-Papa knew what was coming "Nice try Haku, but your technique will only work if you have one hand full."

"That maybe true normally" Haku said as there were now two of them and it was then Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei knew this Haku had used another Water Clone Jutsu using the Clone to block Kakashi-Papa's punch and his own real hand blocking Iruka-Sensei's. Together the Water Clone and the real Haku stomped on the ground then backflipped completing one seal shouting all together "**Secret Move: Thousand Needles of Death!**"

The snow covered ground then shot out into the air shaping into needles. Then they came down upon the Jounin with accuracy. The two Jounin seemed to take the hit and went down on the ground only to burst out into wood. It was then Hanabi seen them coming threw her Byucugan "Lady Kasumi! their coming at us on the back!"

I was able to verify Hanabi's words using my Psychic Powers in their Prime State. Quickly Hanabi and I saw them then after blocking their punches together made hand seals "You two are in the areas of our Sixty-Four Trigram!" Hanabi shouted.

"Oh nuts" Kakashi-Papa muttered.

Then together Hanabi and I jabbed the two Jounin, me taking on Kakashi-Papa and Hanabi using it on Iruka-Sensei "Two Palm!" we shouted as we nailed them in the arms causing the two to back away in pain. Then we continued with our jabs "Four palm, eight palm, sixteen palm, thirty-two palm..." Each time we strike the Jounin they gave out painful grunts then Hanabi and I as one gave them the last part of our Sixty-Four Trigram "**Sixty-Four Palm!**"

At this we managed to push the two Jounin out of the way. Now it was their turn to slowly get up.

"What did they just do?" Sokka asked.

Katara then saw the two Jounin slowly trying to get up as Iruka-Sensei looked at Haku then towards me and Hanabi then smiled "I've got to hand it to you Haku, to use you and your Water Clone as bait to lure us into attacking the girls you have on your team then having them take us by surprise, that was excellent teamwork."

"Indeed" Kakashi-Papa admitted.

Katara turned to Sokka "Why are they slowly getting up? I mean didn't Lady Kasumi and Hanabi strike them in the arm?"

Aang answered "Do you two remember what Clan Hanabi is in?"

Sokka then nodded "Right the Hyugga-Clan. What's your point?"

Aang answered once more "Well, the Hyugga-Clan possesses the Gentle Fist! Remember Lady Kasumi and Hanabi have what one would call Death or Stun hands, and please remember this, the Gentle Fist isn't so gentle, it ignores the bone and muscles but does horrible damage to one's Chakra levels and inner organs if it connected.

"Oh yeah" Katara said "And the Sixty-Four Trigrams represent."

"All the pressure points or in the ninja's case Chakra points" Aang said.

"This should be easier" Hanabi added on to me and I nodded "That's right! It should've prevented them to use any Chakra based attacks."

"Things are looking our way!" Naruto said as the two Jounin.

Hearing this even Haku had to nod then he got it turning to Naruto and Naruto this time got the plan "Alright then let's try this again **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

Thousands of Naruto appeared and this time Naruto addressed some and they drew their Kunai Knives "Go attack!"

The Shadow Clones obeyed diving onto the two Jounin. Iruka-Sensei and Kakashi-Papa then fought against the Shadow Clones using only Taijutsu which still worked but sense Haku was able to communicate with Naruto, Hanabi and I, this time our plan would work.

Naruto watched as the Jounin fought against his selected Clones that he sent at them. Carefully nodding to six that had hidden themselves he and them gained in fire. Then with a punch sent a steady stream of fire at the two Jounin. The two Jounin had just defeated Naruto's Clones then saw the Fire coming at them. They tried to make seals but this is when I struck with my Earth Bending skills having the Earth grab onto their feet to distract them from using Substitution Jutsu. Using their strength they tried to free themselves from the Earth but I held onto them but they were succeeding in destroying the Earth. Once they did they were struck buy the fire from Naruto and his Clones. Carefully the two whirled around negating the flames but they were slightly burned

Hanabi then went into action seeing that she was close to them jabbing out with her fist. Kakashi-Papa blocked her jabs allowing Iruka-Sensei to kick her in the right side sending her towards Naruto whom dumbly stood his ground not even thinking to move allowing Hanabi to slam right into him. Naruto lost balance then with Hanabi rolled down the hill. Now while Hanabi was trying to fight the Jounin, I had secretly used crept my Shadow to Trap Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei in "**Shadow Possession Jutsu!**" once I knew the shadow was touching the two Jounin they saw me smirk up at them "Success!" I then quickly cast one look down at Hanabi and Naruto's situation and sweat dropped you see Hanabi and Naruto had stopped rolling but Naruto was now on top of her and had his hands touching her breasts.

Hanabi was blushing at this then as Naruto quickly saw what he was doing he took his hands off of Hanabi but not before she shouted "**PERVERT!**" Which was followed by his innocent speech "Uh, sorry Hanabi I didn't mean to do it!" but she ignored him then she smacked him and he fell unconscious due to the slap. I then turned towards Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei as they knew they were caught by my trap.

"Now for some fun!" I smirked.

Haku waited for his time then I saw him smiling "Go for it Lady Kasumi!"

"And I shall go for it!" I shouted.

I then began punching out randomly.

"What is she doing?" Sokka asked watching me "Kakashi and Iruka aren't near her."

He then heard Aang giggling and he turned to the Avatar "What's so funny?"

"You're missing a good show" Katara said "Lady Kasumi may not be punching Iruka or Kakashi but take a look at the Jounin!"

Sokka did as my punches were causing both Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei to punch themselves.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked Aang.

"It's Shadow Possession Jutsu" Aang answered "Shikamaru told me that if it's regular Shadow Possession not only does the user stop their foes from moving but if the user moves, it is repeated by the ones that is caught in it."

"Wow" Sokka said.

Then I lashed out a powerful kick causing Iruka-Sensei and Kakashi-Papa to kick each other in the face. Now the face part wasn't what I was aiming for but in a training battle, anything went. The two Jounin then watched me gather in a new attack

"What's that?" Aang, Sokka, and Katara asked.

They got their answer when I started gathering in a dark purple color with leaves in my hands then I hurled the attack "**Black Rose Gale!**"

The two Jounin tried to copy what I did but they weren't Psychic. I sent the attack which went into a form of a twister that was dark purple with rose pedals. The attack hits and sweeps the two Jounin off their feet causing massive damage to them then with my arms I sliced out with it. Causing the leaves and twister to cut them once more before leaving them in the air. Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei then fell to the ground landing on all fours. This allowed Haku to finish the fight by Water Bending another huge wave. This time the two Jounin were too injured to dodge and were struck by the waves and swept away. Once this last bit of damage was done, Iruka-Sensei then raised up his hands "Alright training's done for the day."

This caused a massive uproar from the crowd as Hanabi appeared dragging Naruto's senseless body.

"They've improved" Kakashi-Papa admitted as Haku, Hanabi and I ran over towards them.

"Are you two okay?" I asked them "I think I might've gone a little overboard."

Kakashi-Papa nodded "Yeah, Iruka and I are okay."

"No you did well" Iruka-Sensei said "You treated us as if we were an enemy which is what we wanted you to do."

"You gave us a run in for our money" Haku admitted "At first with you and Kakashi-Sensei working so well together."

Kakashi-Papa then placed his mask over his Sharrigan eye as he spoke "Excellent teamwork! That's what is going to be needed to bring down Jounin Level Ninja."

Master Pakku then walked down towards the two Jounin "You two okay?"

"Yeah" Iruka-Sensei replied "It wasn't my student's fault. We wanted them to come at us with full power."

"And they did" Master Pakku added on he turned to me "But was that attack a Duel Monster's attack?"

"It was" Hanabi answered him "Did you forget that Lady Kasumi's psychic?"

"No I didn't" Master Pakku said "All I knew about Psychics from Lady Aki-"

"You know Aki-Sensei father?" Haku asked.

"Even though I haven't been to those teacher conferences I did meet Kasumi's mother" Master Pakku said "It was because General Iroh of the Fire Nation and I had a separate special meeting," he turned to me "You're mother was his student learning how to Fire Bend. During the meeting we did talk about the Signers and how our ideas meant that we would help the Signers if they needed it."

The old Water Bender smiled at me "You're mother certainly was a psychic and showed us originally what she could do but you're powers Lady Signer are stronger."

"Thanks" I told him "All Psychics can summon their Duel Monster cards, but I have been able to harvest any Duel Monster attack although I favor the Black Rose Dragon's Black Rose Gale Attack as one of my main attacks I'll use on my enemies."

I turned to Iruka-Sensei and Kakashi-Papa whom were bleeding from the slices and more burned "Which after seeing you two take it, you could use some of my Psychic Healing abilities."

"It's really nice of you Kasumi dear" Kakashi-Papa admitted to us "But we are okay."

"Nonsense" Master Pakku said "The Fire Nation is advancing day-by-day and your injuries will slow you down. I insist that you take medical attention ether from our Water Benders or by your adopted daughter."

"He's right" Iruka-Sensei admitted "We need to be able to help the Northern Water Kingdom, without us Jounin, our Genin would have to do all the work and even THEY are beat up."

I had to admit they were right. We all needed to be one hundred percent sure that we could help protect the Northern Water Kingdom from the Fire Nation Attack. Kakashi-Papa then agreed shaking his head turning towards me "Very well then."

Iruka-Sensei turned to me, Haku, Hanabi and Naruto but then spoke to me "Once you've healed Kakashi and me, I want you, Haku, Hanabi and Naruto to get checked out by the Water Benders."

"Alright" I said nodding my head.

I then turned remembering what my mother had taught me. The first thing she taught me when she was revived and back to her normal self was how to heal others with your Psychic Powers. I then picked up a Duel Monster Card. Holding it's Defense. That's how we healed our allies, the higher the defense of a Duel Monster Card the quicker we healed them. The Duel Monster Olympian Dragon my Signer Dragon. As if she was responding to my touch, I was able to see the spirit of Olympian Dragon gently donating her defense into my hand. I gently walked over towards the two Jounin then touched them on their shoulders. Immediately the light energy Olympian Dragon gave to me went straight into the two Jounin healing them from their injuries.

Once more everyone in the Water Kingdom was shocked to see this ability but Master Pakku smiled "Aki demonstrated this factor and it looks like she taught you."

"She did" I admitted smiling at him "She really wouldn't be my mother if she didn't teach me how to do this."

Once Iruka-Sensei and Kakashi-Papa had been fully healed, Haku dragging Naruto's unconscious body, Hanabi, and I walked to the nearest Water Bending healer, leaving Katara, and Aang to train under Master Pakku.

Once in the healing room the Water Bender in charge was able to mix her Water Bending skills to heal the four of us. Our injuries were minor so it wasn't a big deal. The trick for them was to heal Naruto. He had been beaten up by Hanabi whom smacked him for touching her breasts. Now which girl wouldn't do that? I mean even though I knew Naruto wouldn't touch mine on purpose even an accident would allow me to slap him as well. Even Shikamaru would be slapped unless when I got older then again Shikamaru could always be smart about it and use Shadow Possession on me before I could deliver the slap.

They would eventually heal Naruto but thanks to the Gentle Fist, it was going to be a lot harder to do. When Naruto did come around he looked around the room "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital" I answered.

Naruto heard my voice and he sat up "Why am I here? Weren't we fighting against Kakashi-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei?"

"We were" Haku answered then Naruto turned to Hanabi as if now remembering what happened "Oh, um Hanabi sorry for touching you somewhere girls don't like to be touched in."

"I'll forgive you" Hanabi sighed "After all it wasn't your fault and I realized this the moment you spoke before I knocked you out only I was too embarrassed on having that happen to me."

I silently muttered to myself "At least you didn't flash anyone on the way down."

Even though it was an accident I still got embarrassed when people said the word flash them because Takara caused me once and it was in front of nearly all the civilians in the Leaf Village. Then I did it again but it was an accident.

"So..." Naruto began looking at us "Who won?"

"We did" I told them.

"Yeah man!" we turned to see Sokka standing in the door way with Aang, Katara and Northern Water Kingdom's Princess "You should've seen it! That Shadow Possession really is something!"

He turned to me "You know you really should teach me it."

I gave him a look "I don't think you can manage that time" I told him "It took me nearly months to understand it and I'm considered a fast learner."

"And you do have the protection thing going on" Haku said "Plus, Lady Kasumi can't give you the lesson because it's the secret Technique of the Nara Clan. Secret Techniques of a Clan in the Leaf Village are considered to be theirs alone."

"Then why does she know it?" Sokka asked him.

"Because, she and Shikamaru were dating and were confirmed to be boyfriend and girlfriend." Naruto said.

He turned to Hanabi but she answered his question before he asked her "My Clan was in debt of Lady Kasumi, she saved us five times that's why she knows the Gentle Fist and the Sixty-Four Trigram Rotation."

"Fair enough" Sokka admitted.

Haku then stood up walking towards the windows of the Kingdom, he was followed by me, Hanabi and Naruto. Shortly we were joined as well by Aang, Sokka and Katara. All we could do was train and wait for the Fire Nation to come and attack the Northern Water Kingdom. It would seem like forever but we knew they were coming. Now an important battle was about to unfold could the Northern Water Kingdom prevail or will the Fire Nation prove to be it's downfall? We would have to wait and see.

**End of chapter.**

** This chapter of Kasumi and the Avatar is over! Kasumi, Haku, and Hanabi were able to defeat Kakashi and Iruka while they are at their best. What will be the result of the Fire Nation invasion of the Northern Water Kingdom? You'll just have to wait and see. Next time! Chapter 13: Fire Nation Invasion! Duel to Protect Aang! Hanabi vs. Prince Zuko**


	14. Chapter 13: Fire Nation Invasion!

**Chapter 13: Fire Nation Invasion! Duel to Protect Aang! Hanabi vs. Prince Zuko**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Avatar the Last Air Bender, I do own Kasumi, along with most of her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters.

Days were going by and day-by-day, both Northern Water Kingdom along with Naruto, Kakashi-Papa, and Team Ten were still preparing for the Fire Nation attack on the Northern Water Kingdom. My visions were still predicting the attack. Sokka and Katara noticed this coming from me even when I tried to hide the fact that they were still predicting the future.

"Same vision?" Sokka asked me after silence for a while.

I just sighed hanging my head then I turned towards him "Yes, I'm still predicting this upcoming attack."

"Did anything change?" Katara asked.

"No, nothing has changed" I answered "The same senario, it's night which gives the Water Benders the edge,"

"So we should win this one!" Sokka said.

"Lasting and holding off against their sheer numbers yes" I told him then I looked down "But my visions are cloudy in the end."

"That's what Hanabi told us" Katara told me "She has been saying that even though you have psychic visions they can be blury. What is the blur?"

"Well" I began "It get cloudy in the end, you see, the moon is white at first, and then it turns bright red...The cause of this happening is unknown but it's effect is, it somehow weakens the Water Benders somehow."

"That's impossible" Sokka told me "The Moon turning from bright white then completely red!"

"Are you doubting her word Sokka?" Katara said to him "Her Predictions were always perfect, I mean she predicted the Fire Nation and Sound Ninja attack with these Earthbound Gods to the core and-"

"And with my psychic predictions though cloudy each time I had the nightmares" I began then quickly finished "The events happened exactly like that. And we were able to defeat them even though I still didn't see any solution until the very end."

Sokka then silently nodded "Well I'm sorry, it's not like I don't believe of your visions after all they helped you during the Fire Nation Attack on your home village, but how can the moon turn red?"

"Ever heard of a Lunar Eclipse?" I asked him.

"But a Lunar Eclipse happens when the Earth covers the Sun" Katara answered.

"That's true but it's not a Lunar Eclipse" I told them "It's different, like magical and I can't seem to find out how this happens?"

"But we still win right?" Sokka asked.

"That's the thing," I told him "We are winning before that happens, but after that...everything is a blur."

This caught everyone off guard and for a while were silent knowing this. I stepped forward into the night. Then they saw me make two fists "But, regardless that outcome, I will fight to protect Aang! I will also fight to protect everyone here."

"Lady Kasumi..." Katara and Sokka paused.

"After all, it wouldn't exactly be me to not try to help everyone" I said turning to them giving them a thumbs up "I'll give those Fire Nation Soldiers and Sound Ninja everything I got."

"That's the spirit!" Sokka told me giving me a thumbs up.

"Is this a private chat or can anyone join in?" a voice asked and we knew it was Aang.

"Of course you can join in" I told him.

The Avatar joined us then he turned to me "Sorry for overhearing that you've been having those Psychic Visions of yours, you know, I have too."

"You have something similar" I asked him.

"Not quite" Aang admitted "But I have been having visions with this Spirit World-"

"Spirit World?" I asked it brought memories of Uncle Rua proclaiming Aunt Ruka ventured into it "The same one Aunt Ruka went into?"

"I have heard that certain Signers can go into the Duel Monster Spirit World" Aang admitted "But the Spirit World, I have been seeing is different, only Avatars and I have been told that Psychic Signers like yourself can enter it, but it's like a dream world, that I can communicate to you."

"What are you communicating with?" I asked him.

"Well a dragon" Aang admitted "I've been trying to ask him what it will take to defeat the Fire Nation."

"Can you get the answer?" I asked him.

"No, every time I try, I get interrupted" Aang said.

He then was trying to hide the fact he had just spoken to me and to me, he knew I saw a new objective in this.

"Uh forget I said anything" Aang said.

"Vulpix?" Takara asked as she rubbed against my leg then I knelt down holding her in my arms "Other than the fact, even with our abilities we can't seem to find answers" I said.

He understood me then after staying up for a few more minutes we all went back to sleep.

The next morning, we resumed planning for our defensive. Just like before Haku's adopted father Master Pakku repeated the defense which really was a good attack. The Fire Nation will attack almost at night fall which during the night, it would be their downfall. It wasn't long before Haku spotted the Fire Nation ship.

He jumped down "Their coming!"

He shouted to Kakashi-Papa, Naruto, Hanabi, and I. We weren't the only ones that heard it for Haku's father heard it as well.

"Looks like they are finally here" Master Pakku said turning to Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei "Are you two Jounin and the four Genin ready?"

"We are" Kakashi-Papa said revealing his Sharrigan and it was then Iruka-Sensei spoke up his words "Remember, my students, take no prisoners."

"Right!" Naruto, Haku, Hanabi, and I shouted grabbing Kunai and watched as the Fire Nation Ships began to draw closer.

With a powerful shout the Water Benders began to Water Bend and the battle began. They Water Bended ice making it thicker. This worked but the Fire Nation soldiers came into the Kingdom drilling at the ice beneath us. The Water Benders and Water Kingdom Soldiers fought onward.

Some Fire Nation Soldiers appeared and saw me "That's the Lady Signer!" one shouted.

"What's she doing here?" the second one asked.

"Who cares!" a third one shouted "Capture her boys! We'll be rewarded!"

"I second that!" a fourth Soldier shouted.

They leveled their weapons and charged me. I just gave out a sigh as they came at me.

"Aren't you four stupid as ever" I said as I grabbed onto one of their lances. Then used his strength against him to knock the four backwards. This stunned the first one and the two others. The fourth one came at me "Come her girl!"

I quickly dodged his grab then as he passed me nailed him right in the heart and he dropped like a rock dead due to the Gentle Fist doing it's work. I grabbed onto a Kunai Knife as the three other Fire Nation Soldiers were looking at me in shock, it used to be I never killed anyone but this time they were my enemy and I was prepared to kill "Who'se next?" I asked.

The Fire Nation Soldiers looked at each other but charged in, once more I used my Kunai carefully slicing the ends of the lances off so that the soldiers were left holding sticks. Then I quickly charged them with insane speed slicing each of their necks as I went passed. They dropped.

"It'll take more than that to capture me" I told them.

"Then how about us?" a voice sounded and I looked up to see Sound Ninja.

"I was expecting you eight" I told them.

They came at me but just like Hiashi-Sensei taught me I waited till the last second, then began to whirl around as they came at me with a punch. I blocked it then began whirling around creating a huge rotation. The rotation wipes them off their feet as I shouted "**Eight Trigram Rotation!**"

The Sound Ninja take their time to get up but I don't give them time to recover. I quickly Earth Bended eight earth spikes striking them.

"Not bad Lady Kasumi!" Haku announced as he joined me as the Fire Nation Soldiers were piling in.

With his back touching mine, I saw him reach for his needles as I reached for Shireken.

"Ready Lady Kasumi?" he asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I said to him.

Haku and I threw out needles then made seals then shouted "**Needle Shurieken Shadow Clone Shower Jutsu!**"

With this I threw my Shurikens as Haku threw his needles into the air and our seals made multiple forms of these Ninja Tools. The first to strike the soldiers were the nails that strike them causing them to pause as most of the needles strike them in their necks killing some instantly but causing others to be stunned allowing those that were stunned to be sliced to bits buy the powerful and multiple shurikens.

The soldiers were not living after this. Now we were facing off against Fire Benders.

They Fire Bended but I Earth Bended calling up an earth wall! The earth wall held startling the Fire Benders. This allowed Haku to Water Bend a huge water slice. The water slice did more than strike them it sliced them in half and with the slices off ends frozen.

I caught sight of Hanabi easily holding her own against the Fire Nation soldiers. She easily evaded their weapons and gave them each a powerful Gentle Fist attack. They fell then she threw two Kunai at two unsuspecting Sound Ninja. The Kunai hit them and it was then I noticed that they had explosive tags. The Sound Ninja were armored where the Kunai hit so they survived it but not what happened next. Upon meeting them the Kunai Knives exploded badly injuring a Fire Nation Soldiers and Fire Benders. Some Fire Benders were fatally wounded from the explosion, others had limbs blown off.

Hanabi quickly held some Kunai and with her Byucugan spotted a Sound Ninja, she then gave him a Gentle Fist to his stomach, the Sound Ninja lowered couching up blood "A Hyugga-Clan, just my luck" he muttered before Hanabi whirled her Kunai Knife decapitating him.

She joined me, and Haku "Caught up with you two. I've never been on a massive attack before like this."

"Well we have" Haku admitted to her "During the Fire Nation attack on our home."

"But we were more prepared for it" Hanabi said with Haku agreeing with her "Of course."

With an expert move we easily took out three Sound Ninja as they tried to attack us, Gentle Fist from me and Hanabi but a kick to the face from Haku sent the third Sound Ninja flying and knocked out.

"He's going to feel that one in the morning" I said.

There was a shout of fear as the three of us cocked out eye we saw Fire Benders and Fire Nation Soldiers whom were taken by surprise by many Clones of Naruto.

"Run guys!" a Fire Nation Soldier ordered "We underestimate that clown!"

"Clown?" the Narutos demanded then they charged Soldiers.

Some Fire Benders stood by to Fire Bend at some of the Clones but it cost them. Five Clones fell due to the Fire Bender's Fire Bending but the rest were onto them. The Clones then delivered kicks, and punches till the Fire Benders were unconscious. The Soldiers came in at them but the Clones of Naruto gathered in Fire then Fire Bended. The Soldiers took the attack and were sent crashing head first into a wall. There was only one left and one Clone of Naruto and the real one, they came at the soldier with a sphere of Chakra in the real Naruto's hand then he jammed it into the Fire Nation Soldier shouting "**Rasengan!**"

The powerful attack sends the Fire Nation Soldier packing for the first time Naruto had killed an opponent.

"How was that sis?" Naruto asked me.

"It was great!" I told him.

It was then we caught sight of Aang Water Bending the Fire Nation Soldiers backwards. He had no idea a Sound Ninja was coming at him so Haku threw his needle catching the Sound Ninja before the Sound Ninja could knock Aang out! Seeing this Aang waved towards us "Thanks Haku!"

"You're welcome!" Haku shot back as he, Naruto, Hanabi and I kicked four more sound Ninja down.

"Where's Kakashi?" Aang asked as we surrounded the Avatar on all sides.

"The Leaf Ninja are defending the Avatar!" a Sound Ninja shouted I Earth Bended a rock spear into his stomach. The Sound Ninja dropped quickly dying.

Hearing this I turned to Naruto "Naruto, you've gotta help us out brother!"

Naruto looked at me "What do you have in mine sis?"

"If I'm not mistaken, our Avatar friend will need to see someone" I said and it was then Naruto got it "So you need a distraction. Okay, I can do it!"

Naruto turned making his seal "First with **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

With this multiple clones of Naruto appeared. They charged the enemy. A huge Fire ball that was combined by the Fire Benders strike the clones causing them to burst. While this was going on Naruto took the time "**Transformation Jutsu!**"

With this Naruto turned into Aang and Aang was looking at him "This is so cool, it's like I'm looking at myself in a mirror!"

"Go sis!" Naruto shouted "I'll hold them off!"

With this the fake Naruto turned towards the attackers as Kakashi-Papa whom slew any Fire Nation Soldier and Sound Ninja that got into his way with a quick trust of his Kunai and Iruka-Sensei coming to help Naruto.

"Go Kasumi dear! Iruka and I will help Naruto out" Kakashi-Papa shouted making hand seals "Fire Style: **Giant Fire Ball Jutsu!**"

He made several hand seals then sent them over towards the attackers. Our attackers the Fire Nation and Sound Ninja were burnt to a crisp. Iruka-Sensei took out his Demon Wind Shurieken and hurled it threw the melee.

Fire Benders were sliced in half as the weapon connected to them.

While the fake Avatar, Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei fought against them, Haku, Hanabi, and I followed Aang.

"You were right" Aang told me "I've got to talk to the Dragon Spirit."

"Dragon Spirit?" Naruto asked and it was clear Naruto was freaked out at the term spirit.

Takara was at my side then she breathed fire at a Sound Ninja that was sneaking up on us. The Sound Ninja dropped clutching his burnt face "That fox just breathed fire at me!"

Quickly Haku dispatched him with a stab to the heart by one of his needles "And now your dead."

It was then I felt something happen. We were with Aang earlier but in the brawl we forgot our mission to protect him. Quickly sensing this, I tore off running.

"What's going on?" Haku asked me.

"We forgot our mission to protect Aang!" I shouted "I have a feeling something went wrong!"

We met up with Sokka whom was protecting the Water Kingdom's Princess.

"Oh there you are!" Sokka said.

"Where's Aang?" I asked him.

"He said about needing some time!" Sokka replied "Something about needing a place to contact this Dragon Spirit!"

"He's in a cavern" the Princess told us.

"Thanks!" Hanabi shouted as I tore off.

"Lady Kasumi wait for us!" Haku shouted.

With my friends behind me, I made my way to the cavern only peering in the sky. It was getting night and soon the tide would turn into our favor but right now it wasn't dark enough yet. I went inside it then found Katara.

"Katara!" I shouted.

Haku, and Hanabi were at my side as we ran over towards Katara. We got a sigh of relief we saw Katara breathing.

"She's knocked out" Haku said.

"Who could've done this?" Hanabi asked.

I leaned down towards Katara feeling her coat then looked up then seeing that Aang was missing shouted the one person that would be hunting him down "Prince Zuko!"

"Haku, I want you to help Katara" I ordered him.

"But what about protecting you?" Haku asked.

"I'll look after myself" I told him "Right now we need Katara's help!"

"Besides" Hanabi told him "I'm still here!"

"You two are right!" Haku said "I'll do it."

Hanabi and I waisted no time to try to find the Avatar but where would Prince Zuko had came and went?

"Don't you might want to use your Psychic Powers in their Prime State" Hanabi told me "I'll use my Byucugan!"

With this she activated her Byucugan as I activated my Psychic Powers to be in their Prime State. If Zuko could beat Katara and it looked like he defeated her easily, then he had to had gotten stronger as well. He didn't know anything about us Psychics or enough of Hanabi's Byucugan and he was going to learn really fast. We caught onto his tracks and followed them. It was leading up to a huge tower.

There were two ways to the tower and Hanabi and I both saw it. There was no question there, with a nod we split up. I decided to go the front way. It was as if Prince Zuko knew I was coming because once he heard me coming he whirled around "Figures you'd catch up soon Lady Kasumi."

"Prince Zuko!" I shouted.

He gathered in fire in his hands "I got past that Water Bender friend of yours and I won't give him up easily."

"You overestimate yourself" I told him "Sure you could beat Katara, but you could never defeat me!"

He then quickly notices my eyes "Great you've upped the stakes but I'm not going to leave empty handed!"

He Fire Bended but I easily dodged. He then Fire Bended again and again and each time thanks to my Psychic Powers in their Prime State dodged them. Once I closed in on him he Fire Bended but this time I used an Earth Wall to protect myself. It stood as I quickly scaled it then skillfully jumped off. He caught sight of me but before he could Fire Bend, he forgot about one thing, Takara and she let him have it. She came at him head butting him right in the gut! The Fire Nation Prince walked backwards gasping for breathe as Takara was at my side. She then breathed fire in spinning it out even. _Now that's what I call a __**Fire Spin!**_I thought.

Prince Zuko was able to avoid it by Fire Bending a wall negating it but as soon as he stopped I was in close combat with him I lashed out a punch but he dodged then he got into a defensive posture. He lashed out a kick at me and I blocked it even using his own strength against him to flip him over head over toe. Then I lashed out another jab. He caught my hand then tried to get me in the gut but with my free hand I blocked it. He tried to kick my legs out from underneath me which I purposely let him do this and I hit my head on the hard ground. Then he Fire Bended at me trying to burn me to death. Only for what he was aiming at to burst into a piece of wood.

"What?" He asked looking around "Don't tell me you saw that coming!"

"I did" I said as I was at his back.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"A ninja can be everywhere" I reminded him.

He then heard me really close and turned his head seeing me, he tried to lash out another kick but this time I ducked causing him to miss me and now I was at his back again "And now, to make sure you'll think twice on who you challenge...I can't believe I'm doing it but...Here it goes, Konoha's Secret Taijutsu! **Thousand Years of Pain!**"

I then used what Kakashi-Papa would've done on Sokka aiming it for my opponent's hind quarters! Even with my Psychic Powers, I could see Prince Zuko's eyes even the one that was swollen, widen then he took off holding his butt. He crashed on the hard ground "What was that?" he demanded as he tried to stand up only for Hanabi to appear silently behind him.

"Thousand Years of Pain" I answered watching Hanabi closely "A nifty Taijutsu Konoha has."

I got into another position reading him closely. Prince Zuko was wincing in pain but I continued my attack on him by blasting him with my Psychic Powers.

"Darn it!" he cursed out "I forgotten that you had those Psychic Powers."

He then began trying to Bend Fire but that was when Hanabi struck him right in the back. The Fire Nation Prince was now on his legs gasping for breathe. He then carefully eyed Hanabi Hyuga.

"When did you?" He asked her trying to Fire Bend but found himself unable to do so.

"I just got here" Hanabi lied to him then she smiled "Actually I was here all along, watching you attack the Lady Signer."

"It worked perfectly" I said and she nodded "We caught ourselves the Prince of the Fire Nation!"

"But what to do?" Hanabi asked me "Kakashi-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei told us NOT to take prisoners."

"I'll go and wake Aang!" I told Hanabi, I'll leave him to you."

"You got it" Hanabi said.

She aimed her hands as I ran over towards Aang. Prince Zuko tried to attack me as I went by but Hanabi's Gentle Fist canceled his Fire Bending abilities and he caught onto this "What?" he demanded.

"Do I honestly have to remind you?" Hanabi asked him "That I am from the Hyugga-Clan and because of this I have the Gentle Fist."

"Curses!" Prince Zuko said "And because of that, I can't Fire Bend!"

"At least not for a while!" Hanabi shouted but Prince Zuko tried to get up "Well let's see if you can take me on!"

He tried to punch her but she blocked him and neatly flipped him over onto his back. Hanabi jumped backwards preparing to deliver another Gentle Fist, when Prince Zuko had a better idea "Hold it!" he shouted towards her "I've dueled Kasumi and I know I have no chance against her, but perhaps I can defeat you."

"So you're challenging me to a Duel?" Hanabi asked him.

Prince Zuko nodded "I will not leave without the Avatar Hanabi and this goes to you too Lady Kasumi! You two don't know what I'm going threw nor will you two understand."

"All I see is that were enemies" I warned the ex Fire Nation Prince as Takara was at my side nodding her head.

"I know you can't see what I need to do" Zuko told me "I need to bring back the Avatar, it will restore my honor."

Hanabi tried to understand but looked at the ex Fire Nation Prince "What's so honorable about bringing the Avatar to your father when your father will kill him?"

Zuko looked at her as my eyes narrowed "There is nothing honorable about that!" now he shot me a look as he shot back towards me "Our sense of honor is different, I will not stop till I restore it and the only way is to bring the Avatar to my father!"

"With that in mind, we won't let you take him" I said.

"Then" Prince Zuko said looking at Hanabi knowing that both she and I will not let him leave with Aang, not without a fight "Hanabi Hyugga, I have heard from bystanders that you are the Lady Signer's best student, allow me to Duel you for the Avatar."

"Fat chance on that!" Hanabi told him.

"Scared to lose your on honor?" he asked her.

I held my breathe as Hanabi glares at Prince Zuko as she dangerously walks over towards him then yanked him up by his hair and spoke in a dangerous tone "Never say the word scared to a Hyugga-Clan ninja, especially one that's an heiress!"

I was still holding my breathe as I had never seen Hanabi this angry at someone. Then again she had the right too, she was a member of the most strongest Clan in the Leaf Village and being called scared right at her face, was very insulting. Deep down I hoped Hanabi would kill him or at least injure him due to the insult but on the outside, I hoped she didn't kill him. Somehow, as I watched them Zuko wasn't backing down nor was he showing fear, this was ether very, very brave of him, or it was very stupid of him "So looks like I got you so mad" he told her "Is it because of the word scared or losing your honor?"

"Mostly it's scared" Hanabi said "But it slightly is dealing with losing my honor."

"Hanabi..." I began but she cut me off "Lady Kasumi, let me handle this."

She looks at Prince Zuko "I do have the repetition as Duel Academy's number one Duelist! And as to being challenged, I will accept it."

I gave out a sigh knowing that I wasn't going to be able to talk her into declining the Duel and watched as Hanabi threw the Prince of the Fire Nation. He recovered landing on his feet as she took up position in front of me and Aang whom was now waking up.

"Wha?" he asked "How did I get here?"

"Zuko caught you" I answered "Hanabi and I came to rescue you."

"Where's Haku then?" Aang said remembering how Haku was protective of me then I answered him calmly "Healing Katara, she was knocked out when we found her."

He looked up and it was as if he saw flames erupting from the Hyugga "Is it just me or is Hanabi really mad at something?"

"Not something" I answered then pointed to Prince Zuko "Prince Zuko."

The two then activated their Duel Disks shouting then immediately drew their first five cards then finally shouting "**Duel!**"

(**Hanabi's Life Points: 4000**)

(**Prince Zuko's Life Points: 4000**)

"Why don't you go first?" He asked her.

"Don't mind if I do" Hanabi said "I draw!"

She drew her card then looked at her hand nodding "Alright then, I'll start buy setting one monster face down!"

She then placed a monster face down horizontally on the field then she looked at him "Then I end my turn."

"Then it's my move then" Prince Zuko declared, "I draw!"

Prince Zuko drew his card "Alright then, here it goes, I'll start by summoning the Elemental Hero Lady Heat, in attack mode!"

A female heroine in a costume of red/white and yellow appear as she appeared on the field. (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 1000**)

"Next" Prince Zuko declared "I'll have her attack your face down monster!"

With this Lady Heat attacked Hanabi's face down monster which was "**Alien Gray!**" (**DEF: 800, ATK: 300**)

The alien monster was too weak and destroyed but not before Hanabi announced "Thanks Prince Zuko!" "Why is that?" He demanded.

"Because when Alien Gray is attacked while face down in defense mode, it activates his Flip Effect which allows him to place one A-Counter on your attacking monster!"

With this a slimy substance was attached to Lady Heat.

"But that's not all" Hanabi told Prince Zuko, "Now when you destroy an Alien Gray, I get to draw one card from my deck!"

With this she drew her card.

"That's all very fine and handy" the Fire Nation Prince told her "But now I'll place one card face down, turn end."

He set a card face down but he then spoke up as flames erupted from Lady Heat's body "Now every time I end my turn, Elemental Hero Lady Heat's Special ability kicks in damaging you for two hundred points of Life Point damage for every Elemental Hero on the field!"

With this Zuko's monster unleashed the wave at Hanabi Hyugga. Hanabi Hyugga took the blast but didn't move much. She just looked at Prince Zuko as her Life Points dropped. **(Hanabi's Life Points: 3800**)

"Then it's payback time" Hanabi warned Prince Zuko, "I draw!"

She drew another card, then spoke "First of all, I'll summon my **Alien Warrior!**"

Alien Warrior appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Next" Hanabi declared "I'll have him destroy your Elemental Hero Lady Heat with **Alien Slash!**"

Alien Warrior came in but Hanabi just smiled "Oh I forgot to tell you Zuko, that when any of my Alien Monsters attacks one of your monsters with an A-Counter on it, that monster losses 300 ATK and DEF during the Battle Phase!"

"What?" Prince Zuko asked remembering about Hanabi's A-Counter on Elemental Hero Lady Heat. (**1300-1000**)

This made her more weaker allowing Alien Hunter to slice her up into bits. She exploded and it was Prince Zuko's Life Points that dropped. (**Prince Zuko's Life Points: 3200**)

"Not so fast!" Prince Zuko announced "I activate the Trap Card: **Flame Rebirth!**"

Prince Zuko's face down activated "Now when a Fire Type attribute Warrior type Monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I get to Special Summon it back from the Graveyard, so come back out** Elemental Hero Lady Heat!**"

Elemental Hero Lady Heat reappeared on the field (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 1000**) After using it's effect, Flame Rebirth was sent to the Graveyard.

"Then" Hanabi said "I'll throw down two cards, face down turn end."

"It's my move then" Prince Zuko declared "I draw!"

He drew his card "Alright then first of all I'll activate the Spell Card Heavy Storm! It allows me to destroy all Spells and Trap Cards on the field!"

Hanabi heard this and gasped as a storm brewed. The storm destroyed all of her Spells and Trap Cards on the field.

"Next" Prince Zuko declared "I'll summon my Elemental Hero Heat!"

Another pyro type monster appeared and this was the hero version of Lady Heat. (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200**)

"Now" Prince Zuko warned Hanabi, "For each Elemental Hero I have on the field Elemental Hero Heat gains two hundred more attack points!"

With this Elemental Hero Heat gained more attack by absorbing in more fire into himself. (**1600-2000**)

"And now" Prince Zuko declared, "I shall do battle!"

He then pointed towards Elemental Hero Heat "Go my Elemental Hero destroy her Alien Warrior!"

Elemental Hero Heat gained in a huge fireball at Alien Warrior. The powerful flames rushes over Alien Warrior and is too much even when Alien Warrior struggles to break free, it then explodes into millions of pieces, damaging Hanabi's Life Points. **(Hanabi's Life Points: 3600**)

"Bad move!" Hanabi told him "Because when Alien Warrior is destroyed by battle, the attacking monster receives two A-Counters on it!"

"Next" Prince Zuko declared "I'll have my Elemental Hero, Lady Heat attack you directly!"

Elemental Hero Lady Heat sent a powerful flaming twister at Hanabi. Hanabi took it and her Life Points lowered once more. (**Hanabi's Life Points: 2300**)

"Next" Prince Zuko declared "I'll end my turn and it activate Lady Heat's Special Ability once more, you take two hundred points of damage per Element Hero on the field!"

With this Prince Zuko's female Elemental Hero attacked Hanabi buy using her effect decreasing Hanabi's Life Points even more. (**Hanabi's Life Points: 1900**)

"You're not doing so well against me" Prince Zuko then told her.

Intead of being furious at this Hanabi was now looking at Prince Zuko "You might have the early lead but I'll be able to catch up!"

"What?" He demanded.

"It's my move" she told him, "I draw!"

She drew her card then smiled "Sweet, it's go time!"

She then turned towards Prince Zuko "I'm going to start this turn by summoning my **Alien Ammonite** Tuner Monster!"

A small alien monster appeared it was small and blue. (**ATK: 500, DEF: 500**)

She then looks at Prince Zuko "By summoning him, I can now bring back one Alien Monster from my Graveyard, so my Alien Warrior returns!"

Hanabi's Alien Warrior returned to the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Next" Hanabi announced "I'm going to tune my Level one Alien Ammonite, with my Level four Alien Warrior!"

"Go for it Hanabi!" Aang and I shouted as Hanabi's Tuner Monster split into one huge ring then it began scanning Alien Warrior as she chanted out "For the safety of the stars, our hopes and dreams become a reality, Rise, Synchro Summon...**Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar!**"

Hanabi's Synchro Monster appeared on the field in bright light. (**ATK: 2600, DEF: 1800**)

"That's one of Hanabi's best cards!" I said over towards Aang and the Avatar nodded.

"Now," she said with a triumphant smile "I'll activate one of Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar's special abilities, once per turn I can remove two A-Counters on the field and for this, it can destroy one monster on your side of the field, so say good bye to your Elemental Hero Heat!"

With this Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar mercilessly rips the two A-Counters off of Elemental Hero Heat then it fires a powerful annihilator beam upon Elemental Hero Heat.

Zuko was a little nervous this was one Synchro Monster with two great abilities, he had to try to take it out carefully.

"Next" Hanabi said with a smile "Here comes his attack, go Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar's destroy his Elemental Hero Lady Heat!"

Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar fires another beam down upon Elemental Hero Lady Heat. She is instantly blown to bits and Zuko takes damage. (**Prince Zuko's Life Points: 1900**)

"That makes it a bit even" Hanabi told him "Next, I'm going to place one card face down, then, I'll activate the Field Spell Card: **The Otherworld the A-Zone**"

The Field Spell Card is played, then Hanabi smiles "Next, I'll play the Continuous Spell Card, Field Barrier, which means you can't destroy my Field Spell or summon another."

"Interesting" Prince Zuko said.

"Then" Hanabi told him "I end my turn."

"It's my move then" Prince Zuko declared "I draw!"

He drew his card "First I'll activate the Spell Card: Pot of Greed, it'll allow me to draw two more cards!"

With the Spell Card Played, Zuko drew two more cards.

"Next" Prince Zuko announced "I'll activate the Spell Card: **Miracle Fusion!**"

The Spell Card was played "Now I can remove Elemental Hero Heat, and Elemental Hero Lady Heat in order to Fusion Summon, **Elemental Hero Inferno!**"

An even bigger Elemental Hero whose human body was made out of fire appeared on the field (**ATK: 2300, DEF 1600**)

"And now" Prince Zuko announced "I'm going to activate the Spell Card: **Dice Reduction Level**"

"Dice reduction?" Aang and I asked each other.

Prince Zuko then spoke "Now I can roll the die and the lower the result the lower my monster's level is reduced."

He then used a dice and it landed on three. Which meant that the Fusion Elemental Hero's Level was reduced by three. (**8-5**)

"Next" Prince Zuko began "I'll summon the Nitro Synchron."

"Saw this coming" I muttered which took Aang off guard as Nitro Synchron appeared on the field. (**ATK: 300, DEF: 100**)

"Next" Prince Zuko began "I'm going to tune my Level two Nitro Synchron with m Level five Elemental Hero Inferno!"

Nitro Synchron then pulled it's plug "To restore honor, our flames and will burn stronger than ever, burn up, rise...Synchro Summon, **Nitro Warrior!**"

Nitro Warrior appeared on the field. Normally this would make me smile as it was one of my father's Synchro Summons now one was Prince Zuko's. (**ATK: 2800, DEF: 1800**)

"Now you're in trouble" Prince Zuko said "Because on the turn, A spell card is used Nitro Warrior gains one thousand Attack Points!"

Nitro Warrior's attack rose (**2800-3800**)

"And now" Prince Zuko shouted "Go Nitro Warrior Attack, Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar! **Dynamite Knuckle!**"

Nitro Warrior came down upon Hanabi's monster but Hanabi then shouted "Activate Trap! **Alien Will!**"

Hanabi's Trap Card activate then she announced it's effect "Now my monster survives your attack!"

"True but you're Life Points are going to go down!"

It was true her monster was spared but her Life Points dropped. (**Hanabi's Life Points: 700**)

"You lived threw that one" He told her "But turn end."

"It's my move then" Hanabi shouted "I draw!"

She drew her card "Alright then, I'll activate the Spell Card, Cup of Ace!"

A coin appeared in her hand "If the coin toss is heads, I draw two cards, if it's tails, you draw two cards!"

She flipped the coin and it landed on heads "Sweet! Now I draw the two cards!"

She drew two more cards then smiled "Too bad, Prince Zuko, I got the winning combo!"

She looked at him "I'll now start by summoning the Tuningwire monster!" With this a machine type monster appeared. (**ATK: 300, DEF: 200**)

She then revealed her card "Now I'll activate the Spell Card: Monster Reborn, and with it, I'll special summon my Alien Ammonite from the Graveyard!"

Alien Ammonite appeared on the field. (**ATK: 500, DEF: 500**)

I knew what was coming as I was now smiling Hanabi had won.

"I'm now going to tune my Level one Alien Ammonite, with Tuningwire, and my Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar!"

"That's only seven" Prince Zuko said looking at her.

"No," she said "Not when I activate Tuningwire's special ability! When he's being used in a Synchro Summon he can be used as a level two monster!"

"So that's" Prince Zuko began and Aang and I shouted "Eight!"

With this Alien Ammonite burst into one ring, then it scanned Tuningwire, and Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar as Hanabi chanted out "For the honesty of hope, the power of light guides us threw the stars, Synchro Summon Teleport...**Alien Dragon!**" Out of a flash of white light, Hanabi's Dragon was out. It looked like an alien Dragon. With long tentacles sprouting from it. (**ATK: 2800, DEF: 1800**)

"Alright!" I shouted "Hanabi's best monster!"

Prince Zuko had never heard of Alien Dragon and now was looking at Hanabi's best monster "What a waisted effort, both of our monsters have the same attack strength!"

"For now yes" Hanabi said "But wait until you see Alien Dragon's Special Ability...Then again don't wait. I'll activate her ability **Alien Drain!**"

Prince Zuko watched as Alien Dragon rose her tentacles into the air then appeared to go into Hanabi's Duel Disk "Once per turn, by removing from play one Alien Monster or Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar, she gains attack points equal to the removed from play monster!"

Hearing this Prince Zuko gasped and Hanabi was forced to smile "Not only that but she also learns that monster's abilities!"

Prince Zuko was backing away not in fright but wondering what Hanabi was going to do "I"ll now remove from play my Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar so my monster gains it's attack and it's abilities!"

With this one of Hanabi's monsters came out and it was Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar, she gained it's abilities and attack. (**2600-5400**)

"And now" Hanabi said "I'll activate one of Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar's special abilities which is now Alien Dragon's. By returning two Face Up Spell or Trap Cards into any player's hand so I'll take back my Field Spell and my Field Barrier!"

With this Alien Dragon then forced the two Spell Cards back into Hanabi's hand as she then pointed towards Nitro Warrior "Now two A-Counters are placed on your monster!"

Prince Zuko knew what was coming "No!"

"Oh yes, now" Hanabi said "By removing the two A Counters, Alien Dragon can now destroy Nitro Warrior!"

Alien Dragon then removed the two A Counters from Nitro Warrior then the tentacles destroyed Nitro Warrior.

"Now that was only the effect, now for victory! Go Alien Dragon show him no remorse! Attack directly** Alien Shockwave!**"

Alien Dragon roared out gathering in electrical energy in it's body then unleashed it from it's mouth. The electrical sphere turned into a wave and it hits Prince Zuko ending the Duel in Hanabi's win.

(**Prince Zuko's Life Points: 0**)

"Another win for Hanabi!" I shouted.

"She's differently your best Student" Aang said.

It was then Hanabi and I saw Katara and Haku. The two were okay and it was Katara that surprised attacked Prince Zuko by Water Bending and freezing him.

"Now's our chance to make a break for it!" Haku said.

"We're with you!" Hanabi and I shouted.

We left the frozen Prince Zuko behind to continue on. At this point, I couldn't help but notice something was going to be wrong, my psychic abilities told me this. I stopped and Aang turned to me "Lady Signer?"

"Not now" I muttered "What's going on?"

It was then Fire Nation Soldiers appeared as I sighed out "In all the time we have why do my Psychic Powers have to work?"

"Visions?" Haku asked me as we took our positions.

As the five of us fought against the Soldiers and Sound Ninja, I caught sight of General Hiro. He was going into a cave.

Haku, Hanabi, Katara, and Aang caught my eye and after we defeated the soldiers we gave chase.

**Cliff hanger!** **What will happen?**** And will the vision** **Of the Signer come true?** **Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 14: Reuniting with Toph!  
**

**Due to this chapter having a Duel, there isn't any Card of the Chapter. There will be double cards introduced after 14  
**


	15. Chapter 14: Reuniting with Toph

**Chapter 14: Reuniting with Toph!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Avatar the Last Air Bender, I do own Kasumi, along with most of her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters.**

The Fire Nation attack on the Northern Water Kingdom was happening. Hanabi and I had just defeated Prince Zuko with Hanabi beating him in a Duel. It was close but my best student and the best Duelist in Duel Academy defeated him with her prized Alien Dragon. Now we had met up with the rest and were on our way to the cave. Aang stopped to help the Wate Kingdom Water Benders. AT his side were Naruto, Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei. The Jounin gave me, Hanabi, and Haku a nod allowing us to continue onward following the attacking Fire Nation General.

"Alright Lady Kasumi let's see what that man is up to" Haku spoke.

"Right Haku!" I shouted with Hanabi at our side we ran into the cave.

General Hiro knew we were approaching. He turned to see me, Hanabi, and Haku "So we meet again Lady Signer"

He turned to his soldiers "Deal with the girl's friends and bring her to me."

"Yes, sir!" was the response.

"Wrong thing to order them!" I warned the Fire Nation General as I grabbed a Kunai Knife.

The Soldiers ignored my warning and I hung down my head as Haku brought out his needles and Hanabi got ready to use her Gentle Fist.

"Don't worry" I told them "I got this."

The Fire Nation Soldiers underestimated this girl and it would cost them. Heck even General Hiro underestimated me again.

"Oh come on if it's Shadow Possession it won't work" the General warned.

I just sighed then spoke "You underestimate me, I don't only have Shadow Possession but you are fighting against-" I paused as he then watched as I Earth Bended a huge earth wall allowing them to run into it face first, they we stunned as I smiled "Am an Earth Bender and..."

I then let loose my Psychic Powers keeping my eyes drained on the soldiers stopping them from moving then used them to snap their necks before making them fly backwards "And I'm Psychic."

General Hiro blinked once he had severely underestimated me a BIG MISTALE that even he knew it was.

He watched as Haku, Hanabi and I advanced on him. He backed away carefully then he was saved a bit more when Sound Ninja jumped down to aide him. They came at us and we went on the attack. Hanabi and I used my Gentle Fist while Haku gave his Sound Ninja opponent a strong kick which sent them plowing into the cave's wall. I then whirled around with my Kunai catching two other Sound Ninja's off guard slicing their necks, they fell down dying, using my Psychic Powers in their Prime State, I was able to catch two Fire Benders sneaking up on me with three Sound Ninjas coming up to face me. I caught sight of the Fire Benders starting to Fire Bend, I say starting to because a strong wave of Water from Haku put a damper in their plans. They blinked but that was all Hanabi needed as she snuck up on them then placed two Gentle Fist to their hearts. They dropped allowing me to face the three Sound Ninja. They came at me Kunai drawn, I ducked the three's attempt to slice me then as the third Sound Ninja slashed out at me I blocked it with my own Kunai Knife then tapped him in the shoulder. He dropped his knife then I whirled about leg outstretched before he could "Too slow!"

He looks at me as my foot crashes onto his head. Now this wasn't my style to kick anyone as it wasn't a part of my Gentle Fist abilities but that didn't mean I couldn't kick. He goes flying into his friends and I quickly call up my Earth Bending abilities to send spears of stone threw their hearts as they fall to the ground.

"That's all of them for now" Haku admitted he then pated me on the back while looking at the Sound Ninja that I had kicked unconscious then he spoke to me "Nice kick."

"It was" Hanabi told me.

"Thanks" I said

We then followed General Hiro whom thanks to the little skirmish we had with his troops and reinforcements...He was a lot further away and now was confronted by Sokka, and the Northern Water Kingdom's Princess.

"Oh I see you're okay!" Sokka announced.

"Yes, I am" I admitted.

General Hiro looked at us "So even now you follow me."

"I know your up to something" I warned him grabbing a Kunai.

It was then Haku noticed the General looking at the water underneath and immediately knew what was wrong "Oh-no"

"What is it?" Hanabi asked.

"Are those what I think they are?" Haku asked.

"It is Water Bender" General Hiro said bringing his arm to the water to try to grab the fish "Without your so called spirits, you Water Benders lose the edge."

"So that's what that red moon means" I muttered then I looked at him "I won't let you do that!"

General Hiro turned "What you knew of our plan?"

"Well I'm not a spy but I am Psychic" I told him "even though I have no idea what that red moon means! I won't let you do this!"

"We won't ether!" Haku and Hanabi shouted.

Now that Sokka knew the plan of the Fire Nation he himself stood up "And so am I."

"Don't do it" an old voice sounded, we turned to see General Itoh.

This came at a surprise to Sokka "You're with the Fire Nation. Why are you ordering him not to do it?"

So we heard General Iroh explain but not before the other general completed his mission and quickly retreated.

"Hey what's going on?" I heard Naruto's loud voice "That moon has turned red."

"Lady Kasumi what are we going to do?" Hanabi asked "Please tell me your visions have told you the answer."

"Sorry, I really can't help you find that answer" I told her in a worried tone.

"I know what I could do" the Princess of the Water Kingdom spoke "I can give my life in exchange to bring the spirits back to life."

"No, don't!" Sokka pleaded he looked at me "There's got to be another way." He then turned to me grinning "Oh Kasumi...How about this Crimson Dragon!" he sang this last part out causing me to blink at him "Uh Sokka...If my parents and the other Signers weren't alive that would be a solution I could do."

Now it was his turn to blink as I showed him my birthmark "But unfortunately that isn't a solution..." I then brightened "There is one thing I could do to try to help them."

Haku caught on "Lady Kasumi...Are you sure?"

"Of course" I told him "It's time that I gave the Fire Nation another reason why that I'm not going to let them get away with this...I'm sure he wouldn't mind after all he's probably watching."

"You're right" Hanabi said she turned to Sokka "However if he can't do anything then please resort to what she wants to do."

"Alright" Sokka said.

With this I ran outside to see that the Water Benders were actually losing, Aang was clutching his head like he was in pain. I looked around sighing, Kakashi-Papa, Naruto and Iruka-Sensei gave me one look and nodded, it was time for him to come. I hated to use him on something as a threat I could've defeated myself against the Fire Nation...But in order to give the Water Kingdom hope he had to make his appearance.

With my Psychic Powers in their Prime State, I began concentrating mixing my Chakra and Psychic energies evenly threw out my body, surprising the Fire Nation Soldiers as I was coming near them, I saw General Hiro looking at me as if he knew he'd won but he saw me mixing my powers in. He knew something was coming as I brought my hand up then bit my finger then shouted "**Summoning Jutsu!**"

There was a puff of smoke and lighting fell from the sky. With a powerful ten last powerful bursts of lighting, he appeared. There was no question about it, the purple Greek Robe, his huge human form with his body outlined in yellow. It was Zeus, The Greek God of Mount Olympius my Summon.

Seeing him on the field, the Fire Nation Soldiers knew they were screwed. Some gulped in fear at the God knowing that was whom they were going to fight against as the Greek God looks at me "Why Lady Kasumi...It's certainly been a while. How's the life of a ninja?"

"It's nice mighty Zeus" I said bowing to him then he noticed me frown "What seems to be the trouble?"

I pointed out towards the Fire Nation mainly Hiro whom was now sweating with fear he hadn't expected me to summon a Greek God, in fact no one even told him about it "That man killed two spirits of the Water Kingdom's Moon, is there a way we could you know..."

"Say no more" Zeus told me placing me on his shoulder, I caught sight of Aang looking at me and Zeus with surprise. Zeus stormed over towards the General as he shouted "Stop him!"

But the Fire Nation Soldiers were running for their lives!

"Where are you going?" General Hiro ordered "Fight him!"

"You're crazy" the retired General Iroh warned the new General "That is Zeus a God. No one can beat a God. If I remember that day of our unsuccessful invasion at her village, Zeus was there to aide them against the Earthbound Gods and he defeated them...Not to mention he wiped out over one thousand Fire Nation Soldier and Sound Ninja lives in that battle."

Those that had never seen Zeus before were the only ones that didn't retreat at the sight of him and paid with their lives. Zeus gathered in Thunder Bolts in his hands and hurled them like they were javelins. The Soldiers fell slain and it was Aang that came over to me "What did you just do?"

"I summoned the Greek God of Thunder" I told him and he could tell I still had a hint of anger at the Fire Nation "Usually wouldn't summon my last line of defense but, if I'm angry enough watch out."

He nodded "So what's the deal with the Red Moon?"

"That means the spirits that help out during the Night of the Full Moon are dead and give the Fire Nation an advantage, I just figured that out."

"No wonder I felt that pain" Aang muttered.

We watched as Zeus swept out a lighting wave which crippled the Fire Nation's soldiers.

I quickly took notice he was heading over towards General Hiro whom wasn't a smart man after all. He gathered in fire then hurled it at Zeus whom cut the Fire attack as if it was nothing and without damage. He still made his way throwing Thunder Bolts. General Hiro fell backwards surprised that his attacks were nothing to Zeus.

"You have a lot to answer to" Zeus told General Hiro.

"Wait I was under orders" General Hiro said "It's the Fire Lord he's the one you want!"

"But you followed the orders" Zeus told him "Which means you are also responsible. Then even with General Iroh's warning you attack me. You are possibly the dumbest man in the world."

There was something ticking in General Hiro's mind as he looks clearly insulted by the Greek God's word. General Hiro then hurled another fire attack at Zeus whom with a wave of his hand sends it back at General Hiro. General Hiro stumbles as his own attack hits him.

It is also then somehow the moon turns to it's normal color that I looked up "Didn't see this coming!"

With the moon restored to it's usual might, the Water Benders regained the advantage and began helping Zeus clobber the Fire Nation although Zeus clearly gave them more of an advantage. Sokka came out towards us "Despite my best efforts I wasn't able to stop her from scarfacing herself to the two spir-"

He looks up and sees Zeus and nearly wets himself as he sits down on the icy ground"WHO IS THAT?"

"That is the Greek God of Thunder" I answered "My Summon."

"She only goes to use him if she has no other option" Haku told Sokka "Then again an angry Lady Kasumi will do it quicker and she's done it."

With this done the fight continued even as we had the advantage. We were able to see Aang go into his state we had seen him go into before. This time he was able to Water Bend a huge Water fall. Which caused the Fire Nation ships to retreat. This meant we had won the battle but General Hiro wasn't about to retreat a bad move even with General Iroh suggesting it with Prince Zuko at his side.

General Hiro tried to get Zuko to hurt him but Zuko somehow ignored it and followed his Uncle. General Hiro was a little slow in it was Water Benders and I closed in on him. He looks up to see Zeus towering down on him. The Greek God crosses his arms "In the end you don't retreat...Another mistake."

"It is best for you to surrender" Kakashi-Papa admitted "After all you are beaten."

The outnumbered Fire Nation General gathered in fire and hurled it at us. The Water Benders dodged while Zeus simply cut it with a lighting bolt. Then before he and I could finish him the four Water Benders did. They engulfed him in a huge bubble of water and drowned him.

"And another one for Hadies this day" Zeus muttered.

This was the second time the Fire Nation failed to get a new land or kingdom. It was mostly thanks to my visions, summoning Zeus and that poor Princess. We won and after this we knew Aang had mastered Water Bending. While the Water Benders and soldiers were going to look at the damages dealt to their kingdom, Aang turned to Zeus bowing "Thank you Zeus for your help."

"Don't thank me Avatar" Zeus said to the Avatar the Greek God turned to me "Thank Lady Kasumi for Summoning me, I know she doesn't normally summon me to get rid of enemies like them, but she was angry and anything that makes her angry goes with me."

Aang looks at the Greek God "It's nice to meet you though."

"Likewise young Avatar" Zeus told him the Greek God smiles at Aang "You are pretty impressive young Avatar, you'd impress my brother Posidon with your skills as a Water Bender." The Greek God of Thunder then chuckled politely.

With one last nod Zeus turned to me "You've done well this far Lady Kasumi...Don't worry, I'm not like Orochimaru's Lord Manda you can summon me whenever you wish, even in your anger."

"I'll try to contain it" I told him.

"No you had the right to do it" Zeus told me "If you hadn't summoned me, I would've came down myself. I don't like this Fire Nation as they are committing horrible crimes against humanity. Now I must go, good luck on helping the Avatar Lady Signer."

With this Zeus disappeared.

After this we had decided to go to the Earth Kingdom. We were in the Earth Kingdom's border within one week. Now we were outside of the Earth Kingdom's border when we heard about this rumor of the Blind Bandit whom usually participated in tournaments.

"So" Sokka began "Who wants to see this Blind Bandit in action?"

"I have a feeling I know who it is" I muttered.

So we managed to walk inside an arena. We watched as five Earth Benders began to attack a lone figure. I immediately recognized her but both Sokka and even my brother Naruto didn't catch on causing Kakashi-Papa to shake his head, he knew whom the figure was. Sokka, Katara, and Aang were exceptions but Naruto wasn't he should've been able to make the figure out.

"There is no way that figure will defeat all five of her opponents" Sokka said with Naruto agreeing "Unless she or he has Shadow Clones there is no way."

To their surprise however we watched as the lone figure quickly defeated her opponents with very quick Earth Bending skills. This shocked everyone except for me, Haku, Hanabi, Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei. The announcer announced the winner and to most of our surprise the lone figure came over towards us.

"What is she doing?" Naruto asked Sokka "Don't know."

To their surprise they watched as I walked towards her.

"Sis it's not safe!" Naruto shouted.

To his surprise however the lone figure jumped into my arms then let out a laugh "Kasumi! It's been a while!"

"You two know each other?" Naruto asked.

"Of course brother" I said as the figure and I turned over towards him "Don't you recognize her by now?"

"Uh should I?"

"I swear, Naruto, you have got to have a short memory or something" the figure said as she revealed herself causing Naruto to jaw drop then pretend he knew whom she was all along "Well, I'd be Toph Bei Fong! Fancy meeting you here!"

"Well why wouldn't I be here after all this is my home" the figure said she turned to me "So my former student and Shinboi friend, what brings you here?"

"Protecting the Avatar" I answered.

The girl Toph Bei Fong was bare foot, wore the traditional Earth Bender clothing which was a yellow and green robe. She was blind in both eyes, however even I knew her ability as an Earth Bender which could possibly rival my psychic powers. To anyone watching us we were the perfect yin-yang with my eyes and psychic powers I could see well but Toph couldn't however we were both powerful in our own right.

"The Avatar?" Toph asked as Aang stepped forward "Yes, my name is Aang"

"Well twinkle toes" Toph said and it was like she sensed Katara and Sokka "Who are you two?"

"Uh can you see us?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka" Katara hissed.

"No" Toph said "I can't see you by my eyes, but I can feel your vibrations of your foot steps."

"I'm Katara" Katara introduced herself then she introduced her brother "And this is my brother Sokka."

"Nice to meet you" Sokka told her.

"Pleasures all mine" Toph said she looks at Kakashi-Papa or well with her blind eyes "I see the Copy Ninja is with us."

"Of course" Kakashi-Papa said waving to her and she made out Iruka-Sensei with Haku and Hanabi at his side "And where would Lady Kasumi's own ninja team and Jounin Instructor be without her?"

"Hey Toph" Hanabi said.

Iruka-Sensei just nodded and it was then I noticed Toph had a Duel Disk on her arm and she must've noticed it "So I see you noticed my Duel Disk."

"I have"I admitted.

"But how can you Duel when you can't see?" Sokka demanded.

I then looked at the cards in Toph's deck only they were slightly different as I couldn't see what they were, but I answered "Braille writing."

"Correct" Toph said looking at me "I mean I've been wanting to Duel against someone like you Lady Kasumi...So please I'd like to see you come at me at your best. Please grant me this Duel!"

I then nodded "Alright, If you want to Duel, then I'll accept!"

So Toph and I were outside of the arena facing each other, this would be the first time I ever Dueled against a blind opponent, and actually a first for any Duelist to face a blind one. The two of us activated our Duel Disks and after our decks were shuffled shouted "**DUEL!**"

(**My Life Points: 4000**)

(**Toph's Life Points: 4000**)

"Sense I've Dueled people already" Toph told me, "Why don't you go first."

"Well alright" I told her "It's my move, I draw!"

I drew my card "Alright then, first of all" I began "I'll be summoning my Cleric Mist in defense mode!"

Cleric Mist appeared on the field in defense mode. (**DEF: 500, ATK: 0**)

I then looked up at her "When Cleric Mist is successfully summoned onto the field, one of her effects activates allowing me to gain one thousand extra Life Points."

Cleric Mist raised her hand which glowed with a blue sphere of energy then gave it to me and it recovered my Life Points. (**My Life Points: 5000**)

"Next" I began "I'll place one card face down, turn end!"

"She's onto a great start isn't she?" Sokka asked Haku.

"Indeed" Haku admitted "If Lady Kasumi get's Cleric Mist during her first turn, she's going to summon Cleric Mist for her abilities. It's a good first move."

"It might be a good move for her" Toph said smiling "It's my turn, I draw!"

She drew her card then looked at her hand.

"Alright then, I'll be activating the Field Spell Card: **Rock Cave!**"

The field around us changed into one huge cave causing me to look around "Interesting cave,"

"Oh it's good alright" Toph told me "For me anyway, and you're about to find yourself in a puzzling place.

She then picks up a card "And now I summon my Mind Golem in attack mode!"

A huge rocky Golem Appears on the field and for some odd reason I couldn't see it fully, well correction Naruto, Aang, Sokka, Katara, Iruka-Sensei and Haku couldn't see very well (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 1900**). Hanabi and I were able to see due to having a better vision due to my Psychic Powers and Hanabi had activated her Byucugan, Kakashi-Papa was able to see because...Well he's Kakashi and has great experience on the battlefield but this puzzled me "What's going on?"

"Simple" Toph told me with a smile "It's the effect of my Rock Cave Field Spell Card! Anytime I summon a Monster the Field Spell's effect activates allowing Rock type monsters to be cloaked into the cave's darkness. In other words your monsters can't see mine.

This caught me off guard as Toph pointed at me "Which allow me to show you what can now happen due to my Field Spell. Mind Golem attack her directly!"

Out of the Darkness all I saw was a huge rock fist and it was coming right at me "So your monsters can-"

"That's right, due to my Field Spell all Rock type Monsters can attack directly!"

"Then I'll activate my Trap Card:" I shouted "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, it can negate one monster's attack each turn!"

A scarecrow came out of the face down Card negating Toph's attack, I got to hand it to you it was a close call.

"Then" I warned Toph "After it negates your attack it can be placed back down again!"

"Nice one" Toph warned me "I'll then place two cards face down, turn end!"

With this done, it was my turn once more "It's my turn, I draw!"

I drew a card and looked at the field. With Toph's Field Spell it was going to be hard to protect myself now that during her turn thanks to it, she could attack directly if she had Earth Attribute Monsters, which I knew she had Rock Type Monsters in her deck.

It was then I noticed Cleric Mist and smiled "Alright Toph! Every time it's my Stand-Bye Phase and Cleric Mist is on the field, Cleric Mist gives me five hundred extra Life Points!"

With this Cleric Mist gave me more Life Points. (**My Life Points: 5500**)

"Next" I began "I'll be shifting my Cleric Mist in attack mode!"

Cleric Mist was then shifted into attack mode and Sokka asked Aang "What is she up to Mist doesn't have an attack!"

"You'll see" Aang said.

I gave the Avatar a smile as I knew he knew what I had in mind "Thanks for the confidence Aang!" I turned back to Toph, "Now I'll equip Cleric Mist with the Spell Card Wind Edge!"

A sword appeared in Cleric Mist's hands as I announced the effect "Now Cleric Mist gains one thousand Extra Attack Points!"

Cleric Mist's attack points rose by one thousand (**0-1000**)

"Next" I told her "I'll summon Swordmaster Mia in attack mode!"

My sword master appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"And now battle!" I shouted then I pointed out "Thanks to my Wind Edge Equip Spell Card: Mist can attack directly! Go Cleric Mist **Wind Slice!**"

Cleric Mist rose her sword but Toph smiled as I saw the shadow figure of Mind Golem raise it's hand to shield her "What's going on?"

Toph answered in sly tone "It's my Continuous Trap Card: that's what."

I turned to see Toph's face down which was activated on it was a picture of Giant Warrior of Stone with it's swords repealing an attack from a knight "This Trap Card is known as **Rock Guardian!**"

"So" I began.

"That's right" Toph said to me "Thanks to this Continuous Trap Card: as long as I have a Rock Type Monster on the field, I can't be attacked by a direct attack!"

"Call off the attack Mist!" I ordered and the Cleric obeyed, I figured I still needed her, so I couldn't attack with her when a monster's attack points were the same it would destroy them both.

"Then I guess I'll have to meet your charge" I shouted "Go Swordmaster Mia, destroy her Mind Golem! With **Swordmaster Critical!**"

The Swordmaster charged right at Mind Golem then preformed her attack or would've as Toph mentioned the Field Spell's third and final ability as I was startled as darkness over came the monster "Now for the main effect, now if a monster on my side of the field is attacked it activates the Field Spell's special ability casting even more darkness, it forces you to ether to choose to attack my monster or to not."

"Of course I'll continue" I told her.

"Hold on" Toph said "You see if you do try to continue your attack I want you to know you could miss my Mine Golem!"

"Miss?" I asked.

"Yes" Toph said "This field spell represents how blind people can't fight well in the dark, so what's your move!"

"I'll still attack" I told her and Swordmaster Mia tried to attack and I said try because she ended up swiping at air.

"You didn't get him" Toph teased me.

"Perhaps not that time!" I told her "But you forgot about Swordmaster Mia's special ability, it allows her to attack twice on the Battle Phase so my Swordmaster attack again!"

This time Swordmaster Mia would complete her attack and shatter Mine Golem! Toph received the Battle Damage.

(**Toph's Life Points: 3200**)

"Thanks Lady Kasumi" She told me with a smile "My Mine Golem's not done yet, because before he is sent to the Graveyard, he then inflicts five hundred points of damage!

With this a powerful rock blast strikes me lowering my Life Points. (**My Life Points: 5000**)

"A little damage is what I can do for now" Toph said to me as I nodded "Then I'll place one card face down then end my turn."

"It's my move then" Toph said "I draw!"

"Alright, then I'll activate the Spell Card: Pot of Greed, it allows me to draw two more cards."

With this she drew two more card getting five cards in her hand.

"Next" She said to me "I'll activate my Earthly Revival Spell Card to Special Summon one monster in my Graveyard, so come on out Mine Golem."

With this her Mine Golem appeared back on the field (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 1900**)

"Next" Toph said with a smile "I'll activate the Continuous Spell Card: Earth Bending!"

A new Spell Card appeared and it appeared to have an Earth Bender, well Earth Bending a wall as she explained "Now once per turn if I have a Rock Type Monster, I can special summon two more of that same monster from my Deck! That is if I have them."

Two more Mine Golem appeared on the field. (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 1900 X2**)

I looked at the field and my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow would protect me from one of her attacks. This was a bit of a problem and tied with Rock Cave's effect during my turn...This was a big problem.

"But wait what do we got here?" Toph asked me causing me to think carefully "I'll offer one of my Mine Golems to tribute summon Granmarg the Stone Monarch!"

The middle Mine Golem disappeared and in it's place was a huge stone monarch. (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1200**)

"Now sense I tributed him" Toph told me "It activates his special ability to allow me to destroy one face down card on the field! And I'll destroy your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

The big rock monarch obeyed using it's fist to destroy Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and all Naruto could say was "Uh-oh that isn't good for my little sister."

"Now" Toph said "I activate my Trap Card: Minefield Explosion!"

She activated her second Trap Card "Now this Trap Card when activated does one thousand points of damage per every Mine Golem on the field! Although I lose my Golem afterwards."

I saw that this was why she used her Earth Bending Continuous Spell Card. With this a minefield went off underneath my feet and seemed to explode as I took damage.

(**My Life Points: 3000**)

"And now it's time for battle!" Toph shouted as her two Mine Golem were destroyed "Now Granmarg thanks to Rock Cave being on the field, attack her directly!"

The giant stone lifted up it's hand causing me to look at my face down card, it was only a Trap Card that could help me out if any of my monsters were attacked. Instead this was a Direct Attack on me. I watched as the Giant rock seemed to slam it's fist onto me lowering my Life Points. (**My Life Points: 600**)

"Not bad Toph" I told her.

"Of course, I've learned from you even though you didn't teach me Dueling" Toph said then she smiled "I've learned how to Duel just by watching you vibrations. Well it's only one more round before I am the first one to defeat you. So I'll set one card face down to end my turn."

I just grinned "Actually if you did beat me you'd be the second one." I then stood forward "It's my turn, I draw!"

I drew a card as this news set in "You lost? To who?"

She then heard Kakashi-Papa and looked at him as he read his book as if trying to shove off suspicion that HE defeated me.

"You got it Toph!" I told her smiling "Kakashi-Papa beat me first."

"Interesting" she said with a smile "But now on my next turn your finished!"

"We'll see about that" I said to her smiling it was fun dueling her, I was suspecting she would be an easy challenge but this was the first time I had underestimated her abilities as a Duelist. My father sometimes did and probably he would've underestimated Toph seeing as she was blind, but that is what made Duels fun.

IT was now my Stand-By Phase "Remember sense Cleric Mist is on the field" I reminded her"I gain five hundred extra Life Points."

I gained five hundred Life Points. (**My Life Points: 1100**)

"That Cleric of yours is becoming a problem" Toph said with a slight smile at me "But not even she can defend you from my Granmarg!"

"Oh, I can" I told her "Because now, I'll summon my Heron Leanne Tuner Monster!"

Heron Leanne appeared on the field (**ATK: 0, DEF: 500**)

"Next" I told Toph "I'm going to tune my Level two Heron Leanne with my level four Swordmaster Mia!"

Heron Leanne split into two huge rings of light as she scanned Swordmaster Mia as I chanted out " Bounded by blood by the Crimson Dragon, the Light shines for the truth...For Justice...Synchro Summon...**Michiah Maiden of Dawn!**"

With this, the Silver Haired maiden Mage appeared on the field causing me to smile seeing my favorite monster again (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000**)

"Now" I told Toph "Thanks to Michiah on the field, all my Monsters gain five hundred extra attack points including herself!" Thanks to Michiah, my monsters had their attack points increased (**1000-1500**) (**2400-2900**)

"And now Battle!" I told Toph "I'll have my Michiah attack your Granmarg with **Thani!**"

"Not so fast" Toph told me "My Field spell's effect activates."

"I know" I told her "But I'm still going threw with it!"

Michiah attacked but she ended up missing causing Toph to grin "Not so easy to fight an opponent in the dark?"

"That might be true" I told Toph "But due to Heron Leanne's ability from being used as a Synchro Monster, Michiah can attack again!"

"That's right!" Toph gasped "I forgotten about that combo! But you're going to have the Field Spell to go threw once more!"

"Michiah...Attack again this time with **Rex Aura!**" I ordered.

Michiah casted a spell of light which was an aura that fell from the sky all upon Granmarg this time it hits destroying it and destroyed it damaging Toph's Life Points. (**Toph's Life Points: 2700**)

"And now!" I told her "Now you don't have a Rock Type Monster on the field, and you're wide open, Go Cleric Mist attack her directly **Wind Slice!**"

Toph smiled "Activate Quick-Play Spell Card: **Cavern Creatures!**"

This new Quick-Play Spell Card took me off guard as Toph smiled "I can only activate this Quick-Play Spell while the Field Spell: Rock Cave is on the field! Now when my opponent declares an attack on me, I can gain one Rock Soldier Token, the token is treated as an Earth Attribute level four Rock-Type Monster.

With this out of the ground came a soldier that was made out of stone and in defense mode. (**DEF: 1500, ATK: 500**)

Seeing this I called the attack off "Then I'll have to place one Card Face down, and I end my turn!"

"It's my turn" Toph said "I draw!"

She drew her card "It's about time I put this Duel to a close" she told me "I'm going to Summon the Stone Princess Tuner Monster!"

A Princess made out of Stone Appeared on the field as Toph smiled "Sure due to her being a warrior type monster, one of her abilities allows her to be also treated as a Rock Type Monster as well."

I paused watching Toph as she spoke "I'll now Tune My Stone Princess Tuner Monster with my Level four Soldier Token!"

This time Stone Princess was the one that split into four huge rings while scanning Soldier Token as Toph chanted out "Mighty Earth beneath my feet, hear thy call bring your rock hard defense. Synchro Summon: Burst **Limestone Gargoyle!**"

With this out of a burst of light, a Gargoyle appeared. Sense it was in a cave it wasn't black, in fact it was made out of Limestone. It glares down at Michiah. (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 3000**)

"Now" Toph said to me "It's time for Battle, Limestone Gargoyle Attack Kasumi directly with **Limestone Pierce!**"

I just watched as Toph's Limestone Gargoyle came down upon me as it's hands turned into deadly sharp rock spears. It charged me then stabbed me. Once more had this not been a Duel in Duel Monsters it would've killed me on sight as it was aimed for my heart.

"That did it!" Toph said expecting my Life Points to fall but she looked bewildered as my Life Points were only down by one thousand with Michiah's Attack points zero. (**ATK: 2900-0**) (**My Life Points: 1**) "WHAT?"

I just watched her confuse look then she saw one of my Trap Cards activated this one showed Michiah Maiden of Dawn over a fatally wounded boy healing him then I answered "Now it's my turn to surprise you Toph! The moment your Direct Attack hit me I activated the Trap Card: **Sacrifice Blessing!**"

She still looks shocked as I then explained " I can only activate this Trap Card when Michiah Maiden of Dawn is on the field!" I paused then smiled explaining more "When an opponent's attack would've made my Life Points Zero, by removing all of her attack points until the end of this turn, I'm able to survive that battle by one point."

"I see" Toph said figuratively as she really couldn't see.

Then she grinned "Then I'll end my turn. Once more Lady Kasumi, you lived but next round it's peace out."

"We'll then, I'd better end this quickly" I said to her "It's my turn, I draw!"

I then drew my card then looked at it then then nodded towards Cleric Mist as she healed my Life Points once more. (**My Life Points: 501**)

"Alright then" I told Toph "I activate the **Fallen Comrades** Spell Card!"

The Spell Card was activated as I told her the effect "Now for each monster in my Graveyard, I get to draw that much cards so I have two...So I can draw two cards!"

So I drew two more cards and they were the cards I was looking for. "Then it's go time! Now I'll activate the Spell Card: Yuna's Blessing!"

A new Spell Card was played as a bird appeared on Michiah's finger and she seemed to have smiled even in Duel Monster form as I announced the effect "Now for this turn alone which I can only activate when Michiah Maiden of Dawn is on the field, now Michiah is unaffected from the effects of all Field Spell Cards, and Monster Effects that would destroy her.

"What?" Toph said gasping for now she knew her own Field Spell wasn't going to protect her Limestone Gargoyle.

"Now Michiah!" I told her "Attack with** Rex Aura!**"

Michiah cast another spell this time upon Limestone Gargoyle! The attack connected but Toph would spoil the mood "I activate Limestone Gargoyle's Special Ability, once per turn he can't be destroyed in battle and any battle Damage he would receive during it is zero, Go** Limestone Barrier!**"

The Gargoyle seemed to Earth Bend a barrier as Michiah's attack hit but I then pointed out "Then luckily, thanks to Heron Leanne, Michiah can attack again this time using **Thani!**"

Michiah then cast a powerful spell that was a powerful circle of light then she dropped the light down upon Limestone Gargoyle destroying it.

(**Toph's Life Points: 2300**)

"Survived that one" She told me but she felt my movement then spoke "Uh-oh"

"That's right" I told her "I activate my Trap Card **Synchro Blast!**"

Michiah Maiden of Dawn split into two forms as I announced this Trap Card's effect "Now, when a monster on your side of the field has been destroyed in battle I can activate this Trap Card which allows me to inflict damage equal to half of that destroyed monster's Attack Points, then if that monster was a Synchro Monster you take the same amount of damage again!"

"So" Sokka began.

Hanabi smiled answering him "So, that means! Toph takes the full monster's attack points!"

"My sis is the best!" Naruto declared "Almost no one except for Kakashi-Sensei can beat her!"

Michiah's two forms shot out towards Toph and she takes both and it ends the Duel in my victory! (**Toph's Life Points: 0**)

She is now on her arms and knees and she's smiles at me "Man, that was fun! I knew by Dueling you Lady Kasumi that it would be fun...Recentally I wasn't able to fine any worthy Duelist but you really are one worthy of respect and worthiness as a Duelist. If you ever become Duel Queen one day, I'll support you."

I blushed a bit putting my hand to the back of my head "You really think I'd make a great Duel Queen?"

"Of course!" Toph told me placing an arm around my neck "I would never lie to my best friend, well one of them!" she eyes Haku even though she couldn't see him "Isn't that right Haku?"

"Well of course" Haku said "We all know she's hard to beat, and I actually do see her one day being the Duel Queen."

"Hey what about me:?" Naruto demanded "Do I have what it takes to be Duel King one day?"

We all looked at him as if he had two heads before we all said unanimously "No!"

This caused him to fall face first into the ground as Sokka looked at him with confusion as he was the only one that stayed silent as Hanabi added on more insult to injury "Not with you forgetting lessons Lady Kasumi taught us."

"Point taken" Naruto said as he was now pouting.

"So what brings you all here?" Toph asked.

Aang answered "Lady Kasumi has answered as they are protecting me, however I'm here so I can learn Earth Bending...Do you know anyone that can teach me?"

Toph seemed to have smiled at me as she brought her arm around my neck once more "Didn't you know Twinkle Toes? That Lady Kasumi is a mighty fine Earth Bender to learn from?"

"Yeah, I know that but she's on her own mission protecting me from the Fire Nation" Aang told her "And I don't want her to get distracted."

Toph then sighed "Well, you are looking at one other girl that can teach you Earth Bending me!"

"Then will you?" he asked her.

Toph looks at me "Of course, after all I was the one that taught Lady Kasumi Earth Bending."

"You were?" Aang, Sokka, and Katara asked they turned to me "Is that true?"

"Yes" I told them "Toph's a great teacher and I'd love to teach Aang but he's decided he wants Toph, in my opinion she's the best one the Earth Kingdom has to offer, way better than I am even."

"So will you?" Aang asked her.

Toph then looked at me then to Aang "Sure, but Avatar, I'd wish for you to show me what you got in your deck...So would you like it if I tested you? If you beat me, I'll teach you."

"Sure!" Aang said "When do you want to Duel?"

"Tomorrow" Toph said "Right now let me give you all a tour of the kingdom."

With Toph at our side we continued on with our journey.

**End of Chapter**

**The chapter is over! Toph has Dueled against Kasumi and the Signer has won another Duel. Who will come out with a win with Toph and Aang's Duel? Find out in Chapter 15: Wind vs. Earth! Aang's Duel Test!**

_Card of the Chapter!_

_Hello fans! It's been a while and a new Card of the Chapter is up! So here is your host Kasumi Aki Fudo and Cohost Aang, with special Guest Toph Bei Fong!_

_Kasumi, Aang, and Toph appear waving to the crowd with Kasumi speaking: Hello fans! Thank you, thank you, it has been a while!_

_Aang: Indeed it has Lady Kasumi! I see we have a special guest tonight!_

_Kasumi: Yes, it's my old friend Toph._

_Toph: It's an honor once more to be invited onto this portion of the show. So what is my job?_

_Aang: Well sense you're the Guest of Honor, why don't you pull the lever it'll show us how many cards we need to introduce to the fans!_

_Toph (Grumbles because she is the only one that can't see): Well then let's see!_

_She finds the lever and pulls it, the lever then stops on four._

_Aang: I don't believe it, it's four!_

_Kasumi: This is going to take a while, and it appears that each of these four cards are made up so please don't go looking for them! Toph, as our guest would you like to do the honors for the first card?_

_Toph: Of course! The first Card of the Chapter is..._

**Rock Cave**

**Type: Field Spell**

**Effect: All Rock-Type Monsters on your side of the field can attack the opponent directly. During your opponent's Battle Phase, you can flip the attacked Monster Face down and a Stone Token face down (Lvl 1, ATK: 0, DEF: 0), then if your opponent continues on with an attack, he must choose. If your opponent attacks the Stone Token, the attack is negated.**

_Kasumi: Man that's different from what you used on me Toph._

_Toph: Actually it wasn't, both Swordmaster Mia and Michiah Maiden of Dawn attacked the Stone Tokens._

_Aang: That's one fine Field Spell Card that you have Toph._

_Toph: Thanks._

_Aang: Now the next Card of the Chapter is..._

**Rock Guardian**

**Type: Continuous Trap**

**Activate while Rock Cave is out on the field, while you have at least 1 Rock Type Monster on the field, your opponent can't declare a Direct Attack with Monsters whose abilities or have equipped spells that can allow them to attack directly. If Rock Cave is destroyed, destroy this Card as well.**

_Kasumi: Hey, there's a solution...Why didn't I think of it._

_Aang: Perhaps it was because you didn't have any Card that could destroy the Field Spell Card Toph had._

_Toph: Another Card in my deck._

_Kasumi: You were dangerous Toph...I won't like._

_Toph: Well I learned from the best!_

_Kasumi: Thanks! Now the next Card of the Chapter is..._

**Limestone Gargoyle**

**Type: Synchro/Rock/Effect**

**Level: 8**

**Attribute: Earth**

**ATK: 2500, DEF: 3000**

**Requirements: "1" Earth Tuner + "1" or more Non Tuner Earth Monsters**

**Effect: Once per turn if this card would be destroyed in Battle or by a Card Effect it is not. If this Card is attacked for the first time, for that Battle any Battle Damage you'd receive if Zero (this is negated if you used this card's effect to protect it from being destroyed by a Card Effect). If this card attacks a monster in DEF Mode and it's ATK is higher than the monster's DEF, the difference is calculated as Battle Damage.**

_Kasumi: That would've been painful if you'd attack my monsters._

_Toph: Ha, with Rock Cave, I can attack directly!_

_Kasumi: You're right you could've so would you do the honors?_

_Toph: Of course, the next Card of the Chapter is...found in your deck Lady Kasumi! Its..._

**Sacrifice Blessing**

**Type: Counter Trap**

**Effect: Activate only when both your Opponent's Direct Attack would've made your opponents zero and Michiah Maiden of Dawn is on the field, remove Michiah's ATK to make your Life Points 1 for that attack.**

_Toph: That Trap Card saved you!_

_Kasumi: Yes, it did, now I have more reasons to play my favorite Synchro Monster._

_Aang: Well we didn't get to the other card that needs Michiah Maiden of Dawn on the field but I guess that will be for a later chapter when you use it again._

_Kasumi: Well that's all for today fans...See you next time. (all three disappear)_


	16. Chapter 15: Wind vs Earth

Chapter 15: Wind vs. Earth! Aang's Duel Test!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Avatar the Last Air Bender, I do own Kasumi, along with most of her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters.**

_A/N: I noticed thanks to an honest reviewer that I did make a mistake when introducing Scarfice Blessing. During the End Phase of the turn you activated it, Michiah Maiden of Dawn's ATK goes back to normal._

The next morning came quickly. I was overjoyed that I was reunited with my friend Toph. She was an incredible Earth Bender that even I knew even the most experienced ninjas would be taken by surprise. Right now I was watching as Naruto was rubbing his face in deep pain. You see he had asked Toph to help him train and well he was paying the price. His first mistake was to charge in on her forgetting that she was an Earth Bender and also forgetting she was blind. This resulted in him running into a rock wall Earth Bended by Toph and for him to fall on the ground. Not only this I was on the ground laughing at Naruto's words "Why did you have to aim for my face Toph?"

"I didn't aim for your face!" Toph snapped at him "YOU ran into it."

"Where's your scene of support sis?" Naruto asked me as he heard me still laughing.

"I still have it!" I told him in between giggles "It's just that your-"

"Too predictable?" Toph asked.

"Yes," I said "Too predictable!"

"What was too predictable of that?" Naruto asked.

Haku answered for the two of us "Simple, you always seem to forget that Toph has proven herself to be a dangerous fighter...Besides going in screaming at the top of your lungs isn't helping you land a blow on any opponent."

"Then" Naruto said "Let me try that again!"

He gets up and makes hand seals "Let's see her fancy vibrations pick this up! ** Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

Five clones of Naruto appear with Kunai in their hands "Let's get her!"

Toph just sighs once then begins Earth Bending destroying his Clones and striking him with another well Earth Bended Rock to the stomach he falls out of breathe.

"Oh man."

I just shake my head as Naruto's determination sets in "No matter what I'll find a way to get pass her Earth Bending abilities!"

He tightens his head band then charges in. As he charges in I lose a bit of interest as I knew it would take some time before Naruto could get past Toph's incredible Earth Bending skills. Like I said she was the one that taught me Earth Bending but even though I had mastered it even I knew that she was much more powerful than I was when it came to a fight. She gave a new meanings of being a blind person. She might be blind but her sense of vibrations threw her feet made her nearly equal to being able to see.

"I'm glad she and I are friends" I told Haku and Hanabi "She's a great ally."

"Agreed" Haku said watching as Naruto is overpowered yet again by Toph "She'd even be a match to at least a Chunin or an inexperienced Jounin."

"She'd put Rock Lee to shame" Hanabi joked "The way she's easily pummeling Naruto."

Kakashi-papa was watching Naruto spar against Hanabi trying to get a blow on her. As always Kakashi-Papa was laid back when it came to these things, he takes out his book "Oh well, whatever gives him training is okay. As long as he doesn't over do it."

Iruka-Sensei just watches from afar too "Well you've gotta intervene some time Kakashi,"

"Oh I will" Kakashi-Papa tells him "Just not right now, let him train, it's what he lives for."

"Point taken" Iruka-Sensei said.

While the two Jounin were watching Naruto training against Toph, I returned my attention to Aang.

"Hey Aang" I said to him.

He turns to me "Hello Lady Kasumi! Checking in on me?"

"Not really" I told him "Just am not interested any further to see Naruto get creamed."

Aang understood me "And to think on how this situation started in the first place..."

Hearing this I just grinned hiding in more laughter, it was a pretty stupid thing that got Naruto into this mess well he started it. You see he wanted to Duel Toph thinking if I beat her then he could...Well he had forgotten that Toph's next opponent was Aang and even though she mentioned it to him, well Konoha's Knuckle Headed Ninja wouldn't take no for an answer and basically challenged her to the fight.

"He's gonna go down hard" Aang muttered.

"He already is" Sokka said wincing as Naruto was hit beneath the belt by a stray rock "Oh, that's gotta hurt."

Katara looks at me "Shouldn't you or Kakashi step in by now?"

"Katara" I told her "Big brother hates it when someone interrupts his fights. Besides Kakashi-Papa will intervene when he sees the need too...As for right now let him let loose his steam."

"Oh alright" Katara said.

For a while we were silent the Aang turns to me "So what advise do you have for me before I go Duel against Toph?"

"Just make sure she doesn't play Rock Cave on you" I told him "And remember if she does be on edge."

"Thanks" Aang told me shaking my hand "Well pretty soon as soon as Naruto and Toph stop fighting, Toph and I will be Dueling."

"Not for a long time" I told him as Katara and Sokka turned towards the two fighters with Sokka speaking "He just doesn't give up on his goals does he?"

"Brother doesn't know the meaning of the word give up" I admitted.

Even Hanabi was shaking her head then she smiles "But that just makes him remarkable as a Shinobi, his will to never give up and not to mention not knowing the meaning of the word give up, makes him stronger."

"But" Haku said wincing as Naruto took another blow to below the belt "Too bad that doesn't make him smarter...At least right now."

"That's the second time you got me there!" Naruto shouted then he growled "Alright no more mister nice Ninja! **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

Hundreds of Naruto appeared then gathered in Fire in their hands "Altogether now!" the real Naruto shouted then they hurled the Fireball.

"That might do it" Sokka, and even Katara spoke but Hanabi, Haku and I knew Toph better than the two knew her already. As the fire attack came over towards her Toph sensed it coming then Earth Bended till she got stones all around her body. This caused Aang to jaw drop as she took many fire attacks and seemed to be unharmed! She then let lose the rocks around her body shooting them out like they were some sort of missile. I gave out a laugh as Naruto's clones were pummeled and Naruto finally took a rock to the face which knocked him out.

"That's gotta leave a mark" Sokka, Katara, and I muttered.

Kakashi-Papa just walks over to the unconscious Naruto then looks at Toph "Good job Toph."

Toph just grins "Hey no big deal, Naruto just is too predictable when he's angered. I hope I didn't go overboard against him for a simple training battle."

"Naruto has taken more attacks then any of us knows" I said remembering Naruto's battles with opponents "He's taken lots of Kiba's attacks, not to mention nearly a lot of Neji Hyugga's jabs, deals with Gaara of the Sand. Heck he's even lived threw me using my psychic blasts on him and even a finger flick from Lady Tsunade."

Sokka just blinks looking at Naruto "You mean you're own Big Brother has taken worse beatings then this and lived threw it?"

"Yes" Haku said "The number of attacks he's taken is just too much and yet, he still recovers from them like they were nothing."

"Oh" Naruto said sitting up then looked like he was regaining consciousness he looks at me "Oh hey mom! What are you doing here for?" then he passes out again right into my lap with me looking puzzled then I let out "Uh brother, I'm not your mother."

"But you're lap feels good mom" was Naruto's sleep talk reply.

I just sat on the ground with Naruto laying in my lap. Toph turned to Aang "Well I'm all warmed up now anyone else for a round with me?"

"No" Haku and Hanabi said

"How about you Kasumi?" she asks me.

"No way!" I told her and Sokka urged me "Oh come on Lady Kasumi, you're one of the best fighters here, I mean you have the Gentle Fist, you have Shadow Possession Jutsu! And you're an Earth Bender...Plus you have those Psychic Powers!"

"No!" I shouted "There are times to fight and times when you need to conserve your energy."

"She's right" Toph said "Even though we are in the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation is nearby waiting for us so they can catch Aang. We have to conserve our energies so if they try to attack us."

"What about Naruto?" Katara asked for my unconscious brother.

"He'll come around" Kakashi-Papa told her.

"A few more minutes mom" Naruto muttered with his head still on my lap, I just shook my head.

Then I gave out a sigh "Besides...With Naruto unconscious right now and misjudging me as my mom...Things are going to be a while."

The unconscious Naruto wraps his arms around me "Hey! Big Brother!"

"Funny..." Naruto muttered "Sense when did mom get so short?"

"That's because she's not Aki-Sensei!" Haku answered for me.

Hanabi and I just shook our heads knowing that because Naruto was unconscious, he truly didn't know whom was with him. I must admit that I do look like my mother but I didn't think I would ever be mistaken as my mom especially from my unconscious brother.

Takara my pet Vulpix was on my shoulder. I did feel a bit like Kiba only Kiba has Acumaru tucked in on his chest. I turned petting her head "Good girl."

"Vulpix" Takara spoke nudging her head up and down my neck.

Aang turns to me "Looks like you have your hands full Lady Kasumi."

"You have no idea how right you are" I told him smiling.

Now that the little sparing fight between Toph and Naruto was settled we began to relax a bit more. Toph also agreed that she had to calm down before Dueling against Aang.

Katara turned to me then to Toph "Are you sure you want to Duel against Aang Toph?"

"Of course" Toph said "Even though I'd love to teach Aang, Earth Bending, I want to see if he is up to the challenge by Dueling."

I turned my attention to Katara as she turns to me "Won't you reconsider teaching Aang Earth Bending?"

I smiled at her "Well Katara, I would love to teach him Earth Bending but any Shinobi of the Leaf Village knows that the mission comes first. My team and Iruka-Sensei were ordered by the Fifth Hokage herself to protect Aang from the Fire Nation. Can't teach and protect at the same time now."

"Especially when she is also going to be targetted by the Fire Nation and Sound Ninja" Haku said to Katara "Lady Kasumi is good against the Fire Nation and she's proven to be a terror against them but it's against the Sound Ninja that worries me."

"But she's psychic!" Sokka told him.

"Doesn't matter" Haku warned "We must expect Orochimaru to find out about Lady Kasumi by now and go straight to his oath."

"Orochimaru?" Sokka, and Katara asked.

"Who is this Orochimaru?" Aang asked.

Kakashi-Papa answered "Orochimaru is the leader of the Sound Village and one of the three Legendary Ninja Sannin."

"You mean to say" Aang said to Kakashi-Papa "That this Orochimaru is on par with Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes" Kakashi-Papa told Aang "And I don't know if you met him Lord Jiryia."

"Pervy Sage?" Hearing this Naruto regained consciousness right away bolting up right striking me in my chin "Brother!" I hissed.

"Oh sorry sis!" Naruto told me he then notices that he was lying his head on my lap "Uh, how did this happen?"

"Toph easily defeated you" Sokka said "And you mistaken your sis as Lady Aki."

"I did?" Naruto asked he looks at me "How did I do that?"

I hid a sweat drop as Naruto looked at Kakashi-Papa "You say something about Prevy Sage?"

"Yes" Kakashi-Papa said turning towards Aang, Katara and Sokka "Anyway, the three Legendary Ninja Sannin, Lady Tsunade, Lord Jiryia, and Orochimaru were taught by the Third Hokage."

"Are the Sannin powerful?" Aang asked.

Toph answered "You bet they are Twinkle Toes! You've seen Tsunade's incredible strength, and Jiriya's pretty good too...Orochimaru is also powerful."

Katara noticed Haku and I looking down "What's wrong?"

Haku answered "Way before we met any of you, Lady Kasumi and I ran into Orochimaru...Even with all my ninja skills, I was absolutely powerless to protect Lady Kasumi from him."

"You tried your best Haku" Naruto told him "It's just that when Orochimaru attacked, no one expected him to show up and try to capture Kasumi that time."

"Even I was useless against Orochimaru that time" I said "The only thing that saved me and you Haku was me Synchro Summoning Stardust Dragon for real."

"Which put you on a one week strain" Haku admitted he turns to Aang, Katara, and Sokka "Trust me and Lady Kasumi on this, I do think that Orochimaru could even get past Toph's abilities. He is a Sannin and has many evil tricks. In fact this Sannin doesn't think twice about using Forbidden Jutsus and let me tell you there is a reason they are known as Forbidden Jutsu."

"So..." Katara began "You all think Orochimaru will...You know get the information Kasumi is with us?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't" Iruka-Sensei said "After all Orochimaru was the one that killed all of Kasumi's parents and the other Signers in the first place hoping to use Lady Kasumi against the Leaf Village!"

"But that didn't happen" I said turning to Kakashi-Papa "Because even though they managed to kidnap me...Kakashi-Papa saved me."

Kakashi-Papa seemed to have smiled waving "Of course, I couldn't let Orochimaru kidnap a ten year old girl. Besides the Leaf would never to do that."

"Yeah we'd never stoop that low" Naruto admitted.

"But yet you would try to hurt a girl just for her saying no" I muttered.

"Well, I just wanted to Duel her really bad" Naruto muttered.

"Look she's a great Duelist" I told him "But right now just as I had you Duel against Haku to see if it was possible to teach you Dueling."

"I still don't believe he beat Haku" Hanabi muttered.

Aang turns to Haku "You told me he didn't beat you."

"Too be fair" Haku said "Naruto wasn't Dueling my Real Deck, it was a test deck so."

"Yeah that one didn't count" Naruto told Aang "And I did get to have my chance to Duel against Haku, but I wasn't able to defeat Haku while he used his own deck...The only ones he's lost to using his true deck as my sis and mother Aki. He's won most of his Duels."

"Oh" Aang said.

A couple of hours and Aang turns towards Toph as he and the blind girl were preparing to Duel against each other. Katara was using her Water Bending skills to heal Naruto.

"Naruto..." she mutters to him "Why do you always have to get beaten up."

Naruto just shrugs "Who knows."

We then returned our attention to Aang and Toph.

"Are you ready Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked him.

"Of course" Aang told her.

"Then" Toph said to him "It's time for our Duel."

Aang just nods as the two activate their Duel Disks then shouts "**DUEL!**"

"Good luck Aang" I said.

"Thanks" Aang said.

Then the two began their Duel as the beginning scores began.

(**Aang's Life Points: 4000**)

(**Toph's Life Points: 4000**)

"Alright Aang" Toph said "Sense I'm a girl, I go first."

Aang nods "Go on!"

"Then it's my move" Toph said "I draw!" she drew her card.

She then looks at Aang "First I'll start by summoning my a Mine Golem to the field in defense mode."

Mine Golem appears on her side of the field and it was in defense mode. (**DEF: 1900, ATK: 1000**)

Seeing this Aang knew as well as I did that if he destroyed Mine Golem by battle he'd be taking five hundred points of damage.

"Next" Toph began "I'll be setting one card face down, turn end."

"Well then" Aang began "It's my turn, I draw!"

He drew his card.

"Alright then Toph!" Aang told her "I'll summon my Wind Shield Archer in defense mode!"

Aang's Wind Shield Archer appears on the field and it is also in defense mode (**DEF: 1600, ATK: 1000**)

"Oh and what are you planning Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked.

"This" Aang said "I'll activate Wind Shield Archer's special ability! Once per turn as long as he's in defense mode, he can automatically destroy one monster on your side of the field!"

"What?" Toph demanded and Aang pointed outward "I'll show you, go Wind Shield Archer, destroy Mine Golem! Go, **Wind Piercing Arrow!**"

The shielded archer brought an arrow to it's bow the fired. The wind arrow strikes Mine Golem and destroys it.

"Now" Aang said "I'll be setting three cards face down, turn end."

"Then it's my move" Toph said "I draw!"

She drew her card "Alright Aang, it looks like I might've underestimated you, but that won't happen again, I activate my **Rock Cave** Field Spell Card!"

"Uh-oh" Sokka muttered as Toph's Field Spell appears "Now Aang's in for it!"

"And this might be a long Duel" I admitted.

Aang looks around the Field Spell, even he knew it was a problem.

"Next" Toph began "I activate the **Field Barrier** Continuous Spell Card-"

"How did I guess she had that Spell?" Hanabi asked.

"Because you were the one that I seen it's potential from" Toph told her she turns to Aang "Now Twinkle Toes with this Continuous Spell Card in play, you won't be able to destroy the Field Spell I have out and it also prevents you from playing your own Field Spell Card!"

"Next" Toph began "I'll activate my face down Card **Earthly Revival**!

With this she activated her Spell Card "Now with this card I can not only bring back my **Mine Golem! **But Special Summon it onto the field!"

With this she brought her Mine Golem back in ATK mode (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 1900**)

"Next" Toph began "Thanks to my Field Spell, my Mine Golem can attack directly, go Battle, Mine Golem Attack Aang Directly!"

Aang watches as the attack punches out at him and he takes it. (**Aang's Life Points: 3000**)

"That's fine Toph!" Aang told her "I activate my Trap Card: **Attack and Receive!**"

One of Aang's Trap Cards activated "Now I can only activate this Trap Card when I receive damage to my Life Points which I have, now this card inflicts seven hundred points of damage to you!"

The Trap Card sent it's effect at her and she takes it as her Life Points lower. (**Toph's Life Points: 3300**)

"Not bad Twinkle Toes" Toph told him "But I set three cards face down, turn end."

With this she set her last two Trap Cards face down.

"Then it's my turn!" Aang announced "I draw!"

Aang drew his card.

"Alright then Toph!" Aang announced "It's time I get down to business, I'll now activate Wind Shield Archer's Special Ability, remember Toph, once per turn while he's in defense mode he can destroy one monster on the field! Go destroy her Mine Golem with **Wind Piercing Arrow!**"

"Not so fast!" Toph announced "I'll activate the Trap Card: **Earth Spike!**"

One of Toph's face downs activated "Now I can only activate this Trap Card when the Field Spell Rock Cave is in effect, and I have at least one Rock-Type Monster now I get to negate one monster's effect!"

An Earth Spike appears intercepting Wind Shield Archer's arrow sparing Mine Golem.

"Then" Aang began "It's still my move and with this I'll be summoning my Mist Valley Solder Tuner Monster!"

A weird blue winged beast appears on the field (**ATK: 1700, DEF: 300**)

"And now Toph" Aang tells her "I'll activate the Spell Card Double Summon which will allow me to Summon one more monster."

"So which one?" she demanded.

"So" Aang told her "I'll bring out my Mist Valley Thunderbird!"

A strange yellow bird appears on the field. (**ATK: 1100, DEF: 700**)

"A level four Tuner and a Level 3 Non-Tuner" Naruto said "It can only mean one thing!"

Sokka then answered "Synchro Summoning time!"

I gave out a small smile at my brother and Sokka.

"Not quite yet" Aang said which caused the two to fall onto their faces "Time for Battle!"

"Have you forgotten my Field Spell's special effect Aang?" Toph asked "While you attack one of my monsters you must choose to ether attack or not attack."

"Which I will" Aang said "I'll attack once with my Mist Valley Soldier!"

"Oh then guess which of my face down monster cards is Mine Golem but keep in mine I do have an Earth Token."

"I shall go with it!" Aang announced.

Mist Valley Soldier attacked but I saw Toph smiling "You missed"

Mine Golem became active but Aang wasn't out "Then here comes a second attack go Mist Valley Thunderbird!"

"Once more" Toph said "I'll activate the effect of my Field Spell."

"But I'm still going threw!" Aang announced but he missed again.

"All out of attacks" Toph said smirking "Too bad."

"I'm not out of attacks yet!" Aang told her "I activate my Trap Card: **Urgent Tuning!**"

"YES!" I squealed like a fan girl.

Aang's face down card activated and I squealed.

"You like seeing dad's combos don't you sis?" Naruto asked me.

"How can I forget this combo, it has saved our father more than once!"

Haku just smiled "A great idea for Aang to use this Trap Card."

"Now Toph" Aang said to her "Now I can preform a Synchro Summon during my Battle Phase!"

"Sounds impressive" Toph told him.

"And it is" Aang announced "Because now I'm tuning my level three Mist Valley Soldier Tuner Monster with my Level four Mist Valley Thunderbird!"

Mist Valley Soldier split into four rings which scanned Mist Valley Thunderbird as Aang chanted "The heaven's winds blow cheerfully, let the winds cry thunder! Synchro Summon...Sound your thunder, **Mist Valley Thunder Lord!**"

Mist Valley Thunder Lord appears in a blazing white light. (**ATK: 2600, DEF: 2400**)

"And now" Aang told Toph "I activate Mist Valley Thunder Lord's effect by sending one card I control to my hand I can have him gain five hundred more attack points until the end of my turn, so my Wind Shield Archer goes back into my hand!"

Wind Shield Archer went back into Aang's hand and Mist Valley Thunder Lord gained more attack points. (**2600-3100**)

"But that's not all" Aang warned Toph "Because I activate the Trap Card: **Synchro Strike!**" Aang's last Trap Card activated allowing him to announce it's effect "Now I can target one Synchro Monster and it gains five hundred more attack points for each monster that was used to Synchro Summon it! Until the End of the turn."

"So that's!" Toph shouted.

"That's right" Aang told her "One thousand more attack points!" (**3100-4100**)

"And now" Aang told Toph "Here it comes! Another battle Mist Valley Thunder Lord attack Mine Golem!"

"You'll have to get passed Rock Cave's effect!" Toph announced.

"And this time I shall accept the challenge and IT will go threw!" Aang told her.

"That is yet to be known" Toph told him.

Then she let out a gasp as Mist Valley Thunder Lord truly just like Aang told her strikes Mine Golem destroying it.

"Take that!" Aang announced as Toph's Life Points lowered to their last two hundred.

(**Toph's Life Points: 200**)

"Nice one Aang!" Sokka and Katara shouted.

"Not bad Twinkle Toes" Toph said to him "But you aren't off the hook yet, when Mine Golem is destroyed you take five hundred points of battle damage!"

Aang took it and his Life Points drop (**Aang's Life Points: 2500**)

"And now" Toph shouted "I'll activate my Continuous Trap Card: **Rock Monster's Surprise!**" a new Trap Card activate and I looked at it cursorily. This had a picture of a huge Rock Monster appearing from a wall of a cave as she announced it's effect "Now while this remains on the field, I can bring back one Rock Type Monster that was destroyed! So Mine Golem come on back!"

Mine Golem appears and is in defense mode. (**DEF: 1900, ATK: 1000**)

Toph looks at Aang "Sadly when this Trap Card's effect activates during the end of your Battle Phase, you gain Life Points equal to the revived monster's level times one hundred."

(**Aang's Life Points: 2900**)

"Then" Aang said "I end my turn!" With this Aang's monster's attack turned back to normal (**4100-2600**)

"It's my move" Toph said "I draw!"

She drew her card "It appears you were more than enough to combat me in this Duel but things are about to turn, I activate the Spell Card: **Card of Sanctuary!**"

A blue light appears over both Duelist's heads as Toph announces it's effect "Now we both get to draw until we have six cards in our hand."

She and Aang draw until they get six cards in their hand.

"Which is good" Toph said "Because now I activate the Continuous Spell Card: **Earth Bending Will! **Now I get to special summon two more Mine Golem!"

Two more Mine Golem appear but Toph isn't out of the blue yet "Next" she said "I'll summon the Stone Princess Tuner Monster onto the field!"

A Stone Princess appears on the field (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 1600**)

"Now" Toph said "I'll tune my Level four Earth Knight Tuner Monster with my Level four Mine Golem!"

Earth Knight splits up into four rings as it scanned the level four Mine Golem as she chanted out " Mighty Earth beneath my feet, hear thy call bring your rock hard defense. Synchro Summon: Burst **Limestone Gargoyle!**"

Toph's Synchro Monster appears on the field (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 3000**)

"This should be interesting" Haku said and I nodded "You bet!"

"And now" Toph said "I'll activate my Trap Card **Minefield Explosion!**"

Toph then explained "Now Aang, you'll take one thousand points of damage per Mine Golem on the field! Then I lose my Golem!"

There was a minefield that went off underneath Aang's feet.

"Take that!" Toph shouted but she got the surprise of her life when Aang stood there "What is this?" Then she felt Aang activate a Trap Card no it wasn't a Trap Card "It's all thanks to my Ring of Defense Quick-Play Spell Card!" he announced "When activated it makes the effect damage I would've received for that effect zero!"

"Not bad Twinkle Toes" Toph told him "But not good enough thanks to my Field Spell Card, Limestone Gargoyle will attack directly! Go **Limestone Pierce!**"

Limestone Gargoyle attacks Aang and Aang takes it. His Life Points fall. (**Aang's Life Points: 400**)

"Next" Toph said as if she was sensing victory "I end my turn."

"It's my move!" Aang said "I draw!"

Aang takes a look at the field at his monster at one hundred time stronger it possessed the power to destroy Toph's Monster but he knew it's effect allowed it to not take any Battle Damage or be destroyed in Battle.

He got an idea "Well Toph, it's been fun Dueling you but in the end the six extra cards you gave me help me out big time!"

"How so?" She demanded.

"Simple" Aang said to her "I'll activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon, it'll allow me to destroy one card on anyone's side of the field! So I choose your Field Spell!"

"Foolish Aang!" Toph shouted "Thanks to Field Barrier on the field it takes the hit instead of my Field Spell!"

"That's what I wanted it to do" Aang told her.

"What?" Toph demanded.

"It's quite simple" Aang told her "Because now I activate my next Spell Card Heavy Storm!"

"Oh no!" Toph shouted.

"Oh yes" Aang told her "Your Card of Sanctuary! Now all Spells and Trap Cards are destroyed!"

A storm brewed destroying every Spell and Trap Card on the field leaving Toph with only her Limestone Gargoyle to defend herself with.

"Next" Aang told her "I'll Summon back to the field my Wind Shield Archer in defense mode!"

Wind Shield Archer appears and is in defense mode. (**DEF: 1600, ATK: 1000**)

"And now" Aang announced "I'll have my Wind Shield Archer activate his special ability, it allows me to destroy one monster on the field!"

"Not so fast!" Toph shouted "I'll activate Limestone Gargoyle's Special ability! I can negate your monster's effect! **Limestone Barrier!**"

"Was hoping you'd do that!" Aang told her "Because now I activate Mist Valley Thunder Lord's ability to send Wind Shield Archer back into my hand so that he can gain five hundred more attack points...Again!"

Once more Aang's Wind Shield Archer was sent back into his hand. It was Mist Valley Thunder Lord gained five hundred more attack. (**2600-3100**)

"Oh-no!" Toph shouted "I feel right into that trap! If Limestone Gargoyle uses it's ability to negate the effect of a monster...It negates it's other effect!"

"That's right you fell for it!" Aang told her "And now Mist Valley Thunder Lord attack Limestone Gargoyle!"

Mist Valley Thunder Lord obeyed striking Limestone Gargoyle and destroyed it ending Aang in a victory! (**Toph's Life Points: 0**)

"And the Duel is over!" Aang announced he looks at Toph "So will you teach me now?"

Toph looks at Aang "Of course Aang, a promise is a promise. But you must be prepared to train your hardest out."

"Of course!" Aang said.

Toph turns to him as we were about to leave but Zeus appears starling Sokka "LADY KASUMI!"

"I didn't do it" I told him.

"Nice try" He told me "Only you can summon him!"

"He's a God!" I told Sokka "Gods can do whatever they want!"

"Calm down everyone" Zeus warns us "Oh boy..."

"What's wrong Lord Zeus?" I asked him.

Zeus looks at us "This isn't a thing..."

Aang and I looked at each other then to Zeus as he asks out "What's up Mighty Zeus?"

The Greek God looks before us "A new type of God Card is coming out" he told us.

"God Card?" I asked then Haku gasped "You can't be serious Zeus, if you are talking about the God Cards from the Ancient Egyptians...No one knows where they are!"

"Not those ones" Zeus said.

"T-T-T-T-The Earthbound Gods?" I asked him nervously.

"Surprisingly not those ones" Zeus responded "Something that matches the God Cards...The powerful Titans Cards."

"Titan Cards?" I asked.

Zeus looks upon us "Cards that were made by us the Greek Gods ourselves...Someone...Most likely Hades stole them from us."

"Sounds like something your brother would do" I muttered.

Zeus looks at us "The Titan Cards have the power to rival the Ancient Egyptian God Cards...Certainly in the wrong hands, they can and will destroy the world."

"But what if they fall in good hands?" I asked.

Zeus looks at us "Then the world could be at peace."

"How powerful are these Titan Cards?" Naruto asked Zeus.

"Stronger than your Sphinxes" Zeus answers and Naruto is seen pouting and muttering "Everything seems to be stronger than my Sphinxes."

"There, there brother" I said patting my brother's back.

Zeus looks at us once more "Be warned, these Titan Cards can only be used by a certain person. There are five of these Titan Cards and each powerful and dangerous."

I looked at Zeus "I'm not sure how we will do it but if there is some way to get you these Titan Cards back to you we will!"

Zeus looks down at us "You all mean it?"

"Of course" Aang told him "As the Avatar I can't let any more despair come into the world wither it's from the Fire Nation, Sound Village or even these Titan Cards, I can't let the world be destroyed."

"If Aang says so then were in" Iruka-Sensei said.

Naruto gives Zeus a wink "You got it Mighty Zeus, this future Hokage won't back down!"

"Agreed" Haku said and the vote was unanimous.

Zeus looks at us "You are all very brave, but be warned, if you ever come into contact with the one that has a Titan Card, you are in for a Shadow Duel."

"Shadow Duel?" Naruto blinked.

"As in a Duel where if we lose Life Points we lose our lives?" Aang asked.

"Yes" Zeus said.

This caught us off guard. Hanabi, Haku, Naruto and I knew the dangers of these Duels, we had nearly been killed dueling against the Brainwashed Signers. Now we were in for it again.

"But do you know who has these Titan Cards?" I asked him.

"No" Zeus responded "But if they do the those Titan Cards would be considered fake."

"Fake?" everyone asked.

"Yes" Zeus said "As these Titan Cards can only be used by a selected person Lady Signer, being a Signer you are entitled to a Titan Card."

"Okay so I can have one..." I paused.

"Yes" Zeus said then he explained more "Only by defeating whoever has a 'fake Titan Card will you obtain the real version after the Duel."

He looks at us "Are you all prepared to face death if you Duel against these Titan Cards?"

I gave him a nod "Of course, Like Aang, I can't let my friends and family be destroyed, I won't back down!"

"I'm in" Haku said.

"Count this girl in" Toph said.

"Same here" Aang told him.

"Oh, I'll try my luck at it!" Naruto said.

"You are all very brave" Zeus told us "Then good luck...I'll be watching."

With this Zeus was off. Toph turned to Aang "Well we might as well start your training Twinkle Toes."

"Alright!" Aang shouted.

So my whole Ninja Squad, Kakashi-Papa and Naruto watched over Aang's training for the Fire Nation. This new information that the Titan Cards had been stolen from the Greek Gods was disturbing, I had thought the Earthbound Gods were scary and terrifying, these Titan Cards...Sounded even more terrifying.

**End of chapter.**

** Uh-oh it looks like trouble is on the horizon. What are these Titan Cards and which of our hereos have what it takes to get one? Many answers will come in the upcoming chapters! Chapter 16: Olympian Dragon vs. Boltos-The Lighting Titan.**

_Card of the Chapter: Even though there was a Duel in this chapter, due to Aang being trained at the moment, we are unable to do one today! Next chapter is a promising one._


	17. Chapter 16: Olympian Dragon vs Boltose

Chapter 16: Olympian Dragon vs. Boltose the Lighting Titan P1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Avatar the Last Air Bender, I do own Kasumi, along with most of her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters.**

Threw out the evening, I didn't know why but I was shivering. Somehow even when I was shivering, Haku missed it. Hanabi somehow missed it as well and even more troubling was that Toph missed it. Aang and Naruto were the only ones to notice this. They looked at each other with worried looks. Finally Naruto made his way towards me tapping my shoulder I looked at him "What's wrong sis? Cold?"

"No" I told him "Not cold."

"Then why are you shivering?" he asks me.

I looked at him then he got it "Are you scared of these cards Zeus warned us about?"

I looked at him then nodded "Yes, Naruto, you know me."

"Are you afraid you know of dying?" Aang asked me and I shook my head "That's not what I'm afraid of,"

Naruto understood "Many people tell me that you are father's daughter. In so many ways so I know where this is going!"

Aang looks at him as I tried to smile "That's right Naruto, you know me better than anyone except for Kakashi-Papa," Aang looks at me "So you're a bit fearful of what's coming?"

"Yes," I told him "Not for my life, don't get me wrong, but" I paused closing my hand then looked at Aang and my brother "I'm concerned for everyone of you as my friends" I looked at my brother "And you too brother."

Naruto gave me his smile even giving me a thumbs up "Now, don't worry about me sis, these Titan Card's won't defeat me! Besides I've always pulled threw in the end right?"

I gave my older brother a warm smile nodding it was true, sure he lost a few Duels, but he had won when he needed to, mostly to survive, he defeated Anubis Egyptian God of the Dead to gain total control of Thenion The Great Sphinx, he did defeat Vice Chancellor Jesse but it was obvious Jesse meant to lose in order for him to see Naruto's strongest Card, but a win was a win, he also defeated with Hanabi's help in a Tag Duel, Chancellor Shepard, and Vice Chancellor Dr. Crowler of the Duel Academy in New Domino City, Inari, heck he even went up against Uncle Jack Altas and won somehow due to being a temporary Signer, so perhaps he was right.

He then sees me looking at him and I saw his determination "I won't lose to any Duelist that may have a Titan Monster! Believe It!"

I just gave my older brother a smile then hugged him "Alright brother, I'll have your word for it!"

Naruto being Naruto just smiles at me "Count on it! I will not die against any Titan Card! On the same time sis" he brought his pinkie finger towards her "Also sis, that being said, I don't want you to lose your life so, promise me you'll do everything to stop this new threat as well, after all Zeus did say you are entitled to one of these Titan Cards."

I sighed nodding "Alright, I'll do it." then he and I made a pinky promise.

Aang looks at me "I myself won't die, in fact I can't not until we defeat the Fire Nation. That means I won't lose to anyone with a Titan Card myself."

"Thanks Aang" I told him.

"What a night" I said as we walked out of the area with Sokka turning to us "What was the hold up?"

"Oh, Kasumi here was having a moment of fear" Naruto answered.

Sokka and Katara looked confused but Haku and Toph understood with Toph speaking up "That isn't surprising."

"A ninja shouldn't know fear" Sokka admitted until Katara nudged him in the stomach "What was that for sis?"

"Sokka" Katara told him "Think of Lady Kasumi's family, what does her father do the most?"

"Protects his friends and family" Sokka said then snapped "Oh no, was the Lady Signer afraid of our survival?"

"I was" I admitted.

Toph then smiled "It wouldn't be Lady Kasumi to not be nervous around the information that the Titan Cards are out."

"And stolen by Hades" Sokka said he looks at me "So who is this Hades?"

Even Naruto had to glare at Sokka like he had two heads, "What? Am I supposed to know who he is?"

"Hades is Zeus's brother" I told him "You know the Greek God of the Underworld."

Sokka gulped "Underworld, you mean as the world of the Dead?"

"Yes" I told him "Hades is the Greek God of the Dead."

"I can understand that" Katara said "As brothers even Gods must have their arguments but what does Hades have to gain by steeling the Titan Cards?"

This got everyone even me for a while but it would be Kakashi-Papa that answered "Hades and Zeus have had their arguments before, most likely with Zeus aiding Lady Kasumi."

"That's right" I said "Hades did aide the Fire Nation during the attack on Konoha."

"Question is why though?" Katara asked and I answered her "Hades has always been trying to over take Zeus's position as Leader of the Gods. So far Hades plans haven't worked."

"So that's what Hades have to gain" Aang said "By giving the Titan Cards to those that are loyal to the Fire Nation or this Orochimaru, he'd have another chance."

"Exactly" Kakashi-Papa said.

I looked at them "I'm nervous about the outcome, I care a lot all about you all that I don't want to see anyone get hurt, I will defeat these people Hades gave the Titan Cards to."

"That's why she fears for all of us" Kakashi-Papa said "Her family especially her father was always like this."

"Don't worry" Toph told me "We all know the risks, and we all accept it, Lady Signer you are the only one that can show us the way to defeat these Titan Cards, right now we need both Aang to bring an end to the Fire Nation and you Lady Signer to guide us and lead us to defeat this new threat. You've done it before with the Earthbound Gods, and now it's time to do it again."

I gave her a nod "Right, but you all must know the danger you are getting in, if any of us loses a Shadow Duel against our opponent, we'll die, I'm not going to pull out as it gives me a chance to save my friends, family and home town."

"We are with you all the way" Haku told me "I can't let you die without trying to protect you from the same fate to myself. Besides I gave Zeus my word, I will not back down!"

"Thanks" I told him.

"I'm in it as well" Toph told us "And this time, I won't be missing out on the action."

"And you already know my response sis!" Naruto said.

"Thanks guys" I said to them.

"And don't forget about me" Aang told us "There are five Titan Cards, we all know they are dangerous stuff, but as the Avatar, I will join in the Lady Signer to stop this evil it's a step forward in the right direction."

"Thanks" I told them "But we won't know where our opponents are, and who they are. We must be on high alert."

"Right" was the response.

So after this we began watching Toph try to train Aang in learning to be an Earth Bender. We moved to an opened rocky field.

"So" Aang began turning towards Toph as Haku, Hanabi, Naruto, Iruka-Sensei, Sokka, Katara and I were watching Toph begin her teaching lessons.

"So" Aang began "Where do we start off, how about creating an Earthquake? Or how about a Landslide?"

I just gave out a tiny grin once more. Aang never ceased to amaze me. He was nearly like Jaden Yuki when the Chancellor of Duel Academy in Konoha was younger but in battle her was as serious as my father or I was. It made me glad to have him on our side. I saw Toph hiding a slight smile herself as those were the exact same words I spoke out when she was teaching me then she spoke to him "How about we start with moving a rock?"

Aang looked a bit rejected turning to me and I looked at him "It's best to start out small Aang, that's how Toph successfully taught me."

I gave her a look "Unlike last time you trained me I only had one week to prepare and learn it."

"I'll say" Toph said smiling she turns to Aang "Doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you. She had an advanced session."

"But you have a great teacher teaching you" I told him "So good luck while Haku, Hanabi, and I watch over you while you listen to Toph."

"Very well" Aang said.

So while Toph was teaching Aang, and it looked like it was going to be a long time for her to train him, my friends and I kept on watching out for the Fire Nation Soldiers. All threw out the time, Toph was having a rough start with Aang.

"Man, Lady Kasumi got it down quick" I heard her say.

"Perhaps if I look at it another way" Aang suggested.

"That's the Problem!" Toph told him "You've got to stop thinking like an Air Bender, in Earth Bending you can't go thinking there isn't any other solution around it. You've got to start thinking like an Earth Bender, otherwise we'll never make progress."

"Take your time" I told her "Everyone isn't a fast learner."

"I know" Toph said with a sigh.

Sokka and Katara were watching as well. Katara couldn't help but feel a bit worried or so it seemed. She turns to me "Was Toph this strict when she taught you?"

"Sort of" I replied to her "But her teaching paid off didn't it?"

"Of course it did!" Naruto said wrapping his arm around my neck causing me to smile at him "If it wasn't for Toph's master teaching, Kasumi might've been forced into marriage to Sasuke...That is had she lost to him, so my sister and Toph are a lot closer than any of us think."

"I owe her one for her actions" I admitted.

Haku even admitted "Toph maybe strict but it will all pay off Katara, don't worry, Aang will understand how to Earth Bend."

"Well if you say so Haku" Katara said.

Sokka was convinced "Oh come on Katara, stop worrying about Aang! We have all the time to spare."

"I guess you're right" Katara admitted.

Naruto put his two sense in and in a good way for once as we watched Toph try to teach Aang Earth Bending "The way Toph is trying to teach Aang Earth Bending is almost exactly like Kakashi-Sensei teaching me, Sakura and Sasuke when he didn't try to deflect from our village."

Kakashi-Papa watched Toph as well then for once put down his book "A bit stricter than I am but if it worked for you Kasumi it'll work for him."

As we watched we noticed it was getting late. Now once night fell we had to go into caves to rest for the night as we were away from the Earth Kingdom. Toph had settled down and now we were all about to get some sleep as we slept though, I couldn't help but feel uneasy. As soon as the others were sleeping I tried to get some sleep but sadly I would be getting a nightmare.

_In my nightmare, even though I didn't know what these Titan Cards would look like, I was able to make out huge, huge shadows of monsters. They had to have been the Titan Cards. These shadows of the Titan Cards were huge. Even when they remained in Shadow forms they were. Even in my dream I could feel their power. I then get a good around the field. My friends, Haku, Toph, Aang, and even my brother were lying on the ground as if they had been defeated by the Titan Cards._

_ "Guys!" I shouted towards them._

_ "Lady Kasumi!" Aang spoke, "Don't go into this Duel! The Titan Cards are too much!"_

_ I off course ignore this and try to go up against the Titan Card, all I feel though before I get towards it was a lighting bolt threw the heart from one of the Titans. _

I didn't see what happened next, I woke up in an instant looking around worried. I kept in my screams in not wanting to wake any of my sleeping friends. I looked around knowing it was going to be a long night. Instead of getting back to sleep, I got onto my feet and began to walk outside. I thought I had walked out quite alone so I just looked out of the cave and onto the night sky. I was close enough to the cave so that if the Fire Nation tried to attack I would be able to spot them. I didn't see any of them and didn't hear Kakashi-Papa walk out of the cave with Haku at his side until Haku spoke.

"Lady Kasumi?" he asked.

I turned to them with a worried look "Nightmare?" Kakashi-Papa asked.

I gave out a nod "Yes,"

I looked around "Hopefully it was only a nightmare...And not a vision because if it was a vision...Let's just say we are in big trouble then."

Suddenly there was a flash of lighting and it sent another chill of fear down my spine because it was in the direction of the Temple of the Avatar.

"That came out of nowhere" Kakashi-Papa said.

"Exactly my thoughts" I admitted.

Haku looks up as more lighting forms "Highly unusual and it's coming from one specific direction."

"The temple of the Avatar" I gulped nervously, now this is where I still had a bit of fear, what girl wouldn't when she nearly became a meal to a dragon?

"That is strange" Haku said with Hanabi scanning the sky "Not a single cloud in the sky."

I gave them a look and Kakashi-Papa understood "There is something there, that we must see what is going on."

"But that will leave Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Naruto unguarded.

"I'll keep watch" Iruka-Sensei told us "Kasumi, you, Haku, Hanabi, and Kakashi take Naruto with you five"

"Got it" we replied.

I went in and shook my brother's shoulder and his response was "Not now mom, a few more minutes."

"Get up!" I told him.

Naruto heard my voice and got up "What is it?"

"Might be trouble" I told him.

Naruto glared at me "Titan Card?"

"Might be" I said to him "Iruka-Sensei wants you to come with us to the Temple of the Avatar and investigate."

Naruto nodded "Right sis!"

With Naruto at my side we joined Haku, Hanabi, and Kakashi-Papa

"Good idea Iruka" Kakashi-Papa said "Naruto is a great assist to us on any mission."

"Alright then" Naruto said grinning "Let's get on our way!"

With this and Kakashi-Papa leading the three of us we headed to the dark area. When we got to the area and saw a couple of Fire Nation Soldiers nearby. Using our Ninja skills, Haku, Hanabi, Kakashi-Papa and I easily took them off guard. We landed near the Temple of The Avatar and more lighting fell from the sky nearly striking us but we somehow avoided them.

"This is differently the place" I told them.

"Then let's go in and investigate" Kakashi-Papa ordered "Be on high alert."

"Right" Haku said as Hanabi shouted "Byucugan!"

I also had my Psychic Powers at the Prime State as we went in the Temple.

"It seems it was only months ago I visited this place" I said then Haku saw me shivering as Naruto looked well not so himself I saw his eyes glowing Red "I know we would want to AVOID this place! This brings back so many bad memories especially that monster Red Nova Dragon nearly eating my little sister!"

"And another bad thing was you fainting at the sight of ghosts" Haku admitted.

This got a few chuckles coming from the group as Naruto paled "G-G-G-G-Ghosts? In here?"

"Yes, the last time we were in here, when you defeated Red Nova Dragon" Haku began then finished "Ghosts of the previous Avatars visited us to congratulate us in saving this place from it, you fainted of course."

"Keep your minds clear" Kakashi-Papa told us "There is someone very powerful here."

"Indeed" I said "I feel it from here."

We continued to walk around cautiously. Then we saw him he appeared to be a Fire Bender. Strangely he was unguarded.

"So you've came" the man said.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded.

"A servant of the Fire Nation no doubt" I said.

The man just grinned as Naruto charged him "It's going to be easy to take you out then!"

"Wait, Naruto!" Kakashi-Papa shouted but it was too late Naruto charged the Fire Bender only for the Fire Bender to grin "**Shadow Snake Hands!**"

Snakes shot out towards Naruto wrapping around him then tossed him to the right wall of the temple. He hit hard and looks at the Fire Bender "That wasn't a Fire Bending move"

Haku, Hanabi, Kakashi-Papa and I knew whom we were up against "Orochimaru!" we shouted.

The figure smiled then revealed his true body. There was no doubt about it, the long black hair, the evil snake eyes, the white ninja robe with a purple belt, it was Orochimaru leader of the Sound Village we got the even more surprise of our life when Princess Azula showed up.

"So the soldiers of the Fire Nation were right" She said looking at the five of us as Naruto came back to my side.

"Azula, too" I breathed out.

"That's Princess Azula to you!" She snapped.

"Not to me" I told her "You're just an overly raised jealous brat with no feeling towards others."

"Good one sis" Naruto said.

Princess Azula gathered in lighting in her palms and was about to send it at me from being insulted "I'll make sure you go down."

"Are you sure?" I asked her "I've beaten you every time we've fought, and sense I am a Konochi now, I won't hesitate not to kill you."

She was about to send it at me but Orochimaru blocked her "Orochimaru, you're on our side!" she shouted.

"I know" Orochimaru said "But I have made a promise to your daddy that I wouldn't let you be killed by the Lady Signer herself or even the famous Copy Ninja" he told her looking at Kakashi-Papa "All of which can happen."

"Sense when does an evil being like you keep promises?" Naruto demanded "Last time I remember from you Orochimaru is that you want Kasumi to destroy the Leaf Village, and that never happened."

"True young Naruto" Orochimaru said in a sleigh tone "But I also promised that if I caught your sister, then I too wouldn't hesitate to destroy her."

"Then do it already" Azula ordered him "Or I will do it for you."

"If you could" Haku challenged her "And right now where I'm standing, that's a really big if."

Orochimaru chuckled "That is true, you out number us six to two but I have more power than any of you"

"We'll see about that" Hanabi told him.

Kakashi-Papa brought up his hand "Agreed, and now it's time to get serious."

Orochimaru chuckled "Very well then, entertain me."

For a while it looked like we were about to go at him but he got an evil idea "Why Lady Signer, why don't we settle this the Duelist way, you and I Duel."

"Now you want a Duel?" I asked him "I'm always up to save the world by Dueling or fighting as a ninja but why would I want to Duel against you?"

Orochimaru grinned "Because, I have a Card you might want."

There was no doubt about it, even though I couldn't make it out but I somehow knew he had one a Titan Card.

We watch as lighting falls from the sky causing everyone including Azula to dodge only this time only Azula would dodge and the lighting bolts hit each of us taking us down with surprise.

"That thing nearly got me!" Azula told Orochimaru.

"So" Orochimaru asked me as I was on my knees "Are you in?"

I stood up "You want it you got it!"

Naruto saw Azula coming at me "Now to finish-" but she didn't get the time to finish as Naruto Fire Bended and barely grazed her shoulder she looks at him "I won't let anyone hurt my younger sister, even if I have to take a bolt of lighting threw the chest! You will be going down!"

She looks at him "So let's go"

Naruto makes hand seals "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

Five identical Narutos appear grabbing their Kunai, this stops Azula in her tracks but only for a minute as I Earth Bended trapping her feet "What the?" she asked.

The five Narutos come upon her giving her a powerful kicks which sent her into the air as the real Naruto declared as he brought his foot down onto her head "**Naruto Utzumaki Barrage!**"

The Fire Nation Princess falls to the ground knocked out.

"Don't mess with my sister especially if Orochimaru wants to Duel her!" He tells the unconscious girl.

Orochimaru and I get into position activating our Duel Disks as they shuffled our decks. Then the Duel would begin.

"**Duel!**" the two of us shouted.

(**My Life Points: 4000**)

(**Orochimaru's Life Points: 4000**)

"I'll start things off" Orochimaru said "I draw!"

He drew his card and I expected him to use snake monsters after all I had Dueled alongside my mother and my father to stop him and the Fire Lord in a Duel but he had a surprise for me.

"Alright then" Orochimaru spoke slightly "I'll set one monster in defense mode then end my turn."

"That's it?" Naruto asked.

"Careful" I warned Naruto "Let me remind you, Orochimaru is up to something."

Orochimaru chuckled as it was now my turn "Alright then, it's my move I draw!"

I drew my card then knew that a face down monster was most likely a flip effect monster, I had the feeling it was an effect I wasn't going to like.

"Alright then" I told Orochimaru "I'll start by summoning my Thunder Mage Ilyiana in attack mode!"

A girl decked in white mage outfit appears on the field. (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 1000**)

"Now my Thunder Mage, attack his face down monster!" I ordered "**Rex Bolt!**"

The girl hears and obeys casting a spell which dropped a powerful burst of lighting coming straight down on the face down monster.

The lighting strikes the face down monster but doesn't destroy it instead it remains face up and it was in form of an electrical snake. (**DEF: 500, ATK: 500**)

"As expected" I told Orochimaru whom grinned "Oh you expected this? The monster you tried to destroy is known as Lighting Constrictor when it is attacked face down it activates it's ability, allowing it to equip itself to your monster. While it's equipped to your monster it constricts it decreasing it's attack points by five hundred points during each End Phase. I watched with worry knowing my Thunder Mage's attack would decrease and if it goes down to zero the monster and Lighting Constrictor are destroyed."

"Then I better prepare myself for your next attack Orochimaru, I set two cards face down, turn end" I told him.

"Now Lighting Constrictor's effect activates decreasing your monster's attack point's by five hundred and, inflicting damage five hundred points of battle damage to you because of it!"

Lighting Constrictor then put the squeeze on my monster causing her to gasp for breathe as her attack decreased. (**1300-800**) then a tiny electrical thunder bolt came over towards me and I took it. The damage was done as I dropped to my knees. (**My Life Points: 3500**)

"Then it's my turn" Orochimaru said "I draw!"

He drew his card "Alright now, I guess it's time to Activate the Spell Card **Dark Fusion!**"

I looked worried at this as Orochimaru grinned "Now, I can send use this card to Fusion Summon and Evil Hero, so by fusing together Elemental Hero Sparkman, and Elemental Hero Claymon, I can now Fusion Summon, Evil Hero **Lighting Golem!**"

What appeared to be Elemental Hero Thunder Giant but decked in blue armor appeared on the field.

"Try beating him Lady Signer" Orochimaru said "Because now I activate Lighting Golem's Special ability, once per turn he can destroy one monster on the field, so now, here it comes Lighting Golem destroy Thunder Mage Ilyiana! **Dark Lighting!**"

Evil Hero Lighting Golem shot out dark colored lighting at Thunder Mage Ilyiana. It destroys her and leaves me open.

"Now" Orochimaru shouted "Lighting Golem attack her directly!"

"Not so fast!" I told him "I activate my Trap **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!**"

Scrap-Iron Scarecrow appears on the field as I smirked at Orochimaru "The Power of your mighty beast is nothing compared to Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, now it negates your monster's attack and after activation it will be placed down again till next turn!"

"Of course" Orochimaru said clearly enjoying the little game with me "That is to be expected of you, you are sure to make this Duel entertaining."

He then looks at his hand "So I'll set two cards face down, turn end."

"It's my move then" I said "I draw!"

I drew my card then looked at Lighting Golem, it's ability was far worse that Thunder Giant's. It could destroy any monster on the field with no limit at all. Even my face down monster's would be dusted, so I would have to fine a way to make sure this didn't happen.

"It's time for me to get some action in" I told him "And now I'll start by summoning my Swordmaster Mia in attack mode!"

Swordmaster Mia appears on the field then I held up one other card (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**) "Next, I'll activate the Spell Card: Double Summon, it allows me to summon one additional monster!"

I then held the next card up " Now here she is Heron Leanne Tuner Monster!"

Heron Leanne appears on the field. (**ATK: 0, DEF: 500**)

"And now" I spoke "Now it's time to do a Synchro Summon, I'm tuning my level two Heron Leanne with my Level Four Swordsmaster Mia!"

Heron Leanne split into two huge rings while she scanned Swordmaster Mia as I chanted out " Bounded by blood by the Crimson Dragon, the Light shines for the truth...For Justice...Synchro Summon...**Michiah Maiden of Dawn!**"

Out of the flash of white light Michiah Maiden of Dawn was out on the field. (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000**)

"Alright!" Naruto shouted "My sister's favorite Synchro monster!"

I look at Orochimaru "When Michiah Maiden of Dawn is on the field, she along with any other monster I have on the field gain five hundred attack points!"

Michiah gained five hundred attack points. (**2400-2900**)

"And now" I said "Battle, Michiah, why don't we burst his golem! Go attack with **Thani!**"

Michiah Maiden of Dawn cast a spell but Orochimaru was ready "I activate one of my Trap Cards: Dark Lighting Barrier!"

Dark blue Lighting intercepted Michiah's attack as Orochimaru explained "This Trap Card is a lot like Hero Barrier, and can only activate when an Evil Hero Monster is attacked, and just like Hero Barrier, it can negate your monster's attack."

"Yeah well that's one of them!" I told Orochimaru "Because with Heron Leanne as her Tuner Monster, Michiah gets to attack again so Michiah attack once more with **Thani!**"

Michiah attacked once more and this time her attack seems to strike Lighting Golem there was an explosion even. I even saw Orochimaru's Life Points fall.

(**Orochimaru's Life Points: 3500**)

However as the smoke cleared Lighting Golem was still standing.

"Impressive" Orochimaru told me "But do you honestly think I would allow Lighting Golem to be destroyed so easily."

It was then I noticed a Face up Trap Card "Oh I noticed you seen this Continuous Trap Card I made at the last minute, it is known as **Immortality**"

I looked at him trust him to make a card going after what he wanted, immortality as he explained "Now thanks to this card as long as it's out I can protect only One monster from destruction."

"But you still take the Battle Damage" I told him.

"Of course" Orochimaru said.

"Then" I spoke out "I end my turn."

Orochimaru smiles "It's my move then, I draw!"

He drew his card "I now will activate Lighting Golem's ability, allowing me to destroy any monster on the field, so good bye Michiah! Take a batch of **Dark Lighting**"

"Not her this time!" I told him as Lighting Golem shot out dark lighting at her "I activate my own Trap Card: **Olympus Light!**"

A new Trap Card appeared and I smiled as lighting fell towards Michiah negating the effect "Now I can protect my monster from one Monster effect each turn, and then just like Scrap-Iron Scarecrow it can be placed down again till next turn!"

"Impressive!" Orochimaru said "But why didn't you activate it to protect Ilyiana?"

I gave him a grin "So you're Lighting Constrictor would shock me to death."

For once Orochimaru's eyes widened as this wasn't a move he expected as I explained "It figures, normally if an monster equipped with any monster like Lighting Constrictor is destroyed, the Equipped monster is also destroyed with it."

"I see you do have your father's brains and your mother's wonderful knowledge" Orochimaru said with a grin "But it won't save you."

I gave him a look "Looks like it's helping."

Orochimaru just grins "I think it's time to get ourselves a better hand, I shall activate the **Spell Card: Sanctity!**"

An evil color light appears over our heads as Orochimaru grins "Now we both get to draw until we get six cards in our hand."

I watched as he and I drew six cards.

"And now" Orochimaru began "I shall summon my Dimensional Alchemist in defense mode!"

A strange white armored fairy appears. (**DEF: 200, ATK: 1300**)

"Next" Orochimaru began "I'll activate my own Spell Card: Double Summon! It will allow me to summon one other monster."

He then smiles "And it shall be a powerful one as I activate the Spell Card: **Cost Down!**"

He looks at me as if he was sensing victory "Now by sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I get to lower all monsters in my hand by two."

He pauses letting me know something was up "And by tributing Dimensional Alchemist, I shall now Tribute Summon, **Mythical Knight of Jackal!**"

An Egyptian beast warrior monster appears on the field. (**ATK: 2700, DEF: 1200**)

"He still falls short!" Naruto shouted towards Orochimaru.

"True" Orochimaru said "I'll place one card face, down and end my turn."

"Well then" I said "It's my move I draw!"

I looked at my hand "Alright then, first I'll start this turn by activating my Field Spell Card: **Mount Olympus!**"

My very own Field Spell Card appears. It was exactly Mount Olympus."

"With that being said" I began "I shall now activate Michiah Maiden of Dawn's Second Special ability! By halving her attack points and taking away her ability to battle for the turn It allows me to bring back one monster in my Graveyard, so please welcome back **Swordmaster Mia!**"

I saw Michiah Maiden of Dawn going onto the ground as her attack points halved. (**2900-1300**)

Then Swordmaster Mia appears on the field. (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Next" I began "Sense that was only a Special Summon, I guess I'll have to bring out my Hyper Synchron Tuner Monster!"

Hyper Synchron Appears on the field (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 800**)

"And now" I said with a smile "It's time for some serious tuning, I'm tuning my Level Four Hyper Synchron with my Level four Swordmaster Mia.

"Another Synchro Summon" Orochimaru spoke then he gasped "Oh-no that's a level-"

"Eight Synchro Monster and your toast now!" Naruto shouted with Haku nodding "For once your right Naruto."

Hyper Synchron opened it's blue chest to then open a green vortex which caused it to erupt into four rings scanning Swordmaster Mia as I chanted out " Born by blood and loyalty to the Crimson Dragon, the Light shines for the truth...Synchro Summon..For Justice...**Olympian Dragon!**"

My Synchro Dragon appears on the field out of a blazing form of light. (**ATK: 2600, DEF: 1900**)

"Not bad" Orochimaru said.

"Oh it's bad because now not only does she gain Michiah Maiden of Dawn's 500 attack point boost but she also gains the eight hundred points from Hyper Synchron!"

"And that's a total of thirteen hundred extra points!" Hanabi shouted "Go for it Lady Kasumi, show Orochimaru he won't beat you!" (**2600-3900**)

"And now" I said "Battle, Olympian Dragon attack his Mythical Knight of Jackal with **Lighting Judgment!**"

With this Olympian Dragon banged her claws then it's claws and breathed out lighting bolts at Mythical Knight of Jackel.

"I activate the second ability of my Continuous Trap Card Immortality" Orochimaru began "By destroying it I can still negate my monster's destruction by battle and even a card effect."

I then gasped out "Then you knew about Olympian Dragon's ability to automatically destroy the attacked monster."

"Yes" Orochimaru said "But I'll still take the Battle Damage!"

With this his Immortality Continuous Trap Card was destroyed and it saved Mythical Knight of Jackel's of it's destruction but Orochimaru was sent flying backwards shocked as his Life Points dropped.

(**Orochimaru's Life Points: 2300**)

"Not bad" Orochimaru said smiling.

I then looked at him "I then end my turn by setting one card face down, turn end."

At the end of my turn Michiah Maiden of Dawn's attack points returned back to normal, (**0-2900**)

"Well then" Orochimaru said "I draw!"

I then saw him grin evilly "Oh, Lady Signer, it's time!"

I gave him a worried and confused luck.

"But first" He began "I'll activate my Continuous Trap Card: **Call of the Haunted** to bring back my Dimensional Alchemist!"

Dimensional Alchemist appeared back on the field as Orochimaru's Face Down Card activated. (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 200**)

"Now the puzzle is complete" Orochimaru said

He then grins "I offer all three of my monsters" He said he paused watching me closely "In case your wondering what I meant by all three let me be more clear, I offer, Lighting Golem, Mythical Knight of Jackel, and Dimensional Alchemist, in order to Tribute Summon, the monster of your Demise! Come forwarth, Titan!"

The three Light Attribute Monsters burst into lighting. That shot straight downward into what appeared to be an ocean only then did I know it was the star prison place Zeus had imprisoned the Titans. At first I couldn't make it out as lighting shot upward then, but then I could a Thunder cloud appears over head. It then rains down lighting upon the Battlefield. The Lighting then merged as one huge white Greek God like monster to make huge lighting bolt monster with the Thunder Cloud over it's head giving out eerie red eyes. (**ATK: ?, DEF: ?**)

"Lady Signer" Orochimaru shouted at me "Meet the one that will finally end your life, this is Boltose The Lighting Titan!"

So this monster was the one I was to get.

"You evil jerk" I told him "That card doesn't belong to you."

Orochimaru smiled "I think there is a disagreement Lady Kasumi, this card is in my possession, and so it is mine not yours."

"You aren't it's true wielder" I told him.

"Oh that might be true" Orochimaru said "But Hades has seen to it that it doesn't mine me."

"I'll do whatever I can to take it down, and regain it in my control."

"Ha, you better do some serious thinking Lady Kasumi, because As soon as he is here, one of Boltose's Special Abilities come into play, now you might've noticed I tributed Light Attribute Monsters, well that's because Boltose can only be tribute summoned by three Light Attribute Monsters."

Seeing this I saw Naruto out of the corner of my eyes seen him want to pee himself "T-T-T-T-That's one huge monster, it's bigger than an Earthbound God and those were pretty big."

"Agreed" Hanabi said wide eyed "Wonder what this guy's attack points are."

"Were about to find out" Haku and Kakashi-Papa said.

Orochimaru grinned "Now when Boltose is on the field, his attack points equal the combined total of every Light Attribute Monster I had used to tribute him."

I gave out a gasp and that total was a huge amount. Boltose's attack points and even defense points sky rocketed. (**?-6300**)

"Oh-nuts" I muttered then I looked at him "Luckily I still have Mount Olympus, in play so as long as I have any monster on my side of the field any battle damage I would receive is zero."

"That might be true" Orochimaru said "But let me tell you that you are seeing the best Titan Card! That being said let's see what another ability it has, in fact let's hear it now, **Vengeful Heart!**"

I cocked my head as Orochimaru smiled "If any light attribute Monster had an effect, he learns each and every single one of them and all three of them had effects, so let's see you dodge this bullet, Boltose, use the ability from Lighting Golem and destroy Olympian Dragon **Dark Lighting!**"

"Not so fast!" I shouted "I activate the Trap Card!"

Orochimaru smiles "Oh what is it?"

"It's known as **Olympus Light!**" I then got the surprise "What?"

I saw Orochimaru grinning "Your wasting your time Lady Signer! Boltose is a Titan Card making him immune to all Monster Effect, Spell, and Trap Card Effects! Olympus Light won't work!"

I gritted my teeth "Then I'll have to activate my third Trap Card: **Switch!**"

My third Trap Card Activated "Now this doesn't effect Boltose directly, but I can now change the target of the attack and guess what as sad as it may be, I'll have it destroy Michiah."

Boltose's effect was then redirected towards Michiah destroying her "Sorry Michiah" I told her "But I'll need Olympian Dragon if I want to have a chance in winning this."

"Now" Orochimaru said "Sense I can destroy Olympian Dragon by an attack and I can't do any Battle Damage to you, I'll end my turn."

I was about to get into action when he announced it's effect "Hold on for Boltose has yet another ability."

"What?" I demanded "A fourth one?"

Orochimaru grins "And you aren't going to like it, for now every time someone me or you end our turn, Boltose's last natural ability comes into play, you see he inflicts one thousand points of Damage!"

I looked worried as Orochimaru smiled "Now Boltose-The Lighting Titan strike her down with **Showering Thunder!**"

Boltose the Lighting Titan obeys it then moves it's huge hand then out of it's finger tips sent out a lighting shower which ran over my body shocking me and sending me onto the ground with lighting coursing threw my body.

"Sis!" Naruto shouted as I just lay on the ground overwhelmed by Boltose's effect. (**My Life Points: 2500**)

Orochimaru grinned as I failed to get onto my feet "How does it feel to be struck by lighting? I'm sure this is payback for what you did to Azula."

"Sis please be okay!" Naruto shouted.

I just lay on the ground still hurt and looked at the burn marks that the lighting inflicted on me. I wasn't sure if I would move.

"KASUMI!" was the response from my friends.

**End of chapter.**

** Uh-oh looks like the first Titan Card is out, Can Kasumi gather up the strength needed to ****fight off the Titan Card? Find out in the upcoming chapter.**

** Card of the Chapter**

_Hello fans and it's another Card of the Chapter with your host Kasu-wait Kakashi Hatake?_

_ Kakashi Hatake: Sorry about this but the Lady Signer is in a Duel of her life. But we will introduce you to a special card and it's a Titan Card._

**Boltose: The Lighting Titan**

**Level: 12**

**Attribute: Light**

**Type: Divine/Thunder/Effect**

**ATK: ?, DEF: ?**

**Effect: You must tribute 3 Light Attribute Monsters to Tribute Summon this card. This card is unaffected by your opponent Monster Effects, Spells and Trap Card Effects. This Card's ATK and DEF are the exact total of the three Light Attribute Monsters used to Tribute Summon this card. If any Light Tributed Monsters have effects, this card gains them. During each player's End Phase, this card inflicts 1000 points of direct Life Point Damage to your opponent.**

****_Kakashi: Hopefully Kasumi can defeat this monster. Well see you next time (Vanishes)  
_


	18. Chapter 17: Olympian Dragon vsBoltose P2

Chapter 17: Olympian Dragon vs. Boltose the Lighting Titan P2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Avatar the Last Air Bender, I do own Kasumi, along with most of her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters.**

Things were looking grim for me. Moments ago during the night, we had rediscovered the Temple of the Avatar. This temple literally sent chills of fear threw my spine as it was a death area. My first visit to it nearly had me eaten by Red Nova Dragon, the second visit, well I was now staring at what could be my death. Gathering strength in my legs I was able to stand up rechecking the scenario. My opponent was Orochimaru, he had **2300** Life Points, with a very powerful monster, the first Titan Card Boltose the Lighting Titan both it's ATK and defense were **6300**.

Now I returned my attention to my side of the field. I had **2500** Life Points, The only monster I had was Olympian Dragon with an attack of **3400, **and a defense of** 1900. **I also had the field spell, Mount Olympus! This was going to be a major factor in this Duel as long as it was out, any battle damage I would receive is zero, and tied with Olympian Dragon's ability to not be destroyed in battle I could survive the Battle Damage.

I brought a hand to my hand on my shoulder where Boltose's effect damage ability had injured me. It was still in pain as I look up towards my opponent.

"Sis!" Naruto shouted causing me to turn to him "Are you okay?

I gave out a groan "I will be, once this Duel is over and I'm the winner."

Orochimaru just looked at me grinning "Oh, your overconfident Lady Signer. In order to overcome me, you must defeat Boltose, the Lighting Titan, and with a whole lot of attack points, that's a big if!"

I look up at the field, the Snake Sannin was right. With over sixty three hundred attack points that was a Big problem, but I knew that if my father could handle monsters with overwhelming attack, so can I.

I look at Orochimaru "You will not win this one Orochimaru!" I told him "It's my move, I draw!"

I drew my card. Then looked at it "Perfect!" hearing this Orochimaru frowns as I turn towards him "I'll equip my Olympian Dragon with the equip Spell Card: **Olympian Medallion**!"

A big medallion of the Greek Gods appears around Olympian Dragon's neck as I explained the effect "Now, the Monster equipped with this Spell Card can't be destroyed by a card effect!"

I heard Haku smile at me "Good thinking Lady Kasumi!"

Even Naruto had to nod understandingly "Seeing that Olympian Dragon can't be destroyed in battle anyway, now as long as that Equipped Spell Card is in play, Olympian Dragon can't be destroyed from Boltose's special effect that mimics Lighting Golem."

Orochimaru grins "So you plan to keep Olympian Dragon out...How foolish Lady Signer. You're only delaying your defeat."

"That maybe true" I told him "But I'll place one card face down, turn end."

I placed my card face down and ended my turn. Orochimaru just grins "Oh, too bad for you Lady Signer but let me remind you this, every time ether player ends his or her turn, Boltose's special ability kicks in and you take one thousand points of damage!"

I gave out a worried gasp as Boltose started to crackle with lighting as Orochimaru shouted "Go Boltose, **Showering Thunder!**"

Boltose obeysit then moves it's huge hand then out of it's finger tips sent out a lighting shower which ran over my body shocking me and sending me onto the ground with lighting coursing threw my body.

I am on the ground in pain again as my Life Points dropped. (**My Life Points: 1500**)

For a while I just lay there groaning, and too my friends they must've saw smoke coming from my body.

"If Lady Kasumi doesn't find a way around Boltose's second effect" Haku mutters.

"She's dead" Hanabi said finishing Haku's words.

"Was that the best you got?" I demanded to Boltose and Orochimaru whom looked furious at what I had just said.

"She's nuts" Naruto muttered but he caught Haku smiling "What? Aren't you afraid of her dying for once?"

"I'm always afraid of failing Aki-Sensei" Haku admitted to Naruto then Naruto asked "Then why are you smiling?"

Haku answered "Don't you see Naruto? Kasumi is the daughter of Yusei Fudo and Aki Fudo, you are a member of her family, and what is one thing your father does to a core?"

Naruto then got it "He Duels with heart and just like my desire to become the Hokage, he never gives up!"

"Correct" Haku told Naruto smiling.

With this new information and reminder, Naruto stands up proud at having me as his younger sister. I watch as he points over towards Orochimaru "Orochimaru, my little sister's going to beat your butt believe it!"

Orochimaru grins "I doubt that highly Naruto, Boltose will win and your sister will finally die regretting her decision to not to join me when given the chance."

"I'll never die with that regret" I told him as I stood up looking at Boltose the Lighting Titan "Orochimaru, Naruto's right, I defeat you, and gain Boltose the Lighting Titan."

Orochimaru just laughed "Bring it on Lady Signer, it's my move I draw!"

Orochimaru draws his card then looks at it "I maybe unable to destroy your Olympian Dragon with the effect of Boltose the Lighting Titan using Lighting Golem's ability, but here it comes Boltose the Lighting Titan attack Olympian Dragon!"

Boltose does and obeys but I spoke out "Nice try Orochimaru, but with Mount Olympus on the field any Battle Damage I take is zero and thanks to her special ability Olympian Dragon can't be destroyed in battle!"

Orochimaru agrees "Oh right, I forgot about your Mount Olympus Field Spell Card...Not"

I look at him as no Battle Damage was calculated thanks to my Field Spell "And what do you mean by that?" I asked.

Orochimaru grins holding up a card "Because now I shall place one card face down and end my turn."

He places a card face down as he looks at me "And now, that I've ended my turn, it's time for Boltose to deliver a painful shock to you, go **Showering Thunder!**"

Boltose tries to use it's effect on me and I shout as the lighting came close to me "As much as I hate to do this I activate monster's effect from my hand!"

The lighting hits me but Orochimaru frowns "What's this?"

He got his answer as a Pegasus appeared as I announced it's effect "I activate Pegasus the Fateful Steed Tuner Monster's effect from my hand, once per turn if I would've taken effect damage from a card effect, thanks to him I can make all Effect Damage Zero!"

Orochimaru frowned at this hearing this that I was able to spare my Life Points but he grinned "Of course, the Lady Signer would find ways to protect herself."

I then looked at him "Then after negating the effect, the monster comes onto the playing field so come on out Pegasus the Fateful Steed Tuner Monster and I choose in defense mode!"

The famous Pegasus appears on the field. (**DEF: 1000, ATK: 1500**)

Seeing this, Orochimaru grinned "So two monsters to destroy, I can do that with Boltose the Lighting Titan easily."

I gritted my teeth knowing that was true "Well, then I better think of something and fast, It's my move, I draw!"

I drew my card then went to work "Alright if I'm going to start to defeat you Orochimaru, I guess I'm going to have to rock and roll...And I'll activate my Continuous Trap Card: Call of the Haunted to bring Michiah Maiden of Dawn back from the Graveyard!"

With my words Michiah Maiden of Dawn appears back on the field. (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000**)

"Remember Orochimaru" I warned him "When Michiah is on the field all monsters on my side of the field gain five hundred extra attack points!"

"Lame" Orochimaru warned me as the attack points of all monsters on my side of the field went up.

(**2400-2900**) (**3400-3900**) (**1500-2000**)

"Next," I began "I'll activate Michiah's Special ability, by decreasing her attack points in half, she allows me to bring back one monster from the Graveyard to the field."

Orochimaru watched as Michiah Maiden of Dawn's attack points were halved. (**2900-1450**)

"And now, I'll choose to bring back my Swordmaster Mia!" I shouted.

Swordmaster Mia appears on the field. (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Now keep in mind" I warned Orochimaru "That neither Michiah nor the monster brought back can attack even if I could attack with them and end this Duel in my favor."

Due to Michiah's ability though, Swordmaster Mia's Attack went up. (**1800-2300**)

"Then what's the point of doing that?" Orochimaru demanded then he watched as I smiled "Simple, with Pegasus the Fateful Steed Tuner Monster, and Swordmaster Mia being a non tuner Monster, I get to tune them to do another Synchro Monster!"

Orochimaru frowned "No amount of Synchros are going to help you!" he shouted to me.

"Oh they will" I told him "I'm going to tune my Level four Pegasus the Fateful Steed Tuner Monster, with my Level four Swordmaster Mia."

Pegasus the Fateful Steed Tuner Monster splits into four rings as he scanned my Swordmaster Mia all of which was happening as I chanted out " Clustering wishes will become a new shining Star! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, **Stardust Dragon!"**

Out of the shiny burst of white Light, Stardust Dragon my father's Synchro Dragon appears on my side of the field."

I turn my head gritting my teeth, sure Stardust was powerful and it's effect allowed me to remove it from play to negate a card effect that would destroy any card on the field. However Boltose's effect allowed it to be not be effected even with Stardust Dragon's special ability. However I had a plan that will help me out I just needed to pull it off, I check my hand for a new Trap Card and I had it I just needed two more things to pull off a win.

I turned to Orochimaru "I'll set two cards face down and it ends my turn."

Orochimaru grins "Time for you to pay up Lady Signer...Boltose the Lighting Titan's special ability kicks in! Now you take one thousand points of damage! **Showering Thunder!**"

I watched as Boltose sent out it's electric attack at me I grit my teeth there was a second effect of the equipped Spell Card: Olympian Medallion...Only I couldn't afford to have Olympian Dragon destroyed by Boltose's effect that allowed it to use Lighting Golem's special ability. At least not yet. So I let the lighting attack hit me. The pain was too unbearable that it causes me to collapse onto the ground as they lowered by one thousand.

(**My Life Points: 500**)

"Kasumi...Sis" Naruto mutters seeing my Life Points at their last five hundred, I saw him gritting his teeth "Don't lose to Orochimaru or the Titan Card...I don't want to lose you."

I gave Naruto a grin as I weakly climbed up onto my feet "You won't, I've gotta plan that can defeat this thing and win the Duel..."

Orochimaru was grinning evilly "Ha,ha,ha, Lady Signer, even at the last of your Life Points, you still think you can win? Your even more foolish then I thought."

It was at this time I heard a voice "What is this place?"

I then heard Toph sigh "A place Lady Kasumi really never likes going to."

"This is the Temple of the Avatar" I heard Aang's voice "Why doesn't Lady Kasumi like this place Toph?"

Orochimaru, my ninja team, and I turn to see Toph, Aang, Sokka, and Katara. Once they got to the area, Sokka literally wet his pants "LIGHTING MONSTER!"

It was clear as rain that he once showed fear in his eyes, an emotion I knew he rarely ever showed. He was looking up at Boltose the Lighting Titan. The four then had their eyes trained on me and Aang gasped "Oh-no Lady Kasumi...Don't tell me."

"Sorry Aang" I told him "But it is the First Titan Card...Boltose the Lighting Titan."

"That's one huge monster" Sokka said with Katara gasping "Way bigger than I thought a card could get...Oh Lady Kasumi..I remember Zeus warning us if you lose, you die...Is there a way to pull out?"

"No" Orochimaru told her "Once a Duel starts, it can't be ended especially when a Titan Card is on the field..." he turns to Aang "So you're the Avatar that Fire Lord Ozai fears...Interesting."

"WHO ARE YOU?" Aang asked.

"That's Orochimaru" Toph said to him "I recognize his voice from anywhere..."

Aang, Sokka, and Katara grit their teeth knowing that the man I was Dueling against was the legendary Snake Sannin."

Orochimaru grins "In a way I'm actually glad you Avatar arrived to meet me, and watch me as I finish off your Lady Signer friend."

He chuckles evilly "Now onto the main event!"

He turns towards me "I draw!"

He drew his card then grinned "Time for me to activate the Trap Card: **Hades's Influence!**"

Hearing this I frowned as the Trap Card activated and Orochimaru saw this "Now with this card, as long as I have at least one Titan Card on the Field, I can have Boltose the Lighting Titan destroy one Field Spell Card! So say good bye to Mount Olympus!"

I gave out a grin "Not so fast Orochimaru! I activate Stardust Dragon's special ability!"

"Curses!" Orochimaru shouted knowing where I was getting at.

I gave him a grin "That's right, by removing Stardust Dragon from my field, not only can I negate the effect of my opponent's card effect that would destroy a card or cards but destroy the card as well! Stardust Dragon! Destroy Orochimaru's Trap Card!"

Stardust Dragon hears and obeys my call then after negating Orochimaru's Trap Card vanishes with the Trap Card destroying it. Orochimaru is furious as the plan to destroy Mount Olympus was thwarted. I gave Orochimaru a small grin "Try again."

Orochimaru growls "So be it! Sense I can't destroy your Olympian Dragon due to it's equip Spellcard, I'll just have to activate Boltose's ability, remember, he gains all Light Attribute Monsters that were tributed to Tribute Summon him, and one of those abilities come from Lighting Golem! Boltose destroy Michiah Maiden of Dawn **Dark Lighting!**"

"Not this time!" I warned "I activate my Trap Card: Yuna's Blessing!"

"You forgot Lady Signer" Orochimaru warned "Trap Cards are useless against Boltose!"

I gave out a grin "That's true, but who said this Trap Card was to be used against Boltose?"

"What?" Orochimaru asked as a bird flew onto Michiah's finger and she seemed to be filling with a godly like essense as I answered "This Trap Card can only be activated when Michiah Maiden of Dawn is on the field, and once it's activated, until the end of this turn Michiah isn't able to be destroyed by a Card effect!"

"Curses again!" Orochimaru shouted "But I still can destroy her, even though you won't receive battle damage! Boltose destroy Michiah Maiden of Dawn!"

Boltose hears and tries to obey but I grin as the attack goes straight to Olympian Dragon.

"What?" Orochimaru asked me.

"It's a second effect of my Equipped Spell Card" I answered him even going so far as sticking my tongue out playfully at him something Uncle Crow might do "As long as the Equipped monster is out, I Choose the attack target and as you know Olympian Dragon can't be destroyed in Battle."

"Curses!" Orochimaru repeated "Thwarted again?"

"That's my sister!" Naruto shouted "She can do anything she puts her mind to!"

I gave him a grin "So true."

Orochimaru frowns "Well that's okay because I end my turn and your dead anyway! Perish due to Boltose's ability to inflict one thousand points of damage every time you and I end our turns! "

**Showering Thunder!**

Once more I watch as the lighting comes at me.

"SISTER!" Naruto shouted.

"Lady Kasumi!" Hanabi, Haku, Kakashi-Papa, Sokka, Katara, and Aang shouted.

"VULPIX!" Takara shouted.

The lighting hits me and there was an explosion of lighting as it connects.

"NO!" my friends and brother shout fearing I had lost.

However I was still standing proud with my Life Points not even touched.

"What is this?" Orochimaru asked "Check your gear girl, your Life Points should be down to zero!"

I grinned "My gear is fine! I merely activated my Olympian Medallion's third and final effect, by discarding it to my Graveyard, I can make any Effect Damage from that one turn zero!"

"Phew" I heard everyone sigh with relief.

"She dodged another bullet there" Naruto muttered "But my question is why didn't she do that sooner?"

Haku answered as Hanabi just sent him a disapproving look "Naruto...The effect can only be used after she discards it to the Graveyard and only for that effect damage...Had she used it, she would've been powerless against Boltose's effect and Olympian Dragon would be destroyed by it using Lighting Golem's effect..."

"Oh" Naruto muttered "Then..."

Hanabi nodded "Then this is the last round Lady Kasumi has left."

"If she can't defeat Boltose by the end of this turn..." Kakashi-Papa began "Then we lose her."

Orochimaru looks at me "Then I end my turn."

I then remembered Stardust Dragon's effect "Now sense your turn is over, and sense I used Stardust's effect, he comes back onto the field!"

With this said, Stardust Dragon reappears onto the field. (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 2100**)

"Sister!" Naruto shouted "You can do it!"

I nodded standing up as I spoke "He's right, this is my last chance to pull it off."

I closed my eyes as I spoke "It's my turn, I draw!"

I drew my card and smiled "Alright then I'll activate the Spell Card: Graceful Charity, now I get to draw three more cards in exchange in for two."

I drew my three cards and they were exactly what I wanted. I did discard two though.

Orochimaru noticed something glowing onto the field and a cottonball like monster appears on the field "What did you do?" (**ATK: 200, DEF: 300**)

I grinned "This is Watapon, Orochimaru, if he was added into my hand by any card effect, I can special summon him onto the field!"

Orochimaru frowned "What are you up to Lady Signer?"

"This" I spoke "Sense that was a Special Summon, I get to summon another monster and I just have the monster...It's the Tuner Monster Majestic Dragon!"

Majestic Dragon appears on the field. (**ATK: 0, DEF: 0**)

Seeing the tiny Dragon caused Hanabi to shout "Looks like she's going to do it Haku!"

Haku was grinning "Then Lady Kasumi's won! It will be the second time she's ever Synchro Summoned it! Go for it Lady Kasumi!"

I gave my friends a smile "And I will,"

I turned to Orochimaru whom was puzzled "Bring them on! My Boltose can destroy any one of them if you didn't have Mount Olympus on the field."

I then gave Orochimaru one of my father's looks "This girl isn't going to die, not today at least, I'm going to tune my Majestic Dragon with my Level One Watapon and Olympian Dragon!"

Majestic Dragon burst out into one huge ring as it scanned both Watapon and Olympian Dragon. While this was happening I spoke out in a chant " Bonded by loyalty to the planet, the Holy Light shines for the Truth...Synchro Summon...Show your might, **Majestic God Dragon!**"

Out of a flash of white light an evolved version of Olympian Dragon appears on the field but but now, it had the sight of being outlined with yellow indicating it was a Dragon that was like a God. (**ATK: 4000, DEF: 3000**)

"That's one godly like dragon" Sokka complimented.

"Majestic God Dragon?" Aang asked then he smiled "I have heard that some Signers can evolve their Signer Dragons...I guess Lady Kasumi is one of those Signers!"

Seeing this Orochimaru grinned at me "You're foolish Lady Signer, that is the monster that spoiled our plans last time I dueled you, your father and your mother...But now even it is powerless compared to Boltose the Lighting Titan!"

"Keep talking Orochimaru" I warned him grinning "Now remember sense Michiah is out on the field, Majestic God Dragon gains five hundred attack points!"

"Doesn't matter!" Orochimaru snarled as my monster's attack points rose. (**4000-4500**)

"Well that's where you are wrong!" I shouted towards him "I activate my Trap Card: **Synchros Unite!**"

The new Trap Card activates and it's picture reveals all five Signer Dragons underneath the mighty Crimson Dragon!

"What is this?" Orochimaru demanded.

"I can activate this Trap Card when I have at least three Synchro Monsters on the field, which I do."

Orochimaru frowned even more "So what? You have three Synchro Monsters? That Trap Card won't effect Boltose!"

I just gave him a serious look as I spoke "That is where you are wrong Orochimaru once more. This Trap Card isn't designed to effect Boltose the Lighting Titan at all, instead it's for powering up my monster!"

"What do you mean?" Orochimaru demanded "Power up your monster?"

I gave him a small smile "Simple, now by picking one of the three Synchro Monsters, then select the remaining two, this Trap Card allows the selected monster to gain the other two Synchro Monster's Orginal Attack Points!"

"WHAT?" Orochimaru demanded he watches horrified for once as what appears to be the Crimson Dragon over our heads as I explained more "So my Majestic God Dragon will now gain Michiah Maiden of Dawn's attack and Stardust Dragon's attack!"

"Impossible!" Orochimaru shouted "With that attack strength..."

"That's right my Majestic God Dragon is stronger than yours Boltose the Lighting Titan!" I shouted as Majestic God Dragon's attack points rose. (**4500-9400**)

Orochimaru looks up at Majestic God Dragon "Impossible! You're monster is stronger!"

I gave Orochimaru a nod as I pointed out "And now Orochimaru...This Duel is over! Boltose doesn't belong to you! You were never it's owner! Majestic God Dragon...Attack Boltose the Lighting Titan with **Olympus Lighting!**"

My new monster raised it's claws the began sparkling with lighting then shooting it out at Boltose the Lighting Titan. I then decided to add more insult to injury "Also Orochimaru, sense Majestic God Dragon is the evolved form of Olympian Dragon, she also has Olympian Dragon's ability! Which means even if your monster couldn't be destroyed in battle, it is automatically destroyed regardless of what Battle Position it was in and Battle Damage is calculated!"

Orochimaru watches and by his look, I knew right now that he hadn't been expecting me to win, in fact he expected him to win and finally kill me. Well he had been proven wrong! Majestic God Dragon's attack his Boltose the Lighting Titan. Boltose seems to shutter as the attack hits it. Lighting erupts from around it's body as it burst apart ending the Duel in my win. (**Orochimaru's Life Points: 0**)

"She did it!" Naruto shouted as he and Sokka exchanged high fives "My sister did it, she defeated Orochimaru in order to gain access to her Titan Card!"

We turned expecting Orochimaru to be dead. Instead I looked and saw that he had switched places with a random Fire Nation Soldier a real one this time and the poor soldier was dead before he knew what hit him. The Real Orochimaru was standing looking at me "Impossible" he spoke out loud "How is it that I lost to her? Again?"

I saw him gritting his teeth as Princess Azula came around "What hit me?"

Then she noticed that she and Orochimaru were in a bad situation as Orochimaru answers her "I've Dueled her and lost."

"Again?" Azula demanded "But how?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out" Orochimaru told her.

I looked at Orochimaru "You'll never ever completely understand the answer Orochimaru...I have a family to return to now and I have friends that care about me just as much as I care about them...The bounds of friendship will always pull threw your evil ambitions! That and as a Signer, I will stop evil."

Orochimaru watches as a bolt of lighting descends from the sky gently string me in the hand. Instead of hurting me I reach for it as my Titan Card is reformed and this time found it's rightful owner. I look at the card "This is? Boltose the Lighting Titan?"

Orochimaru frowned "Darn it...When I lost the Duel then she gained complete access of it's power. So only she can safely wield it."

Princess Azula looks at him then towards me "We're surrounded!"

Orochimaru looks at me evilly with a look that warned me that I was dead if he caught me off guard "Sense all your allies are here and the Avatar is here, along with you winning the Duel, it is time for me and Princess Azula to leave."

He quickly grabs hold of Princess Azula whom is glaring at me remembering all of her defeats at my hands. Orochimaru speaks up as he makes hand signs and I knew what it was for to get themselves out of the area "Next time we meet Lady Kasumi...Consider yourself one dead girl."

He completes the seal and then the next moment both Princess Azula and Orochimaru had vanished after an explosion appears clogging our eyes. Despite my injuries I was still left holding my new card, Boltose the Lighting Titan. It sent a chill of fear down my spine because of the injuries it had dealt to me in the Duel. As if sensing this I was on all fours realing in pain.

"Lady Kasumi!" Haku shouted.

"Sister!" Naruto shouted the two ran over to me and Naruto asked Haku as he and Katara began to Water Bend to heal me "Is she okay?"

"She's taken lots of damage from Boltose's effect" Haku answered him "It will take a good while to heal her even with Katara helping."

"True" Katara told him "That and she needs rest to heal her injuries."

Kakashi-Papa joins us looking at me with concern but also with a look of relief that I had won the Shadow Duel.

"Kakashi-Papa" I spoke but he put his hand on my head "Sshh, be quiet Kasumi dear...You're injured. Rest now."

I just gave him a nod understandingly. He gently picks me up with both arms then lead the group out of the Temple of the Avatar. Then very quickly made it to the cavern area we were settled down in.

Iruka-Sensei looks at me "Kakashi...She looks beaten up...Is she okay?"

Kakashi-Papa nods "Yes, Iruka, she's fine, she's just took a few bolts of lighting during a Shadow Duel and needs to recover."

Iruka-Sensei sighs as Kakashi-Papa put me on the cave's floor allowing Haku and Katara to resemble their healing session on me "Oh man, so it really was big trouble."

Kakashi-Papa turns to him "Yes, but Lady Kasumi won in the end. Not sure how long it'll take for her to heal completely."

Katara answers the tone "She'll live alright, it's just that Haku and I just need one day of healing her."

"Which" Haku agrees with her "Which Katara and I will take turns healing her, the Lady Signer needs about a day to recover."

"Which she will get" Naruto declares proudly with Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei agreeing with him.

Aang turns over to me "You did well Lady Kasumi" he told me "You were just as brave as anyone I knew. To hold your own against Orochimaru and Boltose the Lighting Titan and still win...This means even I have to say this, that you are just like your father."

Hanabi grins "Of course she's like her father Aang, Mr. Fudo is still the World Champion when it comes to Dueling. She has her father's courage which pulls her threw."

I gave her a smile "Thanks."

Hanabi moved her finger up to her lips as she smiles as at me "Ssh, Lady Kasumi, please, don't speak much, just relax because you're going to need it."

"She is" Toph agrees "So can we go back to sleep now? Twinkle Toes and I have a lot of training to go over tomorrow."

Kakashi-Papa agrees with her "Of course. Iruka's been up the whole time, so I'll take the next hour of watch."

Iruka-Sensei turns to Kakashi-Papa "Alright then, but you better get some sleep to Kakashi. You've been up for a long time yourself."

"Of course!" Kakashi-Papa said smiling at Iruka-Sensei "Wouldn't have it any other way."

He turns to Naruto "Naruto...Leave your sister alone and let her sleep."

"Okay I will" Naruto said to him he turns over to me whispering in my ear "Good work today sis. Good job."

"Thanks" I told him he hugged me "Thank goodness your alive sis. We'll talk more tomorrow, so rest up and get yourself healed by Haku and Katara."

I smiled at my brother nodding as he and the rest of the group went to sleep minus Haku whom was working on me first.

**End of chapter.**

** Kasumi has gained access to her Titan Card. Four others remain to be Dueled and gained...Can our heroes survive it? Find out in the upcoming chapters. Next chapter is 18: Hyrdos the Ice Titan.**

** Due to Kasumi being injured there isn't any Card of the Chapter today but there will be some in the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 18: Hyrdos the Ice Titan P1

Chapter 18: Hyrdos the Ice Titan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Avatar the Last Air Bender, I do own Kasumi, along with most of her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters. **

I woke up the next morning. Katara was sleeping but Haku was working on healing me as I sat up. He notices me sitting up. I then give out a silent grunt of pain bringing my hand to my shoulder where Boltose's effect damage had struck me first. It was still in pain. Only slightly sense it was only my shoulder. He sees me holding it.

"Lady Kasumi" He tells me "Take it easy your still injured."

"Slightly" I told him groaning.

He looks at me "So...How are you feeling besides the pain?"

I looked at him "I feel better now."

I then checked my deck and saw that I indeed had Boltose the Lighting Titan. I just looked at it unsure then gave out a worried gasp. In my hand, I had a possible dangerous card, a Titan Card. I had remembered reading some information of Duelists in the past and remembered clearly that a Duelist named Yugi Muto had his hands on equally powerful cards known as the Egyptian God Cards. I looked at the card in my hand my Titan Card was equal strength to one of these cards. With the effect of being unaffected by Spells and Trap Cards, that and it's power was equal to the Light Monsters I used to summon it, and finally it's effect to inflict 1000 points Battle Damage each player's turn.

I normally liked every kind of card I had in my deck but this one just gave me chills up my spine. Even though I had it in my deck I silently swore to myself never to use it. Haku seen this.

"Lady Kasumi, you okay?" He asked me.

I gave him a smile "Me? Oh of course! I'm fine Haku, just trying to recover that's all."

I then slipped my deck inside my Duel Deck "Why I wouldn't I be?"

Haku just looks at me unsure. Out of all my bodyguards he knew when something was wrong. He was however one to know when to drop a subject if he knew it bothered me. It was one thing I could count on with Haku. His loyalty came in protecting me but he knew when to leave me be.

"Lady Kasumi..." I finally heard him say "Well if you say your okay, I leave you be."

I looked at him waving my hand towards him "Relax Haku! I'm fine really" I then felt the pain in my shoulder "Except for there. A little bit more on the shoulder please Haku."

Haku nods willing to help me out, he forms his hands and gathers up water in them then preforms his healing session on my injured shoulder. I look at him "Thanks man."

"No, problem Lady Signer" He told me smiling.

While he was healing my injured shoulder I watched as Naruto came around "So sis, what's to eat?"

I looked at my adopted older brother with an awkward expression on my face "Uh, I'm still injured on my shoulder here, ask Katara."

"Alright I will!" Naruto said then he caught himself in the act remembering what had happened the last time he woke Katara demanding to have her and me make something. He gave me a death glare "No way, I learned my lesson, I'm not going to have her Water Bend my face off."

Haku looks at him "Then you'd better wait till Katara wakes up, your sister's shoulder is still a bit busted."

"Yeah well going out for early training!" Naruto shouts then he goes off.

Naruto then heads off with me watching him. Kakashi-Papa is the one that is currently guarding the entrance of the cave. He watches Naruto about to leave.

"Going to train Naruto?" he asks.

"You bet Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto said "I've gotta get stronger! With my sister's busted arm for now I have to pick up the pace!"

Kakashi-Papa chuckled "Very well, Naruto, good luck but remember not to go out too far, the Fire Nation maybe near by."

"You got it!" Naruto said giving him a thumbs up he then goes off.

He runs off as I returned my attention to see Toph getting up "Boy Lady Kasumi you had one wild night yesterday." she pauses looking at Haku "Can't you heal her faster?"

"Give it a rest Toph" Haku tells her "Katara and I've been taking turns during the night, Duel Monster injuries like this take time to heal her...We don't have Dr. Yuki here to look after her injuries."

"Dr. Yuki?" Sokka asked as he woke up "Whose that?"

Hearing this Aang, and Katara woke last as I answered "Dr. Alexis Yuki is my doctor I go to if I ever get seriously injured. She has lots of experience healing wounds especially those inflicted by Duel Monsters and Psychic Duelist like me."

"I see" Aang said he looks at me as Katara looks at Haku "Mind if I help?"

Haku turned to her "I could use a break, Water Bending takes a lot of energy out of you."

Katara smiles at him "I take it you usually use Chakra based attacks then bending."

"Yeah" Haku said to her "It's been so long sense I ever used this much Water Bending. It'll take some time to get used too."

Katara nods returning to heal my shoulder "Man that Lighting Titan really did some damage to you."

"You're telling me, struck at least three times by it's lighting attacks" I muttered.

"Could've been more if you didn't have Mount Olympus" Hanabi told me and I nodded it was the second time Mount Olympus saved my life. The first time was against my father Yusei Fudo when he was brainwashed by Orochimaru once he revived the fallen Signers.

I took out the cards that saved me Mount Olympus, Olympian Dragon, and Olympian Medallion. They certainly did save me and I had realized that Majestic God Dragon was how my father was able to defeat certain opponents. Haku notices this and decides it was best to speak up "Lady Kasumi, you are certainly like your father, no matter what you decided to do in the Duel, you never gave in, plus seeing you use Majestic God Dragon again was another thing your father did."

"Whoa!" Aang shouted "Yusei Fudo has Majestic God Dragon too?"

"Not exactly" I answered "My father doesn't have Majestic God Dragon, however he has Majestic Star Dragon for Stardust Dragon is his Signer Dragon, Uncle Jack has Majestic Red Dragon."

"I still don't get it" Sokka said he turns to Haku "Could Lady Kasumi won that Duel without Majestic God Dragon?"

Haku paused thinking about this "Good question, I don't really think so, but let's see her Trap Card which rose Majestic God's Dragon Attack points increased hers with all other Synchro Monsters Attack on the field so...She would've defeated Boltose the Lighting Titan right then but Orochimaru would've survived to Duel again and who knows what other cards he would've had! He could've had the Spell Card Monster Reborn to reborn Boltose...But" he grins.

Hanabi catches this and grins "By then it wouldn't have the three lighting based monsters to have for it's attack."

"But it's effect damage would've defeated me" I told them.

"True" was the response.

Sokka looks around "Say where's Naruto?"

"He went out training" I answered "My older brother is always training hoping to get stronger."

"Oh" Sokka paused.

Katara once she had finished gets up "Well Lady Kasumi, I promised your mother I'd teach you how to cook? Would you be interested in helping me today?"

I turned to her smiling "Sure!"

Katara gets up "Well we better get some ingredients then for starters, come on!"

"Come on Takara!" I told my pet Vulpix whom grins and jumps onto my shoulder the one which wasn't injured "Vulpix!" she shouts.

I give my pet a giggle then run off to join Katara find ingredients for the morning meal. It is because of this reason, she turns to me "Lady Kasumi, I've gotta hand it to you, you're really one strong girl."

"Thanks Katara" I told her.

"I mean, you totally defeated Orochimaru all by yourself even when he used your own Titan Card against you and you still won."

"That Titan Card was hard to get past" I told her "It's truly powerful."

Katara turned "I'll say it was, honestly seeing it, it scared me, and I was amazed that you weren't frightened by it."

I looked at her "Well, I may not have shown it but Boltose the Lighting Titan DID scare me, I mean I have seen giant monsters before like those Earthbound Gods, I've seen Zeus whom was around their size, but when it comes down to it Boltose was bigger than the Earthbound Gods and a lot more deadly. Although I would think having the ability to attack directly is a dangerous ability but Boltose was dangerous...Inflicting one thousand points of damage every player's End Phase, it truly was a challenge."

"But you won in the end" Katara pointed out.

"True" I told her "But it was big enough to scare me, but I tried not to show it. Orochimaru would've taken advantage of it plus I've had my father teach me to hold back my fear against such an opponent."

Katara turns "But you should be glad you have it so you can use it for the good side."

I looked at her trying to hold back the fear I had by having such power even remembering what my father had told me "You speak the truth Katara, but, power is only good if you can totally control it, A Titan Card can destroy an opponent and possibly have bad consequences."

Katara looks at me understandingly "I take it you won't use Boltose often."

I turned nodding "Yes, Katara, I guess I can tell you the truth, I'm still fearful of it."

"Understandable" She said "I mean if I had a powerful card like that I'd be concerned of using it as well, but I know you'll be able to use him wisely, I know that if anyone can it's the ones that will use the Titan Cards for good."

I looked at her "Thanks, Katara, just promise me you won't tell anyone about my fear."

"I won't" Katara said.

Pretty soon however it became apparent that someone else had been watching us as we searched for berries and that someone was Naruto of course Katara and I didn't know until a well powered stream of Fire nearly hits us. The two of us barely dodge.

"Were under attack!" Katara shouted in alarm.

I turn to see Naruto "B-B-B-Brother why did you attack us?"

Even Katara was taken off guard "If it's about food you'll have to wait just like the rest."

It was then Takara headbutted him in the chest which meant he was able to puff out of existence.

"A Shadow Clone?" Katara and I asked each other.

"Is this another trick Naruto?" I demanded not enjoying this.

Suddenly the real Naruto appeared and this time Katara and I looked at his eyes with Katara speaking up "He's possessed somehow!"

I turned to Takara "Quick Takara single for help!"

My pet Vulpix nodded raised her head to the sky shouting "VULPIX!" as she shouted she breathed fire up into the air.

Katara turned to me "Um, that could be a good thing or a bad thing. What if the Fire Nation sees this?" she asked.

I turned to her understanding her "I know, it could be bad but I do know that Haku will be watching."

Katara understood me now "Well I guess it's a good thing."

We turned to Naruto as I spoke "Whatever is controlling you I don't like it!"

My older brother looks at me making hand seals "**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

Hundreds of Naruto surrounded me and Katara.

"Now what?" Katara asked me.

"We fight" I told her "And try to unpossess Naruto until help arrives."

Katara gave me a nod "Alright then, let's do this."

The Shadow Clones charge me and Katara but we skillfully hold them at bay Earth Bending or Water Bending.

The clones go puff out of sight even Takara was helping us breathing her fire or headbutting them.

I watch with my Psychic Powers activated as the real Naruto comes at me Kunai drawn. I draw my Kunai Knife and clash against him "Snap out of it big brother!"

He lashes out at me with a kick but I use my hand to stop it. I then lash out at him with the same hand but he backs away "Don't make me hurt you!"

Katara quickly finishes off some more of Naruto's clones and turns to help me which turns out I didn't really need it but I was still glad for the assist. With an upward motion I Earth Bend but Naruto strangely avoids it.

"That's strange" I spoke to myself "Normally Naruto would've been hit by that move!"

He wasn't however capable of blocking Katara's attack which caused her to Water Bend a stream of Water Right in his face "WAKE UP!" She orders.

This water attack hits home with so much force it sends him flying hitting against a tree freezing him to it.

"Nice one!" I told her.

Sadly before we could do anything else or say anything Naruto freed himself by Fire Bending. He lands on the ground still possessed.

"I would've thought a stream of water to the head would've freed him" Katara muttered.

I frowned trying to think on what could cause my brother to become like this as he made hand seals "**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

He makes hundreds of more clones but before they could attack me and Katara, thousands of Needles fell from the sky striking them causing them to burst even Naruto was struck by some but barely. He gives out a growl as Katara, and I took our time to look at whom came, sure enough Haku, with Hanabi, Iruka-Sensei and Kakashi-Papa were standing on a tree limb, with Sokka, Toph and Aang on the ground.

"You okay Lady Kasumi?" Aang asked me "I thought the Fire Nation was attacking but it was as if you said Haku...It was Lady Kasumi telling us she needed help."

Hanabi looks down as Naruto and I clash Kunai with me giving out a tiny unheard growl come from me "Naruto?"

Sokka literally blew it grabbing his Bommerang then throwing it at Naruto "Stop attacking your sister!"

He was expecting to hit Naruto in the face instead the possessed Naruto uses the Kunai to deflect the boomerang right into Sokka's well beneath the belt, and he let's it be known "Now that wasn't cool" he said in high pitched voice before collapsing onto the ground. Now even though Katara, Toph, Hanabi, and I were glad to be girls, we couldn't help but flinch when the weapon was returned unexpectedly to Sokka's well you know where.

He was still groaning in pain as he was on the ground getting out "Oh so that's what that thing feels like."

I then watch as possessed Naruto starts gathering in Chakra.

"Not good" Haku and Hanabi shout.

He charges me "Rasen-"

He began to shout out the name of his attack but Kakashi-Papa once more skillfully catches him in the arm avoiding the attack and hurls my brother right into a tree trunk and into a Jagger Bush.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was Naruto's response as he jumps out of the Jagger Bush his body filled with Jaggers."

Now seeing him burst out of the jagger bush holding his butt was funny and both Aang and I were laughing. In fact most of my whole team except for Kakashi-Papa and Iruka-Sensei were laughing at him.

He then looks at me "What the? Could some body explain why I have thousands of these jagger bush needles in me?"

"We could ask you the same thing" Haku told him "What were you doing attacking your sister?"

"I what?" Naruto asked.

"You mean you have no clue?" Katara asked him "You attacked me and Kasumi."

"Now why would I want to attack my own sister?" Naruto asked.

Katara and I gave each other worried looks! Naruto had been possessed and didn't remember anything about it.

I then frowned whatever did that to my brother was going to get it. No one controlled anyone of my family or friends. I gripped my hands glaring out at trees then let loose a powerful burst of psychic energy. The whole group watches as three trees are ripped out of the ground and sent flying into the air.

"I am so glad, neither of us were near those three trees" Sokka said with Aang nodding but Toph was smiling "That goes to show you her powers are developing after each Duel she goes in."

"She's sort of cute when she's upset" Sokka complimented as Katara shot him a look "What? It was a compliment."

"Not at this time it wasn't" Katara replies.

Naruto is busy picking out the jaggers that were in him "Ouch! This isn't going to be fun!"

After waiting and hearing Naruto's painful cries to get the jaggers out of himself it was then I noticed an ice castle, and I was the only one to notice thanks to my psychic powers that it was giving off some sort of power. I lifted my hand to my eyes then looked at Naruto "Brother."

"Yes?" Naruto asked as he picked another Jagger out of his back "OUCH!"

"Did you by any chance see that?" I asked pointing out at the castle.

Haku saw it too "That's strange...Only the Northern Water Tribe has an ice castle."

Naruto looked up "Oh yeah, I saw it while training...Went inside it too."

I smacked myself in the face "Naruto, you dummy."

"What?" Naruto asked me.

Kakashi-Papa answered as he saw what I saw "That could've been was possessed you."

"What Possessed?" Naruto asked.

He looks at me and Katara whom nod he growls "Then I'm going back in there!"

"No you aren't" Iruka-Sensei told him "Whatever is in there possessed you and forced you to fight against your sister."

Kakashi-Papa looks inside it "None, the less we should all go and see where this leads."

"He's right" Haku admitted.

Toph nodded "If only there was a way to not get possessed."

Kakashi-Papa turns "There is, I've been studying where that possession could've came and it seems that it only reaches the middle part of the passage, which means anyone standing will be captured and possessed. So..."

"If we crawl" I said catching on.

"Then it won't effect us" Aang said "Good call Kakashi-Sensei."

Kakashi-Papa nodded as we all broke into a run.

"Be on high alert" Kakashi-Papa orders "No telling what lies in here remember stay low!"

We all headed his warning croaching or crawling.

"Whoever made this castle wasn't thinking on having normal visitors" Sokka muttered.

As we crawled we got to an opened area, where Kakashi-Papa was able to tell the possession spell was clearing off and once we clearly avoided it ordered us to stand up "Were in the clear now."

"Wonder why they had it set up for only the entrance?" Haku asked.

"Too keep unwanted guest out" Kakashi-Papa answered "But whoever thought of it didn't think of us ninja getting involved."

We were all now standing once more and making our way to the center of the room. There a woman was sitting on the ground. It was then I remembered her and so did Haku "No way! Not that lady that tried to kidnap you with Fate."

"It's her but why?"

As if she heard us she turns smiling "So Lady Signer we meet again! And this time you will join us!"

"Never joining evil!" I shouted.

"Yeah lady!" Naruto shouted "I'm going to beat you up for possessing me!"

"Wait Naruto!" I shouted a warning "Don't!"

The girl holds up a talismen and activates the spell a stream of Fire stops Naruto in his tracks and causes him to roll on the ground "WHAT THE HECK?"

The girl smiles "That was easy."

She tries to same thing to Haku but he expertly stops it with some needles tearing the talisman to shreds before it could activate. She sees him and studies him "It appears you're more skilled than that blond."

Haku looks at her "Yes, and you're no match to any ninja."

We look at Naruto disapprovingly as he gets the fire out "What? Why are you all looking at me for?"

Chigursa looks at Haku and Haku sees something else evil in her and that was a Titan Card "So Lady Signer you want to Duel? I'll surely defeat you and FORCE you to join me and Fate."

"Never gonna happen" Haku said "Because I am your opponent."

Chigursa looks at Haku and sees he will not back down besides I knew by this background that it was indeed an Ice based Titan.

Finally she growls out "Fine, if you want to die first boy, then I'll grant you that!"

She gains her Duel Disk and Haku understands "Fine, I accept your challenge."

The two activate the Duel Disks then shouted "**DUEL**"

The Life Points shown high into the sky.

(**Haku's Life Points: 4000**)

(**Chigursa's Life Points: 4000**)

Chigursa spoke up "It's my move, I draw."

She drew her card then smiled "Alright now, this deck really isn't my thing but it works perfectly to summon a special card, I start by summoning my **Blizzard Dragon** in attack mode!"

A Blue Dragon appears on the field. (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Now" Chigurasa said smiling "I'll set two cards face down, turn end."

Haku looks at Chigurasa "Then it's my move, I draw!"

Haku drew his card then turns "Alright for my first move I'll Special Summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!"

A machine Dragon appears on the field. (**ATK: 2100, 1600**)

"Whoa wouldn't have thought that would be in there" I muttered.

Chigursa frowns "But he's a level five monster how could you summon him without tributing?"

Haku answers "If my opponent has one monster on the field I can Special Summon him without tributing."

Chigursa frowns "Not cool!"

"True" Haku warns her "Because now I shall activate the Spell Card **Polymerization!**"

The Spell Card was played "And now I can fuse two or more monsters together in order to Summon a Fusion Monster!"

"Another Fusion?" I asked.

Haku nodded "Of course, Aang isn't the only one with a Fusion Monster although those are outdated mostly. I have a new one. My own one that I'm not borrowing from Shikamaru."

He then turns "I'll fuse my Cyber Dragon on the field with my Blizzard Warrior in my hand!"

The two Monsters began fusing together as Haku announced "Meet my Fusion Monster! **Cyber Blizzard Samurai**"

A mechanical Samurai decked in a blue Cyber Dragon's armor using Cyber Dragon's tail as a Katana appears on the field (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 2500**)

"Whoa" I said looking at the new Fusion Monster "That's cool looking."

Chigursa frowns as Haku points out "And now I shall activate Cyber Blizzard Samurai's special ability You see Chigursa, once per turn by discarding one card from my deck to the Graveyard, depending on what type of card I discard, Cyber Blizzard Samurai can destroy those cards and for each card destroyed he will then inflict five hundred points of damage

He reaches for his deck and I saw him discard a Trap Card "So I'll be discarding a Spell Card which means that Cyber Blizzard Samurai can destroy all Spells and Trap Cards on the field!"

"Curses!" Chigursa shouted as Haku pointed "Now Cyber Blizzard Samurai go **Blizzard Storm!**"

Cyber Blizzard Samurai raises his it's katana and unleashes a powerful blizzard which destroys her all of Chigursa's Trap Cards which were Mirror Force, and even Floral Shield. It then inflicted one thousand points of damage to Chigursa's Life Points.

"Nice one!" I shouted as Chigursa felt the Battle Damage sense even I knew it was a Shadow Duel due to her having a Titan Card somewhere in her deck.

(**Chigursa's Life Points: 3000**)

"And that was only his special ability" Haku reminded "And now here comes Cyber Blizzard Samurai's attack, **Cyber Blizzard Slice!**"

Cyber Blizzard Samurai leaps for Blizzard Dragon destroying it with one powerful slash. It explodes and she takes damage again!

"TAKE THAT!" I shouted.

(**Chigursa's Life Points: 2300**)

Even Aang was impressed "DANG! When Haku was Dueling Master Pakku back in the Northern Water Tribe and won that was impressive even with his Life Points being very low! I would've never guessed Haku is that good!"

Naruto pails "This is reminding me of the time I dueled Haku...Man, and this is the Haku we know."

Hanabi nods "Even I would have trouble defeating him!"

"Cyber Blizzard Samurai" I said to myself "It's good, I mean Haku could've blasted her monster to dust and inflicted five hundred points of damage but Chigursa would've activated ether Mirror Force or Dimension Prison...Ether one would've ether destroyed it or removed it from play."

Haku turns to her "I'll set two cards face down, turn end!"

Chigursa gets up "Okay Haku, no more Mrs. Nice lady time to get serious! It's my move I draw!"

She drew her card "Alright then I'll summon my Blizzard Lizard in defense mode!"

Blizzard Lizard appears on the field,. (**DEF: 1800, ATK: 600**) Chigursa grins "Alright then let's see you do this, I activate the Spell Card: **Ice Mirror!**"

Haku frowned as she explained "Now I can get two more of the same level three monsters."

She smiles as two more Blizzard Lizards appear on the field. (**ATK: 600, DEF: 1800 [X2]**)

"Next" Chigursa said smiling "I'll activate **Double Summon** which allows me to summon one additional monster!"

She then picked up the monster "And it'll be the monster to kill you with! I scarfice all three of my Blizzard Lizards in order to Summon, this card!"

The three Blizzard Lizard disappeared and just like I experienced, there was a prison underneath a sea appearing the lighting guarding it faded, then ice started to form. It rose onto a big height as big as my Titan Card was. It then focused on the body which as it formed was a big solid white skeleton. It roars out as Chigursa smiles "Allow me to introduce you Haku, to **Hyrdos the Ice Titan!**" (**ATK:** **4000, DEF: 4000**)

All of our eyes were peering up at the huge monster.

"Why do I have the feeling all Titan Cards are going to huge" Sokka asked and I hid back a slight giggle as he was almost wetting himself again.

Haku looks up "Uh-oh."

"Too right" Chigursa spoke out "And now let me remind you that Hydros is a Titan Card which means no monster effects, Spells or Trap Cards will work on him. Plus he has a few extra special abilities which let's see it now...Hydros attack with **Icy Breathe!**"

Haku watches as Hyrdos powers up and Chigursa speaks "Oh yeah when Hyrdos attacks he destroys all cards on the field delivering 500 points of damage for each card destroyed!"

Hyrdos takes aim gathering in ice in his mouth then breathing it out upon Haku's field but Haku speaks up "I activate my Cyber Blizzard Samurai's special ability, once per turn he can't be destroyed by battle or by a card effect!"

"That's good" Chagursa said "But you're still going to feel the pain as your own Trap Cards are destroyed."

Haku may have protected his Cyber Blizzard Samurai but his two Trap Cards were destroyed and it is his turn to take damage. He falls to the ground slightly freezing first by the destroyed cards. (**Haku's Life Points: 3000**)

Then the battle damage Hyrdos delivered to Haku happened and Haku was sent crashing into a wall slumping down. (**Haku's Life Points: 1500**)

"Haku!" I shouted.

Haku leans on his legs as he gets up "I'm fine for now."

"It's nearly over" Chagursa spoke to him "I end my turn, and next turn your finished."

Haku looks at her "If Lady Kasumi could defeat Orochimaru, and get her Titan Card, I can too."

I look at him as he gets up. Unsure of who would win now. This was only Chagursa's second turn and she now summons Hyrdos. This wasn't going to go well but at least Hyrdos had only four thousand attack points and not sixty three hundred like Boltose had.

We would have to watch this Duel closely.

**End of chapter! This chapter is over! Haku now has to deal with Hydros, can Haku defeat and gain his Titan? Find out next. Chapter 19: Hydros the Ice Titan P2.**

** Card of the Chapter!**

_Good morning fans it's another Card of the Chapter with your Host Kasumi Aki Fudo! And Co-host Aang!_

_ Kasumi and Aang (Appear)_

_ Kasumi: Good morning fans and once again we are here to discuss another Card of the Chapter!_

_ Aang: That's right for let's get started!_

_ Kasumi (Spins the lever): So how many cards will we introduce today?_

_ (Machines stops) Aang: 3!_

_ Kasumi: Well all these cards are made up so please don't go looking for them, the first Card of the Chapter is..._

**Olympian Medallion**

** Type: Equip Spell**

** Effect: Equip only to 1 "Olympian Dragon" on the field. As long as this card is out Olypian Dragon can't be destroyed by card effects. When your opponent declares an attack target they must target the equipped card. By discarding this Card from the field to the Graveyard you can reduce any effect damage from one effect to 0.**

_Aang: Wow Lady Kasumi that saved you during your Duel_

_ Kasumi: Yes, it did (Sighs then mutters out silently that Aang doesn't hear her) I'm still fearful of it._

_ Aang: Moving then, the second Card of the Chapter is..._

**Cyber Blizzard Samurai**

** Level: 7**

** Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect**

** Attribute: Water**

** ATK: 2500, DEF: 2500**

** Requirements: 1 'Cyber Dragon' and 1 'Water Type Warrior Monster'**

** Effect: Once per turn by discarding one card from your deck to the Graveyard, depending on that type of card Monster, Spell or Trap Card, destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field equal to the type of card the card was (Spells and Trap Cards are destroyed if a Spell or Trap Card is discarded.) Inflict 500 points of Battle Damage to your opponent for each card destroyed. Once per turn this card can't be destroyed by a Card Effect or by Battle (Battle Damage is applied normally.)**

_Aang: Now that was Haku's new Fusion Monster._

_ Kasumi: It totally rocks! Anyway the last Card of the Chapter is..._

**Hyrdos: The Ice Titan**

** Level: 12**

** Type: Divine/Fiend/Effect**

** Attribute: Water**

** ATK: 4000, DEF: 4000**

** Effect: You must tribute 3 Water Attribute Monsters to Tribute Summon this Card. This Card is unaffected by your opponent's Monster Effects, Spells and Trap Cards. When this card is Summon, during your opponent's Stand By Phase, all of their Face-up monsters lose 1000 attack points, if any go to zero by this effect they are destroyed. When this card attacks all cards on your opponent's side of the field are destroyed, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for each card destroyed by this effect.**

_Aang: Deadly!_

_ Kasumi: You really know it! Anyway that's all of Today's Card of the chapter see you next time!_

_ (Exits)_


End file.
